EL COMIENZO DE UNA REVOLUCION
by Sara-Mizutani
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la victoria de Inazuma Japan en el FFI y ahora el futbol es un deporte muy popular en el país, pero es controlado por el Fifth Sector, y Tenma Matsukaze junto con los demás chicos de Raimon deben luchar para que este deporte se juege libremente, habrá amistad, amor y futbol
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS **

**DESPUES DE REUNIR VALOR HE DECIDIDO ESCRIBIR MI PRIMER FANFIC, NO ME PUDE RESISTIR.**

**ACLARACIONES: LOS PERSONAJES INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE A EXCEPCION DE SARA, SHIORI, KOHARU Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO.**

* * *

En un día de primavera, las flores, los pájaros y el sol radiante, reinaban en la ciudad Inazuma, indicando que un nuevo día acaba de comenzar, para los alumnos este era el día en el cual iniciarían un nuevo curso, muchos de ellos emocionados por volver a ver a sus amigos luego de un largo tiempo de vacaciones y otros estaban llenos de entusiasmo por ingresar a una nueva escuela.

Un chico de cabello castaño cuyo peinado parecían dos remolinos salió de su casa portando el uniforme de Raimon, y antes de irse se agacho ante la casa de su perro.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke!- ¿Como te sientes hoy?- el perro solo respondió con un ladrido y el chico mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.- ¡Que esplendido día! es perfecto para jugar fútbol.- dijo levantándose y haciendo como si pateara un balón-¡Estoy muy entusiasmado!, Sasuke. El chico se agachó nuevamente junto a su perro y este comenzó a lamerle la cara. ¡Ya veo! ¡Ya veo! Se que estas feliz por mí, pero para por favor. – Dijo entre pequeñas risas, el chico le acarició la cabeza, se puso de pie y empezó a correr – Ya me voy – dijo a una mujer joven.

-¡Cuídate mucho!- le dijo la mujer que se encontraba barriendo afuera del edificio.

El muchacho se mostraba entusiasmado y esquivaba todo lo que obstruía su camino, en su trayecto saludaba a los vecinos y ellos le deseaban suerte, pero justo cuando doblaba una esquina se tropezó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz.

-Eh? Si!- Dijo el chico miro mientras se sobaba la cabeza y vio que era una chica de negra y corta cabellera, piel pálida y ojos azules quien también llevaba un uniforme que consistía de una falda azul, camisa blanca, un listón azul cielo y por defecto sus zapatos eran marrón-negros. Después de observarla ambos recogieron sus maletines que habían caído durante el pequeño encuentro.-Lo siento mucho- dijo el castaño.

-Descuida, más bien discúlpame tu a mí- Dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie ayudando al chico a levantarse y ella echó de ver el uniforme del muchacho- Tu estudias en Raimon, no es así?

-Si, de hecho es mi primer día – dijo el chico y la chica solo lo miró. El también nota el uniforme de la chica- También eres de Raimon?- le pregunta a la pelinegra.

Si, soy de segundo año- responde la chica.

Ya veo, - dijo el castaño.- De verdad discúlpeme por chocar con usted sempai, es que iba distraído.

-No te preocupes, soy algo torpe así que estoy acostumbrada- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo.-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta la pelinegra.

Me llamo Tenma Matsukaze- dijo el chico un poco avergonzado,- y cual es su nombre sempai?

Mi nombre es Sara Mizutani- dijo la pelinegra- gusto en conocerte Tenma-kun- la chica dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.- Bueno nos vemos - dijo la muchacha mientras se iba y Tenma la observaba irse , no le dio importancia y siguió su camino a toda velocidad.

-0-0-0-0-

Por fin estoy en la escuela Raimon…- Dijo para si mismo mientras contemplaba el enorme relámpago que sobresalía en la estructura del edifico. – ¡Aquí finalmente jugaré fútbol!-

Con gran determinación entró a la escuela mirando a su alrededor, no podía ocultar lo entusiasmado que estaba.

-Todavía me queda tiempo antes de la ceremonia, creo que voy a explorar un poco. – Mientras caminaba se encontró con una estructura algo vieja y vio un letrero que había en la puerta- "Club de fútbol", -leyó. ¡Aquí es donde se reúnen!- dijo emocionado.

-Disculpa ¿necesitas algo?- Le preguntó una voz femenina atrás suyo. El castaño no pudo evitar voltearse asustado.-… Oh, discúlpame por asustarte.-Dijo aquella mujer y el chico suspiró aliviado.

-De verdad me ha asustado.- comentó y miró hacia atrás.- ¿De verdad este es el club de fútbol?-preguntó.

-Esta sala solo es un recuerdo del pasado, ya no se utiliza.- Contestó la mujer.

-De verdad? Entonces ¿En que lugar se realizan las actividades?- preguntó

-Sígueme- indicó la mujer y Tenma no dudó en seguirle- Es ese edificio.- dijo señalando con el dedo índice y el chico desvió la mirada a es lugar.

-¿En… este lugar se realizan la actividades?- el chico preguntó impresionado al ver aquel enorme edificio.

-Bueno… realmente es un estadio de fútbol.- la mujer le informó.

-Un estadio de fútbol? ¿Eh? … Está diciéndome que todo este edificio es el club de fútbol?

Si, así es.- Contestó sonriendo.

Así que "este" es el club de fútbol de Raimon.- dijo emocionado

-Por cierto, soy Haruna Otonashi, la asesora del equipo.- dijo presentándose.

-Una asesora de equipo.- dijo adoptando una postura mas recta.

-Si, dime ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la mujer

-Soy de nuevo ingreso y quiero ingresar al club.-dijo con determinación.

¿Quieres ingresar al club?... Ya veo.

-Si, y es un gusto conocerla.- Soy Tenma Matsukaze.

-0-0-0-0-

Después de una pequeña charla, Haruna a petición de Tenma decide llevarlo a ver las prácticas y ambos se dirigían a aquel edificio ignorando completamente lo que estaba sucediendo en el club de ese deporte.

Se podía a todo el equipo tirado en el suelo incapaz de levantarse nuevamente, una persona que no era precisamente miembro de ese club fue la única que permaneció de pie.

-Enserio ¿eso fue todo?- preguntó burlándose con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro.

En ese momento llegó un profesor que acompañaba al entrenador, un hombre de cabellera morada cuyo nombre era Michiya Kudou.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? Dame tu nombre y tu clase- exigió el profesor.

-¿Quien sabe? Puesto que es mi primer día- dijo de manera arrogante.

-Así que un nuevo estudiante ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Kudou.

-Tsurugi Kyosuke. Usted debe ser el entrenador Kudou.

-De manera que destruiste al equipo de futbol-Dijo el entrenador sin mostrarse alterado.

-Yo solo les enseñaba a patear el balón. Me aburría- respondió.

Entonces, a lo lejos estaban Haruna y Tenma ingresando a la cancha y sorprendida por lo que había visto, Haruna entro a la cancha llegando hasta donde estaba el entrenador.

-Oye tu ¿Qué les hiciste?- Preguntó Haruna enfadada.- Tenma solo contempló la horrible escena.

-Ese tipo solo llego… y nos acabó solo con el balón…- Respondió el capitán tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto la mujer

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?- preguntó el capitán notablemente molesto.

-¿No es obvio?, por que odio el futbol.- respondió como si nada- Lo mismo le haré a todos los idiotas que lo practiquen- Tenma lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que odias del fútbol?-quiso saber Haruna.

¿Odiar?, quien sabe...-Solo les diré algo- El fútbol es lo más tonto que ha existido… ¡Es basura!- gritó para luego patear el balón hacia un basurero.

-¿Por qué insultas el fútbol?-Preguntó Haruna molesta

- Yo no he hecho eso, sensei - Dijo burlón.

-¿Cómo dices?- Dijo impaciente.

-Ya basta- intervino Tenma algo asustado y Tsurugi solo lo mira curioso.- ¿Crees de verdad que el fútbol es tonto e innecesario? El fútbol no es eso que dices- Kudou solo lo mira alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué?- dice Tsurugi comenzando a molestarse.

-Es… que….- dijo Tenma nervioso

-¿Quién eres?- quiso saber Tsurugi.

-S-soy Tenma Matsukaze. Yo ingresare a este club.-Tsurugi se burló de el.

-Es una pena ¿No ves que este club ya no existe?

- Eso no es cierto, yo quiero entrar y jugar con los demás- Dijo Tenma.

-¿Estas preocupado? , veo que te gusta el futbol-Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Entonces….Veamos que te dice tu amado fútbol-Dijo pateando el balón hacia Tenma, el cual impactó en su pecho derribándolo y Haruna fue en su ayuda.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hace?- pregunta Haruna molesta

-Me molesta que un chico como tu no sepa realmente el significado del fútbol-.

-Si lo sé.- dijo Tenma levantándose y tomó un balón entre sus manos.-Yo sé de fútbol.

-¿Enserio?, entonces muéstrame ese conocimiento- Tenma retrocedió asustado- Acepta mi desafío-Dijo sacando sus manos del los bolsillos.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Tenma.

-¿Acaso perdiste el entusiasmo que tenías hace un rato?-Preguntó Tsurugi.

-Claro que no, acepto.-Dijo decidido.

-Tenma-kun.-dijo Haruna preocupada. Tsurugi se reía satisfecho.

-Es bueno escucharlo, ya que seré tu oponente.

En ese momento, la luz del día fue opacada por nubes grises. Varios alumnos se fueron acercando para saber que estaba sucediendo. Y dos chicas de segundo año una de cabello largo castaño oscuro ojos verdes, con un clip de en forma de flor en el lado izquierdo y la otra era Sara Mizutani. Estaban ingresando al edificio.

-Sara-chan, apresúrate.- dice la castaña mientras corría.

-Ya voy, vas demasiado rápido.- Dice Sara tratando de alcanzarla, hasta que de pronto la otra chica se detuvo seco.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta la pelinegra curiosa.

-Esos… dos chicos-indicó la castaña extrañada.

-¡Tenma-kun!- Dijo Sara sorprendida.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó la chica.

-oh…si- dijo la pelinegra al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Tenma, estaba preocupada.

-Koharu-san.-Indicó-ve y dile a los chicos lo que pasa, rápido.

-Si- dijo la castaña empezando a correr y Sara se aproximó hasta donde estaba Haruna mientras Tsurugi le explicaba a Tenma en que consistía el desafío.

-Solo debes quitarme el balón, y solo así ganarás-Tenma se sorprendió.

-Entrenador, permítame jugar al lado de Tenma-kun onegai- Suplicó Sara preocupada, pero el no se lo permitió.

-En el estado en que te encuentras es imposible.-Dijo Kudou.

-¡Pero!.- Protestó la pelinegra y Haruna le indicó con la mirada que se mantuviera al margen, no tenía otra opción más que observar.

- Si ganas, los dejaré en paz, pero si pierdes este club se acabará definitivamente. Dijo Tsurugi.

En ese momento apareció el presidente de la junta directiva acompañado por Fuyukai, totalmente de acuerdo con el desafío. -Oye niño ¿como te llamas?- preguntó mirando a Tenma.

-Tenma Matsukaze.

-Dejo en tus manos el destino del club de fútbol.

-¿¡Que!-Exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Está seguro de esto?-Pregunto Fuyukai susurrándole.

-Probablemente sea un enviado del Fith Sector.-Respondió entre susurros.- Es probable que el Seitei esté tramando algo, no podemos hacer nada por ahora.

Después de aprobar el desafío, ambos chicos estaban parados uno frente al otro en la mitad de la cancha, todos despejaban el lugar para así comenzar el desafío.

"Solo debo quitarle el balón para ganarle". Pensó Tenma nervioso.- ¡Sé que puedo!-dijo para si mismo para empezar a correr.

Cuando Tenma se acerco a Tsurugi e intento quitarle el balón con una patada, pero este golpeo el balón con fuerza y giró esquivando a Tenma sin problemas para luego tomar el control del balón nuevamente. Tenma volvió a intentarlo pero tampoco lo logró, simplemente Tsurugi dominaba la situación. Este sonrío maliciosamente en el momento que Tenma intento nuevamente acercarse, Tsurugi solo pateó sin mucha fuerza como si le diera un pase, sin embargo Tenma reaccionó tarde perdiendo el balón y este impactó contra su cara.

-Era de esperarse- Dijo Tsurugi burlándose.

Matsukaze lo intentó nuevamente, pero otra vez terminó en el suelo. Todos los de ese equipo dudaban que Tenma le pudiera ganar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te das por vencido?- Preguntó Tsurugi

-Aun no

-Hablas mucho para ser alguien que no sabe de fútbol-Dijo Tsurugi perdiendo la paciencia-Odio a los chicos como tú.- Dijo apretando el puño y pateó el balón con fuerza.

El balón dio contra el pecho del castaño enviándolo lejos. Kudou y Haruna se sorprendieron, pero Tenma no se rendía y se volvió a levantar, pero Tsurugi no dejaba de darle con el balón

-¡Tenma-kun!-Dijo Sara preocupada, quería entrar para ayudarlo, pero dos cosas se lo impidieron, primero era la persistencia de Tenma y segundo la condición de la chica era algo delicada.

-Deberíamos terminar con esto-Dijo Tsurugi.

-Aun no- dijo levantándose y corría hacia el. Pero Tsurugi lo golpeo otra vez con el balón.

Todos los del equipo pensaban que el chico estaba acabado y temían por el club.

.Este chico…-dijo Sara para si misma-puede que no tenga buena técnica, pero…mientras más golpes recibe, más es la facilidad con la que los evade.

Además, su habilidad para leer la dirección del balón es buena- continuó la pelinegra- de a poco está igualando la velocidad de los tiros de Tsurugi.

Tenma iba a patear el balón, pero este golpeó su rostro.

-Parece que me equivoqué- dijo Sara con una gota en la cabeza.

Matsukaze estaba sentado en el suelo agotado.

-Te ves cansado, entonces terminare con esto- Tsurugi con el pie bajo el balón.

-¡Acabará con el!- dijo el capitán- ¡Hará el tiro con el que nos venció!

Y dio en el clavo, Tsurugi utilizó la Death Sword contra Matsukaze.

-¡Yo quiero jugar!, ¡ES MI DECISIÓN!- gritó Tenma y lo rodeaba un aura oscura que sorprendió que impresionó a Tsurugi, a Kudou y a Sara.

-Entrenador… acaso es…-Dijo sorprendida

-Si- le respondió Kudou.

Tenma pudo detener aquel tiro con la cabeza, puso su pie sobre el balón perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Lo conseguí!-dijo Tenma emocionado.

-Tenma-kun es increíble- pensó Sara.- Creo que este chico cambiará muchas cosas en este club.

-"¡Demonios!"-pensó Tsurugi empezando a enfurecerse de verdad.

-¡Podré jugar fútbol!-dijo emocionado.

-¡Que estupidez!- Exclamó Tsurugi furioso, pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que Tenma estaba perdido, pero apareció otro balón interceptando el tiro de Tsurugi y pasó casi rosando el rostro de Tenma.

Todos sorprendidos miraron al dueño de ese tiro, era un chico de cabello castaño hasta los hombros ondulado. Y tenía la banda de capitán en su brazo izquierdo.

-Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen en la cancha?- preguntó.

-Shindou-kun.- exclamó Sara

-Al fin apareces- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy el capitán de Raimon, Shindou Takuto. Y somos los Raimon Eleven.- junto con el estaban otros chicos del mismo equipo junto con Koharu.

* * *

**¡Terminé!**

**¿Qué les pareció?, por favor quiero saber su opinión ya que es la primera vez que lo hago**

**ESPERO REVIEWS**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Les traigo a el segundo capitulo, les agradezco sus reviews, aunque fueran poquitos pero se ve que les gusta mi fic.**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen Excepto Sara, Shiori, Koharu entre otros que iré mencionado a su debido tiempo así como las técnicas especiales.**

* * *

-Finalmente apareció- Dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa macabra.

- Soy el capitán del equipo Raimon, Shindou Takuto y los que estamos aquí somos… ¡Los Raimon Eleven!- junto a el estaban otros miembros con el mismo uniforme y Koharu. Tenma los miró sorprendido.- ¿Qué piensan ustedes que están haciendo en esta cancha?

-Jugar futbol ¿es que no lo puedes deducir con solo mirar?- Respondió Tsurugi de manera despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos. El portero que estaba junto a Shindou lo miro notablemente molesto, mientras que Shindou miraba al equipo que Tsurugi había derrotado, el cual estaba en el banquillo.

-Eres un novato engreído, no te creas poderoso solo por que les ganaste a los de la reserva- dijo Shindou severamente mientras bajaba las escaleras junto al resto del equipo.

-¿Ganaste?- preguntó Tsurugi con los brazos cruzados.-Precisamente acabo de jugar con ellos un poquito. Shindou y su equipo se acercaron al entrenador Kudou.

-Entrenador, ¿quién es este?- Preguntó.

-Es posible que sea un enviado del Fifth Sector.- respondió. Shindou lo miró sorprendido y Tenma miró a Tsurugi sin entender nada.

-¿Fifth Sector?-Preguntó Tenma para sí mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Kudou.

-He recibido órdenes para modificar el futbol de Raimon. Significa que ustedes serán desechados.- Respondió Tsurugi.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Preguntó Shindou molesto. Tsurugi solo rió.

-Permítanme presentarlos. – dijo Tsurugi mientras tras el aparecían chicos de uniforme negro y un gran rayo amarillo que iba desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos.-Este es el nuevo…-chasqueó los dedos- ¡Raimon Eleven! Seremos sus reemplazos.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-¿Reemplazos?- Preguntó Shindou. -¡Nosotros somos el verdadero Raimon Eleven!

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- dijo Tsurugi.- Empecemos con el espectáculo, ¿no te parece?.

-No veo por que debamos jugar contra una pandilla que solo causa problemas- dijo Shindou.- Por otra parte no creo esperar un juego "justo" de tu parte.- dejo de hablar cuando escuchó el rebote del balón.

-Parece que no has entendido la situación en la que te encuentras, ¿cierto?- dijo Tsurugi con el balón en la mano. Pateó el balón contra el viejo salón partiendo en dos el letrero que había, todos estaban horrorizados. Tsurugi se acerco a Shindou entre risas poniéndole su mano el hombro del capitán.- No les estoy dando una opción, es una orden- dijo Tsurugi con una mirada tétrica.

-Como te atreves…-Pronunció Shindou tratando de contener su ira. Tsurugi solo lo ignoró.

-Entonces, ¿empezamos? Capitán.

-0-0-0-0-

Ambos equipos estaban reunidos en la cancha y los espectadores iban llegando para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno, esto no es la gran cosa,- dijo Tsurugi.- Simplemente esperaba algo mejor de una escuela famosa por su fútbol.

-Deja el parloteo.- dijo Shindou interrumpiéndolo y dirigió la mirada a un anciano- Furukabu-san, por favor sea el árbitro.

-Entonces, comencemos con le partido.- Dijo Furukabu – El club de futbol Raimon contra…umm.

-Llámeles los caballeros negros-dijo un hombre de cabello rojo y un sombrero negro. El anciano lo miró.

-Soy Kuroki, considéreme como su entrenador- dijo presentándose.- Ahora empiece el partido.

-Está bien – dijo Furukabu- Ahora empecemos el partido, el club de futbol Raimon contra los caballeros negros, jueguen limpiamente.

-Hai.- dijo Shindou.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Tsurugi.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Tenma para sí mismo sin comprender la situación. Y el equipo Raimon comenzó a movilizarse.

-Shindou-kun- Dijo una chica del equipo de piel morena de un cabello castaño tirando a rubio lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda finalizando con unas ondas y sus ojos eran verde azulado llamando su atención.

-¿Por qué crees que el sindicato se esta metiendo con el equipo de primer rango de Raimon?

-No lo sé Momo – Respondió Shindou- Pero el insultó a Raimon y al equipo, no lo perdonaré.

En la gradas una chica de una larga y roja cabellera con un listón azul en la cabeza y con una falda que llegaba hasta el suelo, tomo asiento para observar el partido, una chica de corta y azulada cabellera , con el uniforme de Raimon solo que tenia un listón rojo, estaba bajando las escaleras, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien

-Que enorme es este lugar-Dijo la peli azul- ¿Será que lo podré encontrar aquí?

-¿Eres de primer año?- Preguntó la peli roja.

-Si... ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó la peli azul

-Es la disputa interna del club de futbol- Respondió la peli roja.

-¿Disputa interna?- Preguntó para si misma.

-Aoi-chan te encontré- Dijo una chica de cabello largo laceo hasta la cintura y plateado de ojos verdes también tenia un listón rojo y se acercó hasta ella.

-Te he estado buscando- Dijo la peli plateada- y tampoco veo a Tenma-kun.

-Kana-chan por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo- Le pidió Aoi.

-No es necesario-Dijo Kana – Mira quien está en la cancha. Aoi busco con la mirada donde le habían indicado y vio a Tenma.

-¿Tenma? ¿Que hace aquí?-Pregunto Aoi para si misma.

Aoi intentó llamar a Tenma, pero fue interrumpida por el comentarista de partido el cual se presentó como Kakuma. Tenma tenía su mirada fija en la cancha, el entrenador lo miraba de reojo sentado en el banquillo junto con Sara y Koharu, Sara tenía sus manos juntas sobre el pecho, estaba realmente angustiada.

-Minna…Ganbatte. – murmuró para si misma.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Koharu – estarán bien. Y el silbato sonó.

-Vamos a hacerlo Minamizawa-san.- Dijo Shindou poniendo el balón a sus pies.

-Si- Dijo el chico de cabello morado.- Veamos que tan buenos son.-Dijo empezando a correr y le pasó el balón a Shindou, y este le dio un pase, Minamizawa pateo el balón a la portería antes de que lo bloquearan, por un momento parecía que iba a entrar, pero el portero detuvo el esférico sin aparente dificultad.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Minamizawa molesto.

-Qué decepción- dijo el portero burlándose. Shindou y Tsurugi intercambiaron miradas, el capitán estaba irritado por otra parte Tsurugi sonreía.

El portero le dio el pase a Tsurugi y a su vez este paso el esférico a otro jugador, estos comenzaron a realizar pases y con facilidad pasaron a un chico de cabello rosa el cual estaba en la defensa de Raimon, el jugador que lo pasó pateo el balón el cual entró en la portería de Raimon y Los Caballeros Negros obtuvieron el primer gol.

-Ellos se dieron pases entre sí sin tocar el suelo- dijo Shindou sorprendido.

- Y anotaron un gol así no mas- dijo el chico peli rosa. Tsurugi solo sonreía.

-Son fuertes- dijo Haruna sorprendida y tras ella estaba el entrenador Kudou el cual se mostraba tranquilo, junto a el estaba Sara, intentaba mantener la calma y Koharu trató animarla.

-¡I-increíble!-Dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-Sangoku-sempai- dijo el peli rosa acercándose y Momo lo seguía.

-Sangoku-sempai, ¿estas bien?- preguntó la casi rubia.

-Si, ellos me tomaron desprevenido… lo siento- Respondió el portero.

-Escuchaste eso, dijo"me tomaron desprevenido"- dijo el autor del gol burlándose y se alejó.

-¿Qué harás ahora, capitán?- Preguntó Tsurugi al ver que estaba junto a el.

-¡Son realmente fuertes!- Exclamó Minamizawa.

-No puedo creer que le anotarán un gol a Sangoku-sempai tan fácilmente- dijo un chico de cabello castaño atado a dos coletas y con lentes blancos.

-¡Son un fastidio!- Dijo Momo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El partido continuó, pero Tsurugi le robó el balón a Shindou rápidamente y los defensas intentaron detenerlo pero fue en vano y se detuvo frente a la portería.

-¡Va a utilizar esa técnica!- exclamo Tenma preocupado.

En efecto, Tsurugi uso la Death Sword, Sangoku uso su Burning Catch pero fue inútil, no pudo evitar que el tiro entrara, dejando a Raimon atrás 2-0. Todos se sorprendieron pero Shindou no se disponía a renunciar. Tsurugi no paraba de hace goles . Al hacer el décimo gol todo el equipo quedó herido por esos tiros.

-No puede ser- Dijo Koharu aterrada.

-¿Qué es lo que harán?-Preguntó Sara para sí misma.

-A este ritmo…Raimon… debo hacer algo...- murmuró Tenma y se acerco al entrenador Kudou.- ¡Entrenador! ¿Va dejar que esto continúe? ¿No hará nada?-Kudou lo miró impasible y Sara se impresionó por su osadía.

- Yo no soy el que debe hacer algo- Respondió poniéndose de pie- Eso es deber del jugador.

- ¿El jugador?- preguntó Tenma. Sara sabía que intentaba hacer el entrenador.

-Saionji – dijo el entrenador refiriéndose a Koharu. -Dale a Tenma un uniforme.- Ella fue por el y Tenma lo miró extrañado-. Quieres entrar club ¿cierto?

- Así es- Tenma respondió.

- Te pondré a prueba – dijo el entrenador levantando la mano- ¡Cambio!, ¡voy a cambiar a Atsushi Minamizawa por Tenma Matsukaze!.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Tenma sorprendido al entender por fin lo que decía el entrenador- Todos lo miraban impresionados.

-0-0-0-0-

-¡Está loco!- Exclamó Haruna

-¡Entrenador!- ¿Cómo puede permitirle a Tenma-kun que juegue?- Dijo Sara – Si va a poner a un jugador, póngame a mí.

-Tu corazón no está bien-dijo el entrenador- ¿o es quieres arriésgate a no jugar nunca más?

-No importa- dijo exasperada- Se que no puedo jugar en partidos oficiales… pero no quiero que lo lastimen.

-Ya lo decidí no cambiaré de opinión- dijo Kudou- Sara solo apretó los puños.

Al poco rato Tenma entró a la cancha con el uniforme puesto, Aoi se sorprendió y Minamizawa se veía molesto.

-¿Me va a mandar a la banca?-Preguntó el peli morado de mala gana.

-Estoy seguro que al entrenador Kudou se le ocurrió una idea.- Dijo Shindou tratando de calmarlo.

-Esta bien, te lo dejo a ti- Dijo Minamizawa mientras se iba y al llegar junto a Tenma hizo un ademan de disgusto.

Tenma se puso en marcha preguntándose por que lo puso a el, y se acerco al capitán.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado hoy- Dijo Tenma haciendo una reverencia- Daré lo mejor de mí- Tenma se alejo y Shindou se le quedo mirando.

-¿Por qué el entrenador lo trajo aquí?- preguntó Shindou para sí mismo.

-¿En que está pensando, entrenador?- preguntó Haruna molesta- ni siquiera es un miembro formal del equipo.

-Otonashi, ¿No viste algo especial en él?- Respondió el entrenador preguntándole y esta lo miró extrañada.

-Los ojos de Matsukaze cuando se enfrentó a Tsurugi…-Dijo Kudou- de alguna forma se parece a él.

-¿Está hablando de Endou-san?- preguntó Haruna mirando hacia la cancha.

Tenma se puso en posición, pero estaba inquieto.

-Este es Raimon, siempre quise jugar aquí- dijo Tenma para sí mismo- Estoy parado en su cancha y usando el uniforme que siempre admiré, no puedo permitir que ellos dominen su futbol.

-¿Tú otra vez?- preguntó Tsurugi de mala gana. Mientras Tenma inhalaba y exhalaba para calmarse.

-¡Esto funcionará!- Exclamó Tenma - ¡Esto funcionará de alguna manera! Y el silbato sonó.

Un jugador del equipo contrario le pasó el balón a Tsurugi y este lo tomó sin dificultar, en eso Tenma corría hacia el.

-¡Protegeré el fútbol que tanto me gusta!- exclamó Tenma mientras se acercaba a Tsurugi, pero cuando esta apunto de quitarle el balón, Tsurugi golpeo el esférico pasando a Matsukaze sin problemas y volvió a controlar el balón, lo pateó con fuerza golpeando al chico peli rosa.

-¡Kirino-kun!-Gritó Mizutani preocupada

No dejaba de golpear a los jugadores y retomar el balón, Tenma intentó detenerlo pero Tsurugui dio un salto con el balón esquivando de esa forma a Matsukaze.

-¿Proteger al fútbol?- Preguntó Tsurugi mientras seguía dándole a los jugadores con el balón.

-No me hagas reír- dijo Tsurugi fríamente y Tenma se veía cansado.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿ese es todo el amor que le tienes al futbol?- Preguntó burlándose. Tenma intento quitarle el balón pero Tsurugi lo volvió a esquivar y Tenma cayó al suelo. Shindou observó frustrado y terminó la primera mitad con una gran ventaja para Los Caballeros Negros.

El equipo Raimon se estaba reponiendo de la paliza que les habían dado en la primera mitad y Tenma estaba desanimado.

-Capitán, lo siento- Dijo Tenma apenado- no he sido de ayuda ni si quiera estando en el campo.

-Pero…no quiero que controlen el fútbol.- Dijo Matsukaze.

-Cálmate- Dijo Shindou- Yo tampoco quiero entregarles el club de futbol.

-Pero…ellos no son presa fácil…me duele decirlo pero ellos tienen una ventaja enorme sobre nosotros.

-Así es como el Fifth Sector hace las cosas- dijo Momo acercándose a ellos.

-¿El Fifth Sector?- Preguntó Tenma.

-Oh, es verdad aun no sabes nada de ellos- dijo Shindou comenzando a explicarle- Hace 10 años Japón se convirtió en el numero uno en el mundo de futbol juvenil, debido a eso la popularidad de este deporte aumentó y desde ahí la fuerza de un equipo determina su reputación, si se hace más fuerte mas prestigioso es pero si se hace más débil cae, el futbol ya determina el valor de una escuela y las personas actualmente.

-Viniste a Raimon por su reputación ¿cierto?- Dijo Shindou.

-No solo es por eso- dijo Tenma.- Entrar a Raimon ha sido el sueño se toda mi vida.

-El sueño de toda la vida ¿eh?- dijo Shindou sonriendo- eres la primera persona a la que escucho decir eso.

- Los resultados lo son todo- dijo la casi rubia.- Si tu futbol es débil todos verán que no tienes valor, el Fifth Sector fue creado para ayudarnos en esa situación.

-Incluso si es Fifth Sector para que lleguen lejos…-Dijo Haruna.

-Ellos ponen las victorias y derrotas a su voluntad, bajo el nombre de la administración, -Dijo Kudou -el castigo por revelarse es severo.

-Ahora controlan no solos los equipos, también controlan el desarrollo de los jugadores- Kudou.

-Me pregunto si podemos traer de vuelta el futbol apasionado que Endou-san y los otros jugaban- Dijo Haruna.

-Esto ya no se le pude llamar futbol- Dijo una voz femenina, Haruna se volteó para saber de quien era, se trataba de una mujer joven de cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura con un mechón que le cubría el ojo, el ojo que se veía era de color rojo, vestía una falda de mezclilla a mitad de muslo, una blusa de tirantes negra con un chaleco rojo encima y tenia botas negras.

-Llegas tarde Hanakato-san- Dijo Haruna.

-Disculpa, es que tuve un asunto que atender- Dijo la peli plata.- Me contaron lo que está pasando ¿Cómo se encuentran los chicos?.

-Están mal como puedes ver, - Respondió Haruna.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Hanakato- Así que el Fifth Sector esta haciendo de las suyas…-pensó-Ese baka me va a escuchar.

-Este es el fútbol…- Dijo Tenma triste-… no puede ser.

-Pero- dijo Shindou llamando la atención de Tenma- Aun tenemos un partido que ganar.

-Cuando eso suceda podemos jugar todo lo que queramos.- Dijo Momo.

Empezó la segunda mitad del partido, Shindou intento quitarle el balón a Tsurugi de una barrida pero el salto con el balón y lo esquivó dejando al capitán en el suelo.

-¡Shindou-kun!- Gritó Momo.

-¿Qué sucede?,- Preguntó Tsurugi - ¿Acaso te rindes?

-No puedo dejar que termine así- Dijo Shindou poniéndose de pie y tratando de robarle el balón a Tsurugi pero el siempre los esquivaba

-Ustedes son basura que se debe desechar- dijo Tsurugi anotando un gol y siguió anotando hasta llegar al gol nuero 12 Tenma observaba aterrorizado.

Kudou solo miraba impasible junto con Hanakato a quien le resbalaba una gota de sudor de la sien.

-Ustedes no nos pueden ganar- dijo Tsurugi- Su club de fútbol se ha terminado.

-¿Terminado?- Dijo Shindou débilmente.

- ¡No es cierto!- dijo Tenma llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡No le entregaré este club a nadie! – Dijo Matsukaze determinado.

-Entonces tendré que encargarme de ti- Dijo Tsurugi furioso comenzando a correr empujando a todos por su velocidad solo el capitán y Tenma quedaron de pie

- Suficiente…-dijo una voz, Shindou y Tenma se voltearon a ver.- Era un jugador de Raimon, que apenas se podía mantener de pie y sujetando su brazo con fuerza- Es inútil, solo conseguiremos que nos hagan daño.- y se rindió.

-¡Mizumori, vuelve!, ¡Mizumori!- Gritó Shindou tratando de hacerlo regresar pero fue inútil.

-A este paso…perderemos- dijo Shindou preocupado.

-¿De verdad perderemos?- preguntó Tenma para sí mismo. En ese momento Tsurugi le dio el balón.

- Puedes tenerlo, ataca- dijo Tsurugi sonriendo fríamente. Tenma comenzó a correr con el balón hacia Tsurugi, los jugadores del equipo contrario intentaron robarle el balón, pero Tenma pudo evadirlos con facilidad.

-¡Animo Tenma-kun!- gritó Kana animaldolo en la gradas.

- No lo hace mal- dijo la peli roja que observaba junto a Aoi.

- El practica más que nadie cuando se trata del regate- dijo la peli azul.

Tenma seguía corriendo, un jugador de Raimon le pidió el pase, pero este lo ignoró y siguió como si nada, el Kirino también le pido que se lo pasara pero tampoco le hizo caso.

-El no pasa el balón- dijo Shindou para sí mismo.

-¿Ese chico que trata de hacer?- preguntó la mujer peli plata .

-Probablemente intenta mantener el balón hasta el final.- dijo el entrenador.

-Si, ya que si no lo pasa nadie sale lastimado- Completó Sara.

-¿Ese chico intenta protegerlos?- preguntó Koharu para sí misma.

Entonces Tsurugi chasqueó los dedos y automáticamente sus jugadores rodearon a Tenma, el entrenador Kuroki de dio una seña a Tsurugi y comenzó a acercarse al chico.- ¡El fútbol es una perdida de tiempo!- dijo Tsurugi enfadado y un aura oscuro lo rodeaba y salía una figura de él.

-Eso es…- dijo Sangoku

-¡Un Kenshin!- exclamó Shindou impresionado.

-Este es mi Kenshin.- dijo Tsurugi mientras aparecía un caballero imponente tras él – Kensei Lancelot.

-Entrenador Kudou…-dijo Haruna.

-Es la energía espiritual que es invisible ante los ojos humanos.- Dijo Kudou.

-Pero cuando se domina ese poder, puede revelarse visiblemente- Dijo Hanakato.

-No puede ser… por que tiene que pasar esto…-murmuraba Sara aterrada con las manos juntas sobre el pecho.

-I-increíble.- dijo Tenma.

-Es muy pronto para impresionarse- dijo Tsurugi. Atacó a Tenma con el Kensei Lancelot, tirándolo al suelo y le robó el balón, Aoi, Kana y Haruna miraban impresionados y preocupados

-Esto no es futbol- dijo Haruna al entrenador. -¡Deténgalos!

-El juego aun no acaba.-dijo el entrenador Kuroki-Tsurugi volvió a atacar a Matsukaze, Shindou no hacia más que mirar con rabia a Tsurugi.

El entrenador se puso de pie, al parecer tenía la intención de detener a Tenma.

-Entrenador…-dijo Tenma débilmente en el piso- déjeme jugar hasta el final …

-Matsukaze…

-No seas tonto ¡estás lastimado!-Exclamó Shindou.

- ¡Quiero jugar hasta el final!-Dijo Tenma intentando ponerse de pie- Si sigo hasta el final seguro encontraré una forma de derrotarlo.

-¡Toma!-Exclamo Tsurugi pateando el balón con la fuerza de su Kenshin, derribando a Tenma.

-¡Matsukaze, eres tan imprudente!- gritó Shindou y fue para ayudar a Tenma para que se sentara.

-Yo quiero jugar… fútbol con todos ustedes- dijo Tenma con dificultad.

-Ya has hecho suficiente- dijo Shindou.

-Por favor…no se rinda…- dijo con dificultad mientras ponía su mano sobre símbolo de Raimon que estaba en la playera de Shindou, Shindou de sorprende.

-Matsukaze…

-Onegai…- Suplicó Tenma, Shindou tomó la mano de Tenma y la apartó poniéndose de pie. Shindou lloraba.

-¿Por qué?.., no soy capaz de proteger a mis compañeros ¿Qué me hace un capitán?.- Preguntó mientras tocaba su banda de capitán-¡Maldición!- Tras el apareció un aura oscura. Tenma estaba sorprendido y los otros no se quedaron atrás. Tras Shindou apareció una figura de cuatro brazos, Shindou gritaba con rabia.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Por favor deje reviews, es un apoyo para mí**

**Notas de la autora.**

**Momoko Niigaki (Momo) pertenece a Nyan MomoChan**

**Kana Otome pertenece a Strawberry-san**

**Sofía Hanakato pertenece a queen goenji kira**

**Espero que a las tres les haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ohayou, minna!**

**Les traigo a continuación el tercer capitulo.**

**Me alegra que a Strawberry-san y a Nyan MomoChan le haya gustado ver a sus OCs en mi fic.**

_Anteriormente_

_-Por favor…no se rinda…- dijo con dificultad mientras ponía su mano sobre símbolo de Raimon que estaba en la playera de Shindou, Shindou de sorprende._

_-Matsukaze…_

_-Onegai…- Suplicó Tenma, Shindou tomó la mano de Tenma y la apartó poniéndose de pie. Shindou lloraba._

_-¿Por qué?.., no soy capaz de proteger a mis compañeros ¿Qué me hace un capitán?.- Preguntó mientras tocaba su banda de capitán-¡Maldición!- Tras el apareció un aura oscura. Tenma estaba sorprendido y los otros no se quedaron atrás. _

Tras el había aparecido una figura aparentemente humana pero esta tenía cuatro brazos. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos mientras el capitán seguía gritando por la rabia que sentía.

-¡Es el Kenshin del capitán!-Exclamó Matsukaze sorprendido.

-Shindou…-murmuró Kirino sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es posible? Que Shindou-kun también tenga uno- Dijo Momo.

-Es la primera vez que sucede esto- Dijo Sangoku atónito.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡El capitán de Raimon ha mostrado su Kenshin! – Gritó el comentarista.

Haruna y Hanakato miraban sin salir del asombro, Sara y Koharu tampoco podían creer lo que estaban viendo, mientras que Kudou dirigía la mirada a Kuroki.

-¡La aparición de un Kenshin!-Dijo entusiasmado-¡Lancelot ha logrado despertar la naturaleza que Shindou-kun ocultaba en su corazón!

-Interesante- Dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Quien protegerá a Raimon…-Dijo Shindou irascible-¡SERE YO!- Estaba dispuesto a ir contra Tsurugi, pero Tenma se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Capitán!- dijo Tenma con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, para impedirle el paso.

-Muévete…

-Pero…

-¡QUE TE MUEVAS!- Dijo Shindou moviendo su brazo fuertemente para apartar al chico.

Tsurugi miraba de reojo a su entrenador, este asintió y volvió a mirar a Shindou con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-¡Soy el capitán! ¡Proteger el futbol es mi deber!-Gritó Shindou sujetando la banda de capitán, la cual estaba en su brazo izquierdo y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Capitán…- murmuró Matsukaze.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?-Preguntó Tsurugi. Tenma lo miró sorprendido, y mostró una sonrisa macabra.- ¡Te destruiré!- Mostró su Kenshin, el cual estaba oculto después de que Shindou mostrara el suyo.

Tsurugi pateó el balón con fuerza hacia el capitán de Raimon, pero Shindou con la fuerza de su Kenshin lo bloqueó con una pierna. Todos se impresionaron al ver la batalla entre Kenshins, el balón salió disparado hacia arriba y ambos saltaron con la intención de atraparlo. En ese momento gritó Kuroki.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kuroki.

Tsurugi no pateó el balón, y Shindou se apoderó de él. Kyosuke aterrizó en el pasto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tsurugi fastidiado

-Aquí termina este encuentro- dijo el entrenador de los caballeros negros acercándose a Tsurugi. Raimon se sorprendió al escuchar eso mientras que Shindou estaba agachado en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

-¿A caso están huyendo?- preguntó Shindou frustrado aun en el suelo.

-¿Huyendo?- pregunto Kuroki dirigiéndole la mirada- Yo diría que los dejamos escapar y Shindou lo miró con rabia- Puedes verlo de cualquier manera, hasta puedes decir que protegiste a Raimon.

Tsurugi patea el balón y desaparecen el con su equipo cuando el balón toca el suelo y Shindou se desmaya, Tenma y el equipo se acercaron preocupados por su capitán.

-Esto es malo- dijo el chico de lentes blancos - esto es realmente malo- El entrenador se vá llevando a Shindou en sus brazos acompañado por Kirino

-Shindou-kun…- murmuró Momo angustiada y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Sara-chan- dijo la casi rubia volteándose a mirarla

-No te preocupes, Momo- dijo la pelinegra tratando de animarla- el estará bien, iré a verlo y luego te digo como está por ahora quédate tranquila.- Momo obedeció y ese asuntó se lo dejó a ella.

Hanakato se acercó a Momo y se fue con ella.

-¿Por que tiene que pasar esto?-Preguntó Momo frustrada.

- No te preocupes por el Momo-chan- Dijo la mujer peli plata con una sonrisa.- El es un chico fuerte- esto hizo que la casi rubia sonriera.

-¿Te gusta, cierto?- preguntó la mujer maliciosa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- ¡No se de que habla!- Exclamó Momo super avergonzada.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Hanakato burlonamente y así siguieron hasta llegar a la salida.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha Tenma seguía preocupado por Shindou, miró el balón que Tsurugi había pateado al final del encuentro, se acercó y se agachó ante el.

-Tenma.- lo llamó Aoi, que había bajado a la cancha junto con Kana y ambas lo saludaron con una sonrisa.

-¡Aoi, Kana, vinieron!- Dijo Tenma

-Si – Dijo con las manos juntas tras su espalda- Me has sorprendido.

-Si, igual yo, me tenias con el corazón en la mano- Dijo Kana como si lo regañara.

-Gomen… Kana- dijo Tenma sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ya no importa. –Dijo la peli plata-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- dijo al ver a Tenma todo sucio y golpeado.

-Si- Respondió Matsukaze mientras que Aoi se agachaba junto a él .

-Parece que han sucedido muchas cosas antes de la Ceremonia de ingreso- Tenma no respondió

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Kana.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!- Exclamó al recordarlo y ambas chicas suspiraron dejando caer sus cabezas, Tenma y Aoi se pusieron de pie, el trió se apresuró para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia.

-Vaya, parece que este año será interesante- Dijo la chica peli roja apoyada en la baranda de la gradas- ¿tú que piensas Akane?.

-¡He tomado muchas fotos de Shin-sama! – Dijo Akane contenta.

-Tu solo piensas en eso- Dijo la peli roja con una gota en la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-

La ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas, ya que con aquel partido era más que suficiente, ahí también estaba Tsurugi y sin que se diera cuenta Kana lo miró con rabia, y Tenma conoció a un chico de baja estatura y su apariencia era parecida a la de un conejo, su nombre era Shinsuke Nishizono, el cual sería el nuevo compañero de Matsukaze y también quería unirse al club de futbol y de la emoción, el pequeñín grito en medio de la ceremonia atrayendo la atención de todos.

-0-0-0-0-

En la enfermería, Shindou se encontraba en una de las camas, aun inconsciente y Sara estaba sentada en una de las sillas junto a la cama, Kirino esta parado tras la chica, cuando vieron que estaba despertando ambos sonrieron.

-Kirino…Sara – Murmuró Shindou.

-¿Estas bien Shindou-kun?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Shindou mirando el techo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Kirino sorprendido.

-Solo recuerdo que me agarraron por aquí- respondió con la mano puesta en su pecho- Pero después…- y recordó que Tenma había puesto su mano ahí y le pidió que no se rindiera.

-Has usado un Kenshin- dijo Sara preocupada.

-¿Hice qué?

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan mal- Dijo el peli rosa preocupado- Ese chico, Tsurugi debió haberte hecho sentir mal.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Shindou después de mostrar una fugaz sonrisa

-Están limpiando el antiguo club –Respondió la chica-fue destruido ¿recuerdas? – Al escucharlo, Shindou intentó levantarse, pero Kirino reaccionó rápidamente y lo tomo de los hombros deteniéndolo. Sara miraba al capitán con preocupación

- ¡No te precipites!-Dijo Kirino- debes descansar.

-¡Yo soy el capitán!- Exclamó Shindou y ambos chicos se miraron, Kirino tenia una expresión preocupada.

-Creo que exageras con esa responsabilidad.-Dijo el peli rosa.

-Reúne a todos ¡inmediatamente!- ordenó Shindou.

-0-0-0-0-

-¿Realmente eres un SEED del Fifth Sector?- Preguntó el director, quien estaba en su escritorio y frente a el estaba Tsurugi.

-Si- Respondió Kyosuke

-¿Ese Kenshin alteraría los planes de controlar el club de fútbol?-preguntó el director.

-Solo significa que pueden ser usados por ellos todavía- Respondió Tsurugi.

-Apropósito... ¿Los Caballeros Negros vinieron a remover al entrenador Kudou de su puesto?

-Mi prioridad en esta misión es vigilar a los usuarios de Kenshin y quitar a Kudou de su puesto- Respondió Tsurugi.

-Hemos tratado de busca alguna forma de lidiar con el- Dijo el director.

Después de las clases, Tenma junto a Shinsuke, Aoi y Kana se dirigieron al club de futbol, al llegar se encontraron con dos chicos del equipo y le dijeron a Tenma que unirse al club era una perdida de tiempo, por que se había cerrado, pero Tenma corrió hacia la sala de reuniones sin importarle la advertencia y cuando la puerta se abrió escuchó la discusión que se desataba ahí dentro.

-¡Es imposible jugar fútbol mientras el Fifth Sector nos tenga en la mira!- dijo un chico miembro del segundo equipo de Raimon- Ese Tsurugi es un desgraciado, hemos aguantado mucho esto, pero esto es el colmo.- Todos los jugadores y las managers se veían muy angustiados, Shindou no hacia más que escuchar sentado en uno de los escalones del centro del salón.

-El ambiente aquí es terrible- dijo Kana.

-Debe ser por lo que sucedió esta mañana- dijo Tenma.

-Vámonos ya – dijo el chico que había hablado hace un rato. Se dirigió a la salida y varios jugadores le seguían.

-¡Oigan!, ¡esperen, esperen!-Dijo un chico de piel morena, cabello oscuro y con unos googles en su cabeza- ¿Van enserio?

-¡Hey!- Dijo autoritario un tipo enorme, de cabellera morada interponiéndose en el camino de los que se iban a marchar.

-Vamos enserio senpai- dijo el chico.

-¡¿Los dejarás ir así como así, Shindou?- preguntó estallando un chico con una bandita en la nariz, asustando así a un chico que estaba a su lado.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer- respondió Shindou desanimado.

-¡Debe haber una forma!- insistió el chico.

Miembro por miembro, todos abandonaron el equipo, incluso dos del equipo titular ya que le temían al Fifth Sector. Shindou solo veía como el equipo se desmoronaba.

-Shindou-kun…-Murmuró Momo al ver las manos de Shindou juntas temblando de impotencia y los que renunciaron se dirigieron a la salida pero Tenma no los detuvo.

-¡No renuncien, onegai!- Suplicó Tenma.

-Ya lo hemos decidió, lo siento- dijo Mizumori.

-Pero, estaba entusiasmado por jugar con todos los del equipo una vez queme haya unido. ¡El club de fútbol Raimon es mi inspiración!- dijo Tenma.

-Solo eres un niño ¿no viste lo que sucedió hoy?, eso es todo lo que el club de futbol ofrece- Dijo Mizumori.

-Veras, ahora le tememos al futbol- dijo un chico al lado de Mizumori.

-¿Le temen?¿Que es lo que asusta del futbol?- preguntó Tenma- Yo pienso que el futbol es divertido ¡si piensan que no es divertido, me sentiría mal por el futbol!- dijo Tenma serio , pero todos se comenzaron a burlar de el .

-Oye tú, chico de primero ¿el futbol se sentirá mal? Ni que fuera persona- dijo un chico peli celeste burlándose del chico. Tanto Tenma como sus amigos miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Pues eso el lo que yo pienso! ¡si piensan que es divertido serian mucho mas felices con el futbol- dijo Matsukaze.

-Deja que se vayan- dijo Shindou.

-Gracias Shindou- Dijo Mizumori- Solo lograras morder el piso si piensas así- Cuando llegó hasta Tenma, lo agarró del bolso y tiró al chico al suelo.

Sara se acercó seriamente a Tenma y este estaba nervioso.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó la pelinegra mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

-Si…- dijo Tenma, Koharu se le acercó.

-No les hagas caso…- Dijo la castaña- no vale la pena molestarse por chicos así.

-Capitán… lo sentimos- Dijo una de las managers y junto con las otras salieron corriendo. En ese momento dos chicos también se dispusieron a abandonar.

**Fuera del club…**

Cuando los dos chicos últimos en salir del club se volearon a verlo por última vez, la chica peli roja se les acerco.

-Hey, chicos. Eso no es cool, creo que lo llaman dejar el campo de batalla- dijo la peli roja pero ellos la ignoraron.

-Metete en tus asuntos- dijo uno de ellos cuando pasaron junto a ella.

-Entrenador…- dijo uno de ellos al encontrarse con Kudou, Haruna y Hanakato.

- ¿A dónde van? Nos acabamos de encontrar con Mizumori-kun también- preguntó Haruna .

-Lo sentimos…-Dijo el ex – capitán del segundo equipo.-Ya no jugaremos más. Y ambos se fueron corriendo.

-¡Ichino-kun, Aoyama-kun!.- Los llamó Hanakato.

-Vamos- dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose al edificio.

-¿Va a permitir esto, entrenador?- Preguntó la peli roja, pero el hombre la ignoro, y entro al club con ambas mujeres.

**En la sala de reuniones del club…**

-¿Ustedes son los únicos que quedan?-Preguntó Hanakato.

-Si, somos diez del primer equipo. Estos son todos- respondió Shindou- Eso fue lo único que pude hacer.

-Es como las ratas que abandonan el barco ¿eh?- Dijo el de googles.

-Entonces ¿eso nos hace ratas?- pregunto el chico de la bandita.

- eso nos hace ser miembros del club de futbol- Dijo el peli morado.

-Se que todos no estamos de acuerdo con esta situación- dijo Shindou- Así que no los detendré si deciden abandonar.- Los chicos se miraban entre ellos considerando esa opción.

-¿Te quedarás?- preguntó el peli celeste a Minamizawa.

- ¿Qué harás?- preguntó.

-Creo que me quedaré – Respondió el peli celeste.

-¿No será por que quieres que quede en tu expediente?- Preguntó Minamizawa y el otro solo se rió.

-¿Crees que el futbol es divertido?- le preguntó el grandote.

-No juego futbol por que sea divertido- respondió- si te va bien aquí tu vida será mucho más fácil cuando te gradúes. ¿No lo piensas así?

-Bueno…-pronuncio el grandote.

-Tenma Matsukaze ¿Cierto?- preguntó Shindou volteándose a verlo

-Hai- respondió este

-Gracias por lo de esta mañana-Dijo el capitán- se que hiciste mucho por nosotros, pero ya viste la situación.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Estoy bien con eso- dijo Tenma - ¡Aun me gustaría entrar!.

-¡Yo también quiero entrar!¡por favor!- dijo el pequeñín, Shindou, Kirino y Sangoku estaban sorprendidos.

-¿También eres de primer año?

-¡Hai, soy Shinsuke Nishizono!- respondió este.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que hay gente que salta a un barco en hundimiento?-Dijo el de los googles.

-Creo que simplemente no saben en lo que se meten- dijo el de lentes blancos.

-Te pido que no regreses aquí- dijo Shindou sorprendiendo a Tenma.

-Shindou-kun, no digas eso- dijo Hanakato y Haruna se acercó a Tenma.

-Lo de esta mañana fue una excepción- dijo Haruna.

-Debes dar un examen real para poder entrar- dijo Hanakato.

-Pensé que ya estaba adentro- dijo Tenma un poco desilusionado.

-¿Hay que hacer una prueba?- dijo el pequeñín desanimado.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo ahora mismo!- exclamo Tenma. Pero Hanakato detuvo el entusiasmo del chico.

-¡Espera!- dijo la mujer haciendo una seña para que se calmara y dirigió la mirada al entrenador.

-Con lo de hoy,¿ estamos en condiciones?.

-Es cierto…-pronuncio Kudou-¿Qué te parece mañana después de la escuela?

-Hai…-dijeron ambos chicos desanimados.

**De camino a casa…**

-Y así terminó tu primer día como estudiante de Raimon.- dijo Aoi caminando de espaldas.

-Si…- dijo Matsukaze desanimado.

-Oye, anímate- dijo Shinsuke- la prueba la haremos mañana.

-¡Hablando de eso, yo también me uniré al club!- dijo Aoi levantando el dedo índice.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo- dijo Kana.

-¿A que club se unirán?- Preguntó Tenma y ambas chicas pusieron una cara aterradora asustando a ambos chicos.

-Estaban poniendo atención ¿Verdad?- dijo Aoi algo molesta.

-¡Pues al club de fútbol!- Exclamó Kana.

-Vamos a ser managers- dijo Aoi.

-Creo que somos buenas para eso- dijo Kana- ¿Qué piensan ustedes?.

-¡Yo creo que es muy buena idea!- dijo Shinsuke.

-Pero… ¿Creen que debamos presentar una prueba también?- Preguntó Aoi. Y ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas haciéndose esa pregunta también.

-Eso no lo se – dijo el pequeñín. Después de eso los chicos se detuvieron en casa de Tenma y Aoi se despidió de ellos, dejando un trió.

-Ahí vivimos nosotros- dijo Tenma.

-No se si llamar esta casa vieja o gastada- dijo Shinsuke.

-"gastada", creo que es demasiado- dijo una voz femenina y el pequeñín se volteó asustado.

-Hemos vuelto – dijo Tenma.

-Bienvenidos a casa, Tenma, Kana- dijo la joven mujer.

-¿Es mamá de alguno de ustedes?-preguntó Shinsuke sorprendo- es muy joven. Provocando que la mujer se incomodara.

-¡No Aki-nee es mi pariente!- dijo Tenma tratando de componer la situación.

-¡Ella es la propietaria de la posada Kogarashi!- dijo Kana y Shinsuke se apresuró a pedir disculpas.

-¡Lamento haberla llamado gastada!-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No importa- dijo la mujer sonriente. -¿Es amigo de ustedes?

-Si, el es Nishizono y está en nuestra clase.-dijo Kana.

-Gusto en conocerte, Nishizono-kun- Dijo Aki. Y el chico asintió.

-Estoy horneando galletas- dijo Aki

-¡Genial!- dijo Tenma alegre-Shinsuke quédate con nosotros, la galletas de Aki-nee son geniales.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó el chico.

-Claro que sí- dijo la mujer

-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamó Shinsuke.

**Entrando en Kogarashi…**

-Mis padres están en Okinawa por razones de trabajo y alquilaron una habitación- dijo Tenma.

-Y mi madre está hospitalizada y como ella se separó de mi padre vivo con mi hermano menor- dijo Kana con una triste sonrisa.

-ya veo… ¿No creen que es muy difícil vivir solo?- preguntó el pequeñín

-No realmente- dijo Tenma-Kana es muy independiente y responsable.

-No digas esas cosas Tenma-kun- dijo Kana avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Tenma- si es la verdad, es increíble como cuidas de tu hermano y trabajas también.

-S-sugoi Kana-chan- dijo Shinsuke- Eres admirable.

El trió entró en la habitación de Tenma y Sasuke estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews por que gracias a ellos sé que vale la pena continuar con esta historia **

**¡MATA NE**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA!**

**Primero que todo quiero agradecer a Nyan MomoChan, Strawberry-san y a queen goenji kira por los reviews que han dejado hasta ahora por que con ellos me han apoyado bastante.**

**Sin más parloteo disfruten del cuarto capitulo.**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad Inazuma, Tenma se había levantado temprano para ir a practicar a la rivera del río ya que hoy era el día en que Tenma y Shinsuke harían la prueba para ingresar al club. Matsukaze en verdad estaba emocionado, el chico estaba practicando su especialidad que era el regate al parecer Tenma estaba teniendo un buen progreso.

_**En la secundaria Raimon…**_

Lo que había quedado el club de fútbol, estaba reunido el cancha haciendo el entrenamiento matutino. Pero después de lo que había sucedido, todos estaban desanimados.

-Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos con los diez que quedan- pensó Shindou haciendo un pase a Momo, pero este fue interceptado y para hacerlo más desagradable era Tsurugi quien lo había hecho.

-Querrás decir once- dijo Tsurugi haciendo un gol. Todos estaban sorprendidos y todos dirigieron la mirada a las gradas después de escuchar aplausos.

-¡Presidente Ginzan!- exclamo Shindou al verlo. El presidente estaba acompañado por Fuyukai.

-Tsurugi-kun se unirá al club de futbol. Todos quedaron atónitos.

-Mucho… gusto- dijo Tsurugi llamando la atención de Shindou.-Capitán.

Después de un rato ambos chicos estaban frente a frente, Shindou sostenía temblorosamente el uniforme del equipo titular. Tanto Ginzan como Fuyukai sonreían, Sara y Koharu quienes estaban en la banca organizando cosas para la prueba, los miraban con desdén.

-Dale ese uniforme a Tsurugi-kun.-dijo el presidente mientras que Tsurugi sonreía con malicia y Shindou lo miraba con rabia. Todos los demás se mostraban serios ante la "agradable sorpresa" de que Tsurugi se les uniera. –Ahora- ordenó Ginzan, cuando Shindou se acercó a Tsurugi para darle el uniforme, este lo tiró al suelo de un manotazo. Todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- gritó Shindou molesto- ¡Ese es el uniforme de Raimon!

-Yo soy un observador del Fifth Sector- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa- no soy como tu.

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo Shindou con rabia dispuesto a golpearlo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Detente, Shindou!- dijo Sangoku.

-Pero…-dijo Shindou.

-Shindou-kun- dijo Momo preocupada. Entonces Shindou bajó el puño aun estaba ardiendo de ira.

-…Bueno, creo que acabaron las presentaciones… Eso es todo- dijo el presidente dirigiéndose a la salida acompañado de Fuyukai y Tsurugi no tardo en seguirlos. Shindou lo miró con rabia.

-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto Tenma seguía entrenando, en ese momento Shinsuke lo llamó.

-¡Tenma!- dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Shinsuke!- dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-Vaya, llegas media hora antes y ya estas practicando- dijo Shinsuke y Tenma asintió.

-¡Ya no podía esperar!- dijo Tenma emocionado.

-¡Igual yo!- dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Vamos a esforzarnos en la prueba!- dijo Tenma determinado y el chiquitín asintió, ambos se pusieron a entrenar hasta la hora de clases, pero perdieron la noción del tiempo y se apresuraron a llegar.

_**En uno de los salones de segundo…**_

Durante las clases Sara, Momo y Kirino miraban a Shindou con preocupación. El capitán estaba tenso desde la mañana por aquel incidente con Tsurugi.

-"_Solo hay diez miembros, y para colmo Tsurugi se nos unió". "¿Cómo protegeré el fútbol?"-_Pensó Shindou_-"¿Qué debo hacer como capitán?"._

_-"Shindou, no debes cargar con todo tu solo, no eres el único preocupado por el club"-_Pensó Kirino.

- _"Esto va de mal en peor". "¿Podremos hacer algo?"-_Pensó Sara.

-"_Que desastre", "me pregunto si habrá esperanzas para el club"- _Pensó Momo.

_**En uno de los salones de tercero…**_

-¡Voy a lanzarme sobre Tsurugi si intenta algo!- Exclamó el grandote, a su lado estaba el chico con la banda en la nariz y Sangoku estaba frente a ellos.

-Cálmate, Amagi- dijo Sangoku.

-¡Pero…!.

-Alguien que envié el Fifth Sector nunca entenderá como nos sentimos. Ambos chicos se veían molestos y Minamizawa estaba sentado leyendo un libro. Entonces los tres chicos miraron por la ventana donde estaba la cancha.

-Sería genial que pudiéramos jugar futbol libremente- dijo Amagi.

-Si…- dijo Sangoku que no puedo evitar recordar cuando se habían unido al club- Fue hace dos años, cuando no unimos al club de futbol y que comenzara la gestión del Fifth Sector, nunca aceptamos que decidieran quien debía ganar y quien debía perder, habíamos bajado la cabeza hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero fue en vano y aun así, decidimos seguir con el futbol.

-Dejen de lamentarse- Dijo Minamizawa desde su asiento- Nadie puede vencer al Fifth Sector.

-Eso lo sabemos.-dijo el grandote- Sabemos que debemos obedecer si queremos seguir jugando al futbol.

-Entonces, aguanten un año más- dijo cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie- Al menos, en los tres años de jugar futbol, se verán bien cuando postulemos a la preparatoria- dijo saliendo del salón y Amagi golpeó con fuerza un locker que había, dejando una marca.

-¡No todos podemos lidiar con esto igual que tú!-Dijo el de la bandita.

_**En uno de los salones de Primero…**_

Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke y Kana estaban en medio de una clase, los últimos tres estaban prestando atención, Tenma estaba totalmente distraído, estaba moviendo la pierna como si pateara un balón, el trió intento advertirle pero al ver que el maestro se aceraba, volvieron sus vistas rápidamente a sus libros y el chico se ganó la reprimenda.

Durante el receso los cuatro chicos fueron a la cancha, los dos chicos jugaban con el balón mientras las chicas los miraban.

-Ojalá termine la escuela- dijo Tenma impaciente.

-Se ve que tienen espíritu- dijo Aoi.

-Si, ni siquiera se pudo concentrar durante la clase- dijo Kana algo burlona.

-Hoy es la prueba ¿cierto?- dijo una voz femenina, ambas chicas se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Seto- senpai!-dijeron la chicas al unísono.

-Pueden llamarme Midori.

-De acuerdo Midori-san. – La peli roja se situó junto a las chicas para ver a los chicos practicar.

-Es bueno ¿no?- dijo Midori con una sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a Tenma-kun?- preguntó Kana.

-Si, el puede que no parezca confiable por fuera, pero tiene algo feroz aquí- dijo Midori señalando su corazón.- Es un buen chico.

En ese momento Tenma patea con fuerza el balón, que salío disparado hacia arriba, pero para sorpresa de todos, el pequeñín salta lo más alto que puede y logra alcanzarlo, pero terminó cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Shinsuke!- Exclamó Tenma acercándose a él .

-Estoy bien- respondió sentándose.

-Se ve que el también promete- dijo Midori.

-Si, eso parece- dijo Aoi con una gota en la cabeza.

En un salón de tercero, Amagi y el chico de la bandita lo estaban observando a través de la ventana.

-Es el chico de ayer- dijo Amagi.

-Se nota que tiene energía- dijo el otro chico.

En otro salón de segundo, tres chicos y una chica también lo observaban.

-¿Tenma Matsukaze, cierto?- preguntó el de lo googles.

-Pienso que es molesto- dijo el chico peli celeste.

-Eso piensas de medio mundo- dijo Koharu- ese chico es admirable.

-Tu como siempre hablando estupideces- dijo el peli celeste y la chica le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable y los tres chicos se asustarón.

-¿Eso crees?, yo pienso que una persona que se da por vencida, es mucho mas molesta- dijo Koharu con un aura oscura alrededor.

-¿Cuál es el punto de unirse al club en esta situación?-preguntó el de gafas blancas.

_**En la sala de reuniones del club…**_

Shindou estaba solo ahí, se sentó en uno de los sillones con la banda de capitán en la mano, el chico estaba pensativo por la situación actual del club de fútbol pero alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Las clases va a empezar, Shindou- dijo Sangoku acercándose al susodicho.

-Sangoku-san- dijo Shindou poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia- ¡Lo siento, todo es mi culpa! ¡Como capitán, era mi responsabilidad proteger el club!

-No es tu culpa- dijo Sangoku poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Shindou para que este levantara la mirada.- Ellos vinieron a destruir el club, lo único que pudiste hacer era aceptar el desafío.

-Pero… te hice una promesa y los otros senpais también.- dijo Shindou y de pronto un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

_**Flashback…**_

_Estaban en la sala de reuniones, Sangoku, Amagi, Minamizawa y el otro chico estaban parados frente a Shindou y Kirino_

_-¿Yo capitán?- preguntó Shindou sorprendido._

_-¡Ve al frente y lleva al club contigo!- dijo Sangoku-¡Pero, soy de primer año!- dijo Shindou- ¡Usted debería hacerlo!._

_-Escúchame, Shindou- dijo Sangoku- Actualmente, el Fifth Sector controla el futbol juvenil, incluyendo las victorias y derrotas. Ganar el torneo nacional es solo por consideración a una petición, pero no hemos renunciado a nuestro objetivo de ser lo mejores- Shindou y Kirino asintieron- Cuando este sistema desaparezca, debes hacer fuerte al equipo y así ganar a nivel nacional, por eso tu debes ser el capitán._

_-Pero, yo no soy apto para eso- dijo Shindou._

_-¡Claro que sí!- dijo el portero- Tienes la capacidad de dirigir al equipo, como un director dirige una orquesta con su batuta. Y una vez que uses esa capacidad como capitán, Raimon se hará más fuerte. ¡Debes hacerlo!- los que eran de segundo en ese momento, asintieron._

_-Shindou- dijo Kirino animándolo._

_-¡Hai!- dijo Shindou aceptando la banda de capitán._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-No pude hacer nada- dijo Shindou apretando con fuerza la banda de capitán- Como capitán no pude hacer nada… nada.

-Aun así yo creo en ti – dijo Sangoku con una sonrisa.

_**En la cancha…**_

-¡Tenma! ¡Shinsuke! El receso ya terminó- dijo Aoi llamando la atención de los chicos-¡Las clases comienzan en cinco minutos!- Ambos chicos pararon de jugar con el balón y se acercaron a la chicas para ir a clases, en eso Tenma ve a Tsurugi enviando mensajes de texto y el chico decide acercarse y Tsurugi cierra su celular, esperando a que Tenma hablara.

-Voy a unirme al club de fútbol- dijo Tenma.

-Di lo que quieras- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Tenma- dijo Aoi y Tenma obedeció, pero Kana se le quedó mirando otro rato.

-El es un chico con talento para el futbol, ¿Por qué lo odia?- pensó la peli plata.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Midori poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Si…Midori-san- dijo Kana, en eso la campana suena y los chicos se apresuraron a llegar.

_**El un pasillo de segundo…**_

-¿Escuchaste?, el club de futbol se terminó- dijo una chica hablando con sus amigas, en eso Kirino, Sara y Momo quienes se dirigían al salón escucharon lo que habían dicho.

-Si… perdieron contra Los Caballeros Negros ¿no?- dijo la otra chica. Al escucharlo el trío frunció el seño – Como si fuera difícil derrotar a un novato.

-Creo que ya tienen diez miembros- dijo otra- Solo hay dos managers incluyendo a la mosquita muerta de Mizutani.- Sara se sorprendió al escuchar eso y los otros dos fulminaron a las chicas con la mirada.

-Si, es esa chiquilla que siempre esta pegada de Shindou-san, Kirino-san y Momoko-san-, dijo otra -supe que antes estaba en el Nadeshiko Japan pero abandonó, sabía que es desatalentada hasta Momoko puede ganarle.

-Oye si tienes algún problema con nosotras dínoslo a la cara- dijo Momo las tres chicas se voltearon a ver.

-Cual es tu proble…- no completó la frase al ver de quienes se trataban. Kirino las miró con rabia.

-Deberian ir a clases, que yo recuerde este no es su salón- dijo Kirino al ver que las chicas están en la entrada del salón de Kirino, Sara y Momo, las chicas se pusieron nerviosas y echaron a correr. Momo las miró con rabia y Kirino puso su mano en el hombro de la peli negra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el peli rosa. Sara levanto la mirada aparentemente estaba tranquila.

-Si, no te preocupes- no era verdad- debemos apresurarnos. La chica caminó hacia el salón y Momo y Kirino intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-0-0-0-0-

Después de que terminarán las clases, Tenma y Shinsuke fueron corriendo entusiasmados a la cancha, Aoi y Kana fueron tranquilamente al club para hablar con Haruna.

-Me llamo Aoi Sorano- dijo la peli azul- Quiero unirme como manager.

-Soy Kana Otome- dijo la peli plata- También quiero ser manager

-¿Manager del club de futbol?- preguntó Haruna.

-Si.- respondieron con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- dijo la mujer- entonces cuento con ustedes.

-¡Gracias! ¡Nos esforzaremos!- dijeron al unísono. En ese momento escucharon el sonido de una cámara, se volearon a ver, se trataba de aquella chica que estaba tomando fotos en aquel partido.

-Soy Akane Yamana, gusto en conocerlas Aoi-chan, Kana-chan- dijo sonriente.

Tenma y Shinsuke estaban en la cancha junto a otros tres candidatos para la prueba.

-Ustedes van a jugar como si estuvieran en un partido real, el aprobar o no depende de sus acciones- dijo Kudou y los chicos asintieron.

-Vaya, de modo que ellos vinieron- dijo Sangoku.

-No importa quien se una, nada cambiará- pensó Shindou. En eso llegó Midori animando a Tenma, Tsurugi estaba sentado en las escaleras y Hanakato se sentó al lado de las chicas .

-Ustedes cinco se enfrentarán a nuestros titulares de segundo y tercer año – dijo Kudou.- jueguen como quieran.

-¡Vamos a esforzarnos y pasar esta prueba!- dijo Tenma emocionado y Shinsuke asintió. Shindou lo miro sorprendido.

La prueba comenzó un chico dio el pase inicial y mientras los otros candidatos jugaban a lucirse , demostraban que sus habilidades no era muy buenas y los titulares se veían decepcionados, un chico de tercero dio un pase a Shinsuke, pero este se puso nervioso y perdió el balón , el chico de gafas blancas se apodero del balón.

-Ese fue un pase muy sencillo- dijo el de gafas blancas.

-Shinsuke, relájate- dijo Tenma y el pequeñín asintió. Y Shindou no se veía para nada contento, el chico de gafas le dio el pase a Tenma y este lo recibió sin problema, fue driblando para pasar al chico de googles hasta llegar a Shindou.

-¿Hablas enserio con lo de unirte al club?-preguntó Shindou.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero unirme al club de futbol de Raimon!- Exclamó Tenma.

-Aquí no existe futbol- dijo Shindou y embistió al chico derribándolo y robándole el balón. Todos se sorprendieron con esa actitud

-Shindou, ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- dijo Kirino preocupado.

-Shindou-kun…- Murmuró Momo angustiada

-¡El capitán es increíble!- dijo Tenma emocionado-¡Pasarte no va a ser fácil, pero lo conseguiré!

-¡Inténtalo si puedes! – exclamó Shindou y fue pasando a los candidatos como si nada a partir de ahí no se iba a contener, jugaría enserio.

-Vaya, el capitán va enserio- dijo uno de ellos.

-Es porque ese chico lo hizo enfadar- dijo otro candidato.

Shinsuke tenía el balón pero Shindou no tardó en quitárselo, el chico se desanimo, pero Tenma no esta dispuesto a rendirse y comenzó a pasar a los titulares regateando como en sus practicas, pero cuando creyó que había pasado a Shindou, este le quitó el esférico con el talón, siempre que intentaba pasar al capitán este no lo dejaba pero Matsukaze sin importa que lo seguía intentando. Eso animó de nuevo al pequeñín y se unió intentado quitarle el balón de una barrida pero no pudo.

-¡Tampoco me rendiré!- Exclamo Shinsuke ambos asintieron y siguieron intentando quitarle el balón a Shindou sin ningún resultado, llegó la tarde y aun no podían, hasta que Tenma le quitó el balón de una barrida y Shinsuke recuperó el balón, lo volvió a pasar a Matsukaze, este pateó el balón y salío disparado hacia arriba, Shindou salto para recuperar el esférico y como vio que Shinsuke saltaba más alto que el, dio un giro en el aire y patea el balón, aterrizando limpiamente.

-Por más que te esfuerces, hay cosas que no puedes conseguir- dijo Shindou.

-Aun… no me rendiré- dijo Tenma con dificultad poniéndose de pie.

-¿Crees que mientras no renuncies conseguirás lo que te propongas?- Preguntó Shindou.

-¡SI!- Exclamó Tenma.

-¡NO SABES NADA!- Exclamó Shindou dándole a Matsukaze con el balón. Tenma se levantó caminó con dificultad hacia el esférico poniendo un pie sobre este.

-Lo atrape…- dijo Tenma antes de caer rendido al suelo. Aoi, Kana y Shinsuke fueron en su ayuda.

-Ya terminó la prueba- dijo Kudou y los candidatos estaban frente a el- Anunciaré los resultados.

-Los que pasaron…- anunció Kudou.

-Nadie, todos fallaron- pensó Shindou convencido.

-Tenma Matsukaze, Shinsuke Nishizono- dijo el entrenador- eso es todo. Todos se sorprendieron y los otros candidatos no estaban para nada contento y se fueron enfadados.

-¡No es justo!- dijo uno de ellos. Subieron las escalas y se encontraron con Tsurugi.

-Ustedes son muy malos perdedores- dijo burlándose, pero no le hicieron caso y se fueron.

Tenma y Shinsuke no lo podían creer, ambos se pellizcaron las mejillas, pero no fue un sueño, ellos por fin lo habían logrado, ¡OFICIALMENTE SON JUGADRES DEL CLUB DE FUTBOL RAIMON!.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Tenma, Shinsuke!- exclamó Aoi feliz por ellos.

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Tenma-kun, Shinsuke-kun!- exclamó Kana no menos feliz.

Tenma y Shinsuke se dirigieron a sus superiores, Sangoku estaba a la cabeza.

-Soy Tenma Matsukaze

-Soy Shinsuke Nishizono

-¡Mucho gusto!- dijeron al unísono y haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente- dijo Sangoku sonriéndoles, pero no todos estaban contentos.

-¡Entrenador!- Dijo Shindou llamando su atención

-¿Por qué pasaron esos dos?- preguntó Shindou sin entender- ¡Ellos deberían haber fallado como los otros tres!

-¿No lo sentiste?- preguntó el entrenador.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shindou.

-Tenma Matsukaze y Shinsuke Nishizono- dijo el entrenador- Tenían que ser ellos.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta!- exclamó molesto.

-Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo- dijo Kudou para luego irse dejando a Shindou disgustado.

-Es usted quien no entiende- pensó Shindou- Nadie puede hacer nada, nadie salvará al club de futbol.

-Kana recogió sus cosas, era la única persona que había quedado en la cancha, ya que sus amigos se habían adelantado cuando subía los escalones se encontró con Tsurugi estaba ahí parado Tranquilamente y ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó Tsurugi de mala gana.

-Sabes, te vi en aquel partido- dijo Kana- y pude notar no me pareció que odiaras el futbol.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Tsurugi con indiferencia.

-Puedo ver que amas el futbol, pero por alguna razón lo reprimes- dijo la peli plata- Es una maldad, tener habilidades y un cuerpo saludable, y no lo juegas con todo lo que tienes.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo para luego marcharse.

-0-0-0-0-

Kirino, ya con su uniforme de escuela, fue directamente a la rivera del rio, buscando a alguien y notó que cierta pelinegra estaba sentada junto al rio, en efecto era Sara. El chico bajó las escaleras y se sentó junto a Sara, ella se sorprendió y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Te he estado buscando, Sara te fuiste antes de la prueba y me preocupé- dijo el peli rosa poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica-¿estas bien?

-¿Piensas lo mismo que aquellas chicas?-preguntó tratando de no mostrar tristeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kirino sorprendido.

-Si, recuerda que ellas dijeron que yo…- No pudo completar la frase por que el chico la tomó de las manos y al verlo, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo nunca pensaría así de ti- dijo Kirino dijo serio y luego sonrió- eres mi amiga, se que tienes talento, no solo yo, muchos lo saben. Además, todos en el equipo te aprecian…-Sara mostro una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-preguntó la chica cambiando la conversación.

-No fue difícil, desde niños se que cuando estas mal vienes a este lugar- dijo Kirino tranquilamente- a pesar de que te muestres impasible, noto realmente lo que sientes en determinado momento. Me alegra haberte encontrado y sacarte una sonrisa, te ves mejor así- La chica se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo el chico- Se hace tarde, si tu madre y Shiori-san ven que regresas sola, me matarán- la chica aceptó y se rio ante el comentario.

Kirino se sentía aliviado, al ver que su amiga estaba bien, el trayecto a casa de Sara fue tranquilo, llegaron a la casa de la chica, por el aspecto de su casa, Sara era de una familia acomodada. Se pararon en la entrada.

-Bueno, que descanses- dijo Kirino.

-Gracias por todo, Kirino-kun- dijo la chica al darle un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el chico se sonrojara y entró a su hogar.

* * *

**¡Terminé!**

**Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡MATA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Les traigo a continuación el quinto capitulo de este fic.**

Este era otro día en la ciudad Inazuma, para Tenma y Shinsuke era su primer día como jugadores del club de fútbol de la secundaria Raimon, también Aoi y Kana serían por primera vez managers del equipo. Después de que terminaron las clases, Tenma y Shinsuke fueron a toda prisa al club de fútbol y las dos chicas iban tras ellos, llegaron a la sala de reuniones del club, hicieron una reverencia pero no había nadie.

-Parece que aun no viene nadie- dijo Shinsuke.

-Este es nuestro cuarto a partir de ahora- pensó Tenma.

-Oh, llegan temprano.- dijo Sangoku entrando con los demás.

-¡Senpai, hola! -Dijo Tenma haciendo una reverencia y los otros tres le imitaban.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer antes de la práctica, por favor háganoslo saber- dijo Tenma.- haré lo mejor que pueda- en ese momento entró el capitán Shindou y los cuatro saludaron con una reverencia.

-¡Capitán, es un gusto estar en el equipo!- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Después de un rato, los titulares del equipo estaban parados frente a los nuevos miembros, Kudou, Haruna y Hanakato estaban parados junto al pizarrón que se encontraba allí.

-Vamos a hacer que los nuevos miembros se presenten- dijo Shindou.

-Muy bien- dijo Midori dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tenma- tu vas primero, dilo fuerte y claro.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Haruna a la peli roja

-¿Yo?- Dijo Midori señalándose a sí misma.

-¿Estas interesada en unirte como directivo en este club?- preguntó Haruna.

-Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, me parece molesto- Respondió Midori- mas bien, diría que soy la animadora personal de este chico- dijo despeinando a Matsukaze.

-¿Animadora?- preguntó el de los googles.

-Ah, pero no se fijen en eso.-dijo Midori – vamos- dijo dándole un empujón a Tenma.

-¡Soy Tenma Matsukaze de primer año!- dijo el castaño notablemente nervioso y Shinsuke le dijo que se calmara.

-Me gusta el futbol, es un gusto estar en este equipo- dijo el chico más tranquilo.

-Sí, encantado- dijo Sangoku.

-Hai- dijo Tenma y luego en un susurro le dio a Shinsuke las gracias.

-Siguiente- dijo Shindou.-

-¡Soy Shinsuke Nishizono!- dijo el pequeñín- Yo jugaba como defensa en la primaria- dijo tranquilamente, lo cual sorprendió a Tenma.

-Siguiente- dijo Shindou dirigiendo la mirada a Tsurugi, pero el no respondía.

-Oye ¿No ves que te están hablando?- dijo el chico de la bandita molesto.

-Kyosuke Tsurugi- dijo este como si nada.

-Con alguien así, estamos perdidos- dijo el chico de gafas blancas- el solo vino a amargarnos ¿cierto?

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el chico de googles.

-Ahora siguen las managers- dijo Haruna tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Me llamo Aoi Sorano de primer año, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Soy Kana Otome de primer año, encantada de conocerlos.

-Soy Akane Yamana de segundo año- dijo la chica tomando una foto.

-Y para finalizar, soy Midori Seto de segundo año- dijo la peli roja haciendo la V de victoria.

-Bueno ahora es nuestro turno- dijo Sangoku.

-Los de Tercer año- dijo Shindou- el portero Sangoku-senpai, Minamizawa-senpai, Kurumada-senpai y Amagi-senpai.

-Encantado- dijo Sangoku.

-Encantados de conocerlos- dijo el grupo nuevo al unísono.

-El resto son los del segundo año- dijo Shindou- Kurama, Kirino, Hayami, Hamano, Momoko, las managers, Sara y Koharu, por ultimo soy el capitán del equipo Takuto Shindou.

-¿Sara?-Preguntó Aoi- ¿Eres Sara Mizutani del Nadeshiko Japan?

-Si- dijo la pelinegra- no pensé que fuera tan conocida.

-Es un gusto trabajar de manager a su lado- dijo la peli azul.

-No me trates tan formalmente- dijo Sara seriamente- cualquier duda que tengan chicas, les ayudaré.

-Hai- dijeron las dos chicas de primer año.

-Soy la consejera del equipo, Haruna Otonashi.

-Soy la asistente del entrenador, Sofía Hanakato –dijo- y el es el entrenador Kudou- este asintió.

-Es un gusto conocerlo- dijeron al unísono.

-Estos son sus uniformes- dijo Haruna entregándolos a los chicos.

-Pero, este uniforme es del primer equipo- dijo Tenma confundido.

-Normalmente se empieza con el segundo equipo-dijo Kirino- pero como los otros miembros abandonaron por aquel incidente no había de otra.

-Eso no quiere decir que estén oficialmente en el primer equipo- dijo Kurumada, el de la bandita.

-Bueno, entonces haré mi mayor esfuerzo.- dijo Tenma, tanto el como Shinsuke no dejaban de mirar su uniformes

-Vayan a la práctica tan pronto se cambien- dijo Shindou.

Mientras se preparaban para la práctica, las managers salían cargando toallas y bebidas.

-Aoi, no sabia que Mizutani-senpai fuera del Nadeshiko Japan- dijo Kana.

-Es que a veces la veo jugar en televisión- dijo Aoi- ella es una jugadora increíble.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Kana.

-Oigan, no se queden ahí- dijo Sara, que se les había adelantado- aun hay mucho que hacer.

-Vaya vaya, ¿una gran jugadora haciendo de manager?, eso si es patético- dijo Tsurugi burlándose.

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo- dijo Sara empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

-¿Por qué dejaste el equipo?- preguntó con una sonrisa, el chico si que sabía poner el dedo en la yaga, provocó que la chica tirara las toallas y sacara la ira que guardaba.

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!- Dijo la peli negra dispuesta a darle una cachetada, pero alguien la cogió de la muñeca, se volteó y vio que era Hanakato

-Sara-chan, no lo hagas- dijo Sofía – la chica bajó la mano y luego miró a Tsurugi- el hecho de que seas un SEED no te da derecho a faltarle al respeto- dijo severamente, Tsurugi solo sonrío con malicia y la mujer se fue a donde estaban el entrenador y Haruna.

La práctica comenzó, se pudo notar claramente la capacidad del equipo titular, ya que los dos chicos apenas podía tocar el balón, pero eso solo era un motivo más para que Matsukaze se entusiasmara.

-¿Qué haces Tenma?-gritó Midori- ve más rápido.

-Parece que alguien inesperado apoya a Tenma- dijo Aoi con una gota en la cabeza.

_-"¿Será que puedo levantar al equipo nuevamente?"- _Se preguntaba Shindou mientras corría hacia la portería, en eso Kirino le dio un pase.

-_"Se como te sientes, pero por ahora debemos aceptarlo"-_Pensó Kirino.

Kurama intento quitarle el balón, pero Shindou fue mucho más rápido, antes de que el peli celeste se lo quitara, le dio un pase a Minamizawa, este se dirigía a la portería.

-Veamos lo que tienes Minamizawa- dijo Sangoku en posición.

-¡Sonic Shoot!-gritó el peli morado, su tiro parecía potente, el balón tenia un destello celeste, pero antes de pudiera anotar Sangoku utilizó su Burning Catch y atrapó el balón.

-Lo ha bloqueado- dijo Minamizawa sorprendido.

_-"El tiro de Minamizawa-senpai fue increíble, pero para bloquear esos tiros es aún más impresionantes…"_- pensó Tenma emocionado, pero se distrajo, se había dado cuenta Hamano le había dado un pase, pero no lo recibió, Kurumada lo regañó, pero por otro lado Midori culpaba a Hamano por el error que cometió Tenma. Y siguieron así hasta que cayó la tarde.

-¡Vaya, los senpais están en un nivel demasiado alto!- dijo Tenma-¿Viste la defensa de Kurumada-senpai?.

-¡Si, fue increíble!- dijo el pequeñín.

-No es momento para emocionarse por eso – dijo Aoi.

-Si, ustedes no pudieron tocar el balón si no hasta el final- dijo Kana- no nos vengan a llorar si llegan a perder los uniformes.

Shinsuke se desanimo al pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para llevar ese uniforme, pero Tenma le regresó los ánimos y se determinaron a esforzarse más.

_**En la oficina del presidente…**_

-Kudou-kun, hemos decidió organizar un partido de práctica para el próximo Domingo- dijo el presidente Ginzan con Fuyukai a su lado- El oponente será la escuela Eito y el Fifth Sector ha decido como debe ser el resultado.

-¿De que se trata esta vez?- preguntó Kudou.

-Raimon deberá perder 3-0- Dijo Ginzan.

-¿Entiendes verdad? Lo que ocurrirá si no obedeces – dijo Ginzan- trata de que todo se haga tal cuál se ha decidido.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Kudou.

-Si- respondió el anciano.

-Entonces me retiro- dijo Kudou para luego marcharse.

-¿Esto estará bien?- preguntó Fuyukai.

-Tráigame lo de siempre- dijo Ginzan y Fuyukai obedeció.

-Kudou, es un dolor de cabeza- dijo el anciano para sí mismo.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-¡Entrenador! ayer Shindou recibió esto- dijo Sangoku. Junto al portero estaba el resto del equipo, todos miraron seriamente al entrenador mientras este observaba la tarjeta de resultados.

-¿Enserio? ¿Debemos perder?- preguntó Kirino.

-precisamente vamos contra esa escuela- dijo Momo con rabia- no quisiera darles la victoria a una escuela así.

-Son órdenes, no hay nada que hacer- dijo Sofía, Haruna los miraba preocupada, en ese momento llega Tenma con Shinsuke.

-Buenos…días…- dijo Tenma al notar el ambiente-¿Qué sucede?.

-Tendremos un partido de práctica con la escuela Eito- dijo Shindou desanimado.

-¿Escuela Eito?- preguntó Tenma.

-¿No esa la escuela que últimamente se ha vuelto fuerte?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Tenma.

-¡Si!- dijo Shinsuke- antes era conocida por su gran intelecto, pero ahora es uno de los equipos más fuertes de Soccer.

-Gracias al Fifth sector- susurró Hayami.

-Senpais, esfuércense – dijo Tenma- ¡Los estaré animando!-

-¿Animando?- preguntó Haruna- ustedes también van a jugar.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Tenma señalándose a sí mismo.

-Si, de lo contrario no tendríamos suficientes jugadores- dijo Haruna.

-¡Será un gusto jugar con ustedes!- dijo Tenma entusiasmado- ¡Haré todo lo que pueda y ganaremos este partido!.

-¡No puedo esperar!- dijo Tenma sumamente feliz pero los otros los miraban desanimados, ya que el par de primer año ignoraba los alcances del Fifth Sector.

_**En el hospital Inazuma…**_

Sara entró al hospital, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a cardiología, no pudo evitar encontrarse con alguien.

-Otome- dijo la peli negra acercándose a la susodicha.

-Mizutani-senpai- dijo la chica con una reverencia.

-¿Acaso trabajas aquí?- preguntó Sara curiosa.

-Si, soy voluntaria, y ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la peli plateada.

-Vengo a hacerme un chequeo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…en ese caso siéntate y espera que te llamen- dijo Kana para luego entrar en esa sección.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Shindou iba caminando de camino a casa junto con Momo, el trayecto a casa fue completamente silencioso, la chica intentaba entablar una conversación pero el no le hacia caso.

-_"Me doy"_- pensó la casi rubia con resignación.

-Shindou-san- dijo una mujer que estaba frente a el.

-Usted debe ser el capitán de Raimon ¿cierto?- preguntó la mujer.

-Si…- respondió extrañado.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó la mujer-¡Hayato ven!- dijo arrastrando a un chico parecido a ella, ambos se acercaron a Shindou.

-El es mi hijo Hayato Hitofude- dijo presentándolo- es un mediocampista de la escuela Eito.

-¿La escuela Eito?- preguntó Shindou con sorpresa.

-Si, pero el no ha jugado bien, eso no se vería bien en su expediente- dijo la mujer- hemos contado con el apoyo del entrenador, pero no ha dado buena respuesta.-la mujer sacó de su bolso un par de entradas.

-Por favor acéptelos- dijo la mujer poniéndoselas en la manos- he escuchado que a usted le gusta la música clásica.

-Pude ser solo un gol- dijo la mujer, Shindou se sorprendió de que lo sobornaran, el chico quiso devolvérselas pero la mujer no aceptó

-No hay problema- dijo la mujer- no iba a usarla de todos modos, puedes invitar a tu linda amiga.

-Agradécele, Hayato- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia con su hijo.

-Bueno, cuento con usted- dijo la mujer- Hayato vámonos, -madre e hijo se marcharon, Shindou se quedó pensativo.

-Shindou-kun…-murmuró Momo.

-Sigamos- dijo Shindou empezando a caminar.

_**En Kogarashi…**_

Aki estaba preparando la cena, se dio cuenta de que Tenma aun no llegaba, entonces fue a la rivera del rio y efectivamente lo encontró.

-Sabia que estaría aquí - dijo la joven para sí misma, mientras veía al chico practicar el regate. El chico se cayó, Sasuke le devolvió el balón.

-Esto parece imposible- dijo Tenma levantándose-¡No, nada es imposible!, si me esfuerzo lo conseguiré.- reanudó su entrenamiento y Aki se sentó en una de las escaleras a verlo practicar hasta la noche.

_**Al día siguiente, en la sala de reuniones…**_

-¡Tenma! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?- dijo Aoi sorprendida- esta llena se moretones- dijo tomando el rostro del chico.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- dijo Tenma apartando las manos de la chica de su rostro- Aki-nee me puso unos vendajes.

Midori se le acercó y le quitó una bandita al chico. -Auch, eso dolió- dijo Tenma quejándose.

-Si estas bien- dijo la peli roja con sarcasmo.

-Apuesto que entrenaste junto al río otra vez- dijo Kana cruzada de brazos.

-Si, no puedo decepcionar a los senpai en el partido de hoy- dijo Tenma- no puedo quedarme solo mirando- esto sorprendió a los demás chicos.

-¿por eso entrenas de esa forma?-preguntó Shinsuke-¡Realmente te esfuerzas Tenma!

Kudou y Haruna se le quedan mirando.

_**Después…**_

-En esto nos iremos ¿verdad?- preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

-Si, este autobús será nuestro transporte- respondió Haruna.

-¡Es genial!- exclamó Shinsuke.

-Vamos, suban- dijo Sofía. Tenma se dispuso a subir pero Shinsuke lo tomó del chándal dándole una seña de que dejara subir a sus superiores primero.

_**En el autobús…**_

-Estoy emocionado, de solo pensar que voy a jugar en un partido…- dijo Tenma con felicidad.

-¿No estás nervioso?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- exclamó Matsukaze- ¿Cómo decirlo?, siento como si mi cuerpo comenzara a calentarse y a ponerse ansioso.

-Estas nervioso por que sabes que vas a jugar ¿verdad?- preguntó Aoi que esta sentada tras el.

-En ese caso, ponte más nervioso de lo habitual- dijo Midori poniéndole una mano en el hombro de chico.

-¡Ya les dije que estoy nervioso!- exclamó Tenma. Sangoku lo observaba.

-¿No les dirás nada?- preguntó Sangoku que estaba sentando junto a Shindou.

- Ellos lo entenderán en el partido- respondió Shindou.

_**En la cancha de la escuela Eito…**_

-Como era de esperarse de la escuela Eito- dijo Aoi al ver la multitud.

-¿El partido será en medio de tanta gente?- preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

-¡Llama a ese nerviosismo!- dijo Midori con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada en la espalda del castaño.

-¡Hai, me esforzaré!-Exclamó Tenma exasperado.

Hanakato miró en las gradas y vio a Kuroki, este estaba sonriéndole con malicia, lo que perturbó a la joven.

_**Flashback…**_

Alguien tocaba la puerta del apartamento de Sofía por la noche, la joven abrió con pesadez y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-_Eres el entrenador de Los caballeros Oscuros- _dijo Sofía extrañada al verlo en su casa.

-_Buenas noches Hanakato-san_- dijo Kuroki con una sonrisa malévola

-_¿Cómo sabes quien soy?-_preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-_Eso no importa_- respondió- _el Seitei quiere verla._

_-¡De ninguna manera!- _exclamó enfadada.

_-Como quieras, pero debes saber que no hay forma de que te opongas- _dijo Kuroki- _sobre todo si sabes de quién se trata-_Eso hizo de que la joven se derrumbara por dentro.

_-¡Déjame en paz!_- exclamó la joven cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

**Espero que le haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡HOLA!**

**Primero que todo gomen por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, ya que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer del estudio, espero que este capitulo compense mi ausencia de la semana pasada.**

_ANTERIORMENTE…_

-_¿Cómo sabes quien soy?-_preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-_Eso no importa_- respondió- _el Seitei quiere verla._

_-¡De ninguna manera!- _exclamó enfadada.

_-Como quieras, pero debes saber que no hay forma de que te opongas- _dijo Kuroki- _sobre todo si sabes de quién se trata-_Eso hizo de que la joven se derrumbara por dentro.

_-¡Déjame en paz!_- exclamó la joven cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

En la banca de la secundaria Eito, su entrenador se acercó al capitán diciéndole como debían jugar, ya que sabían que era un partido arreglado, cuando los jugadores de ambos equipos entran en la cancha, Shindou y Momoko notaron que la mujer que sobornó al castaño, estaba en las gradas animando a su hijo, Momoko la miraba con una furia apunto de salir a la superficie.

-¡Tenma!, ¡Shinsuke!, ¡ANIMO!- exclamó Aoi animándolos.

-¡VAYAN POR ELLOS!- gritó Midori.

-¡USTEDES PUEDEN!- gritó Kana.

El partido dio inicio, Kurama hizo el pase inicial, le dio el pase a Shindou, este se lo pasó a Hamano y este lo pasó a Minamizawa. Este último comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería contraria, pero un defensa intenta interceptarlo con una barrida pero el peli morado lo esquiva sin problemas, sin embargo más adelante otro defensa le quita el balón con la técnica "Thief Eye" después de que este guiña el ojo.

-Es increíble- dijo Shinsuke- no puedo creer le quitaran el balón a Minamizawa-senpai así de fácil.

-¿Con que esta es la secundaria Eito? ¡Definitivamente me esforzaré!- dijo Tenma.

Raimon comenzaba a apoderarse del esférico, Eito se lo quitaba y viceversa hasta que Shindou se apoderó de el y le dio un pase a Momoko, esta comenzó a avanzar pero al poco rato le quitaron el esférico.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la casi rubia- me estoy conteniendo y ellos hace eso.

-Linda actuación- dijo un burlón Tsurugi y Kana lo miraba con rabia.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Aoi observando con un libro de notas.

-¡Tenma! ¡No puedes conseguir el balón donde estas!- gritó Midori- ¡Corre más hacia el frente!

-_"No se trata de eso"- _pensó Sara.

-No puedo mantener la velocidad de ellos- dijo Tenma para sí.

Las jugadas continuaban, Shindou corría hasta que el capitán de Eito se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Sera que debemos anotar ahora mismo?- preguntó de manera burlona- el numero 7 hará la asistencia y el numero 9 será el que hará el gol- el capitán de Eito siguió corriendo y mientras lo hacía le daba señas a los jugadores 7 y 9, ambos asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar, por otra parte Shindou suspiraba de disgusto y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡Hamano!- dijo Shindou para que le pasara el balón y recibió el pase.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora lo tiene el capitán!- dijo Tenma entusiasmado mientras corría, pero su entusiasmo no duró mucho ya que el numero 7 de Eito le había robado el balón a Shindou o más bien el capitán de Raimon dejó que se lo quitaran, Tenma se sorprendió. Entonces este jugador se lo pasó al numero 9 este paró frente a la portería, Tenma y Shinsuke intentaron detenerlo, en ese momento el chico de Eito hizo su técnica "Perfect Course".

-Todo estará bien, Sangoku-senpai lo detendrá- dijo Tenma Confiado.

Sangoku usó su "Burning Catch" trató de detenerlo pero después el portero se detuvo cerrando los ojos en forma de resignación y así la escuela Eito obtuvo su primer gol.

-¿Ellos consiguieron vencer la habilidad de Sangoku-senpai?- se preguntó Tenma.

-Se que hay reglas que se deben seguir- dijo Sangoku mirado el balón con impotencia- pero ¿por qué, me tengo que dejar anotar con un tiro tan débil?

-Sangoku- dijo Kurumada.

-Sangoku-san…- dijo Shindou.

-Sangoku-nii – dijo Sara preocupada.

**En las gradas…**

Una persona misteriosa, observaba el partido parado en la parte más alta.

-Así que este es el Raimon actual- dijo para sí mismo.

**En la cancha…**

-¿Cómo pudieron superar a Sangoku-senpai tan fácilmente?- preguntó Shinsuke atónito.

-¿Realmente podremos ganar?- preguntó Tenma para sí mismo. El chico miró a todo el equipo pero ellos se veían desanimados.

-No se preocupen senpais, solo fue un gol- dijo Matsukaze tratando de animarlos- ¡Empataremos! ¡Nos esforzáremos!- Todo el equipo lo miraba.

-¿Cierto Shinsuke?- preguntó Tenma y el pequeñín asintió

-se nota que no saben nada- dijo Kurama para sí mismo.- Alguien debe bajarlos de las nubes.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!- dijo Matsukaze sin perder el entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos Tenma, Shinsuke!- gritó Aoi.

-¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz!- gritó Midori, Haruna y Sara las miraron con compasión ya que no sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Sonó el silbato para reanudar el partido, Minamizawa dio el saque inicial y le pasó el esférico a Kurama, este a su vez se lo pasó a Hayami pero en cuestión de nada le quitaron el balón, el jugador que obtuvo el balón siguió avanzando y Tenma intento robarle el esférico pero fue esquivado muy fácilmente y lanzo un pase largo al chico que había anotado pero antes de que el balón le llegara, Shinsuke dio un gran salto y pudo bloquearlo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Shinsuke!- exclamó Matsukaze.

Shindou lo miró y notó que le capitán de Eito estaba a su lado.

-¿Acaso no te advertí que el balón sería nuestro hasta que anotemos el segundo gol?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Shinsuke!- dijo Shindou pidiéndole el balón.

-¡Capitán!- exclamó Shinsuke dándole el pase y Shindou lo recibió.

Shindou seguía avanzando, el chico al que debía dejar anotar intentó llamar su atención esperando a que cumpliera con el trato, pero Shindou lo ignoró y siguió su camino pero el defensa le robó el balón dándoselo a otro jugador, otra vez se presentó la batalla por el balón.

-Es inútil, estamos siendo dominados- dijo Tenma para sí mismo. El balón llegó al número 7 de Eito y este le dio el pase al chico que había anotado anteriormente uso nuevamente su "Perfect Course", Sangoku trató de detenerlo.

-Siendo Sangoku-senpai, todo irá bien- pensó Tenma- seguro que lo detendrá esta vez- Pero nuevamente Sangoku se dejó anotar como resultado Raimon tuvo dos goles en contra. Amagi intentaba reconfortar a Sangoku, Tenma quedó extrañado.

-¿Por qué no se defiende?- se preguntó el castaño- estaba seguro de que lo detendría.

El balón quedó en manos del capitán de Eito, Kurumada fue hacia el pero fue burlado, también Kirino. Hayami le envió un pase a Hamano pero este no lo recibió. Tenma finalmente Tenma se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sangoku-senpai, Kurumada-senpai, Kirino-senpai, Hamano-senpai se comportan extraño-pensó Tenma- ¡este no es el soccer de Raimon!, ¡este no es el soccer de los senpais!

Un jugador de Eito avanzaba con el balón, Shindou fue hacia el, Tenma creía que su capitán si haría algo pero vio que Shindou se dejó golpear con el balón permitiendo que el otro jugador avanzara.

-Esa jugada es…-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

_-"Parece que finalmente lo percibió"- _pensó Sara. Sonó el silbato indicando el final del primer tiempo.

El equipo Raimon fue a su banca, Haruna y las gerentes los esperaban con bebidas y toallas.

-Beban, deben hidratarse para el segundo tiempo- dijo Haruna, la mujer miró a todos lados, notó que alguien había desaparecido repentinamente- ¿Dónde estará Hanakato-san?

-¡¿Por qué juegan así?- Exclamó Tenma llamando la atención de los chicos.- ¡Sangoku-senpai!, ¡Kurumada-senpai!, ¡Amagi-senpai!, ¡Minamizawa-senpai!, ¡Kirino-senpai!, ¡Kurama-senpai!, ¡Hayami-senpai!, ¡Hamano-senpai!, ¡Niigaki-senpai!.

-Capitán, ¿Por qué no juega enserio?- Preguntó Tenma, lo que dijo llamó la atención de las gerentes.

-Oye, Tenma ¿Qué esta diciendo?- preguntó Midori.

-¡Si jugamos enserio podremos ganarles!- exclamó Tenma.- Entonces ¿Por qué?- Shindou se sentía cada vez peor con lo que Tenma decía.

-¿Acaso no les importa perder?- preguntó Tenma al borde del desespero.

-De todas maneras perderemos- dijo Haruna atrayendo la atención de los novatos.-No les hemos contado nada a los novatos.

-Se decidió que Raimon debe perder 3-0 – dijo Sara.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Mizutani-senpai?- preguntó Tenma extrañado.

-¿Cómo que perderemos?- preguntó Kana.

-Ustedes saben del Fifth Sector ¿cierto?- dijo Haruna mientras apretaba los puños.

-Si, es la organización que administra el futbol de Japón- Respondió Aoi.

-Si, pero no solo lo administra- dijo Haruna.

-Mas bien lo controla- dijo Koharu.

-Ellos envían instrucciones y estas son notificadas a todas las escuelas.- dijo Haruna.

-¿Ellos deciden el resultado?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?- preguntó Tenma indignado.

-Para proteger el sistema- respondió Sara.

-¿El sistema?-preguntó Kana.

-Como ustedes saben, estamos en un periodo donde el soccer determina el valor de una escuela- respondió Haruna.- Si es débil, es totalmente ignorada, es por eso que el Fifth Sector nos instruye, para que cada escuela sea justamente valorizada.

-¿Justamente?-preguntó Tenma incrédulo.

-Si obedecemos las instrucciones Raimon seguirá jugando- dijo Haruna.

-Pero eso es como…- dijo Aoi.

-¡Si decidieran nuestro camino!- Exclamó Midori indignada.

-Si, pero solo las personas más influyentes en el soccer lo saben- dijo Haruna.

-Así es como están las cosas- dijo Sara.

-¡Eso es ridículo!- Dijo Tenma con indignación- ¡Deciden el resultado antes de siquiera jugar!, ¡ESO NO ES FUTBOL!

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR COMO SI LO SUPIERAS TODO!- exclamó un explosivo Shindou-¿Crees que estamos a gusto con esto? ¿A caso sabes como se siente Sangoku-senpai al dejarse anotar goles? queremos jugar libremente, lo haríamos si pudiéramos, pero si nos revelamos no volveremos a jugar.

-Por eso…-dijo Shindou sin completar la frase, estaba exasperado como para seguir discutiendo y se fue.

-¡Shindou!- exclamó Kirino tratando de detenerlo pero no le hizo caso, pero Momo lo siguió

Shindou paso justo al lado del entrenador Kudou, este lo observaba marcharse como si nada y luego dirigió una mirada a Tenma.

**En la banca de Raimon…**

-No sabía que el futbol fuera así- dijo Shinsuke desilusionado, Aoi miró a Tenma preocupada

-Tenma…- dijo Aoi preocupada. Sara se acercó a Tenma junto con Koharu.

-Tenma-kun, pienso igual que tú- dijo Sara sentándose junto a él - yo amo el futbol, no soporto ver como mis amigos sufren por el Fifth Sector.

-Mizutani-senpai…-dijo Tenma

-Debes entender a Shindou-kun- dijo Koharu – Es el capitán del equipo y para él es mucha responsabilidad proteger al club.

-No lo tomes personal- dijo Sara- Shindou-kun no tiene nada contra ti, solo esta enfadado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada, es lamentable que se haya desquitado contigo

Shindou estaba en el baño lavándose la cara mientras recordaba las palabras de Tenma, de pronto alguien puso una toalla frente a el.

-Momo…- Dijo Shindou tomando la toalla

-Shindou-kun- dijo Momoko- ¿Crees que estuvo bien que trataras de esa manera a ese chico?

-El cree que lo sabe todo- dijo mientras se secaba- Su entusiasmo no lo llevará a nada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños?-Preguntó Momo- Solo éramos Kirino-kun, Sara-chan, tu y yo, siempre disfrutábamos del futbol, Sara –chan siempre te superaba, tu te caías todo el tiempo, pero siempre te levantabas, justo como Tenma-kun.

-Si, pero ya no somos niños- dijo Shindou – no abrigues esperanzas.

El segundo tiempo comenzó todos entraban al campo, pero Tenma aun seguía en la banca, no podía procesar esa información.

-Hey, Tenma, va a comenzar- dijo Midori. Tenma se paró y se puso en marcha, pero su entusiasmo desapareció por completo.

-¿Tenma-kun estará bien?- se preguntó Kana.

Eito dio el saque inicial, Midori intentó animar a Tenma pero el estaba parado sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Midori.

-Parece que todo esta saliendo según el plan- pensó Tsurugi.

Kurama mientras corría, observaba a Tenma

-Así es el futbol ahora-dijo el peli celeste-Si no le gusta, que renuncie.

Aoi observaba a Tenma preocupada y en impasible entrenador tenía la mirada en él.

Shindou estaba sin hacer nada, el capitán de Eito se le acercó.

-Jugaremos normalmente hasta que yo de la señal- dijo susurrándole al oído, Shindou se sentía impotente por no cambiar la situación, Shindou lo siguió, luego ambos equipos se disputaban el control del balón nuevamente y el balón quedó en manos de Eito.

-Tenma-kun…-dijo Kana preocupada.

El jugador que obtuvo el balón avanzó hacia Tenma, pero el castaño aun estaba en shock por lo que el otro jugador no hizo esfuerzo alguno para burlarlo, Matsukaze cayó sentado en el campo.

-¡Entrenador, es mejor que saquemos a Tenma del partido!- dijo Haruna.

-No… así está bien- dijo Kudou.

-¡Pero, entrenador!- protestó Haruna, pero Kudou no le hizo caso siguió observando el partido.

Entonces el jugador de Eito que hacía la asistencia, le pasó el balón al chico encargado de anotar los goles hizo la misma técnica, Sangoku usó su "Burning Catch", pero nuevamente se dejó anotar y Eito ya tuvo tres goles a su favor. Sangoku se sentía impotente.

-Sangoku-senpai…-dijo Shinsuke con tristeza.

-Esto está mal…-dijo Tenma, Shinsuke puso su mirada en Matsukaze- Esto está muy mal.

-Tenma…-dijo Shinsuke.

-Nishizono, vuelve a tu posición- dijo Kirino mientras el hacía lo mismo, el pequeñín obedeció.

Sonó el silbato para reanudar el partido, esta vez Raimon hizo el saque inicial, Minamizawa le dio un pase a Momo pero Eito se lo quita rápidamente, Raimon seguía dejándose robar el balón. La secundaria Eito dominaba el partido.

-¿Será que Raimon va a perder así?-preguntó Tenma apretando los puños-Esto esta mal, esto no es futbol.

-¡El futbol está llorando!-exclamó Tenma, ya no lo soportaba más y fue al ataque dejando a los jugadores sorprendidos, fue hacia el jugador que tenía el esférico y rápidamente se lo quitó.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó aquel jugador. Tenma le envió un pase a Shindou pero este no lo recibió ya que estaba desconcertado.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Hamano

Al ver que Eito tenía el balón Tenma fue hacia el jugador que lo tenía y pudo quitárselo, el castaño le mandó un pase a Shindou pero fue interceptado, pero siguió librando aquella batalla por el balón.

-Ya basta- dijo Kurumada corriendo al lado se Tenma- perderemos, ya está decido.

-¡Me rehúso a perder así!-dijo Tenma con más determinación Shindou se sentía mal con las acciones del chico, Tenma cada vez que tenía el balón intentaba enviarle pases a Shindou pero este no quería recibirlos.

-¡Detente Matsukaze!-exclamó Kirino, pero Tenma no le hizo caso.

-Es inútil-dijo Tsurugi.

-Ese chico…-dijo Hayami.

Un jugador de Eito tenía el balón, Tenma fue hacia el pero, aquel jugador mandó un pase largo, pero Shinsuke lo interceptó de un salto y se lo pasó a Tenma. Matsukaze le mandó un pase a Shindou, esta vez si lo recibió e hizo un tiro largo y muy potente, el arquero de Eito intentó detenerlo con su "Moon Sault Stamp", pero no pudo evitar que el balón entrara, para sorpresa de todos, Raimon anotó su primer gol, sin embargo el juego había terminado, Eito había ganado 3-1

Habrá problemas- dijo Hayami muy asustado. Todos se acercaron a Shindou.

-¿Por qué tiraste?- preguntó Kurama.

-El balón me dio… Ánimos- respondió Shindou

-¿Ánimos?-preguntó Kurumada.

-El me decía "Lucha por el futbol"- dijo Shindou desconcertado.

-¿Por eso fue que tiraste?- preguntó Sangoku.

-Sí Shindou-kun sintió eso, puede que aun haya esperanzas- dijo Momo.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Kurama-¿A caso no te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar ahora?

-Claro que sí, no soy tonta- respondió la casi rubia- Pero, yo tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

-¡Lo hicieron!- exclamó Aoi corriendo hacia Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¡Eres el mejor!- dijo Midori, Tenma y ella chocaron sus manos.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir- dijo Koharu sorprendida-Sara-chan ¿Que crees que pase?

-Creo que finalmente, ellos despertarán y lucharán en el campo con todas sus fuerzas- respondió Sara- Todo gracia a esos chicos- dijo la peli negra dirigiendo la mirada hacia Tenma y Shinsuke mientras celebraban.

El entrenador Kudou se quedó observándolos y la persona misteriosa que había observado el partido se había marchado.

**En otro lugar…**

Sofía caminaba hacia su apartamento, ella se detuvo a ver la torre de metal, y un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

_**Flashback…**_

-_Seitei, alguien quiere verlo- _dijo un hombre dejando pasar a la mujer peli plata, la joven se puso frente a el.

-_Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Sofía- _Dijo el Seitei, era un hombre joven de piel trigueña, ojos negros, cabello crema con rayos verdes, tenia pendientes y vestía un pantalón rojo, camisa blanca cubierta por un chaleco rojo y sus hombros estaban rodeados por una bufanda.

-_¿Para que me llamaste?-_preguntó Sofía con pesadez.

_-Quiero que vigiles a Raimon- _Respondió

-_Yo no sabotearé a esos chicos- _Dijo Sofía fríamente - _No te ayudaré con tus propósitos egoístas._

_-¡¿Por qué haces esto?-_preguntó la joven-_Tu solías amar el futbol._

_-Por que quiero que futbol se juegue a un mismo nivel- Respondió el Joven_

_-Te desconozco-_dijo Hanakato marchándose de ese lugar .

_**Fin flashback**_

La joven se estaba ahí parada con una expresión de rabia, impotencia y decepcionada.

-Ese baka…-Dijo ella mientras sujetaba su bolso con fuerza.

**En la oficina de Ginzan…**

-¡¿3-1?- exclamó el presidente Ginzan- ¡Se supone debía ser 3-0!

-¡Ese debía ser el resultado, las reglas han sido violadas!- gritó Ginzan a Fuyukai mientras le mostraba la tarjeta del marcador en que debió quedar el partido.

-Pero ni siquiera yo tenía idea- dijo Fuyukai asustado.

-Llama a Kudou inmediatamente- ordenó Ginzan.

-¡Hai!- Dijo Fuyukai obedeciendo sus órdenes y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué le diré al Fifth Sector como excusa?- preguntó Ginzan más calmado.

-Pensándolo bien, sería la excusa perfecta a despedir a Kudou- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

**En casa de Sara…**

**-**¡Ya llegué! – anunció la peli negra entrando a su casa.

-Señorita, ¿Cómo estuvo su día?-preguntó una mujer de mediana edad.

-Fue un día interesante, nana- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- dijo la mujer.

Alguien iba bajando las escaleras, era una chica parecida a Sara pero era un año mayor que ella, tenia el cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos morados, una falda azul cielo y una blusa de tirantes amarilla.

-Sara-chan, llegaste- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Shiori-nee- dijo Sara. –Apropósito ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

-Ellos se fueron de la ciudad a dar un concierto- respondió Shiori.

-Ya veo…-dijo Sara.

-¿Cómo estuvo el partido?-preguntó la oji morada.

-Raimon perdió 3-1, bueno en realidad debía ser 3-0,-respondió Sara- pero Tenma-kun cambió las cosas, su entusiasmo hizo que Shindou-kun anotara en el último momento.

-¿Tenma-kun?-preguntó Shiori- Ah si, tú ya me habías hablado de él

-Parece un chico interesante- dijo la oji morada.

-Lo es…- dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

**Al otro lado de la ciudad…**

Tenma, Aoi, Kana y Shinsuke caminaron juntos de camino a casa.

-Tenma ¿todo está bien?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Matsukaze con energía.

-Aunque me preocupa lo que va a pasar- dijo Aoi desanimada.

-Es verdad, Raimon "violó" las reglas- dijo Kana- ¿Qué hará el Fifth Sector?- Siguieron caminando hasta que Tenma se detuvo sin avisar y los chicos voltearon a verlo.

-Todo se arreglará de alguna manera- dijo Tenma sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que "de alguna manera"?- preguntó el pequeñín, pero Tenma no le hizo caso ya que estaba observando con una sonrisa, como el viento sacudía lo árboles y como las aves volaba, los tres imitaron al chico. Shinsuke volvió a mirar a Tenma.

-¡Si! ¡Todo saldrá bien!- dijo el pequeñín con una sonrisa.

-¡Todo saldrá bien!- dijeron Aoi y Kana al unísono.

-¡Mañana entrenaremos más!- dijo Tenma empezando a correr y los tres chicos corrieron tras él.

**En casa de Shindou…**

Shindou estaba recostado en un sofá reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en el partido.

-¿Por qué tiré?- preguntó Shindou, en ese momento Sangoku lo llamó al celular.

-¿Sangoku-san?- dijo Shindou atendiendo al teléfono, Sangoku le dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

-¿El entrenador Kudou?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.

Después de la llamada, Shindou salió corriendo consternado por lo que se acababa de enterar, recordó lo que le dijo Sangoku_-"Parece que tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad por violar las reglas"._

-¿Por qué despidieron al entrenador?- preguntó Shindou mientras corría hasta llegar a Raimon, Kudou iba saliendo.

-¡Entrenador!- lo llamó Shindou y el entrenador volteó a verlo.

-¡Lo siento!…- dijo Shindou dejando de correr- No debí patear ese balón.

-Te equivocas- dijo Kudou-Solamente significa que mi deber terminó.

-Sentiste algo cuando pateaste ese balón ¿cierto?- Preguntó Kudou, lo que dijo llamó la atención de Shindou.

-¿Sentir?- preguntó Shindou, recordó cuando Tenma le dio aquel pase. Shindou se sorprendió.

-No debes olvidar ese sentimiento- Dijo Kudou con una sonrisa.

**En otro lugar…**

Un joven de cabello castaño y gafas, estaba jugando en su computadora hasta que recibió una llamada.

-Hola, soy Megane- dijo atendiendo su celular.

-Soy Kudou-dijo el entrenador – por favor comienza el plan.

-Estaba esperando por eso- dijo Megane cerrando su celular.

-Ahora comenzará la verdadera diversión- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

**¡TERMINE!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**¡MATA NE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola, minna!**

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer a todos lo que han comentado y leído este fic, enserio por que gracias al apoyo que me han brindado me doy cuenta de que vale la pena seguir con esta historia.**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Otro día llegó a la ciudad Inazuma, Tenma iba caminando por los alrededores de Raimon hasta que se detuvo frente al edificio que tenía el símbolo del relámpago, no estaba muy feliz que digamos, un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

**Flashback…**

_-¡Entrenador Kudou!-_ dijo Tenma yendo hacia él.- _etto…-_ el entrenador se detuvo para escuchar al chico

_-¿Acaso la razón por la que renunció es…?-_preguntó Tenma pero Kudou lo interrumpió.

_-No es eso…- _dijo Kudou volteándose a ver al chico_- Yo sabía que esto pasaría._

_-Pero…-_dijo Matsukaze triste-_me hubiera gustado que usted me enseñe a jugar._

_-¡Quiero jugar futbol!- _dijo Tenma-_¡Quiero mejorar mi juego! ¡Y ser más fuerte!_

_-Pero… ¡No se como hacerlo!-_dijo Tenma_._

_-Eso lo sabrás si continuas jugando futbol- _dijo Kudou.

_-Esfuérzate con el nuevo entrenador- _dijo Kudou para luego marcharse.

_-¿Qué?- _preguntó Tenma con intenciones de detener a Kudou, pero solo pudo observar como se marchaba.

**Fin flashback…**

-¿Un nuevo entrenador?- preguntó Tenma.

_**En el viejo salón del club…**_

Una persona estaba frente a la vieja estructura donde anteriormente era el salón del club de futbol, tenía su atención en aquel letrero que decía "Club de futbol", era un joven alto, de cabello castaño, piel trigueña, tenía una banda color naranja en su cabello, vestía con una chaqueta blanca con franjas de color naranja en sus mangas y pantalones azules.

_**En la practica…**_

El entrenamiento había comenzado, Hamano avanzaba con el balón, y Amagi iba hacia él para detenerlo, pero fue burlado fácilmente. En ese momento Kurumada estaba al lado del grandote.

-¡No te demores!- dijo Kurumada para luego correr al lado de Amagi

Hamano le había pasado el balón a Kurama, el peli celeste pateó con fuerza pero ni siquiera llegó a tocar el poste.

-¡Concéntrate, Kurama!- dijo Sangoku.

-Lo siento…- Dijo Kurama volviendo a su posición, Tsurugi observaba de lejos.

-Shin-sama no vino- dijo Akane desanimada, junto a ella estaban, Aoi, Midori, y Sara.

_-"¿Qué pasa contigo Shindou-kun?"_- se preguntaba Momoko mientras avanzaba con el balón, estaba preocupada por su capitán, la chica pateó el balón fuertemente pero solo le pegó al poste

-¡Niigaki-san, no te distraigas!- Dijo Sangoku severamente- _"¿Qué nos está pasando?"_

-Lo siento senpai…- dijo la casi rubia desanimada y volvió a retomar su posición.

-No puedo creerlo, que Niigaki-senpai haya fallado ese tiro-dijo Kana preocupada, estaba sentada al lado de Koharu.

-_"Esto empeora cada vez más"-_dijo Sara mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado al capitán?- le preguntó Shinsuke a Tenma, mientras le pasaba el balón tranquilamente a Matsukaze.

-Estoy seguro que es debido al gol que hizo contra Eito- dijo Tenma murmurando.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Shinsuke preguntó.

-No, nada…-respondió Tenma.

-Que capitán tan inútil- dijo Tsurugi burlón, provocando que cierta chica peli plateada se molestara.

-¿Es que crees que lo harías mejor o que?-preguntó Kana apunto de explotar.

-Mmm… tal vez si- Respondió Tsurugi con una desagradable sonrisa.

-"_Tsk, tienes suerte de que yo te tenga algo de aprecio, grandísimo baka"- _pensó Kana apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?, ¡concéntrense!- Dijo Kurumada llamándoles la atención al equipo.

-Es fácil decirlo- dijo Hayami desanimado- lo que hace falta es voluntad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kurumada sorprendido.

-Por que el entrenador renunció y el capitán aun no aparece- dijo Hayami sentándose en el suelo rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

Al escuchar eso, todo el equipo comenzó a tener la moral baja, y Kurama observaba a Tenma.

-"_Todo esto no habría pasado si el no hubiera actuado tan estúpidamente_ "- pensó Kurama.

Todo el equipo se reunió para descansar algunos estaban sentados en el campo, otros estaban de pie.

-¿Será que el club de futbol va a desaparecer?- pregunto Hayami preocupado.

-Hasta el entrenador también quiso que jugáramos futbol libremente- dijo Kurumada.

-Pero llegará el momento en que eso ya no suceda-dijo Kirino. Las gerentes, Haruna y Sofía, escuchaban de cerca la plática.

-De todas formas el nuevo entrenador lo enviará el Fifth Sector- dijo Minamizawa.

-Solo debemos obedecer para que nuestros expedientes se vean bien-continuó Minamizawa.

-¿Estás bien con eso?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Esa es la razón por la que estoy en este club- respondió Minamizawa.- Al final, sin importar quien venga, todo seguirá igual.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo una voz, todo el equipo volteó a ver quien era, aquella misteriosa silueta comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras bajaba Haruna y Sofía sonreían, como si supieran de quien se trataba.

L a silueta era masculina, aquella persona pasó al lado de Tsurugi, quien lo observaba, Haruna y Sofía se veían aun más contentas, en cambio las gerentes que estaban detrás de ellas estaban extrañadas. Aquella persona se detuvo, era aquel joven que había visto el partido anterior. Haruna fue hacia aquel joven.

-¡Tiempo sin verte!- exclamó Haruna haciendo una reverencia.

_-"Esto se pone interesante"_- Pensó Sofía.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Midori, las otras chicas estaban igual de extrañadas, Tsurugi solo lo observaba.

-¿Están todos aquí?-Preguntó el joven.

-El capitán no vino- respondió Kirino.

-Ya veo- dijo el joven- a partir de hoy seré el entrenador del club de fútbol de la secundaría Raimon.

-Soy Mamoru Endou- dijo el joven.

-¿Mamoru Endou, el legendario portero?-preguntó Tenma sorprendido, y los otros chicos tampoco se quedaron atrás, incluyendo a Tsurugi.

-Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Endou. Los chicos que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie.

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó Kurama.

-Esto es una sorpresa- dijo Kirino sin salir del asombro.

-¿Endou-san, será el nuevo entrenador?- preguntó Haruna.

-¡Si!- afirmó Endou.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Es vedad!- Exclamó Shinsuke alegre.

-¡El legendario Endou como entrenador, es genial!- Exclamó Koharu, estaba tan emocionada que habían estrellas en sus ojos.

-_"No tienes remedio"-_pensó Sara al ver la reacción de la castaña.

-¡Que Endou-san son enseñe a jugar futbol es como un sueño!- Exclamó Tenma emocionado.

-Les informo los planes después de la escuela- Dijo Endou- el entrenamiento especial de hoy será en la rivera del río.

-¿Por qué en un lugar así?- preguntó Kurumada.

-Tal vez puedan ver lo que pueden ver en la cancha de la escuela.

-¿Ver lo que no podemos ver en la cancha de la escuela?- preguntó Kurama.

-¿Por que necesitamos hacer eso?- preguntó Hayami.

-Para ganar – respondió el joven- Raimon será más fuerte si entrenamos juntos.

-¡Los espero!- dijo para luego marcharse.

-¿Entrenamiento especial?- preguntó Tenma emocionado.

-¿Cómo será?- preguntó Shinsuke igual de entusiasmado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Kurama extrañado.

-Dijo que entrenaremos para ganar- dijo Amagi atónito.

-No es algo que un entrenador enviado por el Fifth Sector diría- Dijo Minamizawa.

_-_Esto se pone cada vez más extraño- dijo Momoko.

-Esto es malo- dijo Hayami asustado, lo que provocó que Koharu se molestara.

-¡¿Quieres dejar ese pesimismo por un momento?!-Exclamó Koharu exasperada por la actitud del chico, Hayami solo la miró con miedo.

A Tenma y a Shinsuke se les fue el entusiasmo debido a que sus compañeros se mostraron escépticos respecto a Endou.

-Senpais, ¿no van a ir?- pregunto Tenma.

-¡Uno menos en el entrenamiento!- anunció Minamizawa mientras se marchaba.

-¿No dijiste que debíamos obedecer?- preguntó Hayami.

-Eso depende de las circunstancias- dijo Minamizawa yéndose. Hamano y Hayami lo seguían.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos en ese lugar?- se preguntaba Kurama.

-Pero Endou-san lo dijo- dijo Tenma.- Que tal vez podamos ver algo que no es posible ver en la cancha de la escuela.

-Si consigues ver algo me avisas- dijo Kurama con ironía marchándose también. Todos se marcharon dejando solamente a Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el pequeñín a Tenma.

-¡Vamos a ir Shinsuke!- dijo Tenma tomando un balón con una sonrisa.- Quiero que Endou-san me enseñe más sobre futbol- luego le dio el balón a Shinsuke.

-¡Yo también!- dijo el pequeñín recibiendo el balón.

_**En un pasillo de Raimon…**_

-¡Endou-kun!- dijo Sofía llamando al nuevo entrenador.

-Sofía…-dijo volteándose a verla.- ha pasado tiempo, te ves bien.

-Si, tú también-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Supe que vas a ser mi asistente- dijo Endou sonriendo.- cuento contigo.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo la joven con entusiasmo.

_**En la oficina de Ginzan…**_

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- preguntó el anciano molesto a Fuyukai- ¡La persona del informe no es la misma que nos enviaron!

-Voy a confirmar eso- dijo Fuyukai para luego hacer una llamada por celular.- ¿Hola? si entiendo- luego colgó.

-Parece que Mamoru Endou fue oficialmente aprobado como entrenador- informó Fuyukai.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginzan.

-Me parece extraño-dijo Fuyukai- el nos es el tipo de persona que el Fifth Sector enviaría.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Fuyukai.

-No haremos nada, el Fifth Sector lo aprobó- Respondió Ginzan- ¿Qué es lo que el Seitei está planeando?

_**Después de la escuela…**_

Tenma y Shinsuke ya habían terminado sus clases, ambos se dirigían con toda prisa hacia la rivera del río, realmente estaban emocionados por el entrenamiento especial, Shinsuke llevaba los bolso de entrenamiento. Tenma iba un poco más rápido que su amigo

-¡Tenma, olvidaste tu bolso!- dijo Shinsuke corriendo tras Matsukaze, Tenma corrió de espaldas.

-¡Oh no, lo había olvidado!- dijo Tenma tomando su bolso.

Pasaron calles y semáforos hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

-Llegaron- dijo Endou esperándolos junto al río, los chicos bajaron las escaleras para llegar hasta Endou.

-¡Tenma Matsukaze

-¡Hai!- Tenma asintió

-¡Shinsuke Nishizono!

-¡Hai!- Shinsuke asintió.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

-¡Hai!- dijeron los chicos al unísono poniéndose rectos.

-No se pongan nerviosos- dijo Endou sonriendo- si se ponen así, van a lastimarse.- Todas la gerentes excepto Sara , estaban observando sentadas en la banca junto con Haruna y Sofía.

-Parece que solo vinieron ellos dos- dijo Aoi preocupada.

-Si, es verdad- dijo Midori.

-¿Cuál será el entrenamiento?- preguntó Tenma emocionado.

-Eso de ahí- respondió Endou señalando unos conos que habían en la portería.- Recógelos y alinéalos.

-Eres bueno driblando ¿cierto?- preguntó Endou

-Si- respondió Tenma con una sonrisa.

-Debemos enfocarnos primero en las habilidades en la que sean buenos- dijo Endou.- Entrenaran hasta que yo les diga que es suficiente.

-¡Si!- Dijo Tenma para luego empezar a driblar.

-Shinsuke, nos enfocaremos en tu habilidad para cabecear- dijo Endou.

-¡Si!- Dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo Tenma para sí mismo mientras dribleaba-¡Haré un drible en el que nadie me va a quitar el balón!

Mientras tanto había comenzado el entrenamiento de Shinsuke, Aoi estaba frente a él con un balón en las manos.

-Solo tengo que devolver el balón a la persona que tengo al frente- dijo Shinsuke para si mismo.

-¡Aquí va!- dijo Aoi lanzándole el balón.

-¡Hai!- dijo Shinsuke mientras cabeceaba.

-¡Muy bien sigue así!- dijo Aoi. Haruna, Sofía y Endou los observaban.

-Es un poco solitario con solo dos personas- dijo Haruna con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso no importa, en algún momento todos vendrán a entrenar- dijo Endou.

-Estoy seguro de que todos quieren jugar el verdadero futbol- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.- si sienten eso, ellos vendrán sin falta.

-¿Saionji-senpai, donde está Mizutani-senpai?-preguntó Kana al ver que la peli negra no estaba.

-Tenia que hacer algo importante- respondió Koharu, pero Kana seguía sin entender.

Desde el puente, Kirino observaba el entrenamiento junto con Sara y Momoko, luego continuaron su camino.

-¿Me pregunto como seguirá Shindou-kun?- se preguntaba Sara mientras caminaba.

-Bueno… eso solo lo sabremos si vamos a verlo- respondió Kirino. El trío se detuvo frente a una gran mansión, que era la casa de Shindou.

Dentro de esa mansión, Shindou se encontraba tocando el piano, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en el partido contra Eito, a medida que más recordaba, tocaba con más fuerza, hasta llegar al punto de hacer un estruendo dejando caer sus manos deliberadamente sobre las teclas de aquel instrumento .

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntaba Shindou notablemente angustiado.

-¿Shindou-sama?- dijo la mucama entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico.

-Kirino-san, Mizutani-san y Niigaki-san vinieron a visitarlo- respondió la mucama.

-¿Ellos aquí?- se preguntaba Shindou- déjalos pasar. La mucama obedeció

-Shindou fue a recibirlos, los cuatro fueron a la sala a ponerse cómodos, los cuatro tenían enfrente tazas de té.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kirino.

-Si…- respondió Shindou.

-Ya veo- dijo Kirino para luego tomar un sorbo de té.

-Hoy llegó un nuevo entrenador al club- dijo Momoko-¿Quién crees que es?

-¿Quién?- pregunto Shindou.

-Mamoru Endou- respondió Sara luego de tomar un poco de té, Shindou se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre

-Sabía que te ibas a sorprender- dijo Sara con la taza en la mano.

-¿Es aquel Endou-san?- preguntó Shindou sin salir del asombro.

-Si, pero está cambiado- dijo Kirino- De repente vino diciendo que íbamos a tener un entrenamiento para ganar en la rivera del río.

-Pero creo que nadie fue- dijo Sara- excepto los novatos.

-Si, eso chicos tienen mucha energía- dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-¿Un entrenamiento para ganar?- se preguntaba Shindou mientras su rostro se reflejaba en el té.

_**En la secundaria Raimon…**_

Sangoku estaba parado frente al antiguo salón de actividades del club de futbol, en ese momento Kurumada se le acerco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Kurumada.

-Fue aquí donde todo comenzó- dijo Sangoku sin apartar la mirada de aquella estructura vieja - Endou-san y el club de futbol de Raimon.

-Estaba pensando en que es lo que no podemos ver en la cancha de la escuela.- dijo Sangoku.

_**En un salón de segundo…**_

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento será?- preguntó Hamano parado al lado de la ventana.

-También me lo pregunto- dijo Kurama sentado leyendo un libro.

_**En el edificio del club…**_

Hayami y Amagi estaban frente al edificio del club de futbol.

-Si pudiéramos jugar libremente sin ese negocio de victoria decidida, haríamos entrenamientos especiales- dijo Hayami

-Si, y por no poder jugar así, estamos sufriendo- dijo Amagi.

_**En la rivera del río…**_

Tenma y Shinsuke seguían entrenando, Tenma practicaba el dribleo y Shinsuke la cabeceada.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Endou-¡Próximo Entrenamiento!

-¡Tenma, toma el balón y haz un drible!- dijo Endou comenzando a correr con el balón.-¡Y luego pásaselo a Shinsuke!

-¡Hai!- dijo Tenma para luego empezar a movilizarse. Desde el puente, Shindou, Momoko, Kirino y Sara observaban el entrenamiento.

-¿El es Mamoru Endou?- se preguntaba Shindou.

Ellos no eran los únicos que observaban, Hamano y Kurama estaban observando desde otro sitio.

-Parece un entrenamiento normal- dijo Hamano.

-¿Por qué venir hasta aquí solo para hacer eso?-preguntó Kurama. En ese momento Sangoku y Kurumada se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Kurumada.

-¿Senpais, ustedes también?- preguntó Kurama

-Parece que no somos los únicos preocupados- dijo Sangoku señalando con la mirada a Hayami y Amagi quienes observaban desde una pequeña estructura.

Tenma y Shinsuke parecían estar ya cansados, ambos estaban recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están cansados?- preguntó Endou con una sonrisa.

-Todavía no- respondió Tenma.

-¡Yo tampoco!- respondió Shinsuke.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces continuemos!- dijo Endou.

-¿Por qué se entusiasman?- preguntó Kurama observándolos. En ese momento Tenma y su amigo comenzaron a tener uno que otro tropiezo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Es pronto para darse por vencidos!- dijo Endou animándolos.

-¡Hai!- Exclamó Tenma.

-¡Y eso que son malos!-dijo Kurama.

-Al principio nosotros éramos así- dijo Kurumada

-Si- dijo Sangoku.

-Pero fue divertido- dijo Hamano.

-¿Realmente el entrenador fue enviado por el Fifth Sector?- preguntó Kirino aun observando desde aquel puente.

-No parece que sea ese tipo de persona- dijo Sara.

-¡Tenma!- exclamó el pequeñín pasándole el balón a Tenma de un cabezazo. Pero cuando Tenma lo recibió, cayo sentado.

-Eso duele- dijo Tenma quejándose y vio que el balón se detuvo frente a las escaleras y miraron hacia arriba de ellas y vieron a Tsurugi.

-¡Tsurugi!-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-¿Entonces viniste, Tsurugi?- preguntó Endou con una sonrisa.- ¡Patea el balón hacia acá!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tsurugi molesto

-¡Vamos a jugar futbol!- dijo Endou.

-"Estoy harto de tu vamos a jugar futbol"-pensó Tsurugi.

-Esta bien- dijo Endou volteándose- ¡No se queden ahí escondidos, vengan a jugar pronto!- Fue ahí cuando los chicos salieron de sus escondites. Tenma se alegró al verlos.

-Todos vinieron- dijo Kirino sorprendido.

-¿Endou-san consiguió que ellos vinieran?- preguntó Shindou sorprendido.

Los chicos se unieron a la práctica formando una línea frente a la portería.

-Ahora me mostrarán como tiran- dijo Endou-¡Pateen el balón uno a la vez!-dijo golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con el puño de su mano izquierda.

-¿Entonces puedo empezar yo?- dijo Tenma con intención de ser el primero pero Kurama lo detuvo.

-No te entrometas, novato- dijo el peli celeste dando un paso al frente

-¡Bien entonces vas primero, Kurama!- dijo Endou.

Kurama pateó con fuerza el balón que tenía en frente.

-¡Buen tiro! ¡Como esperaba del delantero de Raimon!- dijo Endou. Y uno por uno fueron pateando el balón.

-¡Bien, en cuanto al tiro son buenos!- dijo Endou.- ¡Sigues tu Tenma!

-¡Si!- Dijo Tenma poniéndose en posición, pateo el balón con fuerza pero este paso sobre la portería.

- No le des importancia a eso- dio Endou con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- Exclamó Tenma.

-¡Por último sigues tu, Tsurugi!- dijo Endou, todos voltearon a verlo- ¡Solo faltas tu!- Tsurugi estaba tratando de contener su fastidio hacia Endou.

-¡Vamos a jugar futbol!- dijo Endou, esa fue la gota que derramó el baso.

-Está bien jugaré- dijo Tsurugi fastidiado, fue bajando las escaleras y cuando bajó, tomó el balón que tenía en frente con los pies y se fue acercando se ubicó en la mitad de la cancha frente a la portería y Endou estaba en ella. El viento comenzó a soplar, nadie sabía los alcances de Tsurugi, todos estaban nerviosos.

-Tsurugi-kun…-murmuró Kana temiendo lo peor.

Después de un rato Tsurugi hizo su "Death Sword" con intención de lastimar a Endou todos temían lo peor, pero a Endou solo le bastó con inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia el costado sin temor alguno para esquivar el tiro. Tsurugi se sorprendió, todos seguían sorprendidos pero aliviados al ver que no pasó a mayores.

-Ese chico se volvió loco…- dijo Sara para sí misma.

-¡Increíble tiro, Tsurugi!- Exclamó Endou con una sonrisa.

-Déjame en paz- dijo Tsurugi marchándose, las gerentes se pusieron tensas al ver que el pasaba a su lado, Kana se quedó mirándolo, Tsurugi solo la miró de reojo y se fue.

-Que susto…- dijo Shinsuke aliviado.

-Pensé que iba a usar alguna técnica especial…- dijo Tenma un poco desilusionado.

-Eso es todo por hoy- dijo Endou y todos se reunieron.

-¿Solo fue esa sesión de tiros?-preguntó Hamano.

-Pero ¿Qué era lo que no podíamos ver en la cancha de la escuela?- preguntó Kurama.

-Ustedes vinieron para ganar ¿cierto?- preguntó Endou- Entonces lo pudieron ver ¿no?

-Ver el rostro de su compañero de equipo con el deseo de ganar- dijo Endou- ver el rostro de aquellos que quieren jugar el verdadero futbol.

-Entonces el verdadero objetivo era reunirnos a todos- dijo Tenma.

-¡Los veré mañana en el campo de la escuela!- dijo Endou marchándose y Shindou lo observaba pero luego hizo un gesto apartando la mirada de Endou.

-Shindou-kun…- dijo Momoko al ver su reacción.

De regreso a casa, Tenma se dio cuenta que había olvidado sus cosas en el entrenamiento, fue a toda prisa para recoger sus cosa y se encontró con que Endou había recogido el bolso por el.

-Olvidaste esto- dijo Endou devolviéndole el bolso.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Tenma.

-¿Por qué viniste a entrenar?- preguntó Endou.

-Por que quiero jugar futbol- respondió Tenma – aun no soy muy bueno, pero me gusta el futbol

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Endou-Mañana estaré esperando por ti, Tenma.

-¡Si, entrenador Endou! – dijo Tenma con una sonrisa.

_**En Kogarashi…**_

Tenma antes de entrar, se acerco a Sasuke para saludarlo, en eso Aki salío a recibir a Tenma.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo Aki- Kana me dijo que estabas entrenando.

-Si, tuvimos un entrenamiento especial- dijo Tenma- además el legendario Mamoru Endou será nuestro entrenador a partir de ahora.

-¿Endou-kun?-preguntó Aki sorprendida.

-¿Aki-nee, lo conoces?- preguntó Tenma.

-Si, estudié con el- respondió la joven. Tenma estaba sorprendido-¿No te lo había dicho?

-¡Es la primera vez que me lo dices!-exclamó Tenma-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Lo siento, olvidé decírtelo- dijo Aki guiñándole el ojo- La cena está lista.

-¿Qué clase de persona es Endou-san?- preguntó Tenma.

-Déjame pensar- dijo Aki, el chico estaba esperando a que respondiera- pienso que se parece a ti, Tenma-nii- La joven se río un poco y entro a la casa, Tenma aun estaba parado afuera sin entender lo que Aki le había dicho.

_**Junto a la torre de metal…**_

-Discúlpame por pedirte algo así- dijo Kudou sentado en una banca

-Para nada…- dijo Endou- Me sorprendió recibir su llamada, entrenador.

-El futbol está decayendo…- dijo Kudou-El futbol de aquella época ya no existe en ninguna parte.

-No tiene sentido ganar, lo que nos queda luego de la victoria es el vacio por traicionar al futbol.

-Entrenador Kudou…- dijo Endou.

-Ahora el futbol es utilizado solo para alcanzar una alta reputación- dijo Kudou.- luego de haber sido los número uno del mundo ¿así terminará todo?

-Entrenador, pienso traer aquella época a Raimon- dijo Endou con determinación.

-Pero, los que se interponen en el camino son gente horrible- dijo Kudou.

-El Fifth Sector ¿cierto?- preguntó Endou.

-Si, Raimon está en una situación difícil- dijo Kudou- pero todavía hay alguien que tiene esperanzas.

-Si, el es una gran persona- dijo Endou. Kudou de paró de la banca.

-Dejo a Raimon en tus manos y el futuro del futbol- dijo Kudou poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Endou- Sea firme entrenador Endou.

-¡Hai!- Exclamó Endou.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré- dijo Kudou marchándose.

* * *

**¡TERMINE! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar.**

**¡SAYONARA! **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado, han sido horribles estas semanas sin internet pero ya estoy devuelta, espero que este capitulo compense mi larga ausencia.**

* * *

Los novatos Tenma y Shinsuke junto Aoi y Kana, estaban reunidos en la sala de actividades del club de futbol observando un video del partido de Raimon contra Kidokawa de hace un año, por la expresión de ambos, había sido un partido reñido, los dos chicos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver el desempeño del equipo especialmente de Shindou cuando dirigía al equipo con "El Dios Takuto" y el gol que anotó con su "Fortissimo".

-¡El capitán es increíble, jugó muy bien!- dijo Shinsuke emocionado.

-Pero esa victoria también debió haber sido decidida por el Fifth Sector.- dijo Aoi algo triste, Kana se quedó mirando a la peli azul, Tenma y Shinsuke al parecer lo habían olvidado, después de lo que dijo Aoi ambos estaban un poco decepcionados.

-Pero, parecía que todos jugaron con mucho entusiasmo.- dijo Kana un poco triste.

-El año pasado, seguí con entusiasmo los partidos de las Finales- dijo Tenma no menos triste que los demás.

-Ambos equipos parecían jugar con tanta seriedad…- dijo Shinsuke.

-Claro que jugamos seriamente - dijo Haruna que había entrado a la sala- Justamente por ser un partido serio Shindou usó "El Dios Takuto" y el "Fortissimo"- en ese momento el partido que los chicos estaban viendo había terminado con la derrota de Raimon Haruna apagó el televisor con el control.

-Terminamos perdiendo, pero estoy segura de que todos dieron su mayor esfuerzo en ese partido- dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- A pesar del control del Fifth Sector, a veces tenemos libertad para jugar en algunos partidos.- continuó - Es algo extraño que permitan eso en medio de un campeonato como el Holy Road.

-En los entrenamientos con otras escuelas, como aquel contra la escuela Eito, el resultado ya estaba decidido.-dijo Haruna para finalizar- Pero hay partidos donde podemos jugar seriamente.

-De verdad, el Fifth Sector es un poco extraño ¿no lo creen?- dijo Kana.

- Y ustedes ¿Por qué estaban viendo los partidos del año pasado?- preguntó Haruna.

-Como ya se aproxima el Holy Road…-respondió Aoi- teníamos curiosidad por saber como fueron los partidos del año pasado.

-¡Y hay tantos partidos para ver!- dijo Shinsuke, en ese momento Endou había entrado a la sala junto con Sofía.

-Buenos días- dijo Endou con una sonrisa, tenía un cartel enrollado en su brazo derecho- llegaron temprano hoy.

-Hola chicos-dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-¿Solo ustedes están aquí?- preguntó Endou.

-Si- respondió Tenma.

-Y pensar que ayer, todos vinieron al entrenamiento- dijo Aoi.

-No todos- dijo Tenma triste- el capitán no vino.

-No se preocupen- dijo Endou terminando de pegar el cartel que había traído- vengan todos.

Los chicos obedecieron y se acercaron a verlo de cerca, era el cartel del Holy Road.

-Holy Road…- dijo Tenma.

-Cuando yo tenía la edad de ustedes, el torneo se llamaba Futbol Frontera- dijo Endou.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Sangoku entrando a la sala con Hamano.

-¡Buenos días senpais!- dijeron Tenma y Shinsuke al unísono.

-¿No crees que esto es bueno, Tenma?- preguntó Aoi con una sonrisa y el chico asintió.

-Buenos días- dijo Kana saludando al resto y estos le respondieron el saludo.

-Llegaste temprano, novato- dijo Kurumada.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Entonces vinieron todos?- preguntó Endou.

-¿Y el capitán?- preguntó Tenma al ver que Shindou no estaba presente, el equipo le respondió con una mirada de preocupación.

Endou llamó la atención del equipo con un leve aplauso-¡Muy pronto comenzará el campeonato del Holy Road!- dijo poniendo su mano en el cartel- ¡Ahora empecemos con el entrenamiento de la mañana!

_**En la entrada de Raimon…**_

Shindou entraba tranquilamente y Kurama fue hacia el.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Kurama-¿también estás faltando al entrenamiento de la mañana?

-Ya sabes, no me agrada mucho el entrenador- dijo el peli celeste sobándose la parte de atrás del cuello, Shindou no le hizo caso y siguió su camino pero Kurama lo siguió.

-Fue bueno que no hayas ido ayer- dijo Kurama.

-¿Al entrenamiento en la rivera de río?- preguntó Shindou con indiferencia.

-Si, de todas formas terminé siendo arrastrado al entrenamiento- respondió Kurama-Me arrepiento de haber ido.

-El entrenador nos dijo entusiasmado "¡Ese es el rostro de quien quiere jugar al verdadero futbol!"- dijo Kurama.- ¿No te parece eso ridículo?

-Como si algo así nos ayudara a ganar- dijo Kurama y Shindou se quedó pensativo.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

Todos estaban muy concentrados en el entrenamiento, las gerentes estaban observando con una sonrisa en el rostro, Akane se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba observando desde arriba de la cancha.

-Shin-sama llegó- dijo Akane felizmente sonrojada y no paraba de tomar fotos a toda velocidad.

-¡Akane eres rápida!- dijo Midori algo impresionada, Aoi y Kana sonreía con una gota en la cien.

-¡Capitán!- dijo Tenma feliz

Endou miró a Shindou con una sonrisa, todos lo observaban y Tenma muy contento fue hacia el castaño, pero Shindou al ver que Tenma se le acercaba dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero a Matsukaze no le importó.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Tenma con una reverencia y Shindou lo miró de reojo, Tenma se puso algo nervioso, Shindou dejó de mirarlo y se fue, todos observaban preocupados por su capitán.

-¿Acaso Shindou va a dejar el futbol?- preguntó Hayami.

-Shindou-kun… ¿Qué pasa contigo?- se preguntaba Sara muy preocupada por su amigo.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede?- preguntó Momoko con una expresión mezclada de angustia e impotencia.

_**En la oficina de Ginzan… **_

Endou y Sofía estaban reunidos con el presidente Ginzan y Fuyukai.

-Te comunicaré las instrucciones que envió el Fifth Sector- dijo Ginzan – En el Holy Road, Raimon perderá el primer partido sin anotar goles y será eliminado.

-¿Entonces no debemos anotar goles?- preguntó Endou.

-Debe obedecer las instrucciones del Fifth Sector- dijo Fuyukai, al escuchar eso Sofía que siempre se caracterizaba por ser alegre le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable que digamos y Fuyukai se puso algo nervioso pero no hizo nada.

-Entiendo, entonces con permiso- dijo Endou saliendo de la oficina con Sofía, Haruna los esperaba tras la puerta.

-Estaba hablando del Holy Road ¿cierto?- quiso saber la joven.

-Debemos perder- dijo Endou acercándose a Haruna

-Pero no pretendo contárselo a los muchachos- dijo Endou con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo.-Vamos Sofía hay trabajo que hacer.

-Si- asintió la peli plateada y siguió a Endou.

_**En la oficina de Ginzan…**_

-¿Está bien dejar las cosas así?- preguntó Fuyukai- no me parece conveniente comunicarle directamente las instrucciones a Endou Mamoru.

-Director Fuyukai, parece que a usted no le agrada mucho el entrenador Endou- dijo Ginzan.

-Lo que me preocupa es si el entiende y obedece las instrucciones del Seitei.- dijo Fuyukai.

-Si rompemos las reglas en el primer partido, la escuela perderá su reputación- dijo Fuyukai.

-Por el momento solo debemos obedecer las órdenes del Seitei- dijo Ginzan.- Raimon ya cumplió su propósito en el torneo nacional anterior.

-Al parecer decidieron que ya tenemos bastantes victorias- finalizó Ginzan.

_**En un pasillo de segundo año…**_

Tenma fue directamente al salón de Shindou, Matsukaze mientras lo buscaba con la mirada vio a Sara.

-Mizutani-senpai- dijo Tenma llamándola con la mano, la pelinegra un poco sorprendida fue hacia la puerta donde estaba el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tenma-kun?- preguntó Sara un poco curiosa.

-¿Sabes donde está el capitán?- preguntó Tenma.

-No sé exactamente, Sangoku-nii lo llamó - respondió Sara- tal vez esté en el club de futbol.

Sara entró nuevamente al salón, Tenma dio media vuelta para seguir buscándolo, en ese momento el chico vio que Shinsuke se le acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Hallé al capitán!- dijo Shinsuke señalando donde lo había encontrado- ¡Está en la azotea!

-¿Enserio?, ¡Vamos!- dijo Tenma para ir hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar a la azotea, el par de novatos notaron que Shindou, Sangoku y Kirino estaba reunidos, ambos chicos escuchaban lo que estaban hablando en ese momento.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, abandonaré el club- dijo Shindou.

-Pero sabes que confiamos en ti para ser capitán- dijo Sangoku.

-¿Es por que viste el entrenamiento de ayer?- preguntó Kirino.

-¿Entonces lo estaba viendo?- preguntó Sangoku.

-Si- respondió Kirino.

Tenma y Shinsuke interrumpieron después de lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Realmente va a dejar el club?- preguntó Tenma preocupado.

-¡Por favor no lo haga!- suplicó Shinsuke.

-Nosotros vimos un video del torneo del año pasado- dijo Tenma-Otonashi-sensei nos dijo que fue un juego serio.

-¡Fue asombroso!- dijo Tenma- tanto "El Dios Takuto", como el "Fortissimo".

-No digas más- dijo Shindou serio.

-Con el entrenador Endou de nuestro lado…- dijo Tenma- estoy seguro de que podemos jugar el verdadero futbol sin manipulaciones.

-¿Y cual es el verdadero futbol?- preguntó Shindou.

-Ya lo he dicho, sin manipulaciones- dijo Tenma.

-De todas maneras, el entrenador también será manipulado por el Fifth Sector- dijo Shindou.- Escucharte me sofoca.

Kirino y Sangoku intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-Ya no hay nada más que decir, me retiro- dijo Shindou para luego irse, los cuatro que quedaron lo veían con angustia.

-Que problema…- Dijo Kirino poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios.

_**En la sala de reuniones de club…**_

Shindou le extendió a Endou la carta de renuncia y Endou lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Vas a renunciar?- preguntó Endou.

-Acéptela por favor- dijo Shindou poniendo la carta sobre la mesa e hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

-No lo aceptaré- dijo Endou- alguien que ama el futbol como tú no debe desistir.

Al salir se encontró con Tsurugi, pero solo intercambiaron miradas por un momento y Shindou se fue.

_**-En un salón de tercero…**_

-¡Eso es mentira!- exclamó Amagi- ¿Shindou?

-Parece que le entregó la carta de renuncia al entrenador y luego se fue- dijo Kurumada desde su puesto.

-Todo está bien- dijo Minamizawa desde la ventana- el fue quien anotó el gol contra la escuela Eito.

-Así que asumió la responsabilidad por ello.

-¡Eres demasiado frio!- dijo Amagi.

-No le veo el problema- dijo Minamizawa- después de todo este año nos graduaremos.

-Parece que fue exactamente de acuerdo con lo que dijeron.

_**En el patio de la escuela…**_

Hayami, Kurama y Hamano estaban reunidos con las gerentes Aoi, Kana, Akane, Midori Y Koharu.

-Shin-sama va a renunciar- dijo Akane suspirando.

-Sabia que esto iba a ocurrir-dijo Hayami con su acostumbrado pesimismo- Ahora si estamos perdidos.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- exclamó Midori furiosa asustando al chico.

-Me has asustado ¿sabes?- dijo Hayami.

-¡¿Ustedes realmente son parte del Raimon Eleven?!- preguntó Midori exasperada todos los que estaban presentes observaban la discusión.

-No es bueno ir en contra de las instrucciones- dijo Hamano.

-Es verdad- dijo Kurama- Además el Holy Road está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Si obedecemos, probablemente podamos jugar "futbol libre" como el año pasado- dijo Hamano.

-Aquel partido fue estupendo- dijo Kurama.

-Ustedes de verdad son patéticos- dijo Midori-¿No van a comportar y hablar como los novatos "Me encanta el futbol"?

-¡No!- Dijo Hayami.

-¡Hayami!- exclamó Midori dispuesta a golpearlo pero Akane la tomó de la muñeca.

-Midori-chan, está prohibido pelearse- dijo Akane.

-¡Pero eso es inaceptable!- dijo Midori.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Koharu- pero una pelea es lo que menos necesitamos ahora.

_**En la sala de reuniones de club…**_

-¿El capitán dejó esto?- preguntó Tenma viendo la carta sobre la mesa.

-Si- respondió Endou.

-¡Quiero hablar con el capitán!- dijo Tenma con determinación.- Estoy seguro de que en esta carta, no escribió lo que realmente siente.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Endou con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- Respondió Matsukaze- después del entrenamiento iré a verlo.

Después del entrenamiento, Momoko ya no soportaba más la situación y fue a pedir consejo.

_**En casa de Sara…**_

-Señorita Sara- dijo la nana entrando en el habitación- Niigaki-san vino a verla.

-¿Momoko?, esta bien déjala pasar- dijo Sara.

Momoko la esta sentada en la sala esperando a Sara, la casi rubia vestía un vestido rosa con una chaqueta azul pálido y unas botas marrón.

La peli negra bajó, se había quitado el uniforme y tenía una blusa morada bajo una chaqueta negra con franjas blancas al final, tenía una minifalda gris, botas negras y una boina de crochet gris con una flor blanca.

-Hola Sara-chan- dijo Momoko- Lamento venir así de golpe.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sara con una sonrisa- ¿Qué sucede?

- Vine a pedirte ayuda- dijo La casi rubia angustiada.

-Es por Shindou-kun ¿cierto?- preguntó Sara y Momoko asintió.

-Aunque hemos sido sus amigas desde pequeños-dijo Momoko- tú siempre fuiste la que más estuvo unida a el.

-No soporto quedarme sin hacer nada para ayudarlo y que regrese al club.

-Entiendo- dijo Sara- Yo también estoy muy preocupada por él.

-No me he atrevido a hablarle por que ya sabes como es él- dijo Sara- Tal vez esté de mejor humor para escucharte.

-¿Por qué no vas a su casa?- dijo Sara- no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Momoko.- gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada- dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sara curiosa.

-A ti te gusta Shindou-kun ¿cierto?- preguntó Momoko.

-Claro que no- dijo Sara

-Creí que te gustaba ya que ustedes han sido muy unidos- dijo Momoko.

-Solo somos amigos, puedes estar tranquila- dijo Sara guiñándole el ojo y Momoko se sonrojó.

-Ese ultimo cometario no era necesario- dijo la casi rubia avergonzada.

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Sara subiendo a su habitación- espero que tu visita tenga éxito.

_**En casa de Shindou…**_

Tenma estaba parado frente a la entrada de la mansión de Shindou, el chico quedó sorprendido al verla.

-Esta casa parece un castillo- dijo Tenma sorprendido y la miró embobado, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Matsukaze-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Momoko.

-Niigaki-senpai…- dijo Tenma algo sorprendido al verla- vine a hablar con el capitán.

-Ya veo…- dijo Momoko- También vine por la misma razón.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Tenma- espero que logremos algo con él.

-Yo se cuanto ama el futbol- dijo Momoko- estoy segura de que el dejar el equipo no es lo que quiere realmente.

-Entremos- dijo Momoko y Tenma la siguió.

Dentro de la casa Shindou esta tocando el piano, Tenma y Momoko estaban parados escuchándolo tocar, pero a Shindou no pareció importarle y Tenma vio un balón que estaba en el suelo.

-_¿Por qué lo dejé entrar?-_se preguntaba Shindou.- _Si no tengo nada de que hablar._

Ambos seguían ahí parados y en silencio hasta que Shindou dejó de tocar y Tenma se puso nervioso.

-Usted es increíble capitán- dijo Tenma sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Shindou.

-¡Tocar el piano es algo increíble!- exclamó Tenma extendiendo sus brazos a los lados.

-¿Sabes algo Shindou-kun?- dijo Momoko- cuando te escucho tocar, pienso que esa sería una composición original del Dios Takuto.

-Niigaki-senpai tiene razón- dijo Tenma- ¡Quisiera ver más del Dios Takuto!

-En aquel partido parecía que jugaban con total liber…- dijo Tenma pero fue interrumpido cuando Shindou golpeo las teclas del piano con la palma de la mano.

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamo Shindou molesto.- ¡El Fifth Sector nos permitió jugar sin manipulaciones!

-De todos modos así lo quisieron.

-Capitán…- dijo Tenma

-Ya no lo soy- dijo Shindou.

-Shindou-kun- dijo Momoko sonriendo levemente- yo quisiera seguir jugando contigo.

En ese momento Shindou les dio la espalda

-Yo también quiero jugar con el Dios Takuto- dijo Tenma y Shindou se volteo a verlos.

-¡Paren con eso!- exclamó Shindou-Si sigo en el club de seguro que sinceramente empezaré a odiar el futbol.

Tenma lo miró y vio que Momoko iba hacia aquel balón.

-Lo que yo pienso es que estás protegiendo tu amor por el futbol- dijo la casi rubia tomando el balón.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Shindou.

-Es por eso que dices que vas a renunciar ¿no?- preguntó Momoko.

-¡Por favor capitán, ella tiene razón y usted lo sabe!- suplicó Tenma.- Si renuncia el futbol se sentirá triste.

-¡No hables como si el futbol fuera tu amigo!- exclamó Shindou molesto.- Fuimos en contra de las reglas en el partido contra Eito.

-¿Sabes el problema que ocasionamos a la escuela por hacer eso?- dijo acercándose a Tenma.

-¡No he hecho nada malo!- dijo Tenma.

Shindou sonrió burlonamente y fue hacia la chica para quitarle el balón.

-Discutir con ustedes es inútil- dijo Shindou dándoles la espalda.- Es imposible ganar con el futbol actual.

-¡Está equivocado!- exclamó Tenma.- sé que el gol contra la escuela Eito fue importante.

-Un gol importante…- dijo Shindou- ¿Qué sentido tiene ganar en el futbol actual?

-Los campeonatos de futbol toman otros rumbos.- continuó- Y todo gracias a aquellos que ni siquiera les gusta el futbol.

-¡Estoy segura de que con el entrenador Endou podremos juga el verdadero futbol!-Exclamó Momo.

-Ayer, todos fueron a ese entrenamiento- continuó.

-Entonces no necesito ser el capitán del equipo- dijo Shindou con una amarga sonrisa.- será igual, no importa quien sea el capitán.

-Y además…- dijo Shindou lanzándole el balón a la chica- Algún día el entrenador también obedecerá las órdenes del Fifth Sector.

-Ahora váyanse.

-Está bien, nos iremos-dijo Momo- siento haberte molestado

-Niigaki-senpai…- dijo Tenma.

-Quisiera pedirle algo antes de irme- dijo Tenma con una sonrisa- quiero ver el "Fortissimo".

-Matsukaze-kun…-Dijo Momo.

-Se me ocurre algo-dijo Tenma- llamaré a Shinsuke para que juguemos los cuatro.

-¡El también vio el video y se sorprendió bastante!

-¡¿No te dije que se fueran?!-Preguntó Shindou molesto.

-No me iré- dijo Tenma.

-¿Pretendes seguirme torturando?- preguntó Shindou y Tenma parecía no entender.-Aquel pase tuyo en el partido contra Eito el balón parecía decirme...

-Lucha por el futbol.

-No pretendía eso- dijo Tenma.

-No quiero recibir más tus pases- dijo Shindou.

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar con usted!- exclamó Tenma.

-¡Eres muy persistente!- exclamó Shindou.

-¡Necesito que sea usted, capitán!- exclamó Tenma-¡Quiero jugar con mi capitán!

-¡Por favor!- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Está bien- dijo Shindou- solamente una vez

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Tenma contentó.- ¿Entonces puedo llamar a Shinsuke?

-Si, puedes- respondió Shindou- Ustedes son realmente insistentes

-¡Si!-dijeron Tenma y Momo al unísono.

_**En la cancha a junto al rio…**_

Los cuatro habían empezado a jugar los tres contra Shindou.

-¡Capitán aquí voy!- dijo Tenma mientras corría con el balón

-¡Voy a recibir los pases de Tenma!- Exclamó Shinsuke corriendo al lado de Matsukaze.

Tenma le dio el pase al pequeñín y este se lo devolvió.

-¡Pon más atención al movimiento del balón!-Exclamó Shindou para luego quitarle el balón.

-¡Gustar del futbol es una cosa, conseguir jugarlo es otra!

Cuando consiguió burlar a Tenma avanzo, pero Momo estaba dispuesta a quitarle el balón

Pero no lo logró, luego de zafarse de ella Shindou hizo el "Fortissimo" y anotó un gol.

-¡Increíble!- Exclamó Tenma.

-Con eso ya es suficiente- dijo Shindou dispuesto a irse.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo el par de novatos con una reverencia.

-¡Me voy a esforzar!-dijo Tenma.-Si conseguimos jugar el verdadero futbol ¿volverá al club?

-Ustedes no entienden-dijo Shindou-¡El verdadero futbol ya no existe!

Después de eso, en vez de irse le quito el balón a Tenma con un rodillazo, los tres trataron inútilmente de que no anotara, Shindou disparó pero dio en el poste, Endou y Sara los miraba seriamente desde arriba de la cancha.

Shinsuke dio un gran salto y con un cabezazo le dio el pase a Tenma y este siguió avanzando dejando atrás a Shindou.

-¡Yo no diría que el verdadero futbol ya no existe!-exclamó Tenma mientras recibía el pase.

-¡El propio futbol esta esperando a que juguemos le verdadero futbol!

-¡Si lo que dices es cierto, supérame!-exclamó Shindou.

En ese momento parecía una batalla entre ellos dos por el esférico.

-¡Matsukaze-kun, esfuérzate!- exclamó la casi rubia mientras avanzaba.

-Aun te falta un largo camino- dijo Shindou tratando de quitarle el balón, pero era inútil.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Shinsuke asombrado-¡Esta protegiendo el balón perfectamente!

Tenma corría con el balón hasta ubicarse en la mitad de la cancha.

-¡Voy a jugar!- exclamó Tenma- ¡Me convertiré en el verdadero futbol!

-¿Eh? ¿"Se convertirá en el"?- dijo Shinsuke con una sonrisa.

-¡Tengo que jugar con ese sentimiento en mente!- exclamó Tenma para luego ir hacia Shindou.

-_Sería genial si yo fuera más ingenuo, así como tu- _Pensó Shindou mostrando una sonrisa.

Tenma avanzó hacia Shindou y mientras lo hacía un aura verde apareció alrededor de Matsukaze, Endou lo miró sorprendido y Sara no se quedó atrás.

-Eso será…-dijo la peli negra sorprendida.

-¡Voy a superarlo!- exclamó Tenma avanzando a toda velocidad.

-¡Es mucho más rápido que en el entrenamiento!- exclamó Momoko sorprendida mientras corría.

Tenma había usado su primera técnica especial por primera vez "Soyokaze Step" con la cual había esquivado y superado al capitán de Raimon el cual terminó sentado en el suelo.

-¡Superé al capitán!- exclamó Tenma sorprendido.

-¡Eso fue genial!- exclamó Shinsuke- ¡Es el resultado de tu arduo entrenamiento!

-¡Lo conseguí! ¡Soyokaze Step!- exclamó Tenma contento por su hazaña

-¡Nada mal Matsukaze-kun! Exclamó Momo lanzándose sobre el amistosamente pero fue breve.

-¿Soyokaze Step?, una buena habilidad ofensiva- dijo Shindou para sí mismo.

-Tenma-kun no deja de sorprenderme- dijo Sara- Siendo un novato y con el resultado de su entrenamiento surgió esa técnica.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó Shinsuke-¡Parecía que soplaba el viento!

Shindou lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma-¡Lucharé en el Holy Road con esto!

-¡Venceré a los adversarios con este drible!-continuó-¡Ahora sigue tu técnica Shinsuke!

-¡Si, me esforzaré!- dijo el pequeñín para luego chocar su mano con la de Tenma.

Cuando miraron a Shindou, el tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Comparados con sus esfuerzos, yo…-dijo Shindou-parece que no tengo los requisitos para ser capitán.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Momoko poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

- Momoko…- dijo Shindou.

-Si tienes los requisitos- dijo Endou quien había bajado las escaleras con Sara y este se acercó a Shindou.- Las lagrimas es uno de los requisitos de un capitán.

-Entrenador Endou…-dijo Tenma sorprendido

Sacó la carta de renuncia que Shindou le había dejado y la rompió por la mitad, esto sorprendió a Shindou

-Tu amor por el futbol es tan grande que estos se convirtieron en lágrimas- dijo Endou y le puso su mano en el hombro.

-Realmente eres el Dios Takuto-continuó- Tenma sacó todo su potencial gracias a tu fuerza.

-Entrenador… ¡quiero ganar!- dijo Shindou- ¡No quiero jugar ese futbol manipulado!

-¡Estuve esperando por esas palabras, Capitán!- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

-Al fin reaccionaste- dijo Sara con una sonrisa.-Si vuelves a preocuparme de esa manera de daré la paliza de tu vida.

-Es cierto- dijo Momoko como si lo estuviera regañando- no está bien que causes problemas

-Esta bien…-dijo Shindou que aunque se mostraba tranquilo, en el fondo esta asustado, el sabía que si ellas se enojaban era mejor esconderse y rezar para no ser encontrado.

-¡Me esforzaré!- exclamó Tenma.

-¡Si ustedes no perderán ni un solo partido!- exclamó Endou.

Mientras celebraban Tsurugi los observaba.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**Espero que este capitulo sea tan bueno como para compensar mi larga ausencia.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYONARA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡HOLA, NAKAMAS!**

**Les traigo a continuación el capitulo 9, la verdad me alegra saber que les guste mi fic, estoy contenta de seguir escribiéndolo ya que las cosas se van a poner interesantes.**

**Sin mas parloteo ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad Inazuma, Sasuke estaba en su casita comenzando a despertarse y Tenma se estaba preparando para el entrenamiento, mientras veía la televisión donde informaban sobre el campeonato Holy Road el cual no esta lejos. Cuando abrió la puerta para irse, vio un niño de dos añitos frente a la puerta con un balón en las manos.

-Hola Naru ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Tenma sobándole la cabeza y el pequeñín solo estriba sus manos para que Tenma viera el balón.

-Gomen Naru – dijo Tenma – no puedo jugar contigo ahora. En ese momento Kana salía de su habitación.

-Con que aquí estabas- dijo la peli plateada cargando al niño- si que eres inquieto, pareces mas hermano de Tenma que mío.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Tenma con una gota en la cabeza.

-Claro que si,- dijo Kana – seguro va a ser igual que tu cuando crezca.

-Vámonos.

Ambos bajaron y al salir encontraron a Aki tendiendo la ropa.

-Aki-nee ya nos vamos- dijo Tenma.

-Vayan con cuidado- dijo la joven mujer.

-Aki-san le encargo mucho a Naru- dijo Kana haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, lo cuidaré bien.

Y el par se dirigió a la secundaria Raimon.

_**En la practica…**_

Todos estaban dando lo mejor de si, Tenma y Shinsuke peleaban por el control del balón, pero Shindou estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Las managers estaban observando desde la banca

-Tenma y Shinsuke se están esforzando mucho- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa, en esa ocasión llevaba puesto un chándal rojo y sudadera.

-Si, parece que están en el camino correcto- dijo Midori. Mientras que Akane no dejaba de observar a Shindou.

-Shin-sama no parece estar bien- dijo Akane, que a diferenencia de Aoi llevaba un chándal celeste y pantalones cortos.

En ese momento un recuerdo pasaba por su mente.

_**Flashback…**_

_-Tengo órdenes directas del Fifth Sector- _Dijo Tsurugi muy de cerca a Shindou.- _En el Holy Road, Raimon no pasará del primer partido y serán eliminados._

_**Fin flashback**_

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Shindou y cuando este volteó a mirar era Sangoku.

-Con el tiempo lo estamos haciendo bien- dijo el portero.

-Hai…- dijo Shindou aun pensativo.

-En verdad, tú eres el único que puede liderar a Raimon- dijo Sangoku.- Aun con lo que está pasando puede ser sofocante continuar con el futbol.

-Sangoku-san- dijo Shindou

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sangoku.

-No, no es nada- dijo Shindou y Sangoku lo miró algo preocupado.

-Sara-chan, ¿sabes que le sucede a Shindou-san?- preguntó Koharu que llevaba el chándal del equipo con la misma sudadera.

-No tengo la menor idea-respondió la pelinegra que vestía igual que Koharu-tal vez este preocupado con lo del Holy Road.

_**En la sala de actividades…**_

Todo el equipo estaba sentado, escuchando detenidamente a Endou.

-Ya se decidió quien será nuestro adversario para el primer partido del Holy Road- dijo Endou.

-Raimon jugará contra Tengawara.

Todos estaban algo sorprendidos.

-¿La escuela Tengawara?- dijo Minamizawa.

-Esa escuela es famosa por su juego sucio- dijo Amagi.

-Ellos solo hacen jugadas agresivas- dijo Hamano algo desanimado.

-Ganarle a ese tipo de rival no será fácil- dijo Koharu un poco seria.

-Eso es cierto, su comportamiento en el campo da miedo- dijo Hayami.

-La fortaleza de Tengawara es el medio campo – dijo Endou, Sara y Aoi estaban detrás de el

-Disculpe entrenador – dijo Sara- Tengo una sugerencia.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó Endou con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si usamos jugadas de velocidad?-preguntó la peli negra ¿y nos enfocamos en hacer lanzamientos y tiros a distancia?

-Esa no es mala idea- dijo Endou- si ese es el caso, Shindou como capitán del equipo, tu potencial será la clave de nuestra victoria.

En ese momento Shindou volteó a ver a Tsurugi quien estaba sentado en los últimos asientos, este le mostró una sonrisa maligna y Shindou dejo de mirarlo para luego fijar la mirada en Endou

-Entrenador- dijo Shindou - ¿No ha recibido instrucciones del Fifth sector?- Endou lo miró seriamente

-¿Instrucciones? Será que…- dijo Tenma.

-¿O sea que hay instrucciones a seguir en el primer partido?- preguntó Hayami.

-Entonces ¿Cuál será el resultado?- preguntó Sangoku- ¿A caso sabes algo, Shindou?

-Será 2-0 ganando Tengawara- respondió Tsurugi desde su asiento.

-Nosotros ganamos el torneo del año pasado- dijo Hamano- ¿No es extraño que perdamos de esa manera?

-Eso es por haber desobedecido las instrucciones para el juego contra Eito- dijo Hayami.

-Esto nos pasa por hacer las cosas sin pensar en que vendrá después- dijo Kurama.

-Entrenador, ¿por no nos dijo?- preguntó Sangoku.

-Por que no era necesario- respondió Endou.- ¡Vamos a ganar este partido!

-¡Pero que sorpresa!- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa burlona-¿acaso piensa ignorar las instrucciones, entrenador?

-No me parece justo jugar un partido con el marcador ya decidido- respondió Endou.

-¡Endou-san es tan increíble!- dijo Koharu con tanta euforia que tenia estrellitas en sus ojos- ¡No se podía esperar menos!

-Saionji-senpai, no tienes remedio- dijo Kana con una gota en la cien.

-Pero si hacemos eso, van a acabar con el club de futbol- dijo Sangoku poniéndose de pie en modo de protesta

-No importa quien sea- dijo Endou- no permitiré que definan los resultados antes de jugar.

-Sangoku-senpai, el entrenador tiene razón- dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie-¡Vamos a jugar el verdadero futbol soccer!

-¡No digas algo tan irresponsable!-exclamó Sangoku molesto.-¡Yo también quiero ganar!

-Pero el futbol actual no se juega por diversión- continuó- Usted debe entender eso, entrenador.

-¡Nosotros soportamos eso por el futbol!

-No entiendo y no pretendo entender- dijo Endou acercándose al asiento se Sangoku.-Si ese es el futbol que quieren tener en el futuro, están equivocados.

-Ese no es el futbol soccer de verdad.

-No puedo continuar con esto- dijo Sangoku- ¡pretendo seguir las instrucciones del Fifth Sector, me da igual lo que usted diga!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sangoku- dijo Kurumada poniéndose de pie

-Yo también- dijo Amagi imitando a Kurumada.

Los de segundo, también se pusieron de acuerdo y se pusieron de pie con intenciones de marcharse.

-¡Esperen!, ¿y el entrenamiento?- preguntó Tenma.

-Ya está decidido que perderemos- dijo Kurama- ¿Qué caso tiene entrenar?- dicho esto abandonó la sala junto con los otros, los únicos de segundo que quedó era Shindou quien todavía esta en su asiento perdido en sus pensamientos y Momoko.

-¡Capitán, ayer usted dijo que jugaríamos el verdadero futbol!- dijo Tenma acercándose a su capitán.

Sangoku, quien aun estaba ahí escucho lo que dijo Tenma

-Shindou, tu…- dijo Sangoku.

-Mi deseo de ganar no ha cambiado- dijo Shindou-¿Pero está bien arriesgar el futuro de los senpais y de nuestros amigos por simple egoísmo?

Cuando Shindou dejó de hablar Sangoku se fue.

_**En la practica…**_

Tenma y Shinsuke estaban entrenando con mucho empeño y las managers los observaban

-¿Solo quedan Tenma, Shinsuke y Niigaki-senpai?- preguntó Aoi

-Partida de cobardes- dijo Midori molesta.

-Y Shin-sama acabó retirándose- dijo Akane.

-Oye, Shindou no es el único miembro del equipo- dijo Midori

-Creí que las cosas iban a mejorar- dijo Kana.

-Ni siquiera Endou-san los detuvo- dijo Koharu con la frente azul

-Esto es realmente molesto-dijo Sara-Ni siquiera Kirino-kun se quedó

-Son un caso perdido.

-¿Kirino-kun eh?-preguntó Midori burlona. -Mmm… sospechoso.

-No se que es sospechoso-dijo Sara- Kirino-kun y Shindou-kun son mis amigos, es normal que me preocupe por alguno de los dos.

-¿No será por que te gusta?- preguntó la peli roja.

-Mejor cállate Midori- dijo Sara algo seria.

-¡Tenma!- dijo Shinsuke mandándole un pase a Tenma. Matsukaze lo recibió con el pecho, pero se distrajo y lo perdió.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Shinsuke preocupado.

-Me preguntó que hará el capitán- dijo Tenma preocupado.

-Aun con el capitán de nuestro lado-dijo Shinsuke- los senpais se marcharon de esa forma y no tenemos como ganar.

-No se que rayos piensa ese baka- dijo Momoko molesta-

_**En la rivera del rio…**_

Tenma estaba sentado en un escalón que llevaba al campo junto al rio, se veía preocupado, en ese momento Sangoku quien estaba montado en una bicicleta notó que el chico estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-preguntó Sangoku bajándose de su bicicleta.

-¡Sangoku-senpai!-dijo Tenma sorprendido y se puso de pie- Lamento lo que dije hoy.

-No te preocupes-dijo Sangoku- yo también exageré.

-¿Está regresando a casa?- preguntó Tenma.

-Hoy me toca preparar la cena- dijo Sangoku.

-¿Le toca preparar la cena?-preguntó Matsukaze-¿Usted es el que va a cocinar?

-Solo en los día que mi madre regresa tarde del trabajo- respondió Sangoku.

-¿Nosotros mismos, cocinar?- preguntó Tenma.-¡Increíble!

-Oye ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?- preguntó Sangoku.

_**En la casa de Sangoku…**_

Tenma y Sangoku estaban cenando en el comedor, al parecer el portero era un buen cocinero.

-¡Que delicia!- dijo Tenma-¡Es tan deliciosa como la comida de Aki-nee!

-¿Aki-nee?-preguntó Sangoku.

-Si, es una pariente- dijo Tenma- ella cuida de mí y de Kana.

-¿O sea que vives lejos de tus padres?- preguntó Sangoku.- debe ser difícil.

-¡Con Aki-nee estando presente, todo saldrá bien!- dijo Tenma con una sonrisa.-Pero no me parece bien depender siempre de ella.

-¡Debo ser firme como usted, Sangoku-senpai!- dijo Tenma.

-Eso, sigue elogiándome mas- dijo Sangoku poniéndose de pie-¡Te daré un pudín como postre!

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Tenma.

-Ya llegué- dijo una voz femenina.

-Bienvenida, llegas temprano hoy- dijo Sangoku.

-La reunión acabó más temprano- dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta.- ¿Es un amigo tuyo? Es algo muy inusual.

-Disculpe las molestias- dijo Tenma levantándose a saludar- Soy Tenma Matsukaze de primer año y del club de soccer.

-Tenma-kun ¿no?, ¿del club de futbol soccer?- preguntó ella mientras se ponía cómoda - ¿vienes del entrenamiento?

-¡Hai!

-Ustedes ganaran el Holy Road este año ¿cierto?- dijo la mujer.

-Ah… eso…- dijo Tenma sin saber que decirle.

-Come la cena antes de que se enfríe- dijo Sangoku salvando a Matsukaze de aquella situación.

La madre el portero se sentó con ellos.

-El es muy reservado-dijo la mujer- él no habla mucho de futbol conmigo.

-Los chicos de ahora son muy difíciles de alguna manera.-continuó- yo no tengo esposo, por eso hay cosas que no sé.

-Francamente es un problema.- dijo- ¿Tenma-kun no te sientes así en tu casa?

Esa pregunta incomodó un poco a Tenma.

Después de la cena, los tres hablaron sobre futbol.

-Tenma-kun ¿En que posición juegas?-preguntó la mujer.

-Soy Mediocampista- respondió el chico.

-¿O sea que tiras a la portería?- preguntó

-No he tenido esa oportunidad- dijo Tenma con una gota en la cien- pero soy bueno dribleando, no hay forma de que yo pierda en el dribleo.

-Si, pero debes practicar los pases- dijo Sangoku- El dribleo y los pases son lo básico del futbol.

-Si juntas tu dribleo con los pases con gran precisión, mejorarás considerablemente.

-¡Entiendo!-dijo Tenma-¡Me esforzaré!

-¡Tengo que estar en el Holy Road!- dijo la mujer-¡para llevar tu parte del almuerzo y animarte Tenma-kun!

-No es necesario que vayas, si no quieres-dijo Sangoku.

-El se puso así desde que entró a la secundaria-dijo la mujer- siempre diciéndome que no debo ir.

-_"Sangoku-senpai lo dice por que no quiere que su madre lo vea perder apropósito"-_pensó Tenma.

La mujer fue a la cocina a preparar el té.

-Discúlpame Matsukaze-dijo Sangoku- se que quieres jugar futbol con libertad.

-Pero usted también quiere lo mismo ¿cierto?- dijo Tenma.

-No consigo ser como tú- dijo Sangoku.

Tenma se marchó después de un rato, fue al campo junto al rio para entrenar, al poco tiempo Shinsuke apareció, ambos estaban emocionados con la idea que jugar en el Holy Road.

-Me esforzaré bastante, incluso si debemos perder-dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Nosotros no vamos a perder!-dijo Tenma con determinación.

-Tienes razón – dijo el pequeñín.- no me divierte jugar futbol con la intención de perder.

Y ambos se pusieron a entrenar.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado Holy Road, todas las escuelas calificadas se reunieron para disputarse el torneo, los chicos de Raimon observaban a Endou desde la fila con desconfianza.

-¿Será que el entrenador pretende ganar?-preguntó Kirino.

-Si eso es así ¿Qué hará?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Todo lo que he logrado se desmoronará- dijo Hayami con temor.

-No importa lo que diga el entrenador-dijo Minamizawa- jugaremos de acuerdo a las instrucciones.

-Los senpais realmente pretenden perder-dijo Shinsuke angustiado.

-Shinsuke, vamos a esforzarnos jugando a nuestra manera- dijo Tenma.- ¡Todo saldrá bien!

Luego de la ceremonia de apertura, el primer partido de Raimon contra Tengawara estaba por comenzar, el presidente Ginzan y Fuyukai estaban sentados en lugares preferenciales esperando el inicio del partido.

-Espero que no hagan imprudencias como sucedió con Eito- dijo Ginzan.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Fuyukai- el entrenador Endou sabe que debe actuar según el plan.

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan tonto como para arruinar su carrera como entrenador igual que Kudou.- dijo Ginzan.

-El Holy Road no es un campeonato para decidir al número uno de Japón- dijo Ginzan-Es para escoger al Seitei, el mentor del futbol juvenil.

-La persona que elegimos fue el General Ishido Shuji-sama.- dijo- Pero, para que el continúe como Seitei, debemos obedecer las instrucciones.

Ambos equipos se saludaron mutuamente

-Ser eliminado en el primer partido puede ser una oportunidad- dijo el numero 10 de Tengawara provocando a Raimon.

-No los provoques Andou- dijo un chico rubio que usaba gafas-Vamos a ganarle a Raimon que ganó el año pasado.

-Tienes razón-dijo Andou burlón- Miembros de Raimon, hagan el favor de perder bien, para que el juego no sea aburrido.

-¡Andou!- dijo molesto un chico de cabello naranja capitán de Tengawara, pero el susodicho lo ignoró.

-Disculpen a mis compañeros-dijo- es una lastima, yo quería jugar un partido serio contra ustedes.

Dicho esto se retiró para tomar su posición en el partido.

Tengawara dio el saque inicial, un chico de cabello morado y de labios pintados tenía el control de balón, Tenma intentó detenerlo pero fue burlado, aun así no se daba por vencido, y ambos se miraron frente a frente.

-Te esfuerzas mucho para ser del equipo que perderá-dijo aquel chico burlón.

-¡Si no me esfuerzo, no es futbol!- dijo Tenma determinado.

-Eres gracioso- dijo aquel peli morado, para luego mandar un pase a su capitán y Tenma trató de interceptar el pase.

-Este no el momento de decir que te esforzarás- dijo el peli morado.

Tenma al parecer no lo había logrado, el capitán de Tengawara avanzaba hacía la portería de Raimon, Shinsuke intentó robarle el balón, pero el peli naranja dio un pase al chico rubio y este se lo pasó a Andou avanzó y se detuvo frente a Amagi.

-¡Apártate, estorbas!- dijo aquel chico, para luego burlar al grandote.

Fue directamente hacia la portería de Raimon.

-Haré un gol ahora mismo- dijo Andou-cuento contigo portero.

Pero Tenma de buenas a primeras le quitó el balón y le mandó un pase a Kurama, sin embargo el peli celeste fallo al querer pasar el esférico y quedó en manos del chico rubio Tengawara, Matsukaze intentó quitárselo pero este le hizo zancadillas y terminó en el suelo.

-¡Tenma!- exclamó Shindou preocupado.

Al parecer el Tenma se había hecho daño en el tobillo.

-Al menos mira lo que sucede a tu alrededor- dijo el rubio-no queremos gastar energía en el primer partido.

-A diferencia de ustedes, tenemos más partidos por delante.

Dicho esto, hizo un pase al de los labios pintados y Tenma se levantó nuevamente, Shindou se quedó mirándolo.

El peli morado avanzaba hacia la portería, Shinsuke intentó detenerlo, pero el de los labios pintados mando un pase a Andou y este al peli naranja, los que defendían la portería de Raimon cerraron sus ojos con fuerza debido a la impotencia que sentían.

-¡Es inútil!-dijo Shinsuke mientras corría-¡No harán nada!

Cuando la defensa de Raimon parecía haber sido vencida, el peli naranja estaba frente a Sangoku.

El portero por un momento planeaba detener el balón, hasta que un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

_**Flashback…**_

_-Sangoku-senpai, el entrenador tiene razón- _dijo Tenma_-¡Vamos a jugar el verdadero futbol soccer!_

_**Fin flashback**_

_-"Discúlpame, Matsukaze"- _Dijo Sangoku en su mente-_"Es imposible para mi"._

Tenma corrió para evitar que el peli naranja tirara, efectivamente el chico tiró parecía que no había esperanzas para Raimon, pero para sorpresa de todos Shindou dio un salto para obtener el balón y tocó tierra con el balón bajo su pie derecho.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Tenma entusiasmado.

-¿A caso estoy soñando?- se preguntó Momoko incrédula.

-Shindou- dijo Sangoku extrañado.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el chico rubio-¿No te parece bien que anotemos un gol ahora, tal como se planeó?

-No dejaré que anoten- dijo Shindou con determinación

-Ese es el Shindou-kun que conozco- dijo Momoko feliz.

-¿Ah?- dijo el rubio sin entender.

-No seguiré las instrucciones del Fifth Sector- dijo Shindou.- ¡Conseguiré la victoria con mi voluntad!

Todo el equipo se quedó sin palabras después de lo que dijo su capitán, Tenma, Shinsuke y Momoko estaban sumamente felices.

-Shindou- dijo Tsurugi desde la banca algo molesto.

-Oye, no hagas bromas durante el partido- dijo el rubio.

-¡No es broma!- exclamó Shindou con una sonrisa para luego avanzar dejando el peli naranja atrás.

-¿Qué crees que haces Shindou?- se preguntó Ginzan desde su asiento.

-Es mejor que no haga cosas innecesarias- dijo Fuyukai.

Shindou siguió avanzando hasta que el peli morado se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A caso te volviste loco?-dijo este –Si vas en contra del Fifth Sector no tendrás futuro.

-¡Mi futuro, yo lo decidiré!- dijo zafándose del peli morado y siguió avanzando.

-¡Este es tu fin y el del club de futbol de Raimon!- dijo el peli morado mientras lo marcaba.

-¡Si me esfuerzo al máximo!- dijo Shindou-¡Un caminó se abrirá!

-¡Ahora solo pienso de esa manera!

-Que idiotez…-dijo el peli morado.

Trató de quitarle le balón a Shindou, pero el capitán de Raimon fue más rápido y le mando un pase a Kurama.

-Me dejarás atrapar el balón ¿cierto?- pregunto el rubio que estaba detrás de Kurama.

Parecía que el balón iba a quedar en manos del rubio, pero "El Dios Takuto "se hizo presente y antes de que el esférico llegar a manos del rubio, automáticamente el balón cambio de dirección para que Tenma lo atrapara.

-_"Shindou, ¿Sabías que no me movería?"-_Pensó Kurama.

-_"Hace tiempo que no lo veía jugar así"_-pensó Momo juntando sus manos-_"Estoy feliz de vuelvas a ser el mismo, Shindou-kun"_

Tenma siguió corriendo, miró a Minamizawa pensando en mandarle un pase, pero por la expresión del Minamizawa no tenía intenciones de recibirlo, en ese momento por indicación de "Dios Takuto" Tenma iba avanzando burlando a dos jugadores, pero Andou no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo avanzar.

-Hey, ¿intentarás burlarme por el frente?-dijo Andou mientras corría hacia Matsukaze.

Pero Tenma usó el "Soyokaze Step" burlándolo.

-¡Yo tampoco perderé!-Exclamó Shinsuke para luego correr.

Dos jugadores de Tengawara corrieron con intenciones de rodear a Tenma.

-¡Estoy rodeado!- dijo Tenma.

-¡Tenma!- dijo Shindou volviendo a indicar al chico.

Tenma pateo el balón por encima del jugador rival y Shinsuke salto Shindou con sus manos indico hiciera un pase.

-¡Niigaki-san!- dijo el pequeñín.

La casi rubia con un espléndido drible logró esquivar al rival para recibir el pase y ella se lo mando a Tenma, cuando parecía estar libre, mando un pase a Shindou para que anotara, un chico peli rojo intentó detenerlo de una barrida, pero Shindou salto sobre el e hizo el "Fortissimo" anotando el primer gol.

Unos estaban sorprendidos, otros asustados ya que fueron en contra de las instrucciones y otros estaban molestos.

-El lo hizo de nuevo- dijo Kurama.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma acercándose a Shindou, pero este no le dijo nada solo le mostró una sonrisa lo que puso contento a Matsukaze.

-¡El renació!- dijeron la pareja de novatos al unísono.

Endou los miraba con una sonrisa

El chico de labios pintados miro a Tsurugi sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando, Tsurugi?- se preguntó para sí mismo.

Tsurugi solo miraba con fastidio, mientras que Tenma, Shindou y Shinsuke retomaron sus posiciones.

* * *

**¡TERMINE!**

**Espero que le haya gustado, no olviden comentar**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡HOLA MINNA!**

**Bueno, si antes moría por escribir el primer capitulo de este fic, ahora tengo muchas más ganas de seguirlo, es que esto se pone cada vez mejor.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta después del gol que Shindou anotó, Tenma, Shinsuke y Momo estaban que no se lo creían, estaban muy felices de ver que su capitán por fin reaccionara, pero otros no entendían el motivo de sus acciones.

-Shindou-kun- dijo el capitán de Tengawara-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Se supone que debía ser 2-0 con la victoria de Tengawara.-Continuó-¿Piensas ir contra las ordenes del Fifth Sector?

-Así es-dijo Shindou-Como capitán de Raimon, ellos confían en mí.

-¡Este juego lo ganará Raimon!

_-"¡El capitán habla enserio!"_- dijo Tenma para si mismo.

-_"Nunca pensé que Shindou-kun dijera algo así"-_Pensó la casi rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Piensa rebelarse?, que idiota- dijo Tsurugi desde la banca.

-¿Enserio planea ganar?- preguntó Kurama.

-Al final terminamos anotando gol- dijo Hamano.

-Nosotros debíamos perder ¿cierto?- preguntó Hayami.

-Shindou- dijo Sangoku y para su sorpresa, vio que su madre estaba en las gradas para animarlo

-Parece que Raimon está hablando enserio-dijo el capitán de Tengawara.

-Serán idiotas- dijo el chico rubio.

-Ellos saben lo que pasará por haber desobedecido- dijo Andou.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no jugamos enserio también?- dijo el chico peli morado.- nuestro objetivo es ganar.

-Hai- dijo el capitán

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-Parece que ocurrió algo inesperado- dijo una voz masculina.

-Que divertido- dijo Ishido Shuji con una sonrisa mientras veía el partido.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

El partido se reanudó y Tengawara dio el saque inicial.

-¡Vamos a detenerlos!- dijo Shindou comenzando a avanzar.

-¡Hai!- exclamó Tenma.

Los demás miembros de Raimon no se movían.

-¡Senpais, debemos detenerlos!- dijo Shinsuke al ver que no se movían.

El chico rubio tenía el balón y avanzó hacia Shindou.

-Esta vez jugaremos sin dudarlo- dijo el rubio

Luego hizo un drible tirando a Shindou al suelo.

-¡Capitán!- exclamó Tenma.

-¡Shin-sama!- dijo Akane desde la banca.

El chico rubio le pasó el balón a Andou, el cual avanzó con el esférico hacia Hayami.

-¡Apártate, estorbas!- dijo Andou.

Hayami se puso nervioso, y Andou lo burló sin antes derribarlo.

-¡Hayami!-exclamó Shindou.

Andou le pasó el balón a un chico de cabellos parados, Shinsuke trató de interceptar el pase, pero su rival en una maliciosa jugada derribó al pequeñín de un codazo.

-¡Shinsuke!- exclamó Tenma.

El de pelos parados le pasó el esférico a su capitán, Tenma no dudo en ir a detenerlo y ambos estaban frente a frente.

-Apártate- dijo el peli naranja.

-¡No lo haré!- dijo Tenma.-Solo se una cosa, Tengawara tenía un equipo de soccer increíble y digno que enfrentó a Raimon en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Por qué un equipo así está jugando de una forma tan antideportiva?

-Ese es nuestro soccer- respondió el peli naranja.- ¡No tenemos mas opción que ganar un partido que se nos ordenó ganar!

Dicho esto el capitán de Tengawara le pasó el esférico a Andou.

-No importa lo que tengamos que arriesgar- dijo Andou para luego pasarle el balón al de los labios pintados

-No importa la manera de jugar- dijo el de labios pintados, y avanzó, no sin antes derribar a Matsukaze.

-¡Matsukaze!- exclamó Sangoku preocupado.

-¡Usaré el Fifth Line! - Dijo Shindou haciendo una indicación.

-Asi que…- dijo Hamano.

-Bueno…- dijo Amagi

-No quiero que esto continúe- dijo Hayami.

-Chicos- dijo Shindou al ver que no le hacían caso.

-Que capitán tan inútil eres- dijo Tsurugi- si el equipo no obedece tus indicaciones el nombre del "El Dios de la Batuta" no tiene sentido.

-Ustedes son los únicos que se oponen al Fifth Sector- dijo mientras miraba a Tenma, Momo, Shindou y Shinsuke.

-Eso hizo que los miembros restantes se juntaran con los once del equipo contrario.

-¿Cómo jugaras ahora?

-En ese caso, ¡Yo mismo detendré el balón!- dijo Shindou mientras corría para tratar de detener al de los labios pintados.

-¿Serás capaz de detener a mi Kenshin?- preguntó este.

-¿Kenshin?- preguntó Shindou.

-¡Aparece, mi Kenshin!- exclamó el de los labios pintados-¡Choujin Falcon!

Y apareció una especie de águila de plumaje blanco y torso morado, y tenía dos brazos en vez de patas

-Pero esto es…-dijo Shindou atónito.

-¿Un Kenshin?- preguntó Tenma.

-Escuché que tú también puedes invocar uno- dijo aquel peli morado que respondía al nombre de Hayabusa - Hasta que seas un jugador considerable, podrás usar tu Kenshin sin ser un SEED.

-Te mostraré el gran poder de los Kenshin que los SEED usamos-dijo para luego realizar un gran salto con el poder de su Kenshin, dando un giro en el aire pateó el balón para luego usar su "Falcon Wing"

-¿Podrás detenerlo con tu Kenshin?- preguntó este aun en el aire.

Shindou intentó invocar su Kenshin para detener el balón con una patada, pero fue inútil, el tiro fue muy potente, Sangoku trató de detenerlo pero le dio de lleno en el estómago, el esférico lo empujó hacia la red de la portería, Sangoku terminó en el suelo y Tengawara empató el juego 1-1

Shindou parecía algo agotado lo que causo que se pusiera de rodillas y Kirino fue en su ayuda.

-¡Shindou!- dijo sujetándolo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes desafiar al Fifth Sector si ni siquiera puedes manejar tu Kenshin?-preguntó el autor del gol.

-Eres patético.

-Dale un descanso- dijo el capitán de Tengawara.- solo ganaremos el juego como esta decidido.

Se anunció el fin del primer tiempo.

Sangoku aun estaba adolorido por aquel tiro, el portero estaba de rodillas como señal de cansancio y el de labios pintados se le acercó.

-Un portero como tú nunca va a detener un tiro de mi Kenshin- dijo burlonamente- La próxima vez trata de esquivar el balón si no quieres salir lastimado.

-Y no te olvides de quedar como un patético idiota- dicho esto se fue

Sangoku de la impotencia que sentía bajó la cabeza y con sus manos arrancó la hierba.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza

_**En los vestidores de Raimon…**_

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó Tenma –Aun estamos empatados.

-Si nos esforzamos y anotamos otro gol, nosotros…

-¿Nosotros ganaremos?- preguntó un burlón Tsurugi.- ¿De verdad crees que eso pasará?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tenma sin comprender

-Hayabusa de Tengawara es igual a mí- dijo-el es un SEED.

-El puede controlar a voluntad su Kenshin, a diferencia de ti capitán.

Shindou solo respondió con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Así que piensan que pueden ganar?

-Si él usa eso…- dijo Kurama

-No hay forma de ganar…-dijo Hayami.

-Parece que al fin entendieron- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa burlona.-No importa cuanto desafíen al Fifth Sector, nada cambiará.

-Nada va a cambiará-dijo- la derrota de Raimon está asegurada.

-Pero eso…- dijo Tenma, justo en ese momento fue interrumpido.

-¿Quién lo decidió?- preguntó Endou con una sonrisa sentado en una silla, Tenma dirigió la mirada hacia su entrenador.

-¿Acaso no lo dije?-preguntó levantándose de la silla-no aceptaré que cualquier persona decida el resultado antes del juego.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tsurugi sin entender.

-Solo alguien puede decidir el destino del juego, es la Diosa de la victoria, solo ella- dijo Endou.

-¿Diosa de la victoria?- preguntó Sangoku.

-Pero ella no les sonríe a aquellos que no juegan para ganar- dijo Endou.- ¿Se sienten bien con el soccer actual?

-Sangoku- dijo Endou acercándose al susodicho.

-¡H-Hai!- exclamó levantando la mirada.

-Intentaste detener el balón aunque dijiste que ayudarías a perder- dijo Endou

-Aquello…-dijo Sangoku desviando la mirada.

-Aquel es el instinto de un verdadero jugador de soccer- dijo Endou.

-No importa que tan fuerte es el tiro- dijo Endou pasando por cada jugador de la defensa- demuestra que eres capaz de defender.

Cuando Hayami vio que Endou se le acercaba, se puso algo nervioso y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-No importa quien sea el oponente-dijo Endou mientras pasaba al lado de Hayami- demuestra que eres capaz de driblarlo.

Dicho esto, Endou puso su mano en la cabeza de Hayami, para luego pasar por los delanteros del equipo.

-Demuestra que eres capaz de realizar el tiro más poderoso de todos- dijo Endou-¡Y entonces demuestra que eres capaz de ganar!

-¡Así es un jugador de soccer!- Dijo Endou poniendo su puño justo donde está el corazón-Es un sentimiento que cada uno posee.

-Entrenador Endou- dijo Tenma para sí mismo.

-¿Ustedes piensan que todo esto está bien?- preguntó Endou-¿Qué no está mal perder?

-Pregúntenle a su corazón si esta es la clase de futbol que siempre quisieron jugar.

-¿Qué si cree que el futbol actual es el verdadero futbol?

En ese momento entró Ginzan acompañado por Fuyukai.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Ginzan

-¿Acaso no te arrepientes?- preguntó Fuyukai

-El Holy Road no es solo un campeonato de futbol- dijo Ginzan-también es una batalla para decidir al próximo Seitei.

-Si desobedecen nuestra…- dijo Fuyukai- es decir la posición de Raimon caerá.

-Como entrenador debes asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones- dijo Ginzan señalando a Endou.

-¡Las ordenes del Fifth Sector son absolutas!-dijo Ginzan-¡Debemos perder este partido!

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir- dijo Endou

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginzan.

-Esa decisión no le corresponde a usted presidente- dijo Sofía muy seriamente- Ellos son los que están jugando, ellos tienen el derecho a decidir como quieren jugar.

-¡No seas insolente!- exclamó molesto Ginzan.

-Sofía, vámonos- dijo Endou.

-Hai- dijo Sofía

-Los esperaré en el campo- dijo Endou a los jugadores.

-¡Espera un momento Endou-kun!- dijo Ginzan para luego ir tras el.

-Entrenador- dijo Tenma

-Incluso ella nos dijo que cada quien decide- dijo Hamano.

-Yo…- dijo Sangoku mientras miraba hacia el techo la constelación de virgo

El segundo tiempo dio inicio, esta vez Minamizawa sería el que diera el saque inicial.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Minamizawa.

-No sé que vamos a hacer- dijo Kurama.

Minamizawa le pasó el balón a Kurama y este se lo pasó a Hamano.

-¡Aquí!- dijo Tenma pidiéndole el pase, cosa que Hamano hizo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Tenma mientras avanzaba.

La acción de Hamano sorprendió mucho a los dos delanteros Minamizawa y Kurama.

-¿Por qué le pasó el balón a el?-preguntó Kurama.

-El me pidió el pase- respondió Hamano con una gota en la cien.

Tenma siguió avanzando con el balón

-Sinceramente, este chico me irrita- dijo el chico rubio, para luego ir a detener a Matsukaze.

Pero en ese momento, Tenma le había pasado el balón a Shinsuke.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico rubio.

-El hizo que su oponente se distrajera, para luego dar el pase- dijo Sangoku para sí mismo.

Shinsuke seguía avanzando, pero Andou lo detuvo con una barrida-

-¡Shinsuke!- exclamó Shindou.

-¡Es mío!- dijo Tenma tratando de alcanzar el balón con un salto y un jugador de Tengawara no estaba dispuesto a perder ese balón.

-Ellos estuvieron entrenando para ganar- dijo Sangoku.

Tenma había dado un cabezazo, fue ahí cuando un recuerdo pasó por la mente del portero.

_**Inicio Flashback…**_

-¡Buena defensa Taichi!- dijo un niño.

Sangoku solo respondió con una sonrisa, el chico defendía con firmeza la portería y eso hizo que su equipo ganara.

-¡Ganamos!, ¡De verdad ganamos!- dijo un niño.

-¡Gracias a Taichi que protegió la portería!- dijo otro niño.

Dos compañeros de equipo se lanzaron sobre el chico celebrando la victoria.

-¡Así se hace Taichi!- dijo su madre.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Taichi

-¡Ella nos dio suerte!- dijo compañero

-¡Si la mamá de Taichi viene a ver los partidos seguro ganaremos!- dijo otro.

-La madre de Taichi debe ser la Diosa de la Victoria.

-¿Diosa?- dijo el portero avergonzado-No digas cosas tan raras.

-¿Por qué estás tan avergonzado?- preguntó su compañero

-Taichi adora a su madre ¿cierto?- dijo otro niño

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Sangoku avergonzado y los tres se pusieron a reír.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Correr por el campo, patear el balón…-dijo Sangoku-¿Cómo olvidar aquel sentimiento?

El capitán de Tengawara le pasó el balón a Hayabusa

-¡Con esto anotaré un gol!- dijo Hayabusa esperando a que el balón le llegara

En ese momento, Sangoku atrapó el balón.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hayabusa.

-¡Sangoku-san!- dijo Shindou feliz

-¡Sangoku-senpai!- dijo Momo

-¡Senpai!- dijeron Tenma y Shinsuke al unísono.

-Shindou, Shinsuke, Tenma- dijo Sangoku- ¡Gracias a ustedes, mis ojos se han abierto!

-Yo también jugaré mi propio soccer- dijo Sangoku- solo tenía que ver a la Diosa de la Victoria sonreír.

Dijo mientras veía a su madre

-¡Shindou!- dijo el portero lanzándole el esférico y Shindou lo recibió.

-¡Ataca a voluntad como el "Dios de la Batuta"!- dijo- Ahora Tenma y Shinsuke son capaces de seguir el ritmo de tus pases.

-Parece que ellos entrenaron a tope.

-¡Senpai!- dijeron Tenma y Shinsuke al unísono.

-¡Yo protegeré la portería!- dijo Sangoku-¡Nosotros ganaremos este partido!

Shindou avanzaba dispuesto a contraatacar, pero el peli naranja se interpuso en su camino, ahora ambos capitanes se estaba enfrentando

-Pienso que nada puede cambiar- dijo el peli naranja-No importa cuanto lo intentes, todo seguirá igual.

-¡Te demostraré que si podemos cambiar!-exclamó Shindou, para luego burlar a su oponente.

Shindou, después de zafarse de su rival le dio un pase a Tenma, Matsukaze lo recibió y avanzó, pero el chico rubio lo esperaba en el camino.

-Este chico…- dijo el rubio.

-¡Soyokaze Step!-dijo Tenma realizando la técnica dejando al rubio atrás, Shindou le indicó que le pasara el balón y Tenma obedeció, Shindou le mandó un pase a Shinsuke pero el esférico fue interceptado por un chico peli rojo haciendo que el balón se disparara hacia arriba, el pequeñín dio un gran salto apoderándose del balón y aterrizo con el esférico.

-¡Buen pase capitán!- dijo Shinsuke, Shindou solo le mostró una sonrisa.

-¡Basta de bromas!- dijo Hayabusa- ¡apártense!

Dicho esto derribó a Shinsuke apoderándose del esférico y avanzó a la portería

-Esto no es broma- dijo Hayabusa molesto.-Si no pierden Tendremos problemas.

El chico invocó nuevamente a su Kenshin y sin más realizó su "Falcon Wing", Tenma corrió para tratar de detener el tiro.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE!-Exclamó Tenma, entonces el mismo aura que lo rodeaba en aquel partido contra los Caballeros Oscuros volvió a aparecer, y gracias a eso bloqueó el balón.

-¿Cree que puedes detener el tiro de mi Kenshin?-preguntó Hayabusa.

Tenma no pudo conseguir detenerlo totalmente, el tiro fue muy poderoso tanto que Matsukaze fue derribado.

-¡Tenma!- exclamó Aoi desde la banca.

Shindou esta vez si pudo invocar a su Kenshin y trató de bloquear el esférico pero…

-¡Muévete!- exclamó Hayabusa furioso, furia hizo que su Kenshin venciera al de Shindou, el capitán de Raimon no pudo evitar que el balón siguiera su trayectoria.

-¿Será que realmente es imposible?- se preguntó Shindou con lágrimas mientras caía

-No, el poder de ese tiro es realmente grande- dijo Sangoku-¡Detendré ese balón!

Sangoku usó su "Burning Catch" y esta vez si pudo detener el balón.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hayabusa molesto.

-Imposible-dijo Hayabusa- el pudo detener el tiro de mi Kenshin

-Todo fue gracias a que ellos no desistieron-dijo Sangoku- No podría considerarme un portero si no fuera capaz de defender.

-¡Senpai!- dijeron Tenma y Shinsuke al unísono.

-¡Sangoku-san!- dijo Shindou.

El portero le pasó el balón a Tenma, el peli naranja intentó detener a Matsukaze, sin embargo Tenma usó su "Soyokaze Step" y consiguió burlarlo, luego le mandó el balón a Shindou

-¡Shindou!- Dijo Sangoku, el susodicho se detuvo.- Conseguirás usar tu Kenshin, solo confía en ti.

Shindou invocó nuevamente a si Kenshin.

-Es inútil- dijo Tsurugi-es imposible controlar tu Kenshin si no eres un SEED.

-¡Para ganar, necesito tu fuerza!- dijo Shindou pidiéndole a su Kenshin que le prestara su poder-¡Aparece "Sousha Maestro"!

Gracias a su Kenshin, Shindou logró una nueva técnica "Harmonics"

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Hayabusa usando nuevamente su Kenshin para detener el tiro de Shindou, pero fue inútil y fue derribado, por lo que fue inevitable que Raimon lograra otro gol esta vez el de la victoria.

-¡Lo conseguimos!- dijeron los dos novato al unísono.

-Ganamos…- dijo Shindou.

-¡Shindou-kun!- dijo Momo acercándose- estuviste genial

Dicho esto la casi rubia se lanzó a abrazarlo, le dio un abrazo tan lleno de alegría que casi se caen los dos.

-Si, lo logramos- dijo Shindou- lamento haberme comportado así.

Al notar el abrazo Shindou se sonrojó y Momo al parecer la alegría le hizo olvidar lo que estaba haciendo.

-L-lo siento…- dijo Momo deshaciendo el abrazo rápidamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Shindou aun sonrojado.

-"Sousha Maestro"- dijo Midori desde la banca.

-Es el Kenshin del capitán- dijo Aoi.

-Como era de esperarse de Shin-sama- dijo Akane mientras le tomaba fotos- pero Niigaki-san se le está acercando demasiado.

Al escuchar eso Midori y Kana mostraron una gotita en la cien.

-Akane-san…- dijo Kana- no tiene remedio.

-Fue realmente un buen partido- dijo Koharu- ¿No crees lo mismo Sara-chan?

-Tienes razón- dijo la peli negra- las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora.

-Idiotas- dijo Tsurugi.

-Estuvieron muy bien muchachos- dijo Endou

-Taichi…-dijo la madre del portero muy orgullosa de el.

-Nosotros perdimos…- dijo Hayabusa poniéndose de rodillas.

En ese momento su capitán se acerco a animarlo.

-Así que hablabas enserio, Shindou-kun- dijo el peli naranja observando al susodicho.

-Mi Kenshin funcionó- dijo Shindou emocionado.

-Lo conseguimos Shindou.- dijo el portero rodeándolo con un brazo.

-Eso fue gracias a ti Sangoku-san por haber defendido el balón.- dijo Shindou.

-Realmente no soy capaz de fingir jugar mal frente en frente de la Diosa de la Victoria- dijo Sangoku- ni tampoco en frente de los novatos.

-Ellos dos son un misterio.- continuó- parece que ellos van expeliendo los sentimiento tristes del corazón.

-Exactamente como un soplo de viento- dijo Shindou.

-Con ellos en el equipo- dijo Sangoku- podremos cambiar este futbol corrupto

-Terminamos ganando- dijo Hamano

-Y todavía en el Holy Road…-dijo Minamizawa.- esta vez no hay escapatoria.

-Este es nuestro fin- dijo Hayami.

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-No puedo creer que esto ocurriera- dijo un hombre desconocido.

-Acabó tornándose un resultado interesante- dijo Ishido.- ¿Se están rebelando?

* * *

**¡TERMINE!**

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo.**

**No olviden comentar.**

**¡MATTA NE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡HOLA CHICOS!**

**BUENO, LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAP. **

**SOLO ME RESTA DECIRLES QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad Inazuma, Tenma iba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y no era para menos pues habían ganado el primer partido del Holy Road, en el camino Matsukaze se encontró con su amigo Shinsuke y ambos llenos de energía hicieron una carrera hasta la escuela.

_**En la sala de actividades…**_

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron los novatos, pero algunos no estaba felices de verlos.

-Esto es molesto- dijo Minamizawa- Les agradeceré que no nos presionen con su futbol.

-Minamizawa-san- dijo Shindou levantándose de un asiento- por primera vez desde que entré a la secundaria, me divertí jugando futbol.

-Eso lo se- dijo el peli morado-Pero parece que te olvidas de algo.

-¿Crees que ellos se quedarán quietos después de que fuimos en contra de las instrucciones?

-¿No les importa que este club desaparezca?

-¿Acabar?- preguntó Tenma.

-Hay varias escuelas en las que sus clubes fueron abolidos por ese motivo- dijo Kirino.

-¿Acaso no lo sabias?- preguntó Kurama.

-Todos estamos asustados- dijo Hayami.

-Yo también quiero jugar futbol libremente- dijo Kurumada.- pero si nos llegan a prohibir jugar futbol, será peor que ahora.

-No en todos los partidos debemos seguir ordenes- dijo Amagi- solo hay que dejarlo así.

-Shindou, yo comparto el mismo sentimiento que tu- dijo Kirino- pero entiende lo que Minamizawa-san y los demás están diciendo.

-Solo debemos seguir como siempre- dijo Kurama.

-No podemos arriesgar nuestro futuro siguiéndoles- dijo Minamizawa.

_**En la oficina de Ginzan…**_

-¿Por qué desobedecieron y ganaron el partido?- preguntó Ginzan.

- Yo solo cumplí con mi deber como entrenador- dijo Endou.

Ginzan reaccionó con enfado, levantándose y poniendo sus manos violentamente en su escritorio.

-¡Si los superiores del Fifth Sector se ponen furiosos, hasta la secundaria Raimon podría ser cerrada!-dijo Ginzan.

-¿Será nuestro fin?- preguntó Fuyukai.

-No- dijo Ginzan con una sonrisa- Hay una forma de asumir lo que hizo.

-El entrenador responsable debe renunciar.

-Me niego- dijo Endou.

-Entonces, no tengo otra opción que despedirlo- dijo Ginzan.

-Así es, el no puede perjudicarnos más- dijo Fuyukai.

-Con permiso- dijo Endou haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse.

-¿Cómo le fue ex entrenador?- preguntó Tsurugi quien lo esperaba al abrir la puerta.

-¡Ven al entrenamiento, Tsurugi!- dijo Endou con una sonrisa y luego se fue

Tsurugi se mostraba enfadado.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

-Bien, la lista de actividades de hoy será… - Dijo Shindou sosteniendo un portapapeles con la mano.

Pero dejó de hablar al ver que los miembros del equipo se estaban marchando.

-Debes comprender, Shindou- dijo Hamano.- los chicos solo protegen su propio futbol.

-Hamano- dijo Shindou, y el susodicho también se marchó.

-¿Capitán no va a detenerlos?-preguntó Tenma.

Shindou solo se fue a sentarse para hacer anotaciones.

-Tenma, no es que no entendamos como se sienten- dijo Sangoku- Ya que antes todos estábamos en la misma situación.

_**En le Hospital General de Inazuma…**_

Un chico de pijama, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos cafés, estaba observando desde la ventana de su habitación a dos pequeños que jugaban con un balón de futbol afuera. El chico estaba en silla de ruedas tocándose la pierna.

-Nii-san- dijo una voz.

-Kyosuke- dijo aquel chico revelando que era Tsurugi.

Un rato después ambos hermanos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Tsurugi.

-Hoy me siento mejor- dijo el chico.- Ya no siento dolor.

Entonces un balón rodó hasta la silla de ruedas del chico.

-Disculpe, ¿puede pasarnos el balón?- preguntó un niño.

-¡Si!- Dijo el chico- muy bien.

El chico hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero viendo que era inútil, agarró el balón con las manos y se lo lanzó al niño.

-Vienes a verme todos los días- dijo el chico- ¿Está bien que faltes al entrenamiento de futbol?

-Si- dijo Tsurugi un mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó su hermano.

-Todo está bien- dijo Tsurugi un poco molesto.

-Ya veo- dijo el chico.- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y jugábamos futbol hasta el anochecer?

_**Inicio de Flashback…**_

Dos pequeños hermanos estaban felizmente jugando con un balón de futbol.

-¡Fire Tornado!- dijo un chico quien era el hermano mayor, lanzándole el esférico a su hermano menor.

-¡Bakunetsu Screw!- dijo el hermano menor pateado el balón, pero el esférico quedó atorado en un árbol.

-¡Voy a recogerla!- dijo pequeño yendo hacia aquel árbol

-¡No lo hagas Kyosuke es peligroso!- dijo su hermano mayor

-¡Todo está bien, Nii-chan!- dijo Kyosuke subiendo al árbol.

El pequeño desde una rama intento alcanzar el esférico, el balón se movía pero sin caerse, del esfuerzo que hizo aquel niño para recuperar el balón, rompió la rama en la que se apoyaba y cayó sin remedio.

-¡Kyosuke!- gritó el hermano mayor, y se apresuró a salvarlo.

El pequeño sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban y cuando se dio cuenta, había caído encima de su hermano mayor.

-¡Nii-chan, Nii-chan!- exclamó el pequeño preocupado por su hermano.

_**En el Hospital…-**_

-Lamento decirlo, pero las piernas de su hijo- dijo el doctor dándole la noticia a sus padres.

Y el pequeño Tsurugi escuchaba tras la puerta del consultorio.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo el pequeño mientras la lagrimas se le salían- No es cierto que mi hermano no volverá a jugar futbol

-¡No es cierto!- exclamó rompiendo a llorar, sus padres se dieron cuenta de que estaba escuchando y su madre lo estaba consolando.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-¿Aun piensas en eso?- preguntó el hermano mayor.- Fue un accidente.

-¡Nii-san!- exclamó Tsurugi levantándose.

-Quiero que sigas jugando futbol y viajes por el mundo- dijo el chico.-Ese siempre ha sido nuestro sueño ¿no?, así como Goenji-san.

-Eres tu el que debe jugar por todo el mundo, Nii-san- dijo Tsurugi- ¡Quiero verte jugar otra vez!

-Se que algún día tus piernas sanarán y luego…

-Kyosuke- dijo su hermano.

-Hola Yuuichi-san- dijo una voz femenina.

-Kana-san- dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la peli plateada.

-Mucho mejor- respondió.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- preguntó Tsurugi algo molesto.

-Ella trabaja aquí como voluntaria- dijo Yuuichi- como la enferma encargada de mí no vino, ella se ofreció a cuidar de mí.

-¿Acaso se conocen?- preguntó.

-Soy una manager del club de futbol- dijo Kana con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- dijo Yuuichi- entonces cuida de mi hermano.

-Créeme no lo perderé de vista-dijo Kana.

-Nii-san, discúlpame un momento- dijo Tsurugi- tengo que hablar con ella un segundo.

Entonces Tsurugi tomó a la chica por el brazo y se la llevó a otro lugar.

-¿Oye que te pasa?- preguntó la peli plata molesta- no tienes por que tratarme de esa forma.

-¿Planeas vigilarme como una sombra?- preguntó Tsurugi molesto.

-Cálmate, no todo gira alrededor tuyo- dijo Kana-llevo aquí mucho tiempo, solo fue casualidad conocer a tu hermano.

-Está bien, pero…-dijo Tsurugi – ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

-No diré nada- dijo Kana- sabia que no eres tan frio como te muestras siempre.

La peli plateada se marcho a otro lugar del hospital.

-Déjate de tonterías- dijo el chico algo sonrojado y volvió con su hermano.

-Parece que esa chica te aprecia mucho- dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa

-Eso no me importa- dijo Tsurugi algo avergonzado.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo su hermano burlón.

La reunión de los hermanos había terminado, Tsurugi iba saliendo del hospital y Kuroki lo esperaba frente a la entrada.

-Kuroki-san- dijo Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi, el Seitei te llama- dijo Kuroki.´

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

Tsurugi estaba frente a frente con la persona para la cual trabajaba.

-"Tiene una gran fuerza en su mirada"-Pensó Tsurugi.-"Parece que está viendo a través se mi alma".

-"Esta es la persona con mayor influencia dentro del Fifth Sector"- continuó-"Seitei, Ishido Shuji"

-Tsurugi- dijo Kuroki- parece que tu hermano podrá jugar futbol nuevamente después de la cirugía.

-Si- dijo Tsurugi.

-Sin embargo- dijo Kuroki-recibir tratamiento médico en el extranjero requiere de una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Normalmente es imposible juntar esa cantidad.-continuó

-Ustedes pagarán la cirugía de mi hermano ¿no?- dijo Tsurugi.

-Por supuesto- dijo Kuroki-Estamos considerando tu talento y conducta como una forma de pago.

-Siempre y cuando el Holy Road proceda según lo planeado.-continuó- cuando finalice el torneo de la forma esperada te daremos el dinero.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Tsurugi.

-Hermanos- dijo Ishido con una sonrisa.- No existe nada más fuerte que un lazo fraternal.

-Ya escuchaste al Seitei- dijo Kuroki.-¿Entendiste?

-Hai- dijo Tsurugi haciendo una reverencia.

_**En la oficina de Ginzan…**_

El anciano recibió una llamada telefónica.

-¿Eh?, ¿del Fifth Sector?- preguntó Ginzan-Siento mucho lo sucedido.

-Hemos despedido al entrenador por eso-Continuó-¿No quieren la renuncia de el?, ¿Es una orden del Seitei?

- Entendido- dijo para luego colgar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Fuyukai entrando a la oficina.

-Es el fin- dijo el anciano arrodillándose ante su escritorio.

_**En la práctica…**_

Todos estaban concentrados haciendo cada uno las rutinas correspondientes, Aoi y Midori estaban ayudan a Tenma y a Shinsuke, Shindou estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones mientras que Akane no paraba de tomarle fotos.

Sara y Koharu estaban preparando las botellas y toallas.

Tsurugi bajó deslizándose hacia la cancha y todos estaban sorprendidos por su presencia.

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo Tenma.

-"El Seitei lo ordenó"- pensó Tsurugi-"debo destruir al club de futbol de Raimon"

-"Debo advertirles que es inútil oponerse"- dijo para sí mismo mientras se acercaba a Endou.-"Yo mismo acabaré con Raimon"

-Quiero jugar en el próximo partido- dijo Tsurugi sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Quieres jugar en un partido?-preguntó Endou seriamente.

-Correcto- respondió Tsurugi.

-Finalmente dieron la orden de acabar con el club de soccer de Raimon- dijo Hayami.

-Parece que comenzarán a actuar- dijo Sangoku a Shindou.

-Pero el entrenador debe saber que el es un SEED- Dijo Shindou.

-Está bien, cuento contigo- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

Los demás no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Endou-kun, crees que está bien dejarlo jugar?-Preguntó Sofía.

-Hanakato-san tiene razón- dijo Haruna- el debe estar planeando acabar con el club de futbol.

-Tranquilas- dijo Endou- si el quiere jugar, dejemos que lo haga.

-No se cual sean sus intenciones- dijo Tsurugi- pero yo voy a jugar como yo quiera en el partido.

-No importa- dijo Endou.

-¡Espere un momento entrenador!- dijo Shindou-¡el es un SEED sin duda planea obstaculizarnos!

-No importa- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces por que?-preguntó Shindou.- ¿Nuestro objetivo no era la victoria?

-Por eso lo hago- respondió Endou.-Por que buscamos la vitoria dejaré que Tsurugi juegue.

-¡No entiendo lo que quiere decir!- dijo Shindou exasperado.

-Es cierto, capitán- dijo Tsurugi burlón y Shindou se volteó a mirarlo-Solo por precaución te diré una cosa.

-El próximo oponente será la escuela Mannozaka.- dijo Tsurugi- el resultado debe ser 1-0 con la derrota de Raimon.

-¿Entendiste?-preguntó para luego marcharse.

-Parece que el pretende seguir las instrucciones- dijo Sangoku.

-¡Si es así, vamos a seguirlas!- dijo Hayami-si seguimos las instrucciones, puede que aun haya esperanza para el club.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Kirino-No me sorprendería si sucede algo inesperado, ya que no es la primera vez que violamos las instrucciones.

-Quieres decir que…-dijo Hayami nervioso.

-El club de futbol está acabado.-dijo Minamizawa.

-No puede ser- dijo Hayami.

-"Todo esto es mi culpa"- prensó Shindou.

-¡Eso es ridículo!- dijo Tenma.- ¡No poder jugar el verdadero futbol es ridículo!

-Dejen de decir esas cosas- continuó- ¡Estoy seguro de que el futbol piensa lo mismo!

-Para empezar todo es tu culpa- dijo Kurama.- Si no hubieras entrado, esto no estaría pasando.

-Tú sabías como funcionaba es sistema actual y aun así decías que era ridículo.

-Nosotros soportamos esto por que queremos seguir jugando futbol.

-¡No te atrevas a robar nuestro!-futbol

-¡Ya déjalo en paz Kurama!- dijo Sara defendiendo a Tenma-¿Crees que a eso se le puede llamar futbol?

-Mizutani-sempai- dijo Tenma

-Mizutani…-dijo Kurama.

-¡El vino a este club por que le gusta el futbol!- dijo la peli negra molesta-¡Ustedes ya me tienen harta, definitivamente aun teniendo al entrenador Endou de nuestro lado, siguen con esas estupideces!

-¿Enserio se consideran miembros del club de futbol de Raimon?- preguntó Sara- ¡Si la forma de jugar futbol libremente es enfrentando al Fifth Sector, debemos hacerlo!

-Sara-chan…- dijo- Momo.

-Entiende que no queremos arriesgar nuestro futuro- dijo Kurama- deja de decir tonterías.

-¡Eres tu quien dice tonterías!- Exclamó disgustada y de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho, lo que hizo que medio se arrodillara con la mano en el pecho.

-Sara- dijo Kirino para luego ir en su ayuda-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Déjame en paz- dijo la peli negra levantándose y luego se acercó a Haruna.

-Otonashi-sensei- dijo Sara- me ausentaré el resto del entrenamiento.

-Claro, que Saionji te acompañe- dijo Haruna- que te mejores.

-Arigatou- dijo Sara haciendo una reverencia y se fue acompañada por Koharu.

-Sara…- dijo Kirino preocupado.

-Mizutani-senpai- dijo Tenma.

-Sara…- dijo Shindou.

-¿Ella estará bien?-preguntó Aoi.

-No tengo idea.- dijo Midori.

Después de aquella discusión, Minamizawa se acercó al entrenador.

-Ya no tengo más voluntad-dijo el peli morado.

-¿Piensas dejarlo?- preguntó Endou.

-Si, con permiso- dijo Minamizawa haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse

-Minamizawa-san- dijo Kurama al verlo marchar.

-Quien intenta acabar con le club de futbol de Raimon no es el Fifth Sector ni tampoco Tsurugi – dijo el peli celeste.

-¡Eres tu quien intenta acabarlo!

Tenma quedó algo abatido después de escuchar eso.

_**Después del entrenamiento…**_

-Nuestro próximo oponente es fuerte- dijo Endou parado frente a la vieja estructura del antiguo club de futbol- Kidou ¿Qué harías tu?

-Entrenador Endou- dijo Shindou y el susodicho volteó a mirarlo.-Yo estaba feliz de jugar el futbol que siempre quise jugar.

Shindou empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba Endou.

-Pensé que jugar de esa manera sería por el bien del equipo.- dijo- No me importaba lo que a mí me sucediera.

Shindou se detuvo frente al entrenador.

-Como capitán creí que era lo mejor para el equipo- dijo Shindou-pero creo que fui muy egoísta.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó cabizbajo.

-El motivo por el cual regresé a Raimon fue para acabar con el Fifth Sector- dijo Endou mientras ponía su mano en aquel letrero y luego se volteo a ver a Shindou.

-¿Lo dice enserio?-preguntó levantando el rostro.

-Esta clase de futbol que solo sirve para tener buenas notas en un expediente académico, no es el verdadero futbol- dijo Endou serio

-El Fifth Sector controla incluso los resultados del partido- continuó- ellos están equivocados.

-Hai- dijo Shindou.

-Hay muchos enemigos-dijo Endou- por eso regresé a Raimon

-Busco aliados para poder hacerles frente.

-Aliados…-dijo Shindou- no me diga…

Endou solo asintió.

-Cuando hay algo que no podemos hacer solos- dijo Endou-Unimos fuerzas para cambiar eso.

-Quiero cambiar la Asociación de Futbol de la Escuela con ayuda de ustedes.

-Entrenador…-dijo Shindou.

-Mi corazón ya está decidido- dijo Endou.- el resto depende de ustedes decidir lo que quieren hacer.

-Si quieren jugar el verdadero futbol o continuar bajo el control del Fifth Sector.

-No lo sé- dijo Shindou- me refiero a mí o a los demás

-Simplemente no se cual es la mejor manera de continuar.

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo Endou poniéndole la mano en el hombro y luego se fue dejando a un confundido Shindou.

_**En casa de Sara…**_

La peli negra estaba en la habitación recostada, no estaba de buen ánimo y su hermana entró a la habitación.

-Hola Sara-chan-dijo Shiori sentándose al lado de ella-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me encuentro bien- respondió la peli negra.

-Kirino-kun me dijo lo que pasó-dijo Shiori- el esta muy preocupado por ti.

-Tal vez deberías llamarlo.

-No estoy de humor para eso- dijo Sara- no entiendo por que siguen pensando de esa forma tan absurda.

Shiori le acaricio el cabello

-No entiendo por que está mal jugar el verdadero futbol

-Entiendo que te sientas mal- dijo la oji morada- pero ellos deben decidir la clase de futbol que quieren jugar.

-Estoy segura que mañana estarás de mejor ánimo, solo descansa.

-Hai- dijo Sara.

_**Al otro lado de la ciudad…**_

Tenma caminaba solo por las calles de Inazuma, pensando en lo que Kurama le había dicho durante la practica.

-"Tal vez Kurama-senpai tiene razón"- dijo Tenma-"Si obedecemos las instrucciones, quizá un podamos jugar futbol"

-"Pero el futbol actual está equivocado" –continuó-"Solo quiero jugar el verdadero futbol"

Mientras seguía su camino, se encontró con Tsurugi.

-¡Tsurugi!-lo llamó Tenma, el susodicho solo lo miraba de reojo y Matsukaze se le acercó-¿No quieres jugar el verdadero futbol?

Pero Tsurugi no le hizo caso y fue cruzando la calle

-¡Tu también debes querer perseguir el balón con todas tus fuerzas, divertirte y emocionarte!

-¿Por qué jugar el verdadero futbol es algo tan malo?- se preguntó Tenma.

_**Por la noche…**_

Tenma esta sentado en las escalas que llevaban a la cancha junto al lago, el chico estaba confundido y triste

-Entonces estás aquí- dijo Aki- La cena se está enfriando

La joven se sentó junto al chico.

-Aki-nee, yo…- dijo- Después de que me salvó aquella persona y me empezara a gustar el futbol…

-Pude entrar al club de futbol de Raimon que tanto quería.

-Siempre he querido jugar futbol- continuó- de esa forma el futbol me lo agradecería.

-Pero creo que yo les causo problemas a todos.- dijo-¿Acaso estoy equivocado?

-No importa- dijo Aki con una sonrisa mirando al cielo nocturno.-Mira las estrellas ¿no son hermosas?

-Ellas no son solo brillantes- dijo-Si nos fijamos bien, hay varios colores y tamaños.

-No hay estrellas iguales- continuó- lo mismo sucede con los seres humanos.

-De entre tantas personas… así como tu piensas que estas en lo cierto, quizá alguien piense que tus ideas están equivocadas.

-Por eso, el que importa eres tú, Tenma.- continuó-¿Qué deseas de verdad?

-Si respondes a esa pregunta, vas a conseguir la respuesta de lo que debes hacer.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-Pretendo acabar con el Fifth Sector- dijo Endou- pero no forzaré a nadie, ni me importa los métodos que ellos utilicen.

-Mañana estaré esperando por ustedes en el campo

-Mi deseo…- dijo Tenma.

_**El día del partido…**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el campo para dar comienzo al partido.

-Minamizawa-senpai no vino para el juego- dijo Aoi.

-¿Qué es ese desagradable ambiente entre ellos?- preguntó Midori.

-Me pregunto que harán.- dijo Kana.

-¿Podrán jugar así?- dijo Aoi.

-Y Tsurugi va a estar en el campo – dijo Koharu- ¿Qué hará en este partido?

-Bueno, eso hay que verlo- dijo Sara.

-Entrenador, nosotros pretendemos seguir las instrucciones- dijo Kurumada.-No quiero que roben nuestra voluntad de jugar futbol.

-¿Y tu Tenma?- preguntó Endou.

-Yo lo pensé- dijo Tenma-lo he pensado muchas veces.

-¡Quiero jugar el verdadero futbol!- dijo Matsukaze, esto hizo que Kurama se molestara.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo solo, quiero jugar con todos- continuó- quiero jugar el verdadero futbol con los miembros del club de futbol de Raimon.

-Por eso lucharé contra el Fifth Sector.

-Yo también- dijo Shinsuke.

Endou dirigió la mirada hacia Shindou y Sangoku, ambos asintieron.

-Bueno, creo que no tengo opción- dijo Kirino- Yo te acompaño.

-Kirino…- dijo Shindou.

-Kirino-kun…- dijo Sara

-Yo también lucharé- dijo Momo.

-"Seis personas están contra el Fifth Sector, aun sabiendo de lo que son capaces"- Pensó Tsurugi.

-"Y es el quien los motiva"- continuó dirigiéndole la mirada a Tenma-"Pero eso acaba hoy"

-No lo olvides- dijo Tsurugi- las instrucciones son 1-0 con la derrota de Raimon.

-Decidí que no le mentiré al futbol- dijo Tenma con determinación.

-¿Será que Sangoku y Shindou saben como nos sentimos?- preguntó Kurumada.

-Ellos nos apoyaron con este futbol desde el principio- dijo Amagi.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer ustedes dos?- preguntó Kurama a Hayami y Hamano.

-Desde el comienzo no he tenido intenciones de ir contra las instrucciones- dijo Hayami.

-Creo que continuaré de la forma habitual- dijo Hamano.

Mientras Tenma calentaba, Kurama se le acercó.

-Escúchame bien- dijo Kurama- si intentas ganar el partido, lo impediré.

-Protegeré mi futbol- dicho esto se fue a tomar su posición

-Kurama-senpai- dijo Tenma.

-Tenma- dijo Shinsuke acercándose al susodicho.

- No tenemos otra alternativa- dijo Shindou pasando al lado de ellos.

-Hai- asintieron los dos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tsurugi- dijo un chico que cabello largo negro y blanco atado a una cola baja.

-Sabes las instrucciones ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto- dijo Tsurugi.

-Cuento contigo- dicho esto se fue al lado se su equipo.

-¿Aquel también es un SEED?-Preguntó Shindou.

Ya ambos equipos estaban listos para dar inicio al partido

-No puedo contar con Kurama y los demás- dijo Shindou-Pero de todas formas debo tener cuidado con Tsurugi.

-¿Qué piensa hacer contra nosotros?- preguntó Kirino.- no dejaré que le pasen el balón.

Sonó el silbato de inicio del partido, la escuela Mannozaka dio el saque inicial

Un jugador del equipo contrario pasó justo al lado de Tsurugi, y al darse cuenta, el le había robado el balón girando sobre sí mismo y el chico con el que había hablado antes del partido lo estaba empujando.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó aquel chico.

Después de zafarse de él, Tsurugi hizo un tiro muy poderoso y el esférico iba pasando entre los jugadores de Raimon.

-¿Nani?-preguntó Shindou.

El balón iba directamente a la portería de Raimon, Sangoku intentó detenerlo pero fue inútil, el balón entró en la portería de Raimon, para todos fue una sorpresa que el primer gol que Raimon anotó fuera un autogol a favor de Mannozaka.

-Que sorpresa- dijo el jugador de Mannozaka.

Tsurugi se acercó a Shindou y a Tenma.

-Voy a acabar con Raimon.

* * *

**¡LISTO!**

**Eso es todo por ahora, los espero en un nuevo capítulo**

**¡SAYONARA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡HOLA!**

**GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA, HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA HACIENDO TAREAS QUE TUVE QUE ENTREGAR EL SABADO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

-Escúchame bien- dijo Kurama a Matsukaze- Si intentas ganar el partido, lo impediré.

-Voy a proteger mi futbol.

Dicho esto fue a tomar su puesto en el campo.

-Kurama-senpai- dijo Tenma.

-Sabes la instrucciones del Fifth Sector ¿Cierto?- preguntó el capitán del equipo contrario.

-Por supuesto- respondió Tsurugi.

-Cuento contigo – dijo el chico.

-¿Acaso el también es un SEED?-Se preguntaba Shindou.

Sonó el silbato de inicio del partido, la escuela Mannozaka dio el saque inicial

Un jugador del equipo contrario pasó justo al lado de Tsurugi, y al darse cuenta, el le había robado el balón girando sobre sí mismo y el chico con el que había hablado antes del partido lo estaba empujando.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó aquel chico.

Después de zafarse de él, Tsurugi hizo un tiro muy poderoso y el esférico iba pasando entre los jugadores de Raimon.

-¿Nani?-preguntó Shindou.

El balón iba directamente a la portería de Raimon, Sangoku intentó detenerlo pero fue inútil, el balón entró en la portería de Raimon, para todos fue una sorpresa que el primer gol que Raimon anotó fuera un autogol a favor de Mannozaka.

-Que sorpresa- dijo el jugador de Mannozaka.

Tsurugi se acercó a Shindou y a Tenma.

-Voy a acabar con Raimon.

_**En el partido…**_

-Siempre supe que se iba a interponer- dijo Shinsuke- pero fue demasiado lejos.

Todos en el equipo quedaron perplejos por la acción de Tsurugi.

Y el mismo chico de Mannozaka se le acercó.

-Puedo decir que eres razonable- dijo con una sonrisa.- ahora haremos el resto, ya que los jugadores del equipo deben divertirse.

-Interesante- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa - demuéstrame si eres capaz de acabar con Raimon

-"No vamos a perder"- dijo Tenma mentalmente.

Ya el partido estaba por continuar esta vez era el turno de Raimon para contraatacar, algunos miembros de Raimon miraban a Tsurugi con rabia.

-Tsurugi es un oponente- dijo Kirino con rabia- lo que faltaba, ahora tenemos un enemigo en el equipo.

-Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder- dijo Kurumada.

-¿Por qué el entrenador le permitió jugar a Tsurugi en el partido?- se preguntó Shindou mirando a Endou, quien no mostraba algo de desconcierto o rabia, al contrario el castaño mostraba su típica sonrisa.

-"¿Qué haremos para lidiar con esto?"- se preguntaba Momo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-"Tsurugi-kun"- dijo Kana mentalmente desde la banca juntando sus manos en modo suplicante- "Por favor no sigas con esto".

-¿Cómo terminará este partido?- se preguntó Koharu preocupada.

-Eso también quisiera saberlo- dijo Sara seriamente-Pero creo que el entrenador lo dejó jugar por algún motivo, solo queda confiar en él.

-Si es cierto- dijo Koharu con estrellitas en sus ojos-¡Endou-san sabe lo que hace, el es increíble!.

Sara al ver esa reacción, se le apareció una gota en la cien.

-Shindou, este es el momento para desistir- dijo Kurama- Así podemos perder 1-0 como se nos ordenó.

-No, ya lo decidí- dijo Shindou- ganaremos el Holy Road y a traer de vuelta el verdadero futbol.

-"No permitiré que lo hagas"- dijo Kurama en su mente.

-No me anotarán más goles- dijo Sangoku con determinación.

Tenma y Shindou intercambiaron miradas y Matsukaze asintió.

El árbitro sonó el silbato para reanudar el partido, Kurama le pasa el balón a Shindou, el peli celeste creyó que Shindou le iba a pasar el balón, pero Shindou se lo pasó a Tenma.

Tenma iba avanzando con el balón y un jugador de Mannozaka lo estaba esperando.

-¡Ve por el, Tenma!- dijo Midori desde la banca.

-¡Tenma, buena suerte!- exclamó Aoi.

-¡Eres mío!- dijo el jugador que lo esperaba.

Tenma uso el "Soyokaze Step" burlando a aquel jugador y siguió avanzando muy confiadamente hasta que el capitán de Mannozaka le robó el balón y su compañero lo seguía pasando junto a Momoko parecía que estaba esperando el pase

-¡Shutou!- exclamó lanzado un potente tiro, el balón dibujaba una curva, parecía que era un pase pero no fue así, el balón fue directamente hacia la casi rubia derribándola.

El balón quedó fuera del área.

-¡Momo!- exclamó Shindou.

-¡Niigaki-senpai!- exclamó Tenma.

Ambos corrieron hacia la chica para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, mientras que el jugador de Mannozaka el guiñó el ojo a Tsurugi.

-"Parece que si lograrán acabar con ellos"-dijo Tsurugi en sus pensamientos mostrando una sonrisa.

Algunos miembros de Raimon fueron preocupados hacia Momoko quien aun estaba tendida en el suelo.

-Estoy bien- dijo la chica- el balón vino de repente en mi dirección, mientras estaba distraída.

Shindou le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la casi rubia acepto algo sonrojada, todo indicaba que Momo estaba bien y las gerentes suspiraron aliviadas de que no fuera nada serio.

-De todos modos ese balón…- dijo Kirino.

-Al parecer no tenían la intención de hacer un pase- dijo Amagi.

Tenma y Shindou miraban al otro equipo que estaban reunidos

-Eso fue fácil- dijo el capitán de Mannozaka, miró a Shindou dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de malicia, eso hizo enojar al capitán de Raimon.

-No puede ser, ellos…- dijo Shindou.

Mannozaka cobró un saque lateral y se reanudó le partido.

-"¡No dejaré que tengan el balón!"- dijo Tenma para sí mismo.

-¡Ushio!- dijo el jugador de Mannozaka pasándole el balón a su compañero.

-¡No los dejaré!- exclamó Tenma yendo hacia el.

Al ver que Tenma se le acercaba, Ushio mostró una sonrisa.

-1,2, 3…- Dijo haciendo el conteo en su mente, esperando que Matsukaze se acercara lo suficiente, cuando el castaño se le acercó, Ushio pateo el balón derribando a Tenma.

Algunos miembros de Raimon estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Tenma!- exclamaron Aoi y Midori al unísono.

-¡Busujima!- exclamó aquel jugador pateando el balón, para después mirar a Tenma retorciéndose de dolor.

-"El esperó a que el oponente se aproximara para maximizar el daño con el balón"- dijo Tsurugi en su mente.

-Ahora eso…- dijo Shindou para luego mirar a todos los que el equipo.- ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Ellos pretenden acabar con nosotros!

-¿Acabar?- preguntó Aoi

-Igual que aquella vez- dijo Shindou mirando a Tsurugi, en ese instante pasó por su mente el momento en que Tsurugi acabó con el equipo Raimon.

-Entonces esos tiros…- dijo Kirino.

-Lastima que se dieron cuenta demasiando tarde- dijo el capitán de Mannozaka y Tsurugi que estaba junto a el sonreía.

Shinsuke iba tras un jugador para robarle el balón.

-¡No dejaré que continúes!- exclamó el pequeñín.

Shinsuke por poco se le adelantaba pero aquel jugador le dio un codazo para derribarlo y siguió avanzando.

-¡Shinsuke!- exclamó Tenma.

Se esperaba que eso fuera una tarjeta amarilla, pero no fue así.

-¿Para donde estas mirando, Arbitro?- preguntó Midori furiosa.- ¡Eso fue falta!

-El Árbitro no vio por que el compañero de equipo "escondió" la falta- dijo Aoi.

-¿La escondió?- preguntó Midori.

-No importa lo sucio que jueguen…- dijo Sara-…si el Árbitro no puede ver, no puede marcar la falta.

-¿Ellos son expertos en jugar sucio?- preguntó Midori furiosa.

-Pobre Shinsuke- dijo Kana.

-Si que son asolapados – dijo Koharu.

Aquel jugador seguía avanzando y Tenma comenzó a seguirlo.

-¡No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Shinsuke!- exclamó Tenma.

-¡Si corres así vas a lastimarte!- dijo aquel jugador para luego voltear y darle con el balón a Tenma.

-¡Tenma!- exclamaron Aoi y Midori al unísono.

-Definitivamente planean acabar con los chicos- dijo Sara apretando los dientes- "si tan solo pudiera jugar con ellos…"

Todos lo jugadores de Mannozaka estaban lesionando a los chicos de Raimon, el espectáculo era realmente desagradable, un jugador de Mannozaka trató de derribar a Kirino de una barrida, el peli rosa da un pequeño salto para esquivarlo, pero al aterrizar Kirino se torció el tobillo.

-¡Kirino-kun!- exclamó Sara preocupada.

-No puedo estar solo mirando- dijo Sangoku, para luego empezar a correr-"La instrucción del Fifth Sector es de 1-0, entonces no hay motivo para que anote un gol más."

El portero corrió hacia el capitán de Mannozaka quien estaba de espaldas.

-¡Vuelve para tu lugar!- exclamó volteándose e hizo un tiro potente dándole a Sangoku en el estomago, el tiro fue tan fuerte que mandó al portero directo al poste de la portería.

-¡Sangoku-senpai!- dijo Tenma arrodillado tratando de levantarse.

-¡Es el fin!- exclamó Hayami con miedo- por eso les dije que debíamos obedecer.

El balón llegó a las manos de Tsurugi y pateo el balón parecía que era un pase para Hayami.

-Toma- dijo Tsurugi y Hayami se sorprendió- Ahora es tu turno.

-Hayami creyó que era un pase para el, pero de inmediato y sin mirar se dio cuenta de que un jugador de Mannozaka estaba detrás de el y aquel jugador le pateo con el balón.

-¡Hayami!- exclamó Shindou preocupado.-"Es mi culpa. Solo pensaba en ganar"

El capitán de Mannozaka se le acercó.

-Adiós- dijo dándole con el balón a Shindou.

-¡Shin-sama!- exclamó Akane tapándose los ojos

-¡Shindou-kun!- exclamó Momo

-"Parece que no hay forma de oponernos al Fifth Sector"- dijo Shindou mientras caía-¿A caso es imposible traer de vuelta al verdadero futbol?"

-¿Terminó?- preguntó Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

-Estos chicos no son muy resistentes- dijo el capitán de Mannozaka.- si hubiéramos sabido que eran así de débiles no hubiéramos jugado.

-Espera- dijo Tenma tratando de levantarse- el partido aun no termina.

-Tenma…- dijo Aoi.

-¿El de nuevo?- preguntó Tsurugi molesto.

-Matsukaze Tenma- dijo el entrenador de Mannozaka.

-Si sigues actuando así, te convertirás en un problema- dijo el capitán de Mannozaka.- ¡Ve a dormir como los demás!

Dicho esto se volteo y pateó el balón derribando a Tenma, pero el chico no tardó en ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-¿Nani?- preguntó el capitán de Mannozaka molesto

-¿Ese tipo se levantó después de haber recibido un balonazo de Isozaki-san?- pregunto un jugador de Mannozaka.

-El futbol… ¡Voy a proteger el futbol!- dijo Tenma- ¡para eso, necesito seguir ganando!

-¡Maldito mocoso!- dijo Isozaki molesto.- ¡Acabaré contigo!

Pateó el balón y le dio a Tenma en la cabeza

-¡Tenma!- exclamó Aoi preocupada.

-¡Que perdida de tiempo!- exclamó Isozaki molesto, en ese momento Tenma volvió a levantarse.

-Tengo que continuar ganando- dijo Tenma caminando hacia el balón que Mannozaka tenía en su poder, un jugador en un ataque de ira le dio a Tenma con el balón.

-"Es igual que aquella vez"- dijo Tsurugi para sí mismo recordando el primer encuentro con Tenma-"El mueve el cuerpo de acuerdo al movimiento del balón, para disminuir el daño".

- ¡Tengo que continuar ganando!- dijo Tenma levantándose nuevamente

-¡Maldito!- exclamó el chico que lo golpeaba con el balón.

-¡Muévete!-exclamó Tsurugi empujando a aquel jugador.-Es evidente que ustedes no son capaces de acabar con el

Dicho esto pateó el balón hacia arriba.

-¡Es así como se debe acabar con ellos!- exclamó para luego saltar.

-¡Tsurugi!- exclamó Shindou observando desde el suelo

-"Tsurugi-kun"- exclamó Kana preocupada.

Tsurugi pateó el balón desde el aire, Tenma intentaba levantarse pero el tiro fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar e inevitablemente derribo al castaño.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y aterrados.

- ¡Tengo que continuar ganando!- dijo Tenma levantándose nuevamente y Tsurugi se volteo molesto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tsurugi molesto.- ¿Por qué te sigues levantando?

-¿Por qué?- dijo Tenma-¡es por que me gusta el futbol!

Esas palabras molestaron a Tsurugi e Isozaki miró hacia su entrenador

-Adelante- dijo el entrenador asintiendo.

-Muy bien- dijo Isozaki-Así que tratas de proteger

Dicho eso le paso el balón a Tenma.

-Por tu adorado futbol derrótanos.

-¡Lo haré!- exclamó Tenma comenzando a correr con el balón en su poder, el entrenador de Mannozaka mostraba una maldadosa sonrisa, un jugador tenía la intención de hacer una barrida.

-"Esa barrida…"-pensó Tsurugi-"No puede ser ¿tienen la intención de darle a su pierna?"

-"Esa barrida puede ser peligrosa"-pensó Sara preocupada.

El jugador hizo la barrida, por lo que Tenma estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Tenma!-exclamó Shindou preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren darle?-preguntó Kirino.

Tenma pudo reaccionar rápido y recuperó su balance para luego seguir avanzando.

-¡Estoy bien!- exclamó Tenma.

-¡Maldición! ¿Fue demasiado tarde?- preguntó el chico que hizo la barrida.

-"No estoy equivocado"- dijo Tsurugi- "¡de verdad quieren darle a su pierna!"

-"Eso estuvo cerca"-pensó la peli negra.-"Pero seguirán intentando darle a su pierna"

-¡Entonces te daré el golpe final!- exclamó Isozaki empezando a correr-No escaparás esta vez.

Isozaki intentó hacer una barrida y Tsurugi por alguna razón empujo a Matsukaze salvándolo de aquella barrida.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Isozaki.

-¿Así piensan acabar con los demás?-preguntó Tsurugi con el balón bajo su pie.-¿No creen que van demasiado lejos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Isozaki

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Tsurugi molesto.-Si tu barrida hubiera acertado, la pierna de ese chico estaría quebrada.

-"Tsurugi-kun"- dijo Kana mentalmente mostrando una sonrisa-"nunca pensé que el salvaría a Tenma-kun"

Sara miró la expresión de la peli plateada y se quedó viéndola toda extrañada, pero no tardó en volver a la realidad.

-"Si Tsurugi no hubiera intervenido…"- pensó Sara-"probablemente Tenma-kun no volvería a jugar futbol nuevamente"

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?-preguntó Isozaki con una sonrisa- Sería mejor si el cuerpo de ese chico no pudiera jugar más futbol.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Tsurugi y eso lo hizo pensar en su hermano mayor.

-Maldito…-dijo Tsurugi molesto.- ¿Estas hablando enserio?

Isozaki solo sonrió, Tsurugi estalló de ira pateó el balón e hizo su "Death Sword" el portero de Mannozaka no hizo nada para detener aquel tiro por lo que Raimon anotó gol esta vez para Raimon.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no lo podían creer, que Tsurugi se pusiera por un momento del lado de su equipo eso si era una novedad, a Kana estaba sorprendida, y se sonrojó por la actuación de Tsurugi y habían corazones a su alrededor.

-¿Otome-san, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Koharu poniendo su mano en la frente, pero la peli plata no le hizo caso, en ese momento solo Tsurugi ocupaba su mente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Sangoku.

-Tsurugi- dijo Shindou acercándose al susodicho-¿no querías acabar con el futbol?

-Voy a acabarlo- dijo Tsurugi-Aplastaré con mis propias manos este futbol podrido.

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo Shindou sorprendido.-Sera que…

El capitán de Raimon dirigió la mirada a su entrenador.

-¿El entrenador sabía que esto iba a suceder?

Tenma se acercó a Tsurugi

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo Tenma-Gracias.

Tsurugi se sorprendió, pero decidió ignorarlo y se fue.

_**En la oficina de Ginzan…**_

-¿Qué Tsurugi-kun hizo un gol?- preguntó Ginzan alterado.

-Parece que el marcador quedó 1-1 y el primer tiempo terminó- dijo Fuyukai.

-¿Está empatado?-preguntó Ginzan.- ¡Tsurugi es un SEED enviado por el Fifth Sector!

-¿Entonces por que hizo un gol?

-Eso también me pregunto yo- dijo Fuyukai.

-Ese entrenador Endou trama algo- dijo Ginzan.

_**En el partido…**_

Raimon esta reunido en la banca para descansar y hacer las curaciones pertinentes.

-¡Solo haces tonterías!- dijo Aoi regañando a Tenma mientras esta atendía las heridas del chico.

-Pero es que…- dijo Tenma para justificarse.

-Estuviste increíble, Tenma- dijo Midori- sigue jugando así en el segundo tiempo.

-¡Midori-san, no digas esas cosas para agitarlo!- dijo Aoi

-No podrás jugar el segundo tiempo en esa condición- dijo Shindou agachándose para ver la lesión del peli rosa .-Lo siento mucho Kirino.

-No te preocupes, Shindou- dijo Kirino con una sonrisa- no es culpa tuya.

-A demás tengo a alguien que se encargará de mi – dijo Kirino- ¿No es así, Sara?

Dicho esto se volteo a ver a la peli negra con una sonrisa para luego giñarle el ojo, la chica se dio cuenta y se sonrojó un poco.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Sara sonriendo-me encargaré de tu lesión.

-Gracias, Sara- dijo Shindou- Entonces lo dejo en tus manos.

-Shindou- dijo Kurumada - ¿Pretendes jugar en el segundo tiempo?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a todo el equipo.

-Si vas a jugar, juega como quieras- dijo Kurumada-sin embargo, nosotros no pretendemos responder durante el partido.

-¡Kurumada-san!- dijo Kirino

Shindou se levanto y miró a Kurumada directamente.

-Durante el primer tiempo, entendimos lo que sucede cuando uno se opone al Fifth Sector- dijo Amagi.

-Realmente es imposible…-dijo Hamano.-Traer de vuelta al verdadero futbol y esas cosas.

-¡Pero eso solo lo conseguiremos si continuamos ganando!-dijo Tenma.

-¡Tu cállate!-dijo Kurama.

-Entendido-dijo Shindou- disculpen por haberlos metido en esta situación.

-Sin embargo, vamos a seguir luchando-dijo-Aun siendo nosotros seis.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma.

-Shindou-kun-dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

Shindou y Kurumada se miraron fijamente durante un rato.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Kurumada.

-¡Endou-kun!-dijo Sofía mirando al susodicho.

El segundo tiempo estaba por comenzar, ambos equipos estaban listos para continuar con el partido, los de Mannozaka notaron que Raimon había cambiado de formación, Kurumada, Kurama, Hayami, Amagi y Hamano estaban en la esquina del campo, Kirino miraba desde la banca preocupado por aquella situación.

-Muy bien ¡Vamos!- dijo Tenma.

-Aun hay cinco de ellos sobrando-dijo un jugador de Mannozaka- incluso después de que los hemos lastimado tanto.

-Si es así-dijo Isozaki-¿Qué tal si acabamos con ellos de otra forma?

-¿De otra forma?-preguntó aquel jugador.

-Vamos a hacer que sientan el gusto…-dijo Isozaki con una maléfica sonrisa-…de la verdadera desesperación.

-De hecho él anotó un gol para Raimon-dijo Shindou refiriéndose a Tsurugi-¿Será que podemos confiar en el de ahora en adelante?

El silbato sonó y así inicio la segunda mitad del partido, Shindou le pasó el balón a Tenma y Matsukaze comenzó a avanzar y de pronto Tsurugi corría al lado del chico.

-Pásame el balón-dijo Tsurugi a Tenma y Tenma le hizo caso, el peli azul comenzó a correr con el balón, Shindou se sorprendió de que Tenma le pasara el balón.

-"¡Muy bien, vamos a comenzar!"-dijo Tsurugi en su mente con una sonrisa-"¡Miren atentamente!"

-"¡Este es el verdadero futbol! "

-"¿El pretende luchar solo?"-se preguntó Shindou.

-¡No permitiré que avances!-exclamó un jugador que pretendía detenerlo, pero Tsurugi lo burló muy fácilmente.

-¡Que increíble, Tsurugi!-exclamó Shinsuke emocionado-¡Como se esperaba de un SEED!

-¡Hai!- exclamó Tenma.

-¡Así vamos a conseguirlo!- dijo Sangoku con una sonrisa.

Tsurugi seguía avanzando y paso justo al lado de Isozaki, pero este no lo detuvo solo mostro una sonrisa, y Tsurugi se detuvo frente a la portería de Mannozaka.

-Antes estaba distraído-dijo el portero- pero esta vez no tendrás oportunidad.

Tsurugi sonrió y luego hizo la "Death Sword", pero sucedió algo inesperado, el portero de Mannozaka invocó un Kenshin "Kikai Hei Galleus", su Kenshin era una especie de robot redondo de color blando y los bordes eran negros, en cada hombro tenía un escudo y gracias a los escudos de su Kenshin, el portero pudo detener el tiro de Tsurugi dejando a Raimon perplejo.

-¿El también es un SEED?-Preguntó Tsurugi molesto.

-Es demasiado pronto para sorprenderse-dijo Isozaki con una sonrisa.

El portero expulsó el balón y un chico que parecía tener ojeras esperaba apoderarse del balón.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo aquel chico.

Comenzó a reír maniáticamente invocando de esa forma a su Kenshin "Kijutsuma Purim" el cual era una especie de payaso tenebroso con sombrero.

-¿El también tiene un Kenshin?-preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

El Kenshin de aquel chico sacó una especie de caja de su sombrero que resulto ser una técnica especial llamada "Magican Box", el chico hizo un tiro desde el aire para que el balón quedara dentro de aquella caja y luego esta explotó mostrando un resplandor morado, aquel tiro se aproximaba a la portería de Raimon, Sangoku hizo su "Burning Catch", trató de detener el balón pero le tiro era demasiado fuerte como para detenerlo, inevitablemente Mannozaka había conseguido su segundo gol, después de anotar el chico hizo desaparecer a su Kenshin.

-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Aoi.

-¿Los tres son SEED?-Preguntó Kirino sorprendido.

-Muy bien, Tsurugi- dijo Isozaki-Intenta acabar con nosotros, con ese tu verdadero futbol.

* * *

**¡LISTO!**

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡HOLA! **

**BUEN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 13 DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

El impacto que causó aquel gol no se hizo esperar, algunos se sorprendieron mucho y otros dudaban sin en verdad podían ganar ya que tenían que enfrentar a tres SEED.

-Parece que ya está decidido- dijo Hamano.-no hay posibilidades de ganar contra tres SEED.

-Es mejor que desistan- dijo Kurama para sí mismo.

Isozaki quien le estaba dando la espalda a Tsurugi volteó a verlo mostrándole una astuta sonrisa lo que hizo que el peli azul se molestara y los que estaban el la banca observaban esperando a que las cosas se volteen a favor de Raimon.

-¡No me rendiré!- dijo Tenma con determinación.

Kurumada y los demás estaban en el lateral del campo sin la menor intención de responder en la segunda mitad.

-_"Tsurugi anotó un gol para Raimon, pero no se que es lo que hará"-_pensó Shindou mirando al susodicho para luego voltear hacia donde estaban Tenma y Shinsuke.

-Tenma, Shinsuke no se aparten de mí- ordenó Shindou.-atacaremos juntos.

Ambos novatos asintieron.

Sonó el silbato indicando la reanudación del partido, Shindou comenzó a avanzar con el esférico, pero después hizo un pase de talón a Shinsuke quien lo seguía desde atrás, el pequeñín lo recibió pero Tsurugi no tardó en aparecer para quitarle el balón, Tsurugi avanzaba con toda la agresividad dispuesto a luchar solo nuevamente.

-¿Otra vez planea enfrentarse a ellos solo?-preguntó Kirino desde la banca.

-Parece que en estos momentos para él, Mannozaka es un rival al que debe derrotar -dijo Sara- creo que se está enfocando más en derrotar a Mannozaka que en hacer a Raimon perder.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Kirino.

-Quiero decir que me estoy comenzando a preguntar si Tsurugi de verdad es un enemigo- dijo Sara seriamente.

Kirino no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola pensando en lo que le había dicho.

Tsurugi seguía avanzando, recordando lo que Isozaki le había dicho cuando intentaba lastimarle la pierna a Matsukaze.

_**Flashback…**_

_-"¿Y cual es el problema con eso?"-_preguntó Isozaki_-"sería mejor si le cuerpo entero de este chico no pudiera jugar más futbol"._

_**Fin flashback**_

-Yo mismo le pondré fin a ese futbol podrido que juegan- dijo Tsurugi avanzando.

-Mitsuyoshi- dijo Isozaki llamando al chico de las ojeras.

-¿Hay dos SEED en la defensa?-se preguntó Shindou.

Ambos jugadores marcaron a Tsurugi.

-No seremos derrotados por ti- dijo Isozaki.

Tsurugi trató de avanzar, pero ambos jugadores se interponían cada vez que intentaba traspasar la defensa de Mannozaka.

-Pásame el balón- dijo Tenma mientras avanzaba, pero estaba siendo marcado por el rival y al ver eso Tsurugi optó por seguir intentando penetrar la defensa de Mannozaka él solo.

-¿Será que Tsurugi realmente tiene intenciones de vencer a Mannozaka?- preguntó Hayami.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo Amagi.

Tsurugi se quedó quieto pensando en como traspasar aquella defensa y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba completamente rodeado ya eran más jugadores que no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo pasar, Tsurugi trataba de ver por donde avanzar, en un momento de descuido miró hacia atrás, entonces Mitsuyoshi aprovechó aquella oportunidad y le robó el balón con una barrida y se lo pasó a su capitán.

-¿Ya entendieron que es imposible derrotarnos?-preguntó Isozaki con una sonrisa mientras mantenía el control del balón con la rodilla.

-Este es un regalo para ti- dio pateando el balón.

-¡Tsurugi!- exclamaron Tenma y Shinsuke mientras estaban marcados, ambos cambiaron su expresión al ver que Tsurugi había sido golpeado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shindou dispuesto a avanzar pero fue marcado por otro jugador

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- exclamó Kana preocupada desde la banca.

Las gerentes la escucharon y se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa Tsurugi?- preguntó Koharu.

-¿Es que acaso sabes algo que nosotras no?-preguntó Aoi.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó la peli plata un poco disgustada.

-¿O puede ser que estés enamorada de Tsurugi?- preguntó Midori.

-No tengo por que responder eso- dijo Kana.

-Ya chicas déjenla en paz- dijo Sara- Creo que hay cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales debemos preocuparnos.

-Si tú lo dices- dijeron aquel trio al unísono.

Después de recibir aquel golpe, Tsurugi se medio arrodilló tratando de levantarse y Mitsuyoshi estaba frente a el.

-¡Toma eso traidor!- exclamó pateando el balón y Tsurugi fue golpeado nuevamente.

-Ellos están haciendo de Tsurugi…-dijo Sangoku.

En un ágil movimiento Tsurugi evito caer al suelo.

-¿Una disputa entre miembros del Fifth Sector?-se preguntó Kurama curioso y luego mostro una sonrisa.-pero que atracción de circo.

-¡Ríndete de una vez!- exclamó Isozaki- ¡Te arrepentirás por haber desobedecido al Fifth Sector!

Dicho eso pateó el balón con fuerza.

-¡Tsurugi!- exclamó Tenma.

El balón iba directo a Tsurugi, afortunadamente dio un salto e hizo un giro en el aire posesionándose del esférico y aterrizó con el balón.

-¿O sea que con este tipo de jugadas piensan vencerme?-preguntó Tsurugi y luego avanzó pero nadie tenía la intensión de detenerlo.

-Parece que aun no entiendes- dijo Isozaki con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¡Ushio! ¡Osawada! ¡Sakazaki! ¡Busujima!

Tsurugi siguió avanzando pero nuevamente aquellos cuatro lo rodearon, Shindou pudo burlar al jugador que lo estaba marcando y comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Por aquí, Tsurugi!- dijo Shindou- Incluso siendo un SEED, es imposible para ti enfrentar a once jugadores.

-Nosotros sentimos lo mismo que tú.-continuó- si de verdad quieres ganar, ayúdanos.

-¡Tsurugi!- dijeron ambos novatos.

Shindou seguía avanzando en espera de una respuesta de Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi…- dijo Kirino.

-¡Eres mío!- exclamó Mitsuyoshi haciendo una barrida, pero Tsurugi fue más rápido y dio un salto para luego pasarle el balón a Shindou y este lo recibió.

-No malinterpretes las cosas-dijo Tsurugi-No pretendo ser un amigo.

-Cierto- dijo Shindou con una sonrisa mientras corría.

-El verdadero juego empezará ahora- dijo Aoi desde la banca.

Tenma finalmente consiguió burlar al chico que lo marcaba y Shindou hizo un pase directamente a Matsukaze, Tenma recibió el pase y corrió junto con el balón, dos jugadores de Mannozaka le estaban pisando los talones y cuando lo alcanzaron, lateralmente estrujaron a Tenma con su técnica "Elephant Press" dejando al chico en el suelo.

-¡Tenma!-exclamó Shinsuke preocupado.

-Ya que ustedes quieren "ayudarse"-dijo Isozaki-sientan la desesperación de habernos hecho sus oponentes, Raimon.

Mannozaka empezó a hacer pases hasta llegar al jugador Sakazaki y este avanzó con el balón hacia la portería.

-Ellos pretenden hacer un gol más para ganar tiempo- dijo Kirino.

Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi y Shinsuke corrían tras Sakazaki.

-El marcador esta 2-1- dijo Shindou-como el portero de ellos tiene un Kenshin, si dejamos que ellos anoten un gol más será nuestro fin.

-¡Protejan la portería a como de lugar!-ordenó.

-¡Si!-exclamó Tenma.

-¡Venga!-exclamo Sangoku.

-¿Enserio piensas que puedes proteger la portería con solo cinco personas?-preguntó Isozaki.

-¡Vamos a jugar enserio!-exclamó-¡No importa si son 10 o 20 goles, jueguen hasta que ellos pierdan las esperanzas y que no puedan levantarse nuevamente!

-¡No lo permitiré!-exclamó Shinsuke dispuesto a detenerlo.

Antes de que Shinsuke se le acercara, Sakazaki hizo su técnica "Boomerang Faint" burlando así al pequeñín.

-¡Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma tratando de detener a Sakazaki, pero Matsukaze también fue burlado aquel jugador le paso el balón a Mitsuyoshi y Shindou le pisaba los talones.

-¡No anotarás!-exclamó Shindou para luego alcanzarlo- no pasarás.

-¡Capitán!-exclamó Tenma para luego ir a apoyar a su capitán pero él y Shinsuke fueron detenidos por dos jugadores cada uno.

-¡Mitsuyoshi, por aquí!-exclamó Isozaki pero Momo apareció y lo marcó, pero un jugador de Mannozaka que estaba libre de marca avanzó y Mitsuyoshi le pasó el balón, aquel jugador recibió el balón y realizo la "Bound Flame" haciendo que la trayectoria del balón fuera en Zigzag.

-¡Sangoku-nii!-exclamó Sara.

-¡No dejaré que anotes!- exclamó Sangoku para luego hacer la "Burning Catch", el portero de Raimon trató de detenerla pero el tiro era demasiado fuerte, afortunadamente el balo dio contra la parte superior de la portería, sin embargo eso no terminaba ahí, Sangoku se enfrentó a una tempestad de tiros y con los puños pudo evitar que entrara a la portería.

-¡Sangoku-san!-exclamó Shindou mientras era marcado por Mistuyoshi, Tenma y Shinsuke también estaban marcados.

Mannozaka aun estaba en posesión del balón, un jugador avanzaba mientras que Hayami esta quieto y con temor.

-No puedo seguir viendo esto-dijo Hayami

Ni Kurumada, ni Hamano, ni Kurama, ni Amagi estaban dispuestos a hacer algo al respecto.

Aquel jugador hizo un tiro que golpeó a Sangoku pero afortunadamente el esférico dio contra la parte superior de la portería y Sangoku atrapó el balón antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Sangoku-san!-exclamó Kirino levantándose con un paño en el pie inflamado, pero al menor intento de caminar sintió el dolor a causa de aquel pie inflamado.

-¡No sea imprudente Kirino-kun!- exclamó Sara- si entras en esas condiciones no volverás a jugar futbol.

-¡Ya lo se!- exclamó Kirino mirando a la peli negra.-Pero si siguen así…

-Entiendo como te sientes- dijo Sara pendiéndole la mano en el hombro del peli rosa - pero no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera.

Aquella discusión terminó cuando vieron que Midori se levanto y dio unos pasos hacía adelante, la peli roja tomó aire y empezó a gritar.

-¡Hey ustedes!- exclamó Midori-¿No sienten nada viendo el futbol de ellos así?

-Entiendo lo del Fifth Sector…-continuó-más ellos son amigos de su club ¿cierto?

-Hacen las actividades del club juntos, pasan los día juntos…-dijo-¿Ustedes no llegaron hasta aquí haciendo eso juntos?

-Y ellos sus amigos quieren proteger el futbol de Raimon.

-Aunque lo saben ¿Ustedes no sienten nada?

Busujima avanzaba con el balón mientras que Shindou marcaba a Mitsuyoshi, pero el de las ojeras fue más rápido y consiguió burlar a Shindou.

-¡Busujima, por aquí!-exclamó mientras corría, y recibió el balón

-¡Mitsuyoshi, tira con tu Kenshin!- exclamó Isozaki.

-¡Sangoku-san!-exclamó Shindou tratando de ir en su ayuda pero Busujima lo detuvo.

-"Si anotan un gol ahora, el marcador será 3-1 y el partido estará decidido"- Pensó Sangoku para luego chocar los dos puños.

-¡No importa lo que pase!-exclamó Sangoku-¡Protegeré la portería aun si me hacen pedazos!

Mitsuyoshi ser rió maniáticamente para invocar a si Kenshin "Kijutsuma Purim"

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Kirino-¡Sangoku-san no conseguirá detener el tiro con el Kenshin!

De repente Kurumada entró en acción con su técnica "Dash Train", Kurumada parecía un tren que iba a toda velocidad y envistió a Mitsuyoshi elevándolo, el de la bandita en la nariz avanzó con el balón en la frente, eso sorprendió a muchos y una vez realizada su hazaña , se detuvo con el balón bajo su pie.

-¿Esa es la habilidad especial de Kurumada-senpai?-preguntó Aoi.

-Increíble…-dijo Midori.

-¡Senpai!- exclamó Tenma.

-¡Kurumada-san!-exclamó Shindou.

-¡No permitiré que jueguen como se les de la gana!-dijo Kurumada.-¡No importa quien sea el oponente!

-¡Vamos a demostrar que si podemos jugar futbol!

-¡Hamano, vamos también!-exclamó Amagi.

-Incluso en esta situación,-dijo Hamano- sería un problema si no fuéramos ¿no?

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar dejando a Hayami solo.

-¿Se van?-preguntó Hayami al ver que ambos se iban.-También voy.

-¡Amagi-san! ¡Hayami! ¡Hamano!-exclamó Shindou con una sonrisa.

-¡Senpai!-exclamó Tenma feliz.

-¡Adelante chicos!-exclamo Kurumada.- ¡Ahora comienza el verdadero partido!

-¡Hai!-exclamaron todos.

-¡Les mostraremos el verdadero futbol de Raimon!-exclamó Amagi.

-¡Ahora si parecen un equipo!- dijo Aoi contenta.

-Endou-kun, lo conseguimos ¿cierto?- dijo Sofía con lágrimas que le empezaban a brotar-¡Finalmente ellos vieron los sentimientos de Sangoku y los demás!

-¡Si!-Dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

-Parece que aquella época de Raimon regresó-dijo Haruna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Al fin están jugando enserio!-exclamó Koharu-¿No estás feliz Otome-san?

-¡Si, estoy feliz de que actúen como un equipo de verdad!- dijo Kana feliz.

-¡Que felicidad, finalmente actúan según lo que sienten!-dijo Sara emocionada, de la emoción la peli negra tomo las manos de Kirino sin darse cuenta, ya cuando se había dado cuento de lo hizo, las soltó rápidamente y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento mucho Kirino-kun-dijo Sara muy apenada.

-No te preocupes-dijo Kirino muy sonrojado.

Solo Kurama no respondió a la voluntad de sus compañero se quedó ahí parado sin intenciones de jugar seriamente.

-¿Creen que van a ganar, solo por que aumentó el numero de jugadores?-preguntó Isozaki mientras marcaba a Tsurugi.

-Les demostraré que están equivocados.

Kurumada corría con el balón para luego pasárselo a Tenma, este lo recibió y avanzó junto con el esférico.

-¡No dejaré que avances!-exclamó un jugador de Mannozaka dispuesto a detenerlo pero Tenma lo pudo burla con el "Soyokaze Step".

-¡Muy bien, sigue así Tenma!-exclamó Midori.

-¡Hamano-senpai!- dijo Tenma para luego pasarle el balón, Hamano lo recibió y corría con el balón.

-¡Kuranoi!-dijo Isozaki a otro jugador para que detuviera a Hamano, pero el de los googles realizó su técnica "Naminori Pierrot" el balón estaba rodeado por agua, Hamano puso los pies sobre el balón y con los pies movía el esférico para poder avanzar.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Tenma-¡No tenía idea de que Hamano-senpai tuviera ese tipo de habilidad!

-¡No sean presumidos!-exclamó Isozaki para luego robarle el balón y ahí comenzó una batalla por la posesión del esférico.

-¡Mitsuyoshi!-dijo Busujima para luego pasarle el balón y el de las ojeras lo recibió.

-¡Eso no!-exclamó Kirino-¡El usará le tiro con el Kenshin!

Mitsuyoshi estaba dispuesto a avanzar pero en ese instante apareció Momoko para robarle el balón, consiguió robárselo y avanzó con el balón, dos jugadores intentaron marcarla pero con su técnica "Monkey Jump" pudo esquivarlos, pero en el camino apareció Busujima y le quitó el balón, se lo pasó nuevamente a Mitsuyoshi y el corría con el balón en su poder estaba dispuesto a tirar con su Kenshin, pero Amagi usó su técnica "Banri no Choujou", creando una muralla, Mitsuyoshi intentó ir por otro lado pero la muralla aun no estaba completa, intento ir nuevamente por el frente, pero la muralla se impuso ante él haciendo que cayera y perdiera el balón.

-¡Muy bien, Amagi-san!-exclamó Kirino feliz.

El balón se detuvo ante Kurama quien seguía sin moverse, Isozaki dejó de marcar a Tsurugi y comenzó a correr hasta el balón.

-¡Por aquí!-exclamó Tsurugi.

-¡Kurama!-exclamó Shindou para que el peli celeste reaccionara.

-¡Mitsuyoshi, avanza!-dijo Isozaki.

-¡Kurama!-exclamó Shindou.

Isozaki se acercaba a Kurama, pero este seguía sin hacer nada, pero antes de que el oponente se acercara más pateó el balón pasándoselo a Tsurugi, después de recibir el pase comenzó a correr hacia la portería.

-¡Shiroyama!- dijo Isozaki refiriéndose a su portero.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!-dijo aquel portero-¡no dejaré que el me anote gol!

Dicho esto invocó nuevamente a su Kenshin "Kikai Hei Galleus", pero Tsurugi no se quedó atrás, el también invocó a su Kenshin "Kensei Lancelot" y con la ayuda de su Kenshin hizo su tiro "Lost Angel", el portero uso su "Guardian Shield" tratando de detener aquel tiro, era una batalla muy intensa, Tsurugi luchaba para que el balón entrara y Shiroyama para detenerlo, ambos equipos observaban aquella batalla esperando a que esta terminara, Tsurugi pudo romper el escudo de Galleus, aquel Kenshin desapareció dejando al portero vulnerable y el balón le dio en el estomago, el Lost Angel lo llevo hasta la red de la portería haciendo que Raimon anotara otro gol empatando el partido.

-¡Lograron empatar!-exclamó Aoi feliz.

-¡Tsurugi-kun, ere increíble!-exclamó Kana.

El Kenshin de Tsurugi desapareció dejándolo agotado.

-El consiguió vencer a mi Kenshin-dijo el portero mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a voltear el marcador!-exclamó Kurumada y los defensas asintieron.

Tenma quien tenía el balón se lo pasó a Shindou, este lo recibió y como el camino estaba despejado, avanzo libremente hacia la portería, Shiroyama intentó invocar a su Kenshin, pero debido al agotamiento no funcionó esta vez, y Shindou uso su "Fortissimo", aquel tiro iba hacia la portería.

-No podré defender sin mi Kenshin-dijo Shiroyama e inevitablemente el tiro entró, Ahora el marcador estaba 2-3 a favor de Raimon.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamó Tenma feliz.

El partido finalizó con la victoria de Raimon y pudo pasar a la siguiente etapa del Holy Road.

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos! -exclamó Tenma feliz mientras corría junto con Shinsuke.

-¡Shindou!-dijeron Kurumada, Hayami y Sangoku acercándose al susodicho.

-Lo conseguimos, Shindou- dijo Sangoku.

-Hai-dijo Shindou.

-No esperaba menos de ti-dijo Momoko y ambos chocaron los cinco.

Tenma y Shinsuke celebraban junto la victoria y Hamano los observaba, el moreno notó que Amagi estaba detrás de él.

-Parece que terminamos ganando…-dijo Hamano y Amagi asintió.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Isozaki consternado-incluso teniendo tres SEED, perdimos contra Raimon.

Mientras el equipo celebraba, Endou entró en la cancha.

-Estuvieron geniales-dijo Endou con una sonrisa.-esta victoria es la que consiguieron juntos.

-Uniendo sus fuerzas no habrá nada que no puedan hacer-continuó, choco la palma de su mano con el puño-¡Nos esforzaremos para ganar el Holy Road!- dicho esto levanto el puño tapando así la luz del sol y todos los que estuvieron de acuerdo asintieron, en cuanto a Tsurugi observaba al equipo perdedor.

-¡Tsurugi!-lo llamó Tenma y el susodicho volteó a verlo- Gracias, Tsurugi.

Tsurugi decidió ignorarlo y se fue, pero eso a Tenma no le importó, el sabía que en el fondo Tsurugi quería ganar junto con Raimon.

_**En la oficina de Ginzan…**_

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Ginzan alterado-¿Ganaron el partido por 3 a 2?

Dicho esto, dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón.

-Es el fin-dijo Ginzan sudando frio.-esta vez si es nuestro fin.

-¡Presidente!-exclamó Fuyukai preocupado.

_**En Kogarashi…**_

Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi y Kana estaban celebrando junto con Aki la victoria de Raimon con refresco.

-¡Felicidades por llegar a las semifinales!- dijo Aki.-Este es un regalo para celebrar.

Dicho esto abrió una caja dejando ver un gran pastel con fresas por encima.

-Un pastel triple de fresa real-dijo Aki.

Los cuatros contemplaban con fascinación el obsequio de Aki.

-Se ve delicioso-dijo Aoi.

-Probaré esta fresa- dijo Tenma sacando la fresa para luego comérsela, eso molestó un poco a Aoi

-¡Solo por que yo estaba mirando esa fresa!-dijo Aoi molesta.

-¡Entonces yo tomaré esta!-dijo Shinsuke sacándola del pastel.

-¡Yo también quería esa!-dijo Aoi.

-¡Chicos dejen de discutir!-dijo Kana molesta-¿No se dan cuenta de que Naru está dormido?

Mientras discutían, afuera de la casa estaba Sasuke dormido con un trozo de pastel en el plato, pastel que Bokuro el perro de Kana se comió, de repente Sasuke se levantó y comenzó una divertida persecución a Bokuro.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo Aoi emocionada para luego poner sus brazos de forma paralela.

-¡El Dash Train atravesó como si fuera un tren de verdad!

Aki escuchaba atentamente como fue el partido.

-Yo pensé que Kurumada-senpai estaba haciéndose el orgulloso- dijo Aoi.-nunca pensé que tuviera ese tipo de técnica

-La habilidad de Amagi-senpai también fue increíble-dijo Tenma.-Detuvo al oponente con su "Banri no Choujou"

-¿Cierto Shinsuke?-preguntó Tenma.

-Habilidad especial…-dijo Shinsuke pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Tenma preocupado.

-No es nada…-dijo Shinsuke.

-La habilidad de Hamano-senpai tampoco se quedó atrás- dijo Tenma- realmente fue increíble.

-La Técnica de Tsurugi-kun con "Kensei Lancelot" también fue increíble-dijo Kana- Para mí fue una sorpresa que nos ayudara a ganar.

-Si- dijo Aoi- la verdad a mí también me sorprendió eso.

De pronto Naru apareció en el comedor donde estaban ellos.

-Naru-dijo Kana cargando a su hermanito-¿Así que estabas despierto?

-Naru-chan, celebra con nosotros-dijo Tenma.

_**En casa de Sara…**_

Sara, Kirino, Shindou y Momoko, también celebraban la victoria, la peli negra los había invitado y ella con la ayuda de Momo prepararon la comida, ambos chicos probaron la comida y todo parecía indicar que ellas eran muy buenas cocineras.

-Esto sabe genial-dijo Shindou- ustedes si que serán buenas esposas en el futuro.

-¡Gracias, Shindou-kun!- dijeron ambas.

-Si es cierto- dijo Kirino- gracias por invitarnos.

-No fue nada-dijo la peli negra- era lo menos que podía hacer después de que se esforzaron tanto.

-Apropósito…-dijo Sara-¿Cómo está tu pie?

-Está sanando-dijo Kirino- el doctor me dijo que no debía esforzarme mucho.

-Además, todo te lo debo a ti-dijo- debido a que cuidaste mi lesión durante el partido, podré jugar en poco tiempo

-Que bueno-dijo sonrojada- Solo te digo que no seas imprudente.

-En verdad me asusté al ver que ibas a entrar en la cancha en esas condiciones.

-Siento haberte preocupado-dijo el peli rosa- te prometo que la próxima vez seré más cuidadoso.

-Mas te vale-dijo ella seriamente.

Escucharon que alguien había abierto la puerta, los cuatro fueron a ver, eran Shiori con los padres de ambas hermanas.

Su madre tenía el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, piel pálida y labios pintados de color rosa, tenía un vestido de color azul oscuro hasta después de las rodillas.

Su padre tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, tenía los ojos morados, piel pálida y tenia un traje elegante que consistía en una camisa blanca cubierta por un saco de ejecutivo de color negro, corbata azul oscura, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

-Shiori-nee, Otou-san, Oka-san- dijo Sara felíz de verlos-No pensé que llegarían tan temprano.

-Es que no habían conciertos para esta noche-dijo la madre- además fuimos por Shiori después del entrenamiento.

-Ya veo…-dijo Sara.

-Pero si son Kirino-kun, Shindou-kun y Niigaki-san-dijo la madre-es un gusto tenerlos en casa.

-¡Buenas tardes Yukari-san!, ¡Masaru-san!-dijeron los tres al unísono refiriéndose a ambos señores.

Dicho esto, todos fueron al comedor.

-Todos están ansiosos de que regreses al equipo-dijo Shiori.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para recuperarme-dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-Si, espero que te cuides tu salud-dijo el padre- no se que haríamos los tres si te pasara algo.

-Entiendo.

-Sara-chan me contó por teléfono que ganaron el partido de hoy-dijo Masaru-felicidades por pasar a las semifinales.

-Gracias-dijeron los tres.

-Nosotras las del Nadeshiko Japan también nos esforzaremos-dijo Shiori.

-Espero verlas jugar pronto- dijo Kirino-¿Por cierto cuando empiezan el torneo femenino?

-Supongo que justo antes de que acabe el Holy Road-respondió la oji morada.

-Ya veo-dijo Shindou- nosotros estábamos celebrando, espero que no estemos importunando.

-No te preocupes-dijo Yukari- ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos.

_**En el otro lado de la ciudad…**_

Tsurugi estaba en la terraza de un edificio pensando en todo lo ocurrido y recordó aquellas palabras.

_**Flashback…**_

_-"¿Y cual es el problema con eso?"-_preguntó Isozaki_-"sería mejor si le cuerpo entero de este chico no pudiera jugar más futbol"._

_**Fin flashback.**_

-"No me arrepiento de lo que hice para acabar con ese futbol podrido"-pensó Tsurugi-pero…

De repente Kuroki se le acercó por detrás y Tsurugi se volteó a verlo.

-Kuroki-san-dijo Tsurugi.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?-preguntó Kuroki seriamente.

* * *

**¡ESO ES TODO POR HOY!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡HOLA!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, de ahora en adelante trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, solo espero que este capitulo les guste.**

* * *

Un rojo atardecer cubría la ciudad Inazuma, Aki, Tenma y Kana estaban en la entrada del apartamento para despedir a Aoi y Shinsuke.

-¡Muchas gracias por la comida!-dijeron Shinsuke y Aoi.

-Estuvo delicioso- dijo Aoi

-¡Vengan a visitarnos de nuevo!-dijo Aki con una sonrisa.-es mucho mejor comer con más personas.

-¡Hai!-exclamaron Shinsuke y Aoi-

-¡Ganaremos en el próximo partido para que Aki-nee nos reciba con un gran banquete!-exclamó Tenma.

-¡Shinsuke, vamos a esforzarnos!

-¡Si!-dijo el pequeñín-¡hasta mañana!

Dicho esto se fue, Aoi hizo una pequeña reverencia y también se fue.

-¡Bye, bye!-dijo la peli azul despidiéndose.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-dijo Kana voleándole la mano.

_**Después…**_

Shinsuke caminó por un rato y de pronto se detuvo frente a una vitrina de una tienda deportiva y el pequeñín observó el afiche del Holy Road que estaba pegado y la voz de Tenma resonó en su cabeza diciendo.

"_-¡Shinsuke, vamos a esforzarnos!"_

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Shinsuke con determinación-¡Debo esforzarme más!

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-Tsurugi Kyosuke-dijo Ishido-¿Así que nos has traicionado?

-Ayudaste a Raimon a ganar-dijo un hombre desconocido-por ser un SEED eso estuvo mal.

-Pido disculpas-dijo Tsurugi haciendo una reverencia.

-Esta vez, lo pasaremos por alto-dijo aquel hombre-Sin embargo, ahora debemos reconsiderar la ayuda que le daríamos a tu hermano.

Esto asustó un poco a Tsurugi.

-¿Te parece bien?-preguntó Ishido con una sonrisa-Sabes que creo en la fidelidad que necesitarás demostrarme en el próximo partido ¿no?

-Lo se-dijo Tsurugi.

-Pero, diviértete jugando futbol, Tsurugi-kun-dijo Ishido.

Después de eso Tsurugi hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Parece que un nuevo viento sopló en Raimon-dijo Ishido.

-Ellos no respetaron la Quinta Regla, dentro de las condiciones del futbol juvenil-dijo un hombre desconocido.

-Pienso que debemos acabar con el club de futbol de Raimon-dijo otro hombre- como ejemplo para las demás escuelas.

-No-dijo Ishido-El nombre Raimon es una inspiración de muchos jóvenes que juegan futbol.

-No sabemos como deshacer esa influencia.-dijo- Es mejor dejarlos en paz, para así poder usarlos en el futuro.

-Como usted diga, Seitei- dijo un hombre haciendo una reverencia.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Tenma iba corriendo pero se detuvo al confirmar que su amigo inseparable estaba entrenado en la cancha al lado del lago y Matsukaze decidió interrumpir el entrenamiento de Shinsuke.

-Siento interrumpir-dijo Tenma-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Estoy entrenando para mi técnica especial-respondió el pequeñín.-pensé que debía tener una técnica propia.

-Debo esforzarme al igual que tu.-dijo recordando el partido contra Mannozaka-en al partido de ayer no pude detener el ataque de Mannozaka.

-Si tengo una técnica especial, seré más útil.

Tenma tomó de las manos a su amigo.

-¡En ese caso, te ayudare!-dijo Tenma con una sonrisa.-¡Trabajaremos juntos en tu habilidad especial!

-¡Gracias, Tenma!-dijo Shinsuke alegre.

-¿Y como es la técnica que estas pensando?-preguntó Tenma.

-¡Un salto sorpresa!-exclamó el pequeñín en respuesta.

-¿Salto… sorpresa?- preguntó Matsukaze confundido.

-¡Mi especialidad es saltar y cabecear!- dijo Shinsuke-¡Sería genial si esa habilidad repeliera los balones venidos del oponente!

-Ya veo ¡es una estupenda idea!-dijo Tenma.

Tenma puso el balón y comenzaron a entrenar, Matsukaze pateaba el balón pero Shinsuke por más alto que saltaba, no podía alcanzar el esférico, sin embargo, Shinsuke no se dio por vencido y siguió intentando.

_**En el entrenamiento del club de futbol…**_

Todos estaban muy concentrados en la práctica, aunque no todos, pues Hayami estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Será que todos aún quieren seguir ganando?-se preguntó Hayami.

-¡Bien, la siguiente es la formación B!-Dijo Shindou quien tenía el balón, para luego pasárselo a Hayami.

-¿Eh?, ¡si!-dijo Hayami empezando a reaccionar, pero perdió el balón debido a la desconcentración.

-¡Tu reacción es lenta!-dijo Shindou mientras corría- ¡Concéntrate!

-¡Sí!-dijo Hayami.

Akane estaba como siempre feliz de la vida tomando fotos desde la banca.

-¡Shin-sama es magnifico!-dijo muy contenta.

Midori la observó con una gotita en la cien y luego volteó hacia Aoi.

-Hablando de eso ¿sabes donde están Tenma y Shinsuke?-preguntó la peli roja.

-No tengo idea- respondió Aoi- es extraño que no estén, siempre son los primeros en llegar.

-Me pregunto por que no han llegado-dijo Kana.

Kirino también observaba el entrenamiento desde la banca debido a su lesión

Sofía y Haruna se aproximaron a la banca.

-Kirino-kun…-dijo Haruna-¿tu pie ya está mejor?

-Si, no fue nada grave-respondió el peli rosa.-En dos o tres días ya estaré bien.

-Que alivio-dijo Haruna- pero no exageres.

-Ya lo se.

-Parece que los impuntuales ya están aquí-dijo Sofía al ver a la pareja de novatos entrar a la cancha.

-¡Disculpen!-dijeron estos al unísono y se acercaron a Shindou.

-Llegan tarde-dijo Shindou.

-Es mi culpa-dijo Shinsuke.-estábamos entrenando para una nueva técnica especial.

-¿Técnica especial?-preguntó Shindou.

-¡Sí! Pensé que sería mucho más útil si consiguiera usar una como ustedes- dijo el pequeñín

El trio de tercer año se acercó para saber los detalles de la técnica especial.

-¿Y como será esa técnica?-preguntó Sangoku.

-Es una técnica de defensa, la llamo Salto Sorpresa- respondió Shinsuke.

-¿Salto Sorpresa?-preguntó Sangoku.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Pues es una habilidad en la cual se usa el salto-respondió Shinsuke.

-Debo reconocer la determinación de ambos-dijo Shindou-pero deben respetar el horario del entrenamiento.

-¡Hai!-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Solo por que mostraron algo bueno ayer, no significa que pueden llegar tarde a la práctica-dijo Kurama.

-Hablando de impuntuales, Tsurugi tampoco ha venido-dijo Hamano.

-Puede ser que haya recibido un castigo por desobedecer al Fifth Sector- dijo Hayami.

-No solo Tsurugi-continuó-¿Qué pasará con nosotros de ahora en adelante?

-Ya estamos decididos-dijo Amagi.

-Nosotros decidimos oponernos a la Quinta Regla-dijo Kurumada.

-Tienen razón, pero…-dijo Hayami.

-Disculpen, pero ¿que es la Quinta Regla?-preguntó Tenma.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Hayami.

-Hai-respondió la pareja de novatos al unísono.

-La Quinta Regla del Estatuto de Futbol Juvenil- dijo Shindou-Siendo el futbol un deporte amado igualmente por todos… Victorias y derrotas también son divididas igualmente para todos.

-Estatuto de Futbol Juvenil…-dijo Tenma.

-Y para proteger esa regla fue creado el Fifth Sector-dijo Shindou.-Así ellos controlan el resultado de un partido, distribuyendo victorias y derrota.

-No necesitamos ese tipo de futbol-continuó Shindou-Nosotros no estamos equivocados.

-¡Vamos a seguir ganando para recuperar…el verdadero futbol y tenerlo en nuestras manos!

-¿Seguir ganando?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Es más difícil que jugar de acuerdo a las instrucciones-dijo Amagi.

-Si, pero no hay otra opción-dijo Sangoku.

_**En la oficina de Ginzan…**_

-¿Por qué ganaron de nuevo?-preguntó Ginzan.

-Como ya le he dicho solo cumplo con mi deber de entrenador-respondió Endou.

-Usted se equivoca al actuar de ese modo-dijo Ginzan.

-Para todo existen reglas-dijo Fuyukai-Los clubes de futbol deben cumplir las reglas del Estatuto de Futbol Juvenil.

-El hecho de seguir ganando sin seguir las órdenes es una grave violación a las reglas-dijo Ginzan.

-No pretendo cambiar mi forma de enseñar-dijo Endou.-con permiso.

Endou se fue dejando al presidente Ginzan de muy mal humor.

_**En los alrededores de Raimon…**_

Hamano iba corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver a dos chicos de los que habían renunciado a club de futbol y decidió acercarse a ellos ya que se veían algo inquietos.

-¿Ichino? ¿Aoyama? ¿Que sucede?-preguntó Hamano.

-Estamos un poco preocupados- respondió Ichino

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hamano.

-Por el Holy Road-dijo Aoyama.-Ustedes están jugando enserio ¿cierto?

Hamano solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Como lo pensé-dijo Aoyama.

-Parece que están haciendo algo inesperado-dijo Ichino.

-Pues si-dijo Hamano con una sonrisa.-es inesperado.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

-Vamos a comenzar-dijo Shindou.

-¡Si!-dijeron todos.

-Parece que todos están decididos-dijo Aoi.

-Ellos decidieron seguir ganando-dijo Midori.-No conseguirían hacer eso con un sentimiento cualquiera.

-El sentimiento de no perder es lo más importante-dijo Akane.

-Hasta que dices cosas inteligentes de vez en cuando-dijo Midori sorprendida, pero se llevo una decepción al ver a la chica tomarle fotos a Shindou.

-Es bueno verlos actuar finalmente como un equipo-dijo Sara- Incluso el ambiente en el equipo ha cambiado desde la victoria de ayer.

-Tienes razón-dijo Koharu-La determinación de Tenma y Shinsuke hizo que el equipo decidiera luchar por la victoria.

-Nosotras no debemos quedarnos atrás-dijo Kana- como managers que somos debemos estar con ellos.

-¡Aquí vamos!-dijo Shindou comenzando a avanzar con el balón, para luego pasárselo a Hamano y este se lo pasó a Hayami, este pateó el balón hacia la portería pero Amagi impidió que este entrara deteniendo el esférico con el pecho y el balón terminó bajo el control de Tenma, este comenzó a avanzar pero Kurumada fue hacia el chico.

-¡Tienes la guardia baja!-exclamó Kurumada quitándole a Tenma el control del balón, pateando el esférico.

-¡Pero que fuerza!-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-Amagi-senpai y Kurumada-senpai son increíbles yo también debo esforzarme-dijo Shinsuke.

Kurama atrapó el balón con el pecho y comenzó a avanza, Shinsuke estaba dispuesto a detenerlo, pero el peli celeste lo pasó muy fácilmente, pero el pequeñín no se daba por vencido y siguió intentado detener a Kurama, siempre era burlado, hasta que Shinsuke le hizo una barrida y cuando llegó al balón, el esférico esta rodeado por relámpagos anaranjados y pudo quitarle el balón pero, este quedó en el aire y Kurama hizo un giro en el aire pateando el balón, cuando Shinsuke tomaba impulso para saltar había un resplandor naranja bajo sus pies, esto fue una sorpresa para el chico, todos en el equipo se sorprendieron.

-Ahora yo…-dijo Shinsuke sorprendido y Tenma, quien estaba tras el puso la mano en el hombro del pequeñín.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-dijo Tenma-¡Sentí una gran fuerza!

-El…-dijo Kurama sin salir del asombro.

-Hasta Shinsuke se ve determinado-dijo Kurumada.

-Si, va por buen camino-dijo Amagi.

-¿Salto Sorpresa?-se preguntó Sangoku-No puedo esperar para ver.

-¡Estoy empezando a ve mi técnica especial!-dijo Shinsuke emocionado.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Aki como todos los días estaba barriendo la entrada de Kogarashi, y Tenma iba saliendo del apartamento listo para entrenar.

-¡Voy saliendo!-dijo Tenma.

-Hoy es Domingo ¿vas al entrenamiento matinal?-preguntó Aki.

-No es eso-dijo Tenma-Es el entrenamiento para la técnica especial de Shinsuke.

-¿Especial?-preguntó Aki.

-Si-respondió Tenma- El está creando una nueva técnica especial.

-Eso me trae recuerdos…-dijo Aki.

-¿Nani?-preguntó Tenma.

-No es nada-dijo Aki-¡Buena suerte!

-¡Si! ¡Ya regreso!-dijo Tenma para luego irse

-¡Regresa pronto!-dijo Aki.

_**En otro lado de la ciudad…**_

Hayami y Hamano fueron de pesca a un tanque.

-¿Será que todo va a estar bien?-preguntó Hayami.

-¡Ya dije que me lo dejes a mi!-dijo Hamano.-En este tanque se puede pescar de verdad.

-Sabes que me refiero al club de futbol-dijo Hayami-No al tanque de pesca.

-Ah, eso-dijo Hamano sonriendo-Creo que todo esta bien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hayami.

-La verdad, aun no sé si es seguro seguir a Tenma-dijo Hamano.

-Estoy inseguro-dijo Hayami.

-Hayami-san ¿Qué piensas sobre el futbol?-preguntó Hamano.-Dime.

-La verdad…-dijo Hayami-Obviamente quiero jugar futbol libremente.

-Es verdad-dijo Hamano con una sonrisa.

_**En la cancha junto al lago.**_

-¡Aquí voy!-exclamó Tenma levantando la mano.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡comencemos!-dijo Shinsuke con determinación.

Tenma pateó el balón muy alto y Shinsuke saltó tan alto como pudo para alcanzarlo pero no pudo y volvió al suelo.

-No puedo-dijo Shinsuke mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Quieres que tire más bajo?-preguntó Tenma.

-No, creo que lo conseguiré si me esfuerzo un poco más-dijo Shinsuke.- ¡Tira con toda tu fuerza!

-Bien, entonces allá va el siguiente.-dijo Tenma con una sonrisa para luego patear el balón.

Shinsuke intentó saltar mucho más alto para alcanzar el esférico.

_**En la mansión de Shindou…**_

-Que bueno que el humor del equipo esté cambiando-dijo Kirino que en vez del uniforme tenía una camisa verde con cuello blanco y pantalones beige, sentado en un sofá junto con Sara-¿No crees?

-Si-respondió Shindou quien estaba sentado frente al piano, su ropa casual constaba de una camisa manga larga blanca, negra en los hombros, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones- todos están pensando en ganar.

-La verdad me agrada que el ambiente en el equipo se esté volviendo más llevadero-dijo Momo quien estaba parada al lado del piano, traía una minifalda negra, una botas vaqueras marrones y una blusa de tirantes rosa.

-Estoy ansioso por volver a entrenar-dijo Kirino.

-No te precipites-dijo Sara con una sonrisa, tenía unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa turquesa de manga corta con un chaleco gris y botines negros -Debes estar en reposo por dos o tres días ¿cierto?

-No puedo evitar sentirme así-dijo Kirino-No puedo rendirme cuando veo a Shinsuke esforzarse tanto.

-Es verdad-dijo Shindou poniéndose de pie-El esfuerzo de ellos dos nos llevará a la victoria.

-Cuento contigo, capitán-dijo Kirino con una sonrisa.

-Si-dijo Shindou.

_**En el entrenamiento de Shinsuke…**_

Shinsuke intentó saltar nuevamente, esta vez si pudo alcanzar el balón y le dio un cabezazo no muy fuerte para luego aterrizar limpiamente en la cancha.

-¡Lo conseguí!, ¡es en ese momento! –dijo Shinsuke emocionado.

-¿No fue una buena sensación?-preguntó Tenma-¡Eso estuvo genial!

-¡Si! ¡Ahora tira más fuerte!-dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Allá va!-exclamó Tenma pateando nuevamente el balón.

Shinsuke volvió a saltar.

-¡Es ahora!-exclamó Shinsuke para luego alcanzar el balón con un cabezazo, esta vez con fuerza y volvió limpiamente al suelo.

-¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!-exclamó Shinsuke.

-¡Lo conseguiste Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma acercándose a su amigo-¡Eso es increíble!

-¡Logré hacer mi Salto Sorpresa!-exclamó Shinsuke emocionado.

El balón que aun estaba en movimiento terminó bajo unos pies.

-No, aun no-dijo una voz llamando la atención de los dos novatos.

Era Sangoku junto con Kurumada y Amagi.

-Senpai-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Aun no podemos decir que la técnica está completa-dijo Sangoku con el balón en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que aun no esta completa?-preguntó Shinsuke acercándose a sus superiores junto con Tenma.

-Creí que tanto la cabeceada como el salto estaban a un tiempo increíble-dijo Tenma.

-¿Cuál fue el error?-preguntó Shinsuke.

-Si estuvieras en un partido,-respondió Amagi- el frente de la portería estaría más ocupado.

-Si no se pude usar con otros jugadores, la técnica no está completa-dijo Kurumada.

-Ya veo-dijo Tenma.

-Nosotros también te ayudaremos-dijo Sangoku dándole el balón a Kurumada.-para nosotros los de tercer año, el Holy Road será nuestro último partido.

-¡Queremos ganar se cualquier manera, pero con nuestra propia fuerza!-dijo Kurumada.

-¡Pude entender en el partido contra Mannozaka que jugar futbol libremente es más divertido!-dijo Amagi.

-Y la nueva técnica de Shinsuke fortalecerá al equipo-dijo Sangoku.-Completaremos esa técnica juntos.

-¡Muchas gracias, senpai!-dijeron los novatos.

Entonces Tenma, Amagi, Kurumada y Sangoku se alinearon frente a Shinsuke, Tenma puso en balón en el suelo.

-¡Allá va, Shinsuke!-dijo Sangoku.

-"Sangoku-senpai pateará el balón para ayudarme"-dijo Shinsuke en su mente-"Si no lo puedo detener, nunca podré usar la técnica especial"

-¡Cuento con ustedes!-exclamó.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Sangoku indicándole al chico para que comenzara la práctica.

-¡Si!-asintió Tenma.

Ambos empezaron a correr.

-¡Es ahora!-dijo Shinsuke-¿Derecha o izquierda?

En ese momento Sangoku avanzó más adelante.

-¡Es de ese lado!-dijo Shinsuke empezando a moverse.

-¡Sangoku-senpai!-dijo Tenma para luego pasarle el balón, Sangoku recibió el pase y lo pateó hacia donde estaban Amagi y Kurumada, Shinsuke intentó pasar entre ellos dos, pero los dos defensas le obstaculizaron el paso y cuando vio que el balón se acercaba, saltó nuevamente, pero el pequeñín se había dado cuenta tarde de que no era el momento adecuado para saltar e inevitablemente el esférico impactó contra el chico cayendo de esa forma al suelo.

-¡Shinsuke!-exclamó Tenma yendo en auxilio de su amigo.- ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien-dijo Shinsuke tratando de levantarse-¡Por favor, continuemos!

_**En el hospital de Inazuma…**_

Tsurugi entró como siempre a la habitación de su hermano, pero se encontró con que la cama estaba vacía, caminó por el corredor y en una habitación escuchó una voz, Tsurugi se detuvo a ver sin entrar a la habitación.

-Muy bien, sigue así Yuichi-dijo un enfermero.

-¡Si!-dijo Yuichi.

-Muy bien solo un poco más-dijo el enfermero.

Tsurugi se sorprendió al ver a su hermano intentar caminar apoyado en las barras, pero mientras avanzó, Yuichi casi se cae, esto preocupó un poco a Tsurugi, el enfermero le ayudó.

-Quieres jugar futbol nuevamente ¿cierto?-preguntó el enfermero.

-¡Hai!-exclamó Yuichi para luego seguir intentándolo.

-"Realmente no puedo oponerme al Fifth Sector"-pensó Tsurugi algo triste.

-Tsurugi-kun-dijo una voz femenina, el chico se volteó a ver quien era, se trataba de Kana.

-Otome…-dijo Tsurugi sin darle importancia.

-¿No vas a entrar?-preguntó Kana-Creo que a Yuichi-san le haría bien verte.

-Creo que lo veré más tarde-dijo Tsurugi con sequedad-por favor no le digas que me viste.

-Claro –dijo la peli plateada, Tsurugi se iba marchando pero se detuvo sin mirar a la chica.

-Nunca pensé decirte esto pero…dijo Tsurugi sin mirar a Kana-gracias por todo lo que esta haciendo por mi hermano.

-No tienes que darlas-dijo Kana sonrojada y ala vez extrañada de que Tsurugi dijera algo amable y con un tono tan cálido.

-Sabes que yo aprecio mucho a tu hermano-dijo Kana sonriendo-igual de a ti.

-Deja de decir eso-dijo Tsurugi marchándose, la chica solo sonrió.

_**En el entrenamiento de Shinsuke…**_

Shinsuke siguió intentando saltar pero falló nuevamente y terminó en el suelo.

-Esto no va muy bien-dijo Shinsuke algo cansado.

-¡Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma acercándose a su amigo.

-Vamos a descansar un rato-dijo Sangoku acercándose al pequeñín.

-Aun puedo entrenar-dijo Shinsuke-¡Por favor continuemos!

-Muy bien, entendido-dijo Sangoku.

-¡Tenma! ¡Shinsuke!-gritó Aoi desde arriba de la cancha con una mochila y Aki estaba a su lado-¡Es hora del almuerzo!

Los chicos decidieron tomar un descanso para reponer fuerzas

-¡Gracias por la comida!-dijeron todos para empezar a comer, a todos les pareció delicioso el almuerzo.

-Esta es la comida de Aki-nee que tanto hablabas ¿no?-preguntó Sangoku con una sonrisa de forma confidencial.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijeron algo?-preguntó Aki.

-¡No, todos dijeron que estaba delicioso!-dijo Tenma.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Aki- entonces coman todo lo que quieran.

-Entonces ¿estas consiguiendo desarrollar una técnica especial?-preguntó Aki dándole un vaso de jugo a Shinsuke.

-No, aun no va bien-respondió Shinsuke algo triste.

-El salto y la cabeceada de Shinsuke no están bien sincronizados-dijo Tenma.

-¿Salto y cabeceada?-preguntó Aki- Tal vez una habilidad esté tomando el lugar de otra.

-¿Tomando el lugar?-preguntó Tenma sin entender.- ¿Quieres decir que se debe escoger una de las dos?

-En lugar de intentar una casa tan difícil, podrías pensar en algo más simple-dijo Aki.

-¿Simple?-Preguntó Tenma.

-Una cabeceada en más débil que la fuerza de un tiro-dijo Kurumada.

-Tal vez me falta fuerza-dijo Shinsuke.

-¿Qué te parece si nos concentramos más en la fuerza del salto?-preguntó Sangoku.

-¿La fuerza del salto?-preguntó Shinsuke.

-Así puedes defender el balón con un tiro-dijo Sangoku.

-Ya veo-dijo Tenma intercambiando miradas con Shinsuke.-quizá funcione con un tiro.

-Pero vas a tener que saltar mucho más alto que ahora-dijo Amagi.

Shinsuke dejo el vaso y el onigiri que estaba comiendo y se puso de pie.

-Saltaré-dijo Shinsuke determinado-voy a demostrar que puedo saltar mucho más alto.

Los chicos continuaron el entrenamiento, para entonces el sol se estaba poniendo, Shinsuke volvió a intentar el salto pero sin resultado, el balón nuevamente impacto en el chico y nuevamente terminó en el suelo, Aki quien se había quedado a ver la práctica junto con Aoi quería intervenir, pero luego pensó que no era lo más conveniente y decidió seguir observando, Shinsuke volvió a levantarse.

-¡Una vez más por favor!-exclamó Shinsuke.

-¡Bien!-dijo Sangoku.

-¡Esta vez lo conseguirás, Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma.

-Buena suerte, Shinsuke-dijo Aoi.

-No me rendiré-dijo Shinsuke -¡Se que todo saldrá bien de alguna manera, como siempre dice Tenma!

Tenma le dio el balón a Sangoku como lo había hecho desde el principio, los dos defensas nuevamente obstruyeron el camino de Shinsuke, Shinsuke dio un salto, esta vez más alto y en vez de cabecear, hizo el tiro con los pies, el esférico se transformó en una bola de energía anaranjada y entró en la portería, esta vez Shinsuke consiguió desarrollar su propia técnica "Buttobi Jump", luego de su maniobra aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo.

-¡Lo consiguió!-Exclamó Tenma emocionado.

-¡Lo conseguiste, Shinsuke!-dijo Sangoku.

-¡Eso es cierto!-dijo Kurumada.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Shinsuke.

-¡Si, finalmente lo conseguiste!-dijo Amagi.

-¡Lo conseguí!-Exclamó Shinsuke emocionado.

-¡Es increíble!-dijo Tenma-¡Es una estupenda habilidad!

-¡Esta vez lo conseguí!-dijo Shinsuke.

Ambos novatos intercambiaron miradas de alegría y se volteo hacia sus superiores.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Tenma haciendo una reverencia y Shinsuke lo imitó.

-Francamente ustedes no se rinden-dijo Kurumada- no importa cuantas veces deban intentarlo.

-Es como si estuviera viendo dos Tenmas-dijo Amagi.

-De cualquier manera es un tiro muy fuerte-dijo Sangoku.

-Quizá nunca consiga detener un tiro como ese-dijo mirando hacia la portería.

-¡Entonces es un tiro especial!-exclamó Tenma.

-¿Un tiro especial?-preguntó Shinsuke.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma.

-¿Buttobi Jump es un tiro?-preguntó Shinsuke feliz.

-¡Lo conseguiste Shinsuke!-exclamó Aoi.

-Con la técnica especial de Shinsuke, somos mucho más fuertes ahora-dijo Sangoku.

-¡Vamos a jugar y a ganar el Holy Road!-dijo con determinación y todos asintieron.

-¡Yo también me esforzaré aun más!-dijo Tenma con determinación, observando la puesta de sol con los demás.

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-Para probar a Raimon y mostrar la fuerza que tenemos de nuestro lado,-dijo Ishido-decidí que los probaremos esta vez.

-Quiere decir que…-dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Haremos que jueguen contra ese hombre-dijo Ishido.

-¿Ese hombre?-preguntó otro hombre.

Ishido solo sonrió.

_**En otro lugar…**_

-Recibí las siguientes instrucciones del Fifth Sector-dijo una voz masculina.-El próximo oponente será la escuela Raimon.

-¡Si comandante!-dijo un chico poniéndose recto, tenía cabello gris, piel blanca, de alta estatura y con cicatrices en el rostro, tenía la banda de capitán en el brazo izquierdo y uniforme verde oscuro con una franja roja en cada hombro.

Solo se mostró un rostro masculino con googles verdes de montura blanca, aquel hombre mostró una sonrisa.

-¿Esto será obra del destino?-preguntó aquel hombre.

* * *

**¡LISTO!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de verdad lamento la tardanza en actualizar, como ya dije trataré de actualizar tan pronto como sea posible, la próxima vez que no pueda actualizar se los haré saber.**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡HOLA!**

**¿COMO HAN ESTADO, GENTE?, !CASI QUE NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR!, ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON LOS TRABAJOS, EL ESTUDIO ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, PERO BUENO AL FIN SE ME ESTAN DANDO LAS COSAS , SIN MAS PARLOTEO LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO  
**

* * *

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-Como lo ordenó, cambiamos la posición del grupo A de Kantou-dijo un hombre.-Pero, sigo sin entender que pretende hacer usted con eso.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Ishido.

-No- respondió aquel hombre, pero al mirar la tabla de enfrentamientos, entendió cual era el objetivo de Ishido.

-Ya veo, con que de eso se trata…-dijo aquel hombre-¿Traslado a la escuela Teikoku del Grupo B al Grupo A, para derrotar a la escuela Raimon?

-Será algo interesante de observar.

_**En el club de futbol de Raimon…**_

-¿La escuela Teikoku?-preguntó Shindou desde su asiento.

-No puede ser…-dijo Kirino sorprendido-¿Es enserio?

-¡Eso es ridículo!-exclamó Amagi poniéndose de pie-se supone que nuestro oponente en la semifinal debería ser la escuela Aoba.

-Es el fin-dijo Hayami.

-¡Hayami, por una vez en tu vida deja de decir eso!-exclamó Koharu molesta y Hayami asustado de ella, no pronunció palabra alguna

-Esta mañana recibimos un comunicado de que el Grupo A sería alterado-dijo Haruna.

-Entonces, quiere decir que cambiaron a Teikoku por Aoba a la fuerza ¿no?-dijo Hamano.

-Lo hicieron de aposta para hacer que la escuela Teikoku juegue contra nosotros-dijo Sangoku.

-Al parecer hasta aquí llega nuestra racha de victorias consecutivas-dijo Kurama.

-Muchachos, no podemos decir eso antes de jugar.-dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie.

-Si la escuela Teikoku está en manos del Fifth Sector,-dijo Kurumada- eso quiere decir que habrán jugadores que son usuarios de Kenshin.

-Se acabó, el Fifth Sector está hablando enserio-dijo Hayami con miedo-Este es nuestro fin.

-¡Pero es increíble que podamos jugar contra la escuela Teikoku!-dijo Tenma entusiasmado.- ¡Raimon contra Teikoku! ¡Me estoy emocionando!

-¿Aunque tengamos que jugar contra ellos con solo diez jugadores?-preguntó Kurama.

-¿Que?-preguntó Tenma sin entender.

-Minamizawa-san se salió del equipo y Tsurugi nunca aparece en las prácticas -dijo Kurama-No tenemos la menor posibilidad de ganar.

-Sería mejor encontrar a alguien para el equipo-dijo Hayami.

-No, todo está bien-dijo Shindou poniéndose de pie.-Vamos a esforzarnos con diez jugadores.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma con entusiasmo.

-¡No esperaba menos ti, capitán!-dijo Endou con una sonrisa.- ¡Iremos rumbo a la victoria aun con diez jugadores!

-¡Hai!-exclamaron los que estaban de acuerdo.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

-La escuela Teikoku no será cualquier oponente-dijo Endou-Necesitamos de alguna táctica para enfrentarlos.

-Entrenador, tengo una idea-dijo Shindou.

-¿Qué es, Shindou?-preguntó Endou.

-Creo que sería bueno utilizar el "Ultimate Thunder"-dijo Shindou.

Todos en el equipo estaban sorprendidos ante la propuesta de Shindou.

- ¿Ultimate Thunder?-preguntó Kurumada sorprendido.

-¿Una táctica especial?-preguntó Sangoku.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres intentar eso, Shindou-kun?-preguntó Momoko.

-Pensé en esa habilidad recientemente junto con el entrenador Kudou-dijo Shindou.-Usando eso, seguramente podremos superar la defensa de Teikoku.

-Pero lo hemos intentado y nunca pudimos completarla-dijo Hayami.

-Es que esa táctica es difícil si no tenemos un delantero fuerte-dijo Hamano.

Shindou se puso frente a sus compañeros.

-Sé que no conseguimos usarla ni una sola vez…-dijo Shindou.- ¡Pero quiero intentarlo una vez más!

-Si queremos enfrentar a Teikoku con todas nuestras fuerzas, no tenemos otra opción- dijo Kurumada.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Intentémoslo!-dijo Sangoku.

-Eso mismo-dijo Hamano

-Cuenta con migo- dijo Momoko.

-¡Me estoy emocionando!-dijo Amagi.

-¿Cómo será la formación?-preguntó Sangoku.

-Iremos con la formación que probamos anteriormente-dijo Shindou-El primer tiro será de Hamano, ¡cuento contigo!

-¡Si!

-El segundo será Hayami.

-Hai

-Kirino-dijo Shindou- ¿Tu pie está mejor?

-Si- respondió Kirino mientras tocaba en césped con la punta del pie.

-Muy bien- dijo Shindou- entonces serás el tercero.

-¡Déjamelo a mi!-dijo Kirino con determinación.

-El cuarto será Amagi-san.

-¡Si!

-¿Cómo será esa táctica especial?-preguntó Tenma emocionado.

-¡Estoy empezando a emocionarme!-dijo Shinsuke impaciente.

-¡Increíble, van a intentarlo otra vez!-dijo Koharu feliz-¡Es emocionante, ¿No lo crees Sara-chan?!

-Tienes razón-dijo Sara con una sonrisa- Se que ellos conseguirán completar el "Ultimate Thunder".

Entonces, los chicos tomaron sus posiciones para intentar completar aquella habilidad, Sangoku como siempre estaba protegiendo la portería, Hamano y Kirino formaron una hilera de un lado, Hayami y Amagi formaron una del otro lado , y Shindou estaba en la parte de atrás en medio de Hamano y Hayami cosa que le extrañó a Tenma .

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Hamano.

Shindou empezó a correr en medio de los cuatro mientras que, Hamano le pasaba el balón a Hayami, este a su vez se lo pasó a Kirino, el peli rosa se lo pasó a Amagi y cuando Shindou finalmente atravesó a la defensa, Amagi le pasó el balón, el cual tenía un resplandor amarillo, el esférico iba directamente a Shindou, este lo pateo haciendo que el esférico desplegara una energía inmensa que tenía contenida, sin embargo fue demasiado para Shindou ya que la fuerza del balón lo empujó e hizo que el capitán de Raimon cayera, todos preocupados se acercaron a él.

-¡Shindou!-exclamó Kirino preocupado.

-Eso no- dijo Shindou poniéndose de pie- Me pierdo en medio de la fuerza del balón.

-Como lo pensé –dijo Kurumada.

-¡Una vez más!-dijo Shindou.

-Shindou-kun, quisiera intentarlo esta vez-dijo Momo.

-Entiendo, cuento contigo –dijo Shindou con una sonrisa-¡Muy bien, una vez más!

-Parece que el equipo comienza a unirse-dijo Endou.

-Entrenador Endou-dijo Haruna entregándole un portapapeles -Esta es la información de la escuela Teikoku.

Se trataba de la alineación de la escuela Teikoku para próximo partido, Endou observó detenidamente y vio que el nombre de alguien conocido estaba en aquella lista.

-¿Así que Kidou no estaba jugando en el campeonato Italiano?-se preguntó Endou.

-Recientemente, he estado preocupada por no poder estar en contacto con el-dijo Haruna.

-Pero no sabía que el estaba involucrado en algo así.

-Me preguntó si él está con el Fifth Sector-dijo Sofía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Haruna algo asustada.

-El hecho de que él no haya jugado en la Liga Italiana como pensábamos,-Respondió Sofía-y que ni siquiera te haya contactado me parece muy extraño.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón -dijo Endou.

-"Se que esto es cosa tuya"-pensó Sofía-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

Momoko pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, pero el resultado era el mismo que en el intento anterior, Shindou y los demás corriendo hacia a ella preocupados.

-¡Momo!-exclamó Shindou preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo la casi rubia levantándose-Ya había olvidado lo difícil que es esta habilidad.

-Parece que Momo tampoco lo consiguió-dijo Shindou.

-Es increíble que no haya resultado ni con el capitán, ni con Niigaki-senpai-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-¿Qué tipo de tiro es?-preguntó Shinsuke.

- Ultimate Thunder es una táctica especial,-dijo Sangoku-donde el balón se llena de energía mientras es pateado hacia el área del oponente, rompiendo cualquier defensa con su fuerza.

-Al realizar los pases,-Explicó Hamano-se va acumulando energía en el balón.

-Entonces es pateado hacia el medio de la defensa del oponente-Explicó Kurumada.

-Y eso rompe cualquier defensa.-dijo Amagi.

-Después, el tiro final-dijo Sangoku.

-Pero el problema está en la persona que pateará el balón con esa energía acumulada-dijo Hayami.

-El último jugador que patea el balón-dijo Sangoku- debe tener una habilidad de tiro fuera de lo común.

-Si tuviera más fuerza…- lamentó Shindou.

-Yo también…-dijo Momo.

-Tanto Shindou como Niigaki tiran con técnica pero no con fuerza-dijo Sangoku.

-Tsurugi…-dijo Shindou-si el lo intentara tal vez le sea posible patear el balón.

-Tienes razón-dijo la casi rubia-su fuerza es superior a la nuestra.

-Odio tener que decirlo-dijo Kurama-pero él es la única persona que puede ayudarnos.

-Tsurugi…-dijo Tenma.

-Pero el no vendrá-dijo Kurama.

-Tal vez esté en problemas por ir en contra de las reglas siendo un SEED-dijo Hamano.

_**En el Hospital General Inazuma…**_

Como siempre, Tsurugi visitó a su hermano Yuuichi, este se encontraba dormido con una revista deportiva entre sus manos, mientras que Yuuichi estaba dormido Tsurugi lo observaba con preocupación al recordar aquellas palabras.

_**Inicio Flashback…**_

-Sin embargo_,-_dijo un hombre desconocido-Ahora tenemos que reconsiderar la ayuda que le daríamos a tu hermano.

-Sabes que creo en la fidelidad-dijo Ishido-que necesitarás demostrarme en el próximo partido ¿no?

_**Fin Flashback.**_

_**En la escuela Teikoku.**_

Todo el equipo estaba entrenando rigurosamente, y un hombre joven de cabello largo plateado, piel oscura y un parche en su ojo derecho con un traje verde oscuro, supervisaba el entrenamiento, este observaba que el comandante de Teikoku se acercaba, este tenía googles verdes con montura blanca, cabello castaño claro, un poco largo recogido en una media cola, la parte recogida tenía rastas, pero la parte suelta estaba ondulada y vestía un traje azul oscuro, con un saco largo que le llegaba hasta las rodilla y tenía zapatos rojos. Entonces el de cabello plateado interrumpió el entrenamiento.

-Todos lo miembros reúnanse-Indicó el peli plateado.

El equipo se alineó frente al hombre que acababa de llegar.

-Nuestro oponente será la escuela Raimon-dijo aquel hombre un gran rival de nuestra escuela Teikoku.

-¡Si, señor!-dijo todo el equipo.

-Un gran rival de nuestra escuela Teikoku.-continuó.- Esta batalla estaba destinada.

-¡Si, señor!-dijo todo el equipo.

-Y la victoria es nuestro destino-dijo aquel hombre-¡No olviden eso!

-¡Si, señor!-dijo todo el equipo.

-Muy bien-dijo finalizando-vuelvan al entrenamiento.

-¡Si, señor!

Aquel hombre se retiró.

-¡Comiencen con los abdominales!-dijo el peli plateado y sonó el silbato.

Mientras que el equipo seguía con el entrenamiento, el hombre que hace un momento estaba con ellos, sacó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto.

_**Junto a la torre de metal…**_

Era de noche, el comandante de la escuela Teikoku esta esperando a alguien en un mirador, pero no lo hicieron esperar demasiado tiempo, en ese momento apareció Endou junto con Haruna y Sofía.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Endou-dijo volteándose a verlo.-Tiempo sin verte, Sofía.

-Igualmente Kidou-kun.

Endou fue hacia el mirador para hablar con Kidou tranquilamente.

-Kidou, ¿Por qué te hiciste entrenador de Teikoku?-preguntó Endou seriamente.

-Si tú eres entrenador de Raimon…-dijo Kidou-¿Cuál es el problema en que yo lo sea de Teikoku?

-Escuché decir que la escuela Teikoku está de parte del Fifth Sector-dijo Endou.-Kidou, tú y el Fifth Sector…

Justo antes de terminar, Kidou lo interrumpió.

-Se necesita de algo para controlar el futbol-dijo Kidou-Tú más que nadie debe entender eso.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, nii-san- dijo Haruna.

-¿Enserio cambiaste tanto?-dijo Sofía.-

-Los tiempos han cambiado-dijo Kidou-Y el futbol también cambió.

-¡El no cambió!-exclamó Endou.- ¡Futbol es futbol! ¡Y es para ser jugado con diversión, libremente y con seriedad!

-Entonces te pregunto…-dijo Kidou-¿Era correcto el futbol que había antes de que el Fifth Sector existiera?

-Las victorias y derrotas deben ser decididas en el campo-dijo Endou-No importa el motivo, un juego donde el marcador es decidido desde el principio está mal.

-¡Debes al menos entender eso!

-Tan leal como siempre, Endou-dijo Kidou con una sonrisa-Pero, el mundo no cambiará solo con lealtad.

-Si dices que tu futbol está en lo correcto,-continuó- entonces demuéstralo en el campo.

Kidou se dio media vuelta.

-Aunque francamente, creo que Raimon no aguantará ni siquiera estar de pie contra mi Teikoku- dijo Kidou para luego marcharse.

-¡Espera, nii-san!-exclamó Haruna tratando de detenerlo, pero el la ignoró y siguió su camino.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

El entrenamiento estaba apunto de comenzar, Tenma con el uniforme del equipo puesto, estaba parado frente al edificio que tenía el símbolo del relámpago, al parecer Matsukaze, estaba buscando a alguien.

-Tenma ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Aoi mientras se acercaba al chico-el entrenamiento ya va a comenzar.

-Adelántate-dijo Tenma, en ese momento Akane y Midori aparecieron.

-¿Pretendes saltarte el entrenamiento?-preguntó Midori.

-¡No es eso!-exlcamó Tenma.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Midori-eso es imposible para ti.

-¿Han visto a Tsurugi?-preguntó Tenma.

-¿Tsurugi-kun?-preguntó Aoi.

-Se fue hace un momento-dijo Akane.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Tenma-¿Por donde su fue?

-Por allá…-dijo Midori señalándole el camino, Tenma inmediatamente se fue a toda velocidad-...Creo.

-¿Será que el sabe donde vive Tsurugi?-preguntó Midori.

-No lo sé-dijeron Aoi y Akane al unísono.

Tenma iba corriendo y se detuvo al ver que había carros en la calle y vio a Tsurugi del otro lado de la calle detenerse frente al hospital.

-¿Tsurugi?-preguntó Tsurugi.

0000

Tenma entró al hospital siguiendo a Tsurugi s, vio que Tsurugi tomaba el elevador e intentó tomarlo también pero las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado justo antes de que el chico comenzara a correr para tomarlo. Tenma de alguna forma subió hasta el tercer piso y se detuvo frente a una habitación y estaba escuchando una conversación dentro de aquella habitación.

-Sabes que no necesitas venir todos los días –dijo Yuuichi, Tenma se asomó un poco y vio a Tsurugi dentro de la habitación- no necesitas preocuparte.

-No estoy preocupado, nii-san-dijo Tsurugi.

-¿Hermano?-se preguntó Tenma.

-¿No tienes entrenamiento?-preguntó Yuuichi.-No deberías faltar a las prácticas, ya que han avanzado mucho, ¿el próximo partido es la semifinal?

-Sería genial si llegas al Campeonato Nacional ¿cierto?-preguntó Yuuichi.

-Si- respondió Tsurugi algo desanimado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Yuuichi-últimamente pareces estar desanimado.

-No lo estoy-dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa-voy a tomar agua.

Al dirigirse a la puerta inevitablemente vio a Tenma.

-¡Tú!-dijo Tsurugi sorprendido.

-Tú eres…-dijo Yuuichi.

-¡Disculpe la intromisión!-dijo Tenma haciendo una reverencia-Soy Matsukaze Tenma, de primer año y del club de futbol de la escuela Raimon.

-Entonces eres compañero de equipo de Kyosuke-dijo Yuuichi-

-Si-dijo Tenma.

-Cuida de Kyosuke-dijo Yuuichi.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma.-La verdad, quería hablar con Tsurugi.

-Hola Yuuichi-san…-dijo una voz femenina entrando a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Tenma.-Tenma-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Kana!-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-¿Ustedes también se conocen?-preguntó Yuuichi.

-Claro que sí-dijo Kana- Ya te había dicho antes que yo soy una gerente del equipo de Raimon.

-Es verdad-dijo Yuuichi-Kyosuke parece que has hecho amigos.

Tsurugi estaba visiblemente molesto.

-No importa, salgamos de aquí-dijo Tsurugi enganchando su brazo al de Tenma sacándolo de la habitación y se detuvo para voltear a ve a Kana sin soltar a Tenma.

-Tengo que hablar contigo más tarde-dijo Tsurugi para luego irse con Tenma a otro lugar.

-Si…-dijo Kana nerviosa-"¿Cómo hizo Tenma-kun para saber donde estaba Tsurugi-kun?"

-"Creo que estoy en problemas"-pensó Kana sudando frío.

-Kana-chan ¿estas bien?-preguntó Yuuichi algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien… Es hora de tus ejercicios para las piernas -dijo Kana con una sonrisa-Es hora de tus ejercicios, te ayudaré a levantarte.

Finalmente Tenma y Tsurugi estaban en un lugar apartado para poder hablar en privado.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Tsurugi molesto.

-Es que te vi en la ciudad-respondió Tenma

-¿Y me seguiste o fue tu amiga quien te dijo donde encontrarme?-preguntó Tsurugi.

-Ella no me dijo nada,-respondió Tenma-Ni siquiera estaba enterada de que yo estaba en el hospital.

-Siento haberte seguido-dijo Tenma-por favor no te molestes con Kana.

-Cambiando de tema-continuó-¿Tu hermano está enfermo? ¿Por eso no vas a los entrenamientos?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-dijo Tsurugi para luego regresar con su hermano.

-Nuestro oponente de la semifinal es la escuela Teikoku-dijo Tenma haciendo que Tsurugi se detuviera-Los senpai dijeron que el Fifth Sector armó todo esto contra nosotros.

-La escuela Teikoku será un oponente diferente a todos los que hemos enfrentado-continuó-Todos están pensando en una táctica para que ganemos.

-¿Y que?-dijo Tsurugi.

Tenma se quedó callado por un segundo.

-Ultimate Thunder-dijo Tenma de la nada.-Es una táctica especial para ganar.

-¿Ultimate Thunder?-preguntó Tsurugi volteando hacia el chico.

-¡Pero necesitamos de tu fuerza!-dijo Tenma.- ¡Fue lo que el capitán dijo!

-No me importa-dijo Tsurugi.

-En el partido contra Mannozaka jugaste seriamente-dijo Tenma-¿cierto?

-No lo malinterpretes-dijo Tsurugi dándole la espalda a Tenma.-En ese partido solo sentí que debía jugar de ese modo.

-Nunca me hice su amigo.

-¡Tsurugi!-exclamó Tenma.

Tsurugi se volteó a verlo con rabia.

-¡En este mundo hay cosas no pueden ser resueltas como uno quiere!-exclamó un molesto Tsurugi.- ¿No entiendes eso?

Dicho esto regresó con su hermano dejando al pobre Matsukaze confundido.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

El sol se estaba poniendo, los chicos seguían normalmente con la práctica, Aoi y Midori estaban extrañadas de que Tenma se tardara demasiado, al rato Tenma apareció, Aoi y las chicas corrieron hacia el.

-¿Encontraste a Tsurugi-kun?-preguntó Aoi.

-Si-dijo Tenma con desanimo y siguió caminando como si nada.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-preguntó Aoi.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Endou al ver que el chico se le acercaba.

-Discúlpeme-dijo Tenma.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Endou.

-Entrenador-dijo Tenma-no pude traer a Tsurugi.

-Tenía ganas de jugar futbol con él.

-En vez de desanimarte, entrena-dijo Endou con una sonrisa.-Todos se están esforzando.

Entonces Tenma observó, que Shindou y los demás seguían intentando completar el "Ultimate Thunder"

Shindou intentó patear el balón, pero con el mismo resultado del primer intento, inevitablemente la fuerza del balón lo empujó y terminó en el suelo nuevamente.

-¡Capitán!-exclamó Tenma preocupado, pensó en ir a ayudarlo pero algo le decía que no debía intervenir.

Shindou se levantó nuevamente.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Una vez más!-exclamó Shindou.

-¡Si!-asintieron todos.

-Capitán-dijo Tenma.

-Es el entrenamiento lo que hace posible las cosas imposibles-dijo Endou.-¡Mira! Shinsuke también se está esforzando.

Tenma observó a Shinsuke practicar el "Buttobi Jump" y Sangoku se encargó de detener aquel tiro.

-¡Vas por buen camino!-dijo Sangoku.-Sin embargo, el oponente es la escuela Teikoku.

-Tienes que aumentar la potencia.

-¡Si!-asintió Shinsuke.

-¡Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma recobrando el ánimo.

-Tenma, entrena también-dijo Endou.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma-Voy a esforzarme con el "Soyokaze Step"

-No.-Dijo Endou-entrena tu tiro.

-¿Mi tiro?-preguntó Tenma.

-Con tu lealtad hacia el futbol,-dijo Endou-seguramente conseguiras hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Hacer cualquier cosa?-preguntó Tenma.

-Ataca para no quedarte preso en la defensa-dijo Endou.-Quiero que intentes cosas nuevas.

-¿No quedar preso en la posición?-preguntó Tenma.

-Y además el punto débil del "Ultimate Thunder" es que deja la retaguardia abierta-dijo Endou-por eso, es bueno tener más de una persona para anotar gol.

-Entendido ¡lo intentaré!-dijo Tenma

-¡Anota un gol e impresiona a Teikoku!-dijo Endou dándole más ánimos.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma, luego llamó a Shinsuke.-¡Entrenemos juntos!

-Estamos en las semifinales-dijo Sofía-si Tsurugi-kun no viniera, tendremos que arreglárnoslas solo con diez jugadores.

-Hablare con Tsurugi-kun.

-Déjalo solo por un tiempo-dijo Endou-Tsurugi está luchando a su manera.

0000

La noche se apoderó de la ciudad Inazuma, Tenma iba de regreso a casa, caminaba con toda tranquilidad al lado del campo que quedaba junto al lago y de pronto escuchó que alguien pateaba un balón, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Sara era la dueña de aquel tiro, la chica llevaba puesto el uniforme del Nadeshiko Japan, su equipo desde hace tiempo, todo el uniforme era azul con franjas blancas en las mangas y un escudo blanco y rojo con la silueta de un ave adentro, las medias eran blancas y los zapatos negros. Entonces Tenma bajo las escalas que conducían al campo, Sara al notar que tenía compañía dejo los tiros por un momento.

-¡Tenma-kun!-dijo la peli negra sorprendida.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te pregunto, Mizutani-senpai-dijo Tenma.

-Pues hago lo que vez-dijo Sara con una sonrisa-entrenar.

-Ahh, ya entiendo-dijo Tenma-juegas para el Nadeshiko Japan.

-En efecto-dijo Sara y de pronto pensó en algo-Ya que estás aquí ¿quisieras ser mi oponente en el entrenamiento?

-Quisiera ver como es el "Soyokaze Step" en directo.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Tenma emocionado-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Sara entusiasmada-trata de robarme el balón.

-¡Hai!-exclamó Tenma

Ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Sara-¡Comencemos!

Sara empezó a correr con el balón a toda velocidad, Tenma también comenzaba a correr para detenerla y robarle el balón.

-Que velocidad-dijo Tenma

-¡Soyokaze Step!-exclamó Tenma haciendo aquella Técnica, el chicho hizo contácto con el balón, por un momento parecía que Tenma pudo robarle el balón, pero la peli negra no tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Spring Breeze!-dijo la peli negra realizando su técnica, una corriente de aire con pétalos de cerezos comenzó a rodear a la chica mientras forcejeaba con Tenma, la corriente se hacía cada vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que Tenma no pudo con ella, terminó por empujarlo y lo arrastró hasta la mitad de la cancha y la chica al ver que ya no tenía obstáculos pateó el balón con fuerza y este entró a la portería.

-Increíble…-dijo Tenma sorprendido mientras intentaba levantarse, la peli negra lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Sara algo preocupada.

-Si-dijo Tenma con una sonrisa-eso fue impresionante, Mizutani-senpai.

-¡Quiero intentarlo una vez más!-dijo Tenma.

-¡Esa es la actitud!-dijo Sara-¡Una vez más!

Entonces siguieron entrenando, Tenma aun no conseguía quitarle el balón y ambos se tomaron un descanso y se sentaron en medio del campo.

-Vaya, ¿tu energía es inagotable o que?-preguntó Sara.-Si que eres persistente.

-Si yo no diera lo mejor de mí,-dijo Tenma- el entrenamiento no tiene sentido.

-Apropósito-continuó-He escuchado que tienes una enfermedad en el corazón.

-¿Esta bien que entrenes de esta manera tan rigurosa?

-Claro que sí-dijo Sara con una sonrisa-esta enfermedad ha sido un obstáculo por mucho tiempo.

-No debe serlo más-continuó- al verlos ustedes entrenar, no puedo quedarme atrás.

-Debo regresar al Nadeshiko más fuerte que nunca.

-¡Bien sigamos entrenando!-dijo para luego continuar.

Esta vez Tenma tenía el balón y avanzaba con el, la peli negra lo esperaba más adelante, Tenma cada vez más se acercaba a ella, pero justo antes de intentar burlarla, una leve corriente de aire se hizo sentir, Tenma notó inmediatamente que el balón ya no estaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó Tenma.

-"¿Será posible que sea…?"- se preguntó Sara.

Una vez que la corriente se desapareció un hombre joven alto, de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos granate tenía una mirada tranquila, era un hombre muy apuesto, vestía una camisa blanca cubierta con una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

-Hola chicos –dijo aquel sujeto sonriendo-¿Entrenando a estas horas?

-Si que eres imprudente Sara.

-¿Quién es el?-se preguntó Tenma.

-¿Qué hace aquí, entrenador Kaname?- Preguntó Sara extrañada.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, ya se acercan las vacaciones así que habrá Sara para rato XDXDXD.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA, MINNA**

**Bueno, ya salí a vacaciones ya habrá Sara para rato jejeje, estoy contenta de poder actualizar otro capitulo más para ustedes los lectores, sin más preámbulos les dejo el cap 16 **

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-Hola chicos –dijo aquel sujeto sonriendo-¿Entrenando a estas horas?_

_-Si que eres imprudente Sara._

_-¿Quién es el?-se preguntó Tenma._

_-¿Qué hace aquí, entrenador Kaname?- Preguntó Sara extrañada._

_**En la cancha junto al rio.**_

-Le estoy preguntando ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Sara seriamente.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi entrenando en este lugar-respondió Kaname.

-¿Será verdad?-preguntó Sara incrédula - ¿sabias donde estaba desde un principio y me seguiste para vigilar que no hiciera alguna tontería?

-Me descubriste-dijo Kaname con una sonrisa agradable-no esperaba menos de ti.

Luego el hombre dirigió la mirada hacia Matsukaze.

-¿Eres Tenma Matsukaze del club de futbol de Raimon?-preguntó.

-Si…pero…-dijo Tenma-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Por que he visto los partidos de Raimon y Sara me ha hablado mucho de tí-respondió Kaname-son muy valientes al enfrentarse al Fifth Sector.

-Tenma, te presento al entrenador del Nadeshiko Japan-dijo Sara- Kaname Kuran.

-Mucho gusto, Kaname-san-dijo Tenma haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente-dijo Kaname.

Aquel hombre volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chica.

-Sara, sabes de sobra que no puedes hacer esfuerzos en tu estado actual -dijo Kaname-deberías concentrarte en tu tratamiento.

-Estoy consciente de mi situación-dijo Sara-pero esa no es razón para quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

-Todas te están esperando-dijo Kaname-debes cuidar tu salud para que regreses.

-Ya lo se-dijo la peli negra-conozco mis limites.

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo Kaname-en todo caso, es muy de noche, no deberías regresar sola a casa.

-Yo te acompaño a tu casa.

-Bueno…es inútil discutir con usted ¿cierto?-dijo Sara resignada-gracias por entrenar con migo, Tenma-kun.

-De nada Mizutani-senpai-dijo Tenma sonriendo-Eres una muy buena jugadora

-Suerte en le próximo partido-dijo Kaname.- Hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto, Tenma-kun-dijo Sara.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Tenma, Sara y su entrenador se marcharon, Tenma se quedó otro rato más.

_**El día del partido…**_

Los espectadores iban entrando al estadio y Aoyama, quien alguna vez jugó en el equipo de la reserva del club de futbol de Raimon, caminaba entre aquella multitud que asistía a aquel encuentro.

-Aoyama-dijo un ex compañero posando la mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿Ichino también viniste?-preguntó Aoyama.

-Pues si-respondió Ichino-En verdad preocupa ¿no?

-Si… ya que el oponente es la escuela Teikoku-dijo Aoyama.

-Me pregunto si el Raimon actual podrá ganar-dijo Ichino.

La gente en el estadio esta realmente emocionada por ver aquel partido.

-La escuela Teikoku ha cambiado bastante-dijo Endou al ver a todo el equipo formado de manera ordenada.

-Si.-dijo Sofía-parece un ejército.

-Y mi hermano parece otra persona-dijo Haruna mientras observaba a Kidou en la otra banca dando ordenes.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos ya estaban en la cancha esperando el silbatazo inicial, pero Tsurugi no estaba entre ellos, ni en la banca, Raimon tenía que arreglárselas solo con diez jugadores.

-No están subestimando, para querer jugar con diez jugadores contra nosotros-dijo un jugador de Teikoku.

-Ese es un detalle insignificante-dijo el capitán de Teikoku-solo piensa en ganar este partido.

-Ya lo se –dijo aquel jugador.

-Entonces realmente jugaremos solo con diez personas-dijo Hayami.- y ni siquiera pudimos completar el "Ultimate Thunder"

-¿Será que estaremos bien así?-preguntó Hayami.

-Quizá-dijo Kurama.

-Ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos hacer-dijo Shindou.

-Si…-dijo Momoko-Solo resta confiar en el resultado del entrenamiento y jugar.

-Aunque no haya funcionado en el entrenamiento,-dijo Hamano-se que lo conseguiremos.

-¡Si, si nos esforzamos, con certeza se abrirá un camino!-dijo Tenma entusiasmado.

-Si fuera tan fácil como dices…-dijo Kurama.

-Y además de eso,-dijo Kurumada-la fuerza de nuestro oponente es diferente a todos los que ya hemos enfrentado.

-Ve con toda tu fuerza, Endou-dijo Kidou en su mente mientras veía a Endou dándole ordenes a Haruna y a Sofía.

Sonó el silbato para comenzar el partido, Raimon hizo el saque inicial, Shindou iba avanzando con el balón, los dos delanteros de Teikoku, Mikado quien era el capitán del equipo y el otro llamado Itsumi comenzaron a avanzar, Shindou le pasó el balón a Hamano, pero el chico fue detenido por un jugador de Teikoku.

-¡Hamano-senpai!-dijo Tenma corriendo hacia el para ayudarlo, pero un defensa le impidió el paso.

Hamano, al ver que no podía burlar a su oponente, decidió pasarle el balón a Shindou, sin embargo el pase fue interceptado por otro jugador, y Teikoku comenzó a conectar pases hasta que el esférico quedó en manos de su capitán. Mikado siguió avanzó burlando la defensa.

-Esta es la escuela Teikoku-dijo Tenma mientras avanzaba-sus movimientos son diferentes de los equipos que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

Mikado siguió avanzando hasta la portería, hizo un tiro muy potente, entonces Sangoku uso su "Burning Catch" para detenerlo, y el portero de Raimon pudo detenerlo, aunque la fuerza de tiro lo arrastró cerca de la línea de gol. Sangoku después de defender se arrodilló por el esfuerzo que hizo para detener el esférico.

-Vaya vaya, la escuela Raimon es buena-dijo Itsumi.

-Ahora comienza la diversión-dijo Mikado.

Los chicos de Raimon corrieron hacia el portero para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¡Sangoku-san!-dijo Shindou.

-Estoy bien-dijo Sangoku aun arrodillado.

-Buena defensa-dijo Kurumada.

-Pero, si ellos siguen tirando de esa forma,-dijo Kirino-Sangoku-san no podrá resistir mucho tiempo.

-Debemos jugar a la defensiva-dijo Hayami.

-¡No vamos a atacar!-dijo Shindou con determinación poniéndose frente al equipo.

-Si atacamos al otro equipo para evitar que lleguen a la portería tendremos una oportunidad de ganar.

El juego se reanudó, Shindou avanzaba con el balón.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Shindou usando el "Kami no Takuto"

-¡Kurama!-dijo usando la misma táctica en el susodicho.

Shindou pateó el balón hacia Tenma.

-Es ahora- dijo Tenma dejando atrás al rival, Matsukaze saltó para recibir el pase e inmediatamente se lo pasó al peli celeste de un cabezazo, una vez lo recibió se dispuso a tirar.

-¡Voy a anotar!-dijo Kurama, pero luego vio que toda la defensa de Teikoku se unió para evitar que ese tiro entrara

-¿Qué? ¡Maldición!-dijo Kurama pateando el balón de todos modos e inevitablemente un grandote de Teikoku detuvo el balón con la suela de los zapatos y luego lo dejo caer poniendo su pie sobre el esférico.

-Esta es la defensa de nuestra escuela Teikoku-dijo el defensa que detuvo el tiro y luego pateo el balón con fuerza en dirección a su capitán, Tenma y Shindou trataron de alcanzar el balón, pero este ya estaba en poder de Mikado, tenía el esférico bajo su pie.

-¡Contraataque!-dijo Mikado.

-¡Hai!-asintieron cuatro jugadores.

El capitán de Teikoku empujó el balón hacia atrás con el taco y luego se volteó para seguir avanzando.

_**En el Hospital Inazuma…**_

Yuuichi estaba recostado en la cama viendo el partido por televisión, mientras observaba el partido, notó algo que no andaba bien.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó Yuuichi-¿Por qué no estás en el partido, Kyosuke?

-0000-

_**En el partido…**_

Aquellos jugadores avanzaron hacia la portería, pero los defensores de Raimon se posicionaron para marcarlos, pero como la defensa se debilitó debido a la falta de una persona, un jugador de Teikoku quedó libre de marca, entonces Mikado le pasó el balón y avanzó sin problemas.

-¡No te dejaré!-dijo Tenma haciendo una barrida y consiguió despejar el esférico.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Aoi feliz.

-¡Como se esperaba, bien hecho!-dijo Midori.

-¡Parece un huracán!-dijo Akane.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-dijo Sara aliviada.-Si tan solo, Tsurugi estuviera aquí.

-Es verdad-dijo Koharu-no tendrían problemas para defender si hubiera un jugador más.

-¿Dónde estará Tsurugi-kun en un momento como este?-se preguntó Kana.

-No importa cuanto lo intentemos-dijo Kurumada- uno ellos siempre quedará libre.

-Esto es realmente difícil-dijo Amagi.

-Parece que no tenemos otra opción que solo defender-dijo Kirino.

-No-dijo Shindou acercándose al equipo - no venceremos si solo estamos defendiendo.

-Y además de eso, nuestro oponente es la escuela Teikoku-continuo- ¡para vencerlos no hay otra opción que usa el "Ultimate Thunder"!

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos solo con diez jugadores?-preguntó Kurumada

-¡Es una locura!-dijo Kirino-necesitamos personas para defender los ataques de Teikoku.

-No hay manera de hacer algo así-dijo Hayami.

-Deberemos cubrir la falta de una persona con nuestra habilidad física-dijo Shindou.

-Debido a que tenemos pocas posibilidades, tan pronto como alguien reciba el balón, haremos el "Ultimate Thunder".

-Pero esa técnica aun está incompleta-dijo Momoko-¿Quién pateará el balón a la final?

-Yo patearé-dijo Shindou.

-Shindou-kun…-dijo Momoko.

-¡Chicos, no se preocupen por la portería!-dijo Sangoku con una sonrisa-¡yo me encargaré!

-¡Si!-asintieron Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¡Correré y correré para robar el balón del oponente!-dijo Tenma entusiasmado.

-Entrené mucho para completar mi técnica especial-dijo Shinsuke-Haré lo mismo.

_**En el Hospital Inazuma…**_

Yuuichi seguía viendo el partido y seguía extrañado por que Tsurugi no estaba en el partido, en ese momento apareció la persona que resolvería esa duda.

-Buenos días, nii-san-dijo Tsurugi entrando en la habitación y luego se sentó junto a la cama de su hermano.

-Kyosuke ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Yuuichi-¿Qué hay con el partido?

-Etto…-Tsurugi sin saber que decirle.

-Kyosuke-dijo Yuuichi.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

Teikoku lanzó el balón para reanudar el partido

Hayami saltó para atrapar el balón antes de que otro lo hiciera.

-¡Shindou!-kun!-dijo pasándole el balón al susodicho de un cabezazo.

-¡Hamano!-dijo Shindou pasándole el balón.

-¡Shindou!-dijo Hamano.

-¡Vamos muchachos!-dijo Shindou mientras avanzaba.

Todos estaban en posición.

-¡Tenma, Momo y Kurama, avancen!-dijo Shindou.

-¡Hai!- asintieron Tenma y Momoko.

-Shindou…-dijo Kurama.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Hamano, cuando vio que otro jugador se acerca, inmediatamente lo burlo y luego le pasó el balón a Hayami, este se lo pasó a Kirino y este se lo pasó a Amagi.

-Esa formación…-dijo Aoyama desde las gradas.

-¡Van a utilizar el "Ultimate Thunder"!-dijo Ichino.

-¡Shindou!-dijo Amagi pasándole el balón.

-¡Allá va!-dijo Shindou-¡Ultimate Thunder!

Este pateó el balón apenas lo recibió, pero debido a la fuerza que producía el esférico, este golpeó al capitán de Raimon y lo empujó lo más que pudo hasta terminar en el suelo, el balón quedó libre.

-¡El balón aun está en juego!-dijo Shindou a Tenma - ¡Tómalo!

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma para luego correr tras el balón y lo detuvo.

-¡Me llevaré ese balón!-dijo un jugador de Teikoku corriendo hacia Matsukaze, pero este sin miedo corrió hacia su rival.

-¡Soyokaze Step!-dijo Tenma realizando aquella técnica para burlar al oponente.

Matsukaze seguía avanzando, pero de camino a la portería dos defensas estaban esperando al chico y estos comenzaron a avanzar también.

-¡No dejaré que des un paso más!- dijo un defensa que tenia tapabocas.

-¡Voy a impedirlo!-dijo otro defensa.

-¡Aquí Tenma!-dijo Shindou alcanzando a Matsukaze.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma

Tenma le pasó el balón a Shindou antes de que se lo quitaran, Shindou recibió el pase, pero fue marcado por un defensa entonces empujo el balón con el taco pasándoselo a Tenma.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma devolviéndole el pase.

-¡Ahora anotaré el gol!-dijo Shindou en su mente y apenas recibió el esférico, realizó su técnica especial "Fortissimo" para anotar, sin embarga el portero de Teikoku detuvo el balón con mucha facilidad.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Aoi.

-Detuvo el tiro de Shin-sama-dijo Akane

-Shindou Takuto-dijo el portero con una sonrisa-¿Esa es toda tu capacidad?

Shindou se molestó un poco.

-A diferencia de lo que debes estar pensando-continuó- la barrera de Teikoku es más alta, espesa y dura que la de ustedes.

-No subestimes el futbol de Teikoku.

-Como lo pensé-dijo Sakuma- parando a Shindou, los demás se vuelven inútiles.

-Que empiece el caos-dijo Kidou y Sakuma asintió

-¡Jugadores, Operación Delta 3!-Indico el peli plata.

-Entendido-dijo Mikado.

En ese momento la formación de Teikoku cambió ahora solo jugaban por los laterales.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer?-preguntó Midori.

-Kidou-dijo Endou.

El portero le pasa el balón a un jugador llamado Ryuuzaki y este comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Muchachos, fortalezcan la defensa!-dijo Shindou.

-¡Si!-asintieron Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¡Tenemos que proteger la portería hasta que completen el "Ultimate Thunder"!-dijo Shinsuke mentalmente.

Kurama trató de ir a la par de Ryuuzaki para robarle el balón pero este se lo pasó a otro de sus compañeros y este último se lo pasó a un jugador llamado Sasaki, se veía claramente como Teikoku usaba los dos lados del campo para atacar.

-Así que de eso se trataba-dijo Sara.

-Veo que ya te has dado cuenta-dijo Endou.

-Si-dijo la peli negra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Midori.

-Ellos usan los dos lados del campo para que cuando Shindou-kun vuelva-dijo Sara-estará imposibilitado de usar alguna táctica y la defensa se romperá.

-En otras palabras, ese es nuestro punto débil.

Un chico de más o menos de la misma estatura de Shinsuke, le pasa el balón a Itsumi, este da un gran salto para atrapar el esférico.

-¡Entrené mucho hasta hoy!-dijo Shinsuke en su mente-¡demostraré que puedo pararlo!

Shinsuke saltó a la misma altura que Itsumi.

-Estas estorbando-dijo empujando a pequeñín con el brazo y trató de anotar gol con una cabeceada, pero el esférico dio en el poste y quedó fuera de la portería.

Shinsuke estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse y dirigió la mirada a Itsumi.

-La próxima vez, no llores-dijo Itsumi burlón para luego marcharse y Tenma fue en ayuda de su amigo.

-¡Shinsuke! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Tenma.

-Si –dijo Shinsuke serio-¿Cómo puedo detenerlo?

Los ataques de Teikoku se tornaron violentos, por lo que Raimon debía alternar entre la defensa y el ataque, los chicos intentaron realizar el "Ultimate Thunder" nuevamente, pero con el mismo resultado, Shindou no fue capaz de patear el esférico ya que la fuerza del balón lo golpeaba y lo empujaba, esta vez el balón quedó fuera del área.

-¿Qué haremos, Shindou?-preguntó Kirino.-No conseguiremos seguir defendiendo solo con diez jugadores.

-Y el "Ultimate Thunder" no funcionó-dijo Hamano.

-0000-

_**En el Hospital Inazuma…**_

Tsurugi estaba sentado viendo el partido junto con Yuuichi.

-¿Está bien que no asistas, Kyosuke?-preguntó Yuuichi.-Podrías llegar a tiempo si fueras ahora.

-Kyosuke.

-Todo está bien-dijo Tsurugi.-Ello podrán jugar con diez aunque no vaya.

Tsurugi se puso de pie.

-Hace mucho calor en esta habitación ¿no?-dijo Tsurugi-Ya me dio sed.

-Iré a comprar algo.

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a su hermano algo preocupado.

-Kyosuke-dijo Yuuichi.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

Un chico que tenía una especie de ramita en la boca, le pasó el balón a Itsumi, Shinsuke saltó nuevamente detenerlo pero pudo, una vez en tierra Itsumi le pasó el balón a su capitán, una vez lo recibió, Kirino y Amagi trataron de detenerlo con una barrida, pudieron quitarle el balón, el cual paró en manos de Kurumada, este lo pateó pero el esférico salió del área.

-Estamos siendo atacados constantemente desde hace tiempo-dijo Amagi.

-Tenemos que defender con todas nuestras fuerzas-dijo Kirino.

-Si pudiese parar el balón…-Dijo Shinsuke algo desanimado.

-Hablando de eso…-dijo Hamano-¿Por qué el entrenador no ha dicho nada hasta ahora?

-¿Será que no tiene instrucciones que darnos?-se preguntó Hayami.

Endou se veía desde la banca observando callado como fluían las cosas en le partido, posó su mirada en el pequeño Shinsuke.

-Entrenador Endou-dijo Sofía.

-Ese Raimon es muy persistente-dijo Itsumi.

-Esto comienza a molestarme-dijo Mikado.-Ellos quizá superen nuestra defensa si atacaran con toda su fueran.

-¿No va siendo hora de que anotemos?

-El comandante de tener razones para eso-dijo el portero.-solo debemos seguir sus órdenes.

-No me des órdenes, Miyabino-dijo Mikado-El capitán de Teikoku soy yo.

-Yo entiendo mejor el futbol del comandante Kidou –dijo Miyabino.

-Es muy difícil solo con diez jugadores-dijo Ichino desde las gradas.

-Su oponente es Teikoku-dijo Aoyama-es natural que sea así.

-Oye…-dijo Ichino-¿Estuvo bien que hayamos renunciado?

-Diciendo eso en un momento así…-dijo Aoyama.

-Lo se, pero…-dijo Ichino.

-Ellos son fuertes-dijo Tenma mentalmente-¿Entonces esta es la escuela Teikoku?

Dirigió la mirada a Kidou.

-¡Y su comandante es Yuuto Kidou!-continuó-La persona que llevó a Inazuma Japan al mundo, el genio de la estrategia.

-Y viejo amigo del entrenador Endou-continuó-¿Una persona así es del Fifth Sector?

Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Endou.

-Pero, por ser alguien que jugó junto al entrenador Endou…-dijo Tenma-Seguramente recordará el verdadero futbol.

Teikoku cobró el lateral y el juego se reanudó.

El balón ahora esta en manos de Ryuuzaki, este comenzó a avanzar con el esférico y Tenma trató de alcanzarlo.

-¡Definitivamente lo detendré!-dijo Tenma.

-Déjate de bromas-dijo Ryuuzaki embistiendo al chico.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Shinsuke preocupado.

-¡No dejen que avance!-indicó Shindou mientras corría.

-¡Si!-dijo Amagi.

Ryuuzaki le pasó el balón a su capitán, Mikado y este comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Kurumada.

-¡Voy a anotar!-dijo Mikado para luego patear el balón hacia la portería, pero Sangoku pudo detenerlo con su puño y el balón quedó en el aire, el pequeñín observó en cámara lenta si sería capaz de parar ese balón.

-_Si no paro ese balón,-_pensó Shinsuke-_ellos anotarán gol._

-_¿Pero conseguiré pararlo?_

-¡Shinsuke!-dijo Endou en voz alta sacando al chico de sus pensamientos-El cielo.

-No vayas en dirección al oponente-dijo Endou para luego señalar con el dedo hacia el cielo-¡Salta en dirección al cielo!

-¡Ya entiendo!-dijo Shinsuke mirado hacia arriba y luego se puso a correr.

-_Solo pensaba en parar el balón-_Pensó Shinsuke-_Me concentré tanto en eso que no salte correctamente._

Dicho esto se volteó y corrió en dirección contraria.

-_¡El salto que es mi punto fuerte y que he estado entrenando desde antes!_

-¡Lo tomaré!-dijo Itsumi a ver el balón yendo en su dirección.

-¡Po haber entrenado, puedo saltar mas alto que todos!-Dicho esto, Shinsuke dio un gran salto-¡Buttobi Jump!

-¿Salto mas alto que yo?-se preguntó Itsumi.

Luego Shinsuke, con sus dos pies, despejó el balón.

-¡Lo conseguí!-dijo Shinsuke emocionado.

-¡Buena defensa, Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma.

-Nishizono-dijo Kurama.

-¡Shinsuke-kun logró saltar!-dijo Akane feliz.

-¡Hasta que le va bien!-dijo Midori, quien estaba tomada de las manos con Aoi.

-¡Que increíble, Shinsuke!-dijo Aoi feliz.

-¡Por fin lo hizo!-dijo Sara felíz.

-Ese es el Shinsuke que conocemos-dijo Koharu.

-Shinsuke-kun estaba nervioso con el partido-dijo Haruna-por eso no podía saltar como en los entrenamientos.

Sofía, quien estaba al lado de Endou, posó su mirada en él.

-El hizo eso con solo una palabra-dijo Sofía mentalmente-Al no dar la respuesta, pero mostrar el camino para llegar hasta ella, está haciendo que ellos crezcan.

-Igual que el entrenador Kudou.

-¡No importa lo que suceda!-dijo Shindou-¡Tomaré el balón que Shinsuke protegió!

Dicho esto alcanzó el esférico, antes de que Sasaki lo hiciera.

-¿Nani?-se preguntó Sasaki.

-¡Muchachos avancen!-dijo Shindou mientras corría.

-¡Hai!-asintió la pareja de primer año.

Kurama estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada y posó su mirada en Shinsuke.

-¡Shindou, el "Ultimate Thunder!-dijo Kurama y empezó a correr.

-Kurama-dijo Shindou.

-Nishizono protegió el balón-dijo el peli celeste mientras corría- ¡no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzado al ver a los novatos esforzarse tanto!

-¡Seré el último en patear!

-Kurama-dijo Shindou-¡Muy bien!

Entonces Kurama iba corriendo al lado opuesto de la portería.

-0000-

_**En el Hospital Inazuma…**_

Tsurugi estaba parado al lado de una máquina de bebidas, con una lata en la mano, el chico se quedo contemplándola.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al partido?-preguntó Kuroki quien estaba parado detrás y Tsurugi se volteó a verlo.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

Los chicos se dispusieron a hacer el "Ultimate Thunder", esta vez Shindou sería el primero en tirar en lugar de Hamano.

-¡Hayami!-dijo Shindou pasándole el balón.

-¡Kirino-kun!-dijo Hayami enviándole el pase.

-¡Amagi-san!-se lo pasó Kirino.

-¡Ultimate Thunder!-dijo Aoyama sorprendido.

-¿Pretenden intentarlo nuevamente?-se preguntó Ichino.

_**En la terraza del Hospital Inazuma…**_

-Nosotros el Fifth Sector te dimos una misión-dijo Kuroki-Hacer que Raimon sea eliminado.

-No necesita preocuparse-dijo Tsurugi.-Aunque yo no juegue, Raimon perderá de todas formas.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

-¡Kurama!-dijo Amagi pasándole el balón.

-¡Les demostraré que puedo hacer el "Ultimate Thunder"!-dijo Kurama para luego patear el balón.

-¡No importa lo que planeen, es inútil!-dijo Ryuuzaki-¡Ven, Kenshin! ¡Ryuukishi Tedis!

Invocó a su Kenshin, Tenia la apariencia de un ser humano, su armadura era de color azul marino similar a un dragón, tenia ojos morados, cabello color crema y una lanza de doble punta del color de la armadura, el Kenshin agitó su lanza con una fuerza tal que rodeó a Kurama con llamas verdes y empujó al peli celeste hacia atrás, terminando finalmente en el suelo.

-¡Kurama-senpai!-dijo Tenma preocupado.

-¿Entonces, este es el Raimon actual?-se preguntó Kidou-Acaben con ellos.

-Si-Asintió Sakuma-¡Jugadores, Operación Alfa 1!

-¡Finalmente llegó la orden!-dijo Mikado con una sonrisa.- ¡Vamos!

-¡Hai!-asintieron tres jugadores y siguieron a su capitán.

_**En la terraza del Hospital Inazuma…**_

-La escuela Teikoku tiene un rígido entrenamiento-dijo Tsurugi-Es imposible que Raimon gane con diez jugadores.

-Espero que así sea-dijo Kuroki ajustándose el sombrero.-Pero si Raimon derrota a Teikoku, tendrás que renunciar al dinero para la operación de tu hermano.

Tsurugi al escuchar eso, reaccionó apretando la lata de refresco que tenia y no se percató de que su hermano estaba en silla de ruedas tras aquella puerta, escuchando toda la conversación entre Tsurugi y Kuroki, Yuuichi no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba realmente sorprendido al fin supo la razón por la que su hermano menor se comportaba algo raro en los últimos días.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

Mikado seguía avanzando para luego pasarle el balón a otro jugador, Hamano trato de detenerlo pero fue burlado fácilmente.

-Tu…-dijo Kirino tratando de detenerlo, pero su oponente lo burlo pateando el balón haciendo este pasara por encima del peli rosa y volvió a tomar el control del balón para luego pasárselo a Sasaki una vez lo recibió, burló a Kurumada y Amagi.

-¿Creen que nos detendrán con esa defensa?-preguntó Sasaki mientras corría y luego se lo pasó a Mikado.

-Esta es la Operación Alfa 1-dijo Mikado mientras corría-Teikoku atacará al oponente constantemente.

-¡Mostraré que puedo tomar el balón!-dijo Shinsuke mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Cuando el balón estaba por encima de Mikado, este comenzó a silbar y unos pingüinos con los colores del arcoíris rodearon el esférico.

-¡Kotei Penguin Seven!-dijo Mikado pateando el balón y la fuerza de aquel tiro empujó a Shinsuke haciéndolo caer, como el tiro ya había atravesado la defensa, solo quedaba Sangoku para detener el tiro.

-¡Burning Catch!-dijo Sangoku Realizando su técnica, pero era demasiado para el portero e inevitablemente, el tiro entró en la portería haciendo que Teikoku anotara el primer gol.

Endou no hacía más que seguir observando con seriedad y luego dirigió la mirada a Kidou.

-Kidou este es…-dijo Endou.

-Endou, este es el futbol de Teikoku-dijo Kidou.

Todo el equipo de Raimon estaba reunido.

-No es solo el Kenshin-dijo Kirino- pero ese fuerte tiro fue…

-Estamos con diez-dijo Kurumada.

-Además de eso, el "Ultimate Thunder" esta incompleto-dijo Amagi.

-No podemos ganar de esa manera-dijo Hayami.

Todos en el equipo se mostraron frustados, por otro lado Tsurugi seguía en la terraza sin saber que hacer.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado es un placer escribir para ustedes, muy pronto vendrá el proximo capitulo.**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡HOLA!**

**Bien, a continuación les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Después de escuchar aquella conversación, Yuuichi decidió regresar a su habitación, estaba en cama con el televisor encendido, al poco rato Tsurugi regresó con su hermano, este se acerco a la camas de su hermano, ambos intercambiaron miradas, Yuuichi lo miraba con tristeza, Tsurugi obviamente desconocía la razón por la cual lo miraba así.

_**En el partido…**_

El juego se reanudo y era el turno de Raimon para contraatacar, Kurama tenía el balón e iba avanzando, Shindou y Hayami le seguían detrás pero estaban marcados, el peli celeste se detuvo con el balón bajo su pie al ver que dos defensas le obstaculizaban el paso, entonces aquellos dos comenzaron a correr alrededor de Kurama.

-¡Sargazo!-dijeron los dos defensas creando un remolino de agua el cual empujó al peli celeste haciéndolo caer, un defensa le pasó el balón a Itsumi, este lo pateó hacia arriba haciendo que el esférico quedara por encima de Hayami y salto junto con Sasaki, ambos saltaron dibujando una equis en el aire.

-¡Britannia Cross!-dijeron ambos haciendo aparecer una especie de circulo mágico y el balón estaba en el centro de aquel circulo, entonces ambos jugadores patearon el balón, este mostró un resplandor rojo en forma cruz, haciendo que dicha cruz golpeara a Hayami.

Itsumi le pasó el balón a Mikado, Kirino y Amagi trataron de alcanzar el balón, pero Mikado fue más rápido y derribando a los dos defensas, pudo atrapar el balón, este pateó a una esquina superior de la portería, pero Sangoku la despejo muy fácilmente con el puño.

Todos los defensores de Raimon se mostraban algo agitados, ya que Teikoku los atacaba constantemente.

_**Con Tsurugi y Yuuichi.**_

Yuuichi seguía observando el partido muy seriamente.

-Que haces aquí, abandonando a tus compañeros…-dijo Yuuichi sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

Shindou tenía el esférico y e invocó a su Kenshin.

-¡Sousha Maestro!-dijo Shindou.

Y Ryuuzaki tampoco se quedó atrás.

-¡Ryuukishi Tedis!-dijo invocando a su Kenshin.

Ambos chicos patearon el balón, forcejeando hasta que el esférico quedará en manos de uno de ellos, por desgracia el Kenshin de Ryuuzaki fue más fuerte y con ayuda de su poder, derribó al capitán de Raimon y comenzó a avanzar con el esférico.

-¡Tu Kenshin no se interpondrá!-dijo Ryuuzaki mientras corría.

Raimon estaba en gran desventaja, el que Kidou y Sakuma instruyeran al equipo había funcionado a la perfección, solo había una pregunta ¿Cómo Endou respondería a los ataques?

-¡Para destruir esa defensa, no hay mas alternativa que el "Ultimate Thunder"!-pensó Shindou mientras corría.

-¡Esta vez anotaré!-Dijo Kurama mientras corría.

Sasaki quien tenía el balón se iba acercando a la defensa de Raimon, pero Kurumada no se mostraba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

-¡Dash Train!-dijo Kurumada realizando su técnica para luego comenzar a correr como si fuera un tren y embistió a su oponente, recuperó el balón y se lo pasó a Shindou para intentar el "Ultimate Thunder" una vez más.

-¡Allá vamos!-dijo Shindou en cuanto recibió el balón y todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

Kurama empezó a correr entre ellos mientras que Shindou le pasaba el balón a Hayami, este se lo pasaba a Kirino, el peli rosa se lo pasó a Amagi y este finalmente se lo pasó a Kurama.

-¡Ultimate Thunder!-dijo Kurama pateando el balón, pero con el mismo resultado que en otros intentos.

-Como lo pensé,-dijo Shindou-incluso la fuerza de tiro de Kurama…

Kurama intentaba pararse nuevamente después del impacto recibido por el balón.

_**Con Tsurugi y Yuuichi…**_

-¿Entonces para ti el verdadero futbol es de ese nivel?-preguntó Yuuichi.-Responde Kyosuke.

Tsurugi no sabía como responderle.

_**En el partido…**_

Itsumi iba corriendo con el balón, Hayami corría para alcanzarlo, pero cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarlo, Itsumi le pasó el balón a Mikado.

-¡No importa cuanto lo intenten!-dijo Mikado-¡Es inútil!

-¡Nosotros seremos los vencedores!

Entonces extendió sus brazos hacia los lado y un aura negra le rodeaba haciendo que una especie de águila negra apareciera tras el.

-¡Kuroki Tsubasa Raven!-dijo Mikado invocando a su Kenshin.

Los chicos de Raimon no se lo esperaban, todos ellos estaban sorprendidos.

-¡El también es un usuario de Kenshin!-dijo Tenma.

Mikado con ayuda de su Kenshin pateó el balón con fuerza, Sangoku trató de detener aquel tiro con su "Burning Catch" pero, no fue capaz e inevitablemente Teikoku anotó su segundo gol dejando el marcador 2-0.

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-Este será el fin de Raimon-dijo un hombre desconocido e Ishido no hacía más que sonreír.

_**Con Tsurugi y Yuuichi…**_

-Te escuché conversando con aquel hombre-dijo Yuuichi, Tsurugi se sorprendió un poco y apartó la mirada de su hermano, Yuuichi retiró el manto que lo cobijaba mostrando sus pies.

-Kyosuke, ¿alguna vez te he pedido algo?-preguntó Yuuichi.- ¿Alguna vez te pedí hacer que mis piernas se volvieran a mover?

-¿Entonces ese Fifth Sector decide la victoria o derrota de un partido de futbol?-continuó-Nunca creí que estuvieras involucrado en algo así.

-¿Este es el tipo de futbol del que disfrutábamos jugar?-preguntó Yuuichi.- ¡Del que nos divertíamos al ganar!

-¡Del que nos lamentábamos al perder-continuó!-"Quiero avanzar con los dribles", "Quiero anotar el gol"

-Los sentimientos que se desbordan a otros, y calientan el corazón.-dijo-¿No es eso futbol, Kyosuke?

Dicho esto, dejo salir algunas lágrimas.

-Nii-san-dijo Kyosuke.

-Traicionaste el futbol-dijo Yuuichi-Traicionaste el futbol que gustábamos.

-¡Vete de aquí!

Tsurugi salió de la habitación sin protestar, pero al salir se mostraba algo afectado.

_**En el partido…**_

Mikado iba avanzando con el balón y Shindou corría tras el, haciendo que ambos capitanes se enfrentaran.

-El marcador es 2-0-pensó Shindou-¡No les permitiré anotar de nuevo!

-¡Yo mismo robaré el balón!

-Para contraatacar un Kenshin, el tuyo debe volverse eficiente-dijo Mikado en forma burlona.

Shindou trató que quitarle el esférico.

-Eres muy predecible-dijo Mikado pasándoselo a Itsumi.

Tenma y Shinsuke avanzaron para detenerlo, pero el muy fácilmente los derribó, Amagi también lo intentó, pero Itsumi vio un espacio libre por el cual podía tirar y así lo hizo, realizó el tiro, Sangoku lo detuvo, pero como la dirección de balón apuntaba a una esquina cerca del poste, el portero se golpeó el hombro y así concluyó el primer tiempo.

-Teikoku es fuerte-pensó Aoyama-¿Será que no hay manera de oponerse al Fifth Sector?

-Shindou…

-Abandoné el club de futbol,-pensó Ichino-pero en un momento así quisiera unirme a ellos…

_**Con Teikoku…**_

-Que fácil-dijo Itsumi- No entiendo por que los otros equipos tuvieron tantos problemas con ellos.

-No bajen la guardia-advirtió Mikado.-"La bestia caza al conejo con toda su fuerza"

-¿Qué sucede Endou?-se preguntó Kidou observándolo-¿Esta es la fuerza de Raimon?

_**Con Raimon…**_

-Bueno, el primer tiempo terminó 2-0-dijo Hamano sentado en el suelo.

-Pero no ganaremos si seguimos así-dijo Hayami.-si al menos pudiéramos completar el "Ultimate Thunder"

Kurama se veía totalmente frustrado y Tenma decidió acercársele.

-Kurama-senpai,-dijo Tenma-vamos a intentar el desafío una vez más.

Kurama se volteó a mirar a Tenma.

-Tenma-dijo Kurama.

-Nada bueno sucederá si no lo intentamos-dijo Tenma.-¡Por favor!

-¿Cómo?, ¡hicimos lo que podíamos y aun así no logramos completarla!-dijo Kurama frustrado.

-¡No te rindas!-dijo Endou.-Existe algo que las personas que no se rinden pueden lograr.

-¿Pero como?-se preguntó Shindou.

-¡Colóqueme!-dijo una voz, cuando todos se voltearon a ver, se dieron cuenta de que era Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi-dijo Tenma.

-¡Colóqueme en el juego!-dijo Tsurugi suplicante.

-Tsurugi-kun…-dijo Kana que no daba crédito a lo que veía-_"Esto no es un sueño ¿verdad?"_

-_"De verdad está aquí ¿cierto?"_

-¿Esta vez no vas a ausentarte?-preguntó Shindou.

-No jugaré como SEED-dijo Tsurugi-si no como un jugador de futbol ¡por favor!

-Tsurugi-dijo Tenma al ver como Tsurugi quería jugar con ellos como un jugador de futbol y no como un enviado del Fifth Sector.

-¡No podemos confiar en el!-dijo Kurama.

Todos en el equipo no sabía que hacer.

-Entrenador Endou-dijo Sara.

-Ustedes son los que decidirán-dijo Endou.

-Yo confiaré en Tsurugi-dijo Tenma.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Shinsuke algo sorprendido.

-Tsurugi siempre nos hace sufrir-dijo Kurama-Creí que podíamos confiar en el por lo del juego anterior, después de eso él ni siquiera estuvo en los entrenamientos.

-Y llegó tarde al partido de hoy.-continuó-¿podemos confiar teniendo eso en cuenta?

-Confiaré-dijo Tenma con determinación-¡Por favor, recuerden como Tsurugi jugó!

-Solo una persona que ama el futbol juega de esa manera-continuó-¡Por eso confiaré en él!

-Yo también confiaré-dijo Shindou dando un paso adelante.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma felíz.

-Si, debemos darle una segunda oportunidad-dijo Momoko sonriendo-si de verdad tuviera malas intenciones, no estaría aquí pidiendo que lo dejemos jugar.

-¡Niigaki-senpai!-dijo Tenma.

Todos lo miembros aceptaron confiar en él una vez más.

-Parece que no tengo opción-dijo Kurama resignado-Necesitamos un jugador.

-¡Kurumada-senpai!-dijo Tenma feliz.

-Tsurugi, adelante-dijo Endou

-Si-dijo Tsurugi.

-¡Vamos a esforzarnos, Tsurugi!-dijo Tenma con determinación.

Kana se acercó a Tsurugi con el uniforme.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Kana con una sonrisa-Este uniforme ha estado esperando que alguien digno lo porte.

-Estoy segura de que tu mereces llevarlo-dijo entregándoselo.

-Gracias-dijo Tsurugi recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

Ambos equipos salieron a la cancha para iniciar el segundo tiempo, esta vez Tsurugi jugaría como un miembro más del equipo y no como un enemigo.

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-Él debe tener planeado acabar con el partido para obtener el dinero para la cirugía de su hermano-dijo Kuroki al Seitei.

Ishido solo mostro una sonrisa.

_**Con Yuuichi…**_

-Kyosuke…-dijo Yuuichi viendo el partido-Sigue tu propio camino.

-Así, yo podré ver el mismo sueño que tú.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

-La victoria de Teikoku es obvia-pensó Itsumi-No podrá hacer nada por haber llegado ahora.

-Con Tsurugi, estoy seguro de que cambiaremos el flujo del partido-pensó Tenma.

Y sonó el silbato para reanudar el juego.

-0000-

El segundo tiempo comenzó con el saque inicial de Teikoku, Tsurugi fue rápido y pudo robarle el balón a Itsumi con facilidad.

-Ahora todo está claro-dijo Mikado mientras corría-Tsurugi traicionó al Fifth Sector.

-Realmente es un idiota.-continuó-pero eso no cambiará las cosas.

-Teikoku será quien gane este partido.

-Kurama, cuento contigo para patear el balón-dijo Shindou corriendo a su lado.

-Entendido-dijo Kurama.

-Tsurugi sabes como haremos ¿no?-dijo Shindou.

-¡Si!-asintió Tsurugi para luego pasarle el balón.

-¡Allá vamos!-dijo Shindou recibiendo el balón, volvieron a intentar el "Ultimate Thunder" con la diferencia de que Tsurugi sería quien iba a patear el balón al final.

-¡Ultimate Thunder!-dijo Tsurugi a penas recibió el tiro de Amagi, mientras luchaba por patear el baló, Tsurugi pensaba en todo lo que su hermano tuvo que pasar para poder jugar nuevamente algún día.

-¡Anotaré este gol por mi hermano!-dijo Tsurugi consiguiendo patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo consiguió-dijo Kurama.

-Tsurugi-kun es increíble-dijo Momoko sorprendida.

-¡Con esta fuerza lo conseguiremos!-dijo Shindou.

Pero a pesar de la fuerza del tiro de Tsurugi, el balón cayó a la mitad de su trayectoria fallando nuevamente.

-Parece que fue inútil incluir a Tsurugi en el equipo-dijo Ryuuzaki atrapando el balón con su pie.

-El "Ultimate Thunder" es una táctica especial,-dijo Shindou- donde el balón sigue su trayectoria incluso siendo tocado por los oponentes.

-¿Por qué no resultó?-se preguntó Shindou.-Incluso con una fuerza de tiro tan elevada…

-Tsurugi-dijo Tenma.

-Una vez más-dijo Tsurugi-¡Esta vez lo conseguiré!

Tenma y Shindou asintieron.

Shindou con mucha rapidez, le robó el balón a un jugador para intentar nuevamente aquella táctica y así lo hicieron, Tsurugi volvió a patear nuevamente pero con el mismo resultado del intento anterior, esto extrañó a algunos miembros del equipo.

-De nuevo-dijo Shindou-¿Pero por que?

_**Con Yuuichi…**_

-Kyosuke-dijo Yuuichi algo preocupado

_**En el partido…**_

-¿Pero que está sucediendo?-se preguntó Hamano.

-Tal vez esté fallando a propósito-dijo Hayami.

-¡No lo creo!-dijo Shinsuke.

-¿Por qué falló la táctica con una fuerza de tiro como la de Tsurugi-kun?-se preguntó Momoko.

-¿Está haciendo eso apropósito para hacernos perder?-se preguntó Kurama.

-No necesita fallar apropósito-dijo Itsumi-Nosotros acabaremos con ustedes ahora.

-Están equivocados-pensó Tsurugi-estoy jugando seriamente.

Inmediatamente se estaba dando cuenta de que todo el tiempo estaba preocupado en lo que podía suceder con su hermano si no hacía lo que el Fifth Sector le ordenaba.

_**Con Yuuichi…**_

-Kyosuke-dijo Yuuichi-al entrar al campo, solo debes pensar en el futbol.

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-Fue una buena idea acabar el partido con sus propias manos-dijo Kuroki.

_**En el partido…**_

Itsumi avanzaba con el balón y Kirino estaba dispuesto a robarle el balón.

-¡The Mist!-dijo haciendo aparecer una niebla, a causa de eso Itsumi no sabia para que lado seguir, sin darse cuenta Kirino apareció detrás de él , el peli rosa pudo robarle el balón y salió de la niebla con el esférico.

-¡Increíble! ¡Esa es la habilidad defensiva de Kirino-senpai!-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-Hace tiempo que no veo esa técnica-dijo Sara desde la banca.

-¡Tsurugi!-dijo Kirino pasándole el balón, pero Tsurugi estaba ahí parado sin reaccionar.

-¡Tsurugi!-dijo Tenma para hacerlo reaccionar, desafortunadamente Tsurugi no reaccionó a tiempo y Ryuuzaki tomó el balón.

-¿Estas admitiendo tu derrota?-preguntó Ryuuzaki algo burlón mientras corría, Tenma intento recuperar el esférico con una barrida pero Ryuuzaki la esquivó.

-¿Qué sucede Tsurugi?-preguntó Tenma mientras intentaba robarle el balón a Ryuuzaki-De la forma en la que estas, no estas jugando como deberías.

Ryuuzaki esquivó el último intento de Tenma para robarle el balón haciendo caer a Matsukaze y le pasó el balón a Sasaki.

-Así…-dijo Tenma tratando de levantarse-¡El futbol llorará!

En ese momento, Tsurugi recordó cuando su hermano derramó aquellas lágrimas y eso lo hizo reaccionar, fue velozmente para robarle él esférico a Sasaki y se lo pasó a Shindou.

-¡Allá vamos, muchachos!-dijo Shindou.

-¡No voy a traicionar más las lágrimas de mi hermano!-pensó Tsurugi-Si hay una forma de compensar lo que le hice a mi hermano…

-Entonces es…-dijo Tsurugi-¡Jugar el futbol que mi hermano y yo jugábamos!

Entonces lo volvieron a intentar, Tsurugi pateó el balón una vez lo recibió, el esférico cayó en medio de la defensa de Teikoku creando una especie de campo de energía lo que hizo que la defensa se rompiera.

-¡Así que este es el "Ultimate Thunder!-dijo Tenma.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!-dijo Kana felíz.

Tenma corrió a toda velocidad junto con el balón.

-¡Mach Wind!-dijo Tenma haciendo una técnica nueva, al momento de patear parecía que el balón esta rodeado de un resplandor azul.

-¡Power Spike!-dijo el portero realizando la técnica para detener el tiro de Tenma, pero no lo logró, el tiro entró en la portería haciendo que Raimon consiguiera su primer gol.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-dijo Tenma emocionado.

-¡Eso fue increíble Tenma!-dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-dijo Shindou.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Aoi felíz por su amigo.

-¡Sara-chan, al fin lo consiguieron!-dijo Koharu tomando a la peli negra de las manos.

-¡Si!-dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa.

-¡Presto Turn!-dijo Shindou realizando otra técnica con de la cual obtenía velocidad para burlar al oponente y Hamano realizó su "Naminori Pierrot" para burlar a otro jugador.

-¡Pudo sentirlo!-dijo Tenma-¡Este no fue un simple gol!

-¡Este es el gol que anotamos juntos por primera vez!

-¡Vamos a ganar!-dijo Shindou y todos se pusieron de acuerdo con ello.

-Así es, jueguen el futbol de ustedes-dijo Endou con satisfacción.

-¡Sus movimientos han cambiado!-dijo Itsumi mientras corría.

-¡Yo detendré ese balón!-dijo Mikado quitándole el balón a Hamano con una barrida e invocó su Kenshin "Kuroki Tsubasa Raven"

Shindou invocó de la misma manera a "Sousha Maestro", ambos capitanes forcejearon con el balón para evitar que el otro le quitara el esférico, esta vez Shindou salió victorioso y avanzó con el balón para luego pasárselo a Tsurugi.

-¡No dejaré que anotes!-dijo Ryuuzaki, Tsurugi pateó el balón muy alto, un jugador saltó para poder recuperarlo, sin embargo el pequeño Shinsuke no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien lo venciera en lo que a saltos respecta.

-¡Buttobi Jump!-dijo Shinsuke realizando su Técnica y tiro con fuerza directamente a la portería, Miyabino realizó su "Power Spike" para detener ese tiro pero no resultó y el balón entró a la portería, Raimon empató el encuentro 2-2.

-Entró…-dijo Shinsuke sin creer lo que había hecho-¿Yo anoté?

-¡Lo conseguiste Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma abrazando a su amigo.

-¡Finalmente lo conseguiste!-dijo Kurumada.

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-Parece que no entendieron lo que sucederá si actúan de esa forma-dijo Kuroki.

El Seitei no parecía molesto, al contrario disfrutaba viendo juagar a Raimon de esa manera.

_**En el partido…**_

-No conseguiremos anotar más goles en este partido-dijo Mikado.-necesitamos fortalecer la defensa.

Entonces Teikoku regresó a su formación anterior.

-Sakuma-dijo Kidou.

-Si-asintió Sakuma como si supiera lo que Kidou quería que hiciera.

-¡Allá vamos, muchachos..!-dijo Shindou para luego robar el balón.

-¡Para proteger nuestro futbol!-dijeron Kirino, Hamano y Amagi.

-¡Vamos a ganar!-dijeron Shinsuke, Kurama, Sangoku, Hayami, Kurumada y Tenma.

Volvieron a realizar el "Ultimate Thunder", Tsurugi nuevamente pateó el balón y cayó en medio de la defensa de Teikoku rompiéndola nuevamente.

-¡Es mas fuerte que antes!-dijo Mikado resistiéndose a que la fuerza de ese tiro lo derrumbara.

-¡La fuerza aumentó por que estamos unidos!-dijo Tenma.

-Este tiro…-dijo Mikado-¡el Fifth Sector no puede perder así!

Fue derribado por la fuerza del "Ultimate Thunder" y Tenma comenzó a avanzar con el balón.

-¡Como SEED, no dejaré que anoten!-dijo Ryuuzaki para luego invocar a su Kenshin "Ryuukishi Tedis", pero Tenma no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

-¡Soyokaze Step!-dijo Tenma realizando su técnica burlándolo.

-¡Matsukaze!-dijo Tsurugi pidiendo que le pasara el balón y Tenma así lo hizo.

-El ya está aquí…-dijo Mikado.

-¡Death Drop!-dijo Tsurugi realizando su aquella técnica

-¡Power Spike!-dijo Miyabino usando esa técnica para detener el tiro, pero no lo consiguió y el tiro entró haciendo que Raimon consiguiera su tercer gol, el gol de la victoria y Raimon pasó a las finales del Holy Road de la región de Kantou.

-Hermano-dijo Tsurugi con satisfacción y Yuuichi vio todo el juego por televisión y se mostraba feliz por su hermano.

-¡Lo conseguimos Sara-chan!-dijo Koharu emocionada.

-Así es-dijo Sara-Ahora, Raimon ha dado un paso más.

-Tsurugi-kun...-dijo Kana sonriendo-felicidades

-¡Lo hicimos!-dijo Tenma emocionado.

-Estiviste genial-dijo Momoko abrazando a Matsukaze y este se sonrojó

_**En otro lugar…**_

-Quien diría que le ganarías a Teikoku, Endou-dijo Kidou.

-Kidou, ¿Por qué estas con el Fifth Sector?-preguntó Endou seriamente, Kidou solo mostró una sonrisa de malicia.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muy pronto vendrá el capitulo 18**

**¡MATA NE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡HOLA MINNA!**

**¿Cómo han estado, mis queridos lectores?, a continuación les traigo un nuevo capitulo el cual espero que sea de su agrado, bueno sin mas parloteo los dejo.**

* * *

_**En el Hospital Inazuma…**_

-Felicidades por tu victoria-dijo Yuuichi-Estaba viendo el juego.

-Fue un esplendido tiro.

-Ya veo-dijo Tsurugi algo desanimado.

-Esfuérzate, ya que el próximo partido es la semifinal-dijo Yuuichi, Tsurugi veía como su hermano le estaba sonriendo.

-No esperes mucho de mí-dijo Tsurugi.

-El nombre de ese chico es Tenma ¿cierto?- preguntó Yuuichi-El también es un esplendido jugador.

-No te vayas a descuidar-dijo Yuuichi-si lo haces, él tomará tu posición.

Tsurugi solo sonrió.

-Kana-chan, te encargo mucho a mi hermano-dijo Yuuichi mirando a la chica-sigue apoyándolo como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Claro, puedes estar tranquilo-dijo Kana con una sonrisa.-déjalo todo en mis manos.

-¡Nii-san, no tienes por que pedirle eso!-dijo Tsurugi algo sonrojado-¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden!

-Yo no diría lo mismo-dijo Yuuichi burlón y luego miró a Kana-el puede ser algo testarudo, así que como gerente del equipo debes ser estricta.

-¡Nii-san!-exclamó Tsurugi algo avergonzado, Kana y Yuuichi se reían por la reacción del chico.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Tenma estaba paseando a Sasuke cerca del campo junto al rio y se encontró con Tsurugi quien estaba observando el campo y Tenma decidió acercársele.

-¿Estas regresando de visitar a tu hermano?-preguntó Tenma.

-Si-asintió Tsurugi.

-Gracias por lo de hoy-dijo Tenma con una sonrisa-Hemos ganado gracias a ti.

Tsurugi parecía indiferente a eso, dio media vuelta y se marcho, Tenma solo sonreía.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Todo el equipo de Raimon fue invitado a la escuela Teikoku y una cinta transportadora los desplazaba esperando llegar a su destino.

-¿Por qué estamos reunidos aquí en Teikoku?-preguntó Shindou.

-¿Será que harán alguna cosa con nosotros?-preguntó Hayami algo asustado.

-Hayami, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor?-preguntó Koharu algo fastidiada.

-No lo sé-dijo Hayami-Pero nada bueno sucederá ya que Teikoku tiene cuatro SEED

-¿Usted sabe algo, Hanakato-san?-preguntó Aoi.

-No, yo tampoco estoy enterada de nada-respondió Sofía.- ¿Y tu Haruna, sabes algo de esto?

-No, yo estoy tan extrañada como ustedes -dijo Haruna.

-Pero parece que el entrenado no está sorprendido con esto-dijo Midori observando al susodicho.

-No se preocupen-dijo Endou con una sonrisa-Kidou fue quien nos invitó a venir aquí.

-No se por que son tan desconfiados-dijo Sara-el entrenador Endou confía en Teikoku, deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

-Parece que una persona quiere conocernos-dijo Endou, todos se bajaron de la cinta y se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

Sakuma y Miyabino, el portero del equipo los estaban esperando al abrirse la puerta.

-Los estábamos esperando, miembros de Raimon-dijo Sakuma.-Entren, por favor.

-Pero antes,-continuó- me gustaría pedir su discreción por lo que sucederá a partir de ahora.

-La chica ahí-dijo refiriéndose a Akane-Está prohibido sacar fotografías, ¿entendiste?

-Si-dijo Akane resignada y las chicas la miraban con una gotita en la cien.

-Qué sensación tan incómoda-dijo Shinsuke mientras caminaba.

-Como lo pensé, ellos quieren hacer algo con nosotros-dijo Hayami escudándose en Kurumada.

-Ya dijeron que no harán nada-dijo Kurumada.

-Les diré algo-dijo Endou-Ayer hablé con Kidou, el entrenador de Teikoku.

_**Inicio flashback…**_

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes-dijo Kidou-Somos una resistencia, creo que más bien se puede decir que somos un ejército de oposición al Fifth Sector.

-¿Ejercito de oposición?-preguntó Endou-Entonces todo lo que dijeron de que Teikoku esta bajo el control de Fifth Sector…

-Eso solo fue una farsa para poder infiltrarnos en territorio enemigo-dijo Kidou.-El partido de fue para abrir los ojos de los SEED.

-Ellos se acostumbraron a recibir órdenes y fue difícil hacerlos cambiar de opinión-continuó-Todo esto se planeó para proteger a Teikoku como un ejercito de oposición.

-Me sorprendió saber de las alteraciones que el Fifth Sector hizo en los partidos de las semifinales-continuó-entonces pensé que era una buena oportunidad para actuar.

-Un partido contra Raimon, que sigue sin obedecer las órdenes del Fifth Sector…-dijo Kidou-Resultaría en un partido sin resultado fijo.

-Aquellos que no tienen relación con el Fifth Sector…-continuó Kidou-se divirtieron en este partido jugando el futbol que no habían visto hace mucho tiempo.

-Sin embargo, para aquellos que tiene la misión de comportarse como SEED es diferente-continuó-con el partido terminando y la derrota de Raimon aproximándose…

-…la presión proveniente del Fifth Sector era imposible de controlar-dijo Kidou-Puedo identificar un SEED solo observando la variación de sus movimientos.

-Ahora la escuela Teikoku podrá ser excluida de los planes del Fifth Sector.

-¿Y los SEED están de nuestro lado?-preguntó Endou.

-Si-respondió Kidou-pero es probable que sean retirados de Teikoku.

_**Fin flashback…**_

-Nunca pensé que Teikoku estuviera haciendo eso-dijo Kidou.

-Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes-dijo Miyabino-¡Ese sentimiento cálido! Eso es futbol.

Sakuma digitó una clave para bajar el elevador y cuando este abrió sus puertas, todos se subieron en él.

-¡Whoa! ¡Es una base secreta!-dijo Shinsuke emocionado.

-¡Estoy muy emocionado!-dijo Tenma.

-Ustedes parecen dos niños-dijo Aoi.

-La persona que conocerán ahora es le líder de la resistencia-anunció Sakuma.-Junto con esa persona planeamos provocar una revolución en la actual Asociación de Futbol.

-¿Revolución?-preguntó Shindou.

-Esto se está tornando algo interesante-dijo Kurumada.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden?-preguntó Sakuma.- ¿Ustedes también no están comenzando a luchar por una revolución?

El elevador al fin se detuvo y abrió las puertas, al bajarse se encontraron con el entrenador Kudou y Kidou.

-¡Entrenador Kudou!-dijo Tenma feliz.

-¡Entrenador!-dijo Shindou sorprendido.

-Me alegra que haya venido, chicos-dijo Kudou-He estado observando su esfuerzo todo este tiempo.

-Matsukaze, Nishizono-los llamó y ellos se pusieron rectos.-Parece que se han esforzado bastante.

-¡Incluso ellos se están esforzando demasiado!-dijo Hamano alborotándole el cabello a Tenma al igual que Kurumada lo hacía con Nishizono.

-Gracias a ellos recordamos algo muy importante-dijo Sangoku.

-A propósito Kidou-dijo Endou-¿Qué es este lugar?

-De aquí en adelante está la base de la resistencia-dijo Kidou.

-¿Quiere decir que el líder de la resistencia es el entrenador Kudou?-preguntó Sangoku.

-No. Yo no-dijo Kudou y entonces una puerta se abrió tras el habían cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de un octágono.

-¡Señor Hibiki!-dijo Endou sorprendido y se acercó a el.

-¡Presidente Raimon y también el director Hiroi!-dijo Haruna imitando a Endou.

-Te ves bien Otonashi, estaba esperando por este momento-dijo el Presidente Raimon quien no había cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años, aun conservaba su estilo, el llevaba un traje verde, una camisa roja que llevaba dentro de su saco, corbata amarilla y sus gafas ahora eran rojas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Endou-dijo Hibiki, a el se le notaron algunos cambios, ahora tenía más barba, ya usaba traje, llevaba uno blanco y una camisa roja dentro de su saco, su bandana ahora era roja, también conservaba las mismas gafas.

-Si-dijo Endou-¡Es bueno volverlo a ver, Hibiki-san!

-¿Esa persona es Seigo Hibiki?-se preguntó Shindou, Tenma y Shinsuke se pusieron rectos

Sofía también entró y vio a alguien conocido.

-¡Kaname-kun, ¿Tu también?!-dijo Ella acercándose a él.

-¡Entrenador Kaname!-dijo Sara sorprendida e imitó a Sofía

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, cariño-dijo Kaname a Sofía.

-Es el hombre de aquella vez-dijo Tenma acercándose a el.

-Hola Tenma-kun, nos volvemos a ver-dijo Kaname.

-Es un gusto volverlo a ver Kaname-san-dijo Tenma y luego se dio cuenta de algo-Espera, ¿Mizutani-senpai por que le dijo cariño a Hanakato-san?

-No me digas que…-dijo Tenma.

-Así es-dijo Sara- el entrenador Kaname es el prometido de Hanakato-san.

-¡¿QUE?!-preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no nos contaron sobre esto antes?-preguntó Endou a Hibiki.

-Lo siento, Endou-se disculpó Hibiki.-No pudimos actuar hasta que Teikoku quedará fuera de los planes del Fifth Sector.

-Si no hubiéramos tenido precaución y hubiésemos sido descubiertos-continuó-La Asociación de Futbol nos hubiera quitado de en medio.

-Y la idea de la revolución de la Asociación de Futbol no sería posible.

-¿Y de qué se trata la revolución?-preguntó Endou.

-La persona de mayor influencia y comandante del Fifth Sector, Ishido Shuuji-dijo Kidou-Es decir, tomaremos la posición del actual Seitei del Fifth Sector.

-¿La posición del Seitei?-preguntó Tsurugi.

Al escuchar eso, Sofía puso una cara sería y Kaname lo notó.

-Pensamos que de esa forma podremos traer de vuelta la libertad del futbol-dijo el Presidente Raimon.- En el torneo Holy Road, la victoria de un partido cuenta como un voto para su líder.

-Es una elección para decidir al próximo Seitei.-continuó-Queremos hacer que Ishido Shuuji pierda la elección y convertir al señor Hibiki en el nuevo Seitei.

-Ustedes tienen la misión de ganar el próximo partido,-dijo Kudou-para entonces avanzar a los nacionales.

-No toleraremos que pierdan.

-Nosotros ya no pensamos en perder-dijo Shindou con determinación.

-Esto es alentador-dijo Sangoku-es bueno saber que no estamos solos en esto.

-Esto se volvió algo increíble-dijo Kirino.

-Es verdad,-dijo Sara- nunca pensé que el Nadeshiko Japan también estuviera involucrado.

-Así es, Mizutani-dijo el Presidente Raimon-el Nadeshiko Japan es un equipo de élite y temíamos que se convirtiera en otro objetivo del Fifth Sector, así que le pedimos a Kaname-kun que fuera parte de esto.

-No podemos permitir que ellos controlen a otro equipo.

-Quizás seamos testigos del comienzo de un cambio en la historia de la humanidad-dijo Midori.

-Y continuaremos ganado, para variar-dijo Akane.

-Es como si el futbol quisiera defenderse-dijo Koharu.

- Hemos llegado muy lejos-dijo Momoko-ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Así es-dijo Kana-ahora la verdadera lucha está por comenzar.

-"_Aun no entiendo bien esta revolución y elección que los adultos están planeando"_-pensó Tenma-"_Pero entiendo que debemos seguir ganando"._

_-"Y eso significa que a todos nos gusta el futbol"_

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

El equipo Raimon entrenaba con toda seriedad, la motivación que los impulsaba a seguir luchando por lo que quieren era notable, varios estudiantes se detuvieron a observar el entrenamiento, ciertamente ya no era el mismo equipo se resignaba a perder sin antes luchar.

-Han cambiado bastante-dijo Aoi.

-Así es, -dijo Midori-Están actuando como hombres que luchan por la victoria.

-La alegría está impregnada en el rostro de aquellos que deciden algo con el corazón lleno de valor.

-Puedo sentir la determinación que hay en sus corazones-dijo Sara-Nosotras como gerentes debemos acompañarlos en esta lucha.

-Tienes razón-dijo Koharu- todo ha cambiado, en un principio todos pensaban que el club de futbol no tenía salvación por que muchos tiraron la toalla.

-Pero ahora es diferente, hasta tenemos publico.

-Si, es bueno ver que han madurado-dijo Kana-hasta Tsurugi-kun esta luchando a nuestro lado.

-Van despertando el viento-dijo Akane.

-¿El viento?-preguntó Aoi.

-El viento que sopla en Raimon-respondió Akane.

-A veces dices cosas interesantes-dijo Midori.

_-"¿Viento?"-_pensó Haruna-"_ciertamente lo que llamamos una revolución es el viento."_

-_"Será una dura batalla"-_Pensó Sofía-_"¿Cómo vas a responder al espíritu de lucha de estos chicos?"_

-Kurumada-san, cuento contigo-dijo Shindou dándole instrucciones.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Kurumada alentando al equipo, Shindou soltó una pequeña risa, dejó de reír al ver que Ichino y Aoyama estaba entre los que estaban viendo el entrenamiento, ellos se dieron cuenta de que Shindou se percató de su presencia y decidieron irse.

-¿Qué sucede, Shindou?-preguntó Kurumada.

-No es nada-respondió el capitán de Raimon.

_**En la base de la resistencia…**_

-Raimon comenzó su entrenamiento para la final-dijo Sakuma.

-Mañana será el partido que decidirá al representante del Grupo B-dijo el Presidente Raimon.

-Probablemente será la escuela Kaiou-dijo Kudou.

-¿Y la información de la escuela Kaiou?-preguntó el Director Hiroi.

-Aun no sabemos mucho del equipo-dijo Kidou.-Pero como el Grupo B actúa de acuerdo a las órdenes del Fifth Sector…

-…Es probable que la escuela Kaiou no muestre su verdadera fuerza hasta el partido final.

-Vamos a continuar reuniendo información para que la revolución tenga éxito-dijo Hibiki.-Y Kidou…

-Si-dijo Kidou.

-Quiero darte una nueva misión-dijo Hibiki.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Tenma estaba practicando los dribles en el lugar de siempre y Endou lo estaba viendo desde arriba.

Tenma se sentía algo cansado, pero eso no le impidió seguir entrenando y fue a recoger el balón para reanudar su entrenamiento.

-¿Aun no regresas a casa?-preguntó Endou quien había bajado hasta donde esta el chico.

-¡Entrenador!-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-¿Entrenas para una nueva técnica o algo así?-preguntó Endou.

-Si-dijo Tenma recogiendo el balón-No puedo estar parado en cuanto pienso que no debemos perder más.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?-preguntó Endou.-Pero sé como te sientes.

-Incluso yo estoy sorprendido-continuó-¡Después de todo, es una revolución!

-Yo también estoy haciendo esto para que el verdadero futbol vuelva-continuó- y pensar que esto se convirtió en algo grande…

-Si-dijo Tenma algo desanimado y Endou se acercó al balón que Tenma tenía en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-De cualquier manera, esto me trajo recuerdos-dijo Endou.

-Yo también me acostumbraba a seguir entrenando, incluso después de las prácticas.-continuó-Siempre pensaba en hacerme más fuerte o en desarrollar una nueva técnica increíble.

Tenma comenzó a emocionarse.

-¡Es exactamente eso!-exlcamó Tenma acercándose a Endou-¡De ahora en adelante vendrán oponentes mucho más fuertes!

Endou retrocedió un poco, intentó calmar el entusiasmo de Tenma, pero este ni siquiera lo dejó hablar.

-¡Y creo que si puedo más técnicas además del "Soyokaze Step", seré útil en varias situaciones!-dijo Tenma sin dejar de acercarse a Endou y este no dejaba de retroceder.

-Pero ya aprendiste aquella habilidad de tiro, el "Mash Wind"-dijo Endou-¿No es suficiente?

-Creo que la velocidad del "Mash Wind" sería lenta para ayudar en la defensa-dijo Tenma apartándose un poco de Endou.

-Ya veo-dijo Endou-Quieres decir que el objetivo ahora es alcanzar velocidad.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma.

-Entonces…-dijo Endou para luego sostener el balón con el pie -¿Qué tal si intentamos desarrollarla juntos?

-¿Con usted, entrenador?-preguntó Tenma.

-Yo seré tu oponente-dijo Endou.- ¡Intenta robar el balón!

Entonces se dispusieron a entrenar el tiempo que fuera necesario

_**En la escuela Raimon…**_

Un cielo rojo tiño la ciudad Inazuma, Shindou salía junto con Momoko de aquel edificio que tenía el símbolo del relámpago y fueron a la cancha, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Ichino y Aoyama estaban jugando con el balón, Ichino se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía y dejaron de jugar con el esférico, luego se sentaron en la banca.

-Pensábamos que ya se habían sido-dijo Ichino.

-Ustedes deben pensar que esto es extraño-dijo Aoyama para luego pasarle el balón que tenía a Shindou.

-Bueno, creo que está bien-dijo Shindou.-después de todo ustedes era del club de futbol.

-No tienen por que avergonzarse de hacer esto-dijo Momoko-yo sé que aún se preocupan por nosotros y eso se los agradezco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó Ichino.

-No te hagas el que no sabes-dijo Momoko-¿Crees que no sabía que ustedes estaban observando el entrenamiento?

-Ah, es cierto-dijo Aoyama-Nosotros fuimos a ver el partido contra Teikoku.

-¿Enserio?, gracias-dijo Shindou.

-Fue un partido increíble-dijo Ichino-Ambos equipos jugaban con tanta seriedad.

-Creo que fue la primera vez que vimos un partido así.

-Y además de eso, tienen a Tsurugi-dijo Aoyama.-Nunca pensé que completarían el "Ultimate Thunder"

-El es un SEED del Fifth Sector ¿Cierto?-dijo Ichino.

-Tsurugi ya no es el mismo de la época del los Caballeros Oscuros-dijo Shindou para luego ponerse de pie-el es uno de Raimon Eleven.

-Es cierto-dijo Momoko-todos confiamos en él.

-Nosotros ganaremos la nacionales-dijo Shindou-La batalla comenzó y no se detendrá.

-En realidad no queremos que pare.

-¿No sienten miedo?-preguntó Ichino.

-Mentiría si digo que no tenemos miedo-dijo Momoko-Pero no podemos mentirle a nuestro sentimiento de amor por el futbol.

_**Por la noche…**_

Tsurugi salía del hospital, luego de visitar a su hermano.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- lo llamó Kana y el se volteó a verla.

-¿Te importa si nos vamos juntos?-preguntó Kana.

-Como quieras-dijo Tsurugi sin prestarle mucha importancia y se pusieron en marcha.

El trayecto fue absolutamente silencioso, Kana no sabía que decirle, pero de todas formas decidió romper el silencio.

-Has cambiado-dijo Kana.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Tsurugi deteniéndose.

-Ya no te encierras tanto en sí mismo-respondió la peli plata-ahora hasta vas a los entrenamientos.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntó Tsurugi.

-Si- respondió ella.

Kana siguió caminando y se dio cuenta de que Tsurugi se no se movía, estaba pensativo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó la peli plata

-Creo que te debo una disculpa-dijo Tsurugi-en realidad, a mí no se me dan este tipo que cosas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntó Kana.

-Por que desde un principió tu querías acercarte a mí-dijo Tsurugi apenado-sin embargo, no te traté de la mejor forma.

-Y aún así, te acercaste-dijo él- no solo eso, también has cuidado de mi hermano

-No tienes por que disculparte-dijo Kana-quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo el equipo.

-No debes cargar con todo tú solo.

-Gracias-dijo Tsurugi-hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Kana.

-¿Por qué trabajas como voluntaria en el Hospital?-preguntó Tsurugi y Kana se detuvo.- ¿Pregunté algo que no debía?

-No es eso…-dijo Kana-Mí madre está enferma y se encuentra en el mismo Hospital que Yuuichi-san, y como mis padres se separaron, decidí trabajar en el Hospital para poder pagar la hospitalización de mi madre y una pariente de Tenma-kun me ayuda con mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?-preguntó Tsurugi.

-Si,-respondió ella- se llama Naru y tiene dos años.

-Ya veo…-dijo Tsurugi.-Debe ser difícil para ti.

-No en realidad-dijo Kana-me gusta lo que hago.

-Vaya, eres admirable-dijo Tsurugi.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntó ella-a mí me parece que no es gran cosa.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa-dijo-gracias.

Dijo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsurugi y este se sonrojó.

-B-Bueno hasta mañana-dijo Tsurugi marchándose.

La chica entró a Kogarashi y entró a su habitación felíz de que su amistad con Tsurugi esté yendo por buen camino.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, nos leemos pronto.**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡HOLA MINNA!**

**Les traigo a continuación un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**En el estanque…**_

-Las cosas se ponen cada vez más peligrosas-dijo Hayami sentado al lado de Hamano-Debido a que vamos en contra de las reglas, el Fifth Sector está pasando a odiarnos cada vez más.

-No sabemos lo que sucedería después de la revolución.

-¡Bien, me he decidido!-dijo Hamano con determinación.

-¿Decidido qué?-preguntó Hayami.

-¡Sobre la revolución!-respondió Hamano-¿No crees que es genial eso de la resistencia?

-¡Ya lo decidí! ¡Vamos, Hayami!-dijo el para luego mirar a la señora que los observaba desde la ventana- ¡Señora, voy a dejar esto aquí!

Y Hamano se marchó.

-¡Hamano-kun!-lo llamó Hayami pero el chico no le dio la menor importancia.

_**En el partido del Grupo B…**_

El partido que decidiría el representante del grupo B estaba apunto de finalizar, eran la Escuela Aoba contra la Escuela Kaiou.

El capitán de Kaiou avanzó hacía la portería y anotó gol con un tiro muy potente lo que le dio a la Escuela Kaiou la victoria, eso significaba que sería el próximo oponente de Raimon.

_**En la base de la resistencia…**_

Los miembros de la resistencia, estaban sentados observando los resultados.

-Como lo pensé, será Kaiou-dijo Kudou.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Había un barco navegando en alta mar, era de la Escuela Kaiou y su capitán estaba parado en el extremo del barco.

-Raimon, sus cabezas serán nuestras-dijo el capitán.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

El equipo de Raimon, como siempre estaba en el entrenamiento habitual, todos lo hacían con seriedad y motivación. Shindou avanzaba con el balón para luego pasárselo a Kurama.

-¡Por aquí, Kurama!-dijo Kirino pidiendo el pase y el peli celeste le pasó el esférico, una vez recibido el pase el peli rosa se lo pasó a Shinsuke, como de costumbre el pequeñín dio uno de sus mejores salto para atraparlo y luego se lo pasó a Shindou. Mientras tanto, en la banca Endou, Haruna, Sofía y las gerentes observaban la práctica con gran satisfacción.

-"_Siendo ellos, tal vez logren despertar el viento llamado revolución"_-Pensó Haruna.

A Hamano le pasaron el balón y este le mandó un pase a Hayami, sin embargo el chico no fue lo suficientemente veloz para recibir el balón y dejó pasar el esférico.

-¡Oye, Hayami!-dijo Hamano-¿Acaso este es tu papel en la resistencia?

-¡A este paso la revolución no ocurrirá!

-Este chico me colma la paciencia-dijo Koharu comenzando a molestarse y luego comenzó a gritarle- ¡Hayami!, ¡¿qué crees que estas haciendo?!

-Parece que Saionji-san está muy enérgica hoy-dijo Aoi con una gota en la cien.

-Si, incluso más que Midori-dijo Sara burlona.

-¡Escuché eso!-dijo Midori molesta y las gerentes comenzaron a reírse.

Mientras tanto, Ichino y Aoyama los veían entrenar desde arriba, se veían algo intranquilos y recordaron las palabras de Shindou y Momoko.

_**Inicio flashback…**_

-Nosotros ganaremos y avanzaremos hacia el Campeonato Nacional-dijo Shindou-La batalla comenzó y no se detendrá.

-La verdad no queremos que se detenga.

-¿No tienen miedo?-Preguntó Ichino.

-Les mentiría si les dijéramos que no estamos asustados-dijo Momo-Pero no podemos mentirle al sentimiento de amor por el futbol.

_**Fin flashback.**_

-Vamos-dijo Aoyama y así lo hicieron, Shindou los vio marcharse.

Por otro lado, Tsurugi entrenaba con Tenma para ayudarle a despertar su Kenshin por órdenes de Endou, ambos estaban frente a frente y Tsurugi tenía el balón bajo su pie.

-"_El aura de aquella vez…"_-Pensó Tsurugi, recordando en un momento del entrenamiento anterior como Tenma estaba rodeado por el aura oscura de la primera vez que se enfrentaron, pero en el entrenamiento anterior fue distinto, una vez que el aura desapareció Tenma creó una corriente de aire a su alrededor, sin embargo aquella corriente desapareció y el intento fue infructuoso.

-"_¡Yo mismo despertaré esa fuerza dormida dentro de él!"_.-Tsurugi estaba decidido-¡Aquí va, Matsukaze!

-Intenta robar el balón.-Dijo Tsurugi comenzado a moverse y Tenma avanzaba hacía él.

-¡Adelante, Tenma!-dijo Midori-¡No pierdas a Tsurugi!

-_"¡Más rapidez, más fuerza!"-_Pensó Tenma y creó una corriente más fuerte que la anterior convirtiéndola en un gran tornado, Tsurugi se detuvo con el balón frente a aquel tornado y fue envuelto por él.

-¡Lo consiguió!-dijo Midori.

Sin embargo, la corriente desapareció y Tenma cayó al suelo, resultando un intento fallido.

-¿Falló?-preguntó Midori.

-Parecía que esta vez lo iba a conseguir- dijo Kana.

-Parece que aun no es capaz de concentrar su fuerza-dijo Tsurugi.

Tenma se levantó y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

-¡Una vez más!-dijo Tenma.

_**En casa de Megane…**_

Megane se encontraba trabajando en su computadora, intentaba acceder a una información pero al parecer dicha información estaba bien asegurada.

-Como lo pensé-dijo Megane-Parece que no podré avanzar si no quiebro esta llave de seguridad.

Mientras que el castaño trabajaba, alguien a fuera de su casa subía las escaleras y tocó a su puerta, el joven dejó el computador por un momento preguntándose quien estaba tocando la puerta.

-No puede ser-dijo Megane-¿Serán los subordinados del Fifth Sector?

El chico caminó hacia la puerta y observó a través del visor, para su alivio se trataba de Kudou.

-¡Kudou-san!-dijo el castaño aliviado y abrió la puerta-¡No me asuste así!

Cerró la puerta

-Entonces ¿Y la información de Kaiou?-preguntó Kudou.

-Por aquí-indicó Megane acercándose a la computadora.

-Esto es…-dijo Kudou sorprendido.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

Tenma y Tsurugi seguían entrenando.

-Esta vez…-dijo Tenma creando el mismo tornado, envolviendo a Tsurugi en él, sin embargo, Tsurugi pudo atravesarlo y corrió con el balón, después el tornado desapareció y Tenma cayó sentando.

-Falló otra vez-dijo Midori desanimada.

-Tenma-kun…-dijo Kana.

-¿Por qué no puedo robar el balón?-se preguntó Tenma.

-¿Entonces aquello no era un Kenshin?-se preguntó Tsurugi.

En ese momento, Endou sonó el silbato.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Endou-¡Eso es todo por hoy!

Entonces los jugadores se acercaron a la banca, las gerentes repartieron toallas y botellas de agua.

-Finalmente acabó-dijo Hamano tomando asiento.

-Kirino-kun, Momo-dijo Sara con una sonrisa, acercándoles toallas y agua-aquí tienen.

-Hidrátense bien.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos.

Tenma estaba sentando recuperando fuerzas.

-¡Falta poco! ¡Esfuérzate Tenma!-dijo Midori detrás del asiento del chico-¡Siendo tú, seguro lo lograrás!

-Sí, me esforzaré-dijo Tenma con desaliento.

Endou los observaba con satisfacción y en ese momento, timbró su celular.

-¿Kudou-san?- dijo Endou al ver dicho nombre en la pantalla de su celular-Si, habla Endou.

_**Conversación telefónica.**_

-¿Cómo están los muchachos?-preguntó Kudou.

-Bueno, como el oponente del próximo partido ya fue decidido, todos están muy motivados-respondió Endou.

-Es precisamente de eso te quería hablar-dijo Kudou-Obtuve nueva información sobre Kaiou.

-¿Nueva información?-preguntó Endou.

-Si-dijo Kudou-Endou, todos los jugadores de Kaiou son SEED.

-¿Todos son SEED?-preguntó Endou sorprendido y eso llamó la atención de los chicos.-Si, si, entendido.

Endou cerró su celular.

_**Fin de la conversación**_

-Entrenador Endou, esa llamada…-dijo Shindou.

-¡No me digan que esa conversación sobre que todos son SEED era sobre la Escuela Kaiou!-dijo Kirino sorprendido.

-Si-dijo Endou-Parece que descubrieron eso después de buscar en el banco de datos del Fifth Sector.

-Es una locura-dijo Sara sorprendida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todos ellos usan Kenshin?-preguntó Kurumada.

-En eso te equivocas-dijo Tsurugi.-No todos pueden usar un Kenshin, solo por ser SEED.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Sangoku.

-En primer lugar, un SEED es alguien enviado por el Fifth Sector a una escuela en específico-explicó Tsurugi-Y se encarga de supervisar directamente dentro el club de futbol, para asegurarse de que en dicho club obedezcan las órdenes.

-También hay SEED que obligan a los estudiantes a seguir las órdenes a la fuerza, como yo intenté hacer.-continuó- Hay SEED que cambian las actitudes de los jugadores, hasta SEED que son capaces de controlar a un equipo entero.

-Significa que el simple hecho de ser SEED, no quiere decir que puedan usar un Kenshin ¿correcto?-dijo Kurumada.

-Pero no se confíen-advirtió Tsurugi-Todos los SEED han recibido un entrenamiento especial del Fifth Sector.

-Ellos poseen temibles habilidades de movimiento y tiro.

_**Entrenamiento de la Escuela Kaiou…**_

El capitán del equipo avanzaba con el balón.

-¡Allá va, Fukami!-dijo este listo para tirar.

-¡Ven, Namikawa!-dijo el portero en respuesta.

Namikawa tiro con fuerza, Fukami contuvo el esférico por un rato, sin embargo el tiro fue demasiado fuerte como para detenerlo e inevitablemente el balón entró en la portería y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Namikawa.

_**Con Raimon…**_

-De manera que así están las cosas-dijo Kana.

-Pero puede ser interesante ¿no creen?-dijo Hamano-De esa forma estaremos más determinados.

-El hecho de que vayan a usar varios SEED,-continuó- quiere decir que el Fifth Sector va enserio.

-Y si los derrotamos, puede que la revolución sea un éxito desde el comienzo.

-¡Realmente estoy emocionado!-dijo Sangoku.

-¿Una revolución desde el comienzo?-pensó Kurumada.

-¡Shindou! ¡Momo!-dijo Kirino.

-¡Si!-dijeron ambos para unir los brazos con el peli rosa.

-¡Hagámoslo!-dijo Kurumada.

-¡Es una revolución!-dijo Amagi.

-¡Como se esperaba de Hamano-senpai!-dijo Tenma.

-¡Pero claro!-dijo Hamano-¡Ya que estamos emocionados, vamos a entrenar!

Todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo e iban entrando a la cancha, pero no todos se veían entusiasmados.

-¡Hayami!-lo llamó Hamano-¿Qué estás haciendo?, vamos.

-Es que hoy tengo un compromiso-dijo Hayami.

-¿Compromiso?-preguntó Hamano y luego miró al pequeñín. -¡Entonces ven tú, Shinsuke!

-¡Te ayudaré con tu entrenamiento!

-¡Si!-asintió este

-¡Muy bien, comenzaremos practicando dribles!-dijo Hamano y Shinsuke asintió.

-¡Hamano-senpai está de buen humor!-dijo Aoi.

-Ese tipo de persona "emocionada" es difícil de acompañar ¿no crees?-dijo Midori.

_**En el estanque…**_

Un rojo atardecer cubría la ciudad Inazuma, la señora encargada del estanque vio por la ventana que alguien había llegado.

-¡Bienvenido!-dijo la señora refiriéndose a Hayami, esta vez el chico estaba solo-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no vienes con Hama-chan?

-Incluso son raras las veces que vienes solo…

Hayami se sentó frente al estanque para pescar, pero no se veía muy animado.

-0000-

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Hamano emocionado-¡Vamos a entrenar con todas nuestras fuerzas!

Y todos se pusieron de acuerdo, en cuanto a Hayami, se veía algo preocupado, incluso más que de costumbre.

Shindou y Kirino, se enfrentaban por el balón, Sangoku detenía los tiros, Hamano avanzaba con el balón hacia Hayami, pero este se encontraba distraído por lo que a Hamano no se le dificultó pasarlo.

-¡Hayami!-dijo Hamano llamando su atención.

Momoko ayudaba a Shinsuke en su entrenamiento, en cuanto a Tenma y Tsurugi, seguían intentando despertar el Kenshin de Matsukaze, pero nuevamente fracasaron en el intento y el chico terminó en el suelo.

-¡Adelante, Tenma!-gritó Midori.

-¡Da lo mejor, Tenma!-dijo Aoi.

_**En una cancha…**_

Namikawa, el capitán de Kaiou, observaba desde arriba una cancha cubierta por la niebla.

-Si en aquel día el Fifth Sector no hubiera venido a hablar conmigo…-Pensó Namikawa-…Yo hubiera terminado de manera insignificante, un jugador cualquiera.

_**Inicio de flashback.**_

Un partido había finalizado, Namikawa estaba solo, de rodillas en el campo llorando y luego miro hacía el marcador, el partido había quedado 6-0.

-¿No consigo ganar?-se preguntó con rabia, en ese momento, desde el suelo veía como una sombra humana se extendía sobre el, miró hacía atrás, era Kuroki quien estaba ahí y ambos se miraron fijamente.

_**Fin flashback.**_

-Venceré a Raimon con el orgullo de un SEED- dijo él.

_**De regreso con Raimon…**_

El sol se estaba poniendo y los chicos seguían entrenando, Tenma aun no lograba despertar su Kenshin, Shinsuke practicaba el salto, Shindou y Kirino seguían enfrentándose, el peli rosa se había quedado con el balón y tomó la delantera, mientras que Shindou se detuvo un instante y miró hacia las escaleras que conducían a la cancha, al parecer esperaba que Ichino y Aoyama estuvieran observando, sin embargo, ellos ya estaban en sus casas tratando de despejar sus dudas sobre lo que deberían hacer .

_**Por la noche…**_

Una vez finalizó el entrenamiento, todos habían marchado, Tenma caminaba tranquilamente y en el trayecto se encontró con Hayami.

-¡Hayami-senpai!-dijo Tenma llamando la atención del chico y este se volteó a verlo-¿Entonces su casa queda en esta dirección?

-Si-respondió este para seguir su camino, Matsukaze decidió caminar junto a él.

-¡Será mañana!-dijo Tenma emocionado-¡Vamos a ganar, sin importar que!

-Ganaremos e iremos al Campeonato Nacional.-continuó-si ganamos podremos seguir jugando sin restricciones ¿cierto?

Hayami se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Realmente crees que lograremos hacer eso?-preguntó Hayami, Tenma se extrañó ante la pregunta y Hayami miró al chico-Yo también he pensado en eso.

-Sería genial si pudiéramos jugar el futbol que nos gusta sin obedecer al Fifth Sector-continuó- pero este asunto se tornó serio en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Todos intentan hacer algo!-dijo él- Solo por que encontramos personas que participan de una resistencia, todos están intentando actuar.

El chico comenzó a alterarse.

-Pero eso de la revolución y resistencia es…-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¡Es imposible de hacer!

-¡Solo somos estudiantes de escuela!-Tenma no había pronunciado palabra alguna-¿Por qué las cosas tomaron ese rumbo?

-No lo entiendo-finalizó, Tenma reaccionó y se puso frente a él.

-¡No me diga que pretende renunciar!-dijo Tenma.

-¿Renunciar?-preguntó Hayami-si tuviese valor, ya habría renunciado hace tiempo.

Siguió su camino dejando a Tenma un poco inquieto.

_**En otro lado de la ciudad…**_

Sara y Kirino caminaron juntos y decidieron detenerse frente al puente por donde está la cancha junto al lago.

-Finalmente, será mañana-dijo Sara mirando hacía la cancha.

-Sí-dijo Kirino imitando a la peli negra.-Estoy emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-Si, seguro que los demás se siente así-dijo Sara- y no es para menos.

-Ya que es un oponente fuera de lo común.-luego tomó las manos del peli rosa lo miró con preocupación-Da lo mejor de ti, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Ya te lesionaste una vez, aunque no fue nada serio, pero…-continuó.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo Kirino tranquilizando a la chica-no te preocupes por mí, sabes que eso no te hace bien.

La peli negra retiró sus manos de las del chico

-Apropósito, ¿Cómo sigues del corazón?-preguntó Kirino.

-El doctor me dio permiso de regresar a las prácticas-respondió ella- bajo la condición de que no hiciera actividades muy fuertes.

-Me alegro-dijo Kirino- estoy seguro de que podré verte jugar en el torneo femenino.

-Eso espero.-dijo Sara.

Al poco rato, Kirino acompañó a Sara hasta su casa.

_**El día del partido…**_

El equipo ya estaba listo para ir al partido, los chicos se pusieron frente a Endou quien estaba delante de la caravana.

-Muy bien, parece que todos están aquí-dijo Endou.-Estoy seguro de que ustedes podrán ganar.

-¡Confíen en ustedes!

El equipo asintió.

-¡No perderé contra un equipo como Kaiou!-dijo Amagi determinado.

-¡Mostraremos nuestra fuerza!-dijo Sangoku.

-¡Revolución, revolución!-dijo Hamano emocionado.

Mientras los chicos hablaban entre sí, Tenma no pudo evitar verse preocupado luego de lo sucedido con Hayami, Tenma miró al chico y este se veía preocupado.

En ese momento, Ichino y Aoyama aparecieron frente al equipo, todos se extrañaban de la presencia de aquel par de chicos.

-Aoyama, Ichino-dijo Shindou sorprendido.

Endou tenía una mirada de no entender lo que sucedía.

-Ellos eran miembros del club de futbol-le dijo Sofía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Si-dijo Aoyama y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-Nosotros queremos jugar futbol nuevamente-dijo Ichino.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a todos.

-Deben pensar que somos tontos por aparecer aquí después de lo sucedido…-dijo Aoyama.

-¡Pero tenemos voluntad de sobra para volver a jugar luego de ver su futbol!

Shindou se acercó a los dos chicos.

-Estaba esperando.-dijo Shindou con una sonrisa.

-Shindou-kun-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa.

-¿Pretendes dejarlos entrar al equipo?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Si-respondió.

-Pero ellos huyeron con miedo del Fifth Sector-dijo Kurama.

-Si, pero regresaron por causa nuestra-dijo Shindou.-Ellos vieron nuestro futbol y ahora están decididos a luchar contra el Fifth Sector.

-¿Eso no es suficiente?

-Shindou-kun tiene razón-dijo Sara poniéndose al lado de este-¿Acaso no es ese nuestro objetivo?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Amagi.

-Lo que quiere decir, es que ganar el Holy Road y tomar la posición de Ishido Shuuji es importante, pero… -dijo Shindou-lo que deber ser nuestra revolución es hacer que la personas que ven nuestro futbol recuerden lo maravilloso de este deporte.

-Así es-dijo Sara- esas personas se levantarán y lucharán a nuestro lado, es imposible lograr una revolución solos.

-Por eso quiero que Ichino-kun y Aoyama-kun regresen al equipo.

-Por que para que nuestra revolución resulte, necesitamos la fuerza de aquellos que aman el futbol-dijo Shindou.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma felíz por aquellas palabras.

-¡Mizutani-senpai!-dijo Kana con admiración.

-¡Así es como debe ser una manager!-dijo Aoi.

-¡Cierto!-dijo Midori.

-Tal vez tengan razón, pero…-dijo Kurumada.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Hamano-Al final ellos regresaron, y es bueno tener más compañeros en el equipo.

-Entiendo-dijo Kurumada resignado.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Ichino felíz.

-¡También jugaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas!-dijo Aoyama.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de irnos-dijo Endou.

Y Raimon se dirigía al estadio, donde les esperaba una difícil batalla.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y a todos mis queridos lectores les deseo lo mejor en este año que ha comenzado, que este 2013 los llenen de muchas bendiciones.**

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡HOLA!**

**Hoy les traigo a continuación un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Ambos equipos estaban a punto de salir al campo y en la base de la resistencia, fijaban la vista en una enorme pantalla para ver como se desenvolverían las cosas.

_**Con Raimon…**_

El equipo Raimon formó un círculo antes de salir al campo.

-¿Todos están listos?-preguntó Shindou para elevar el espíritu de lucha a sus compañeros.

-¡Si!-respondieron todos con determinación.

_**Con Kaiou…**_

-¡Allá vamos!-dijo el capitán de Kaiou poniéndose frente a su equipo.

-¡Si!- asintieron todos.

_**En el campo de juego…**_

Ambos equipos ya estaban en sus posiciones.

-Con que Raimon ¿eh?-dijo un jugador de Kaiou que usaba un parche-¡Acabaré con ellos!

Por otro lado, Tenma observaba a Hayami, quien se veía preocupado.

-Hayami-senpai-dijo Tenma preocupado, pero luego su expresión cambió-No, debo concentrarme en el juego.

El silbato sonó indicando el inicio del partido, Kaiou hizo el saque inicial y el jugador que tenía el esférico comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Allá voy, Raimon!-dijo él, Kurama avanzó un poco para de tenerlo, pero no consiguió llegar a él a tiempo, aquel jugador solo le bastó driblar para burlarlo.

-¡Qué velocidad!-dijo Aoyama sorprendido, desde la banca.

-¡Tenma!-Indicó Shindou a Matsukaze quien estaba detrás, estaban dispuestos a conseguir el balón entre los dos, sin embargo aquel jugador de Kaiou dio un gran salto en medio de Tenma y Shindou.

-¡Kaizu!-dijo pasándole el balón desde el aire al chico que estaba atrás de él.

-¡Toga!-dijo Kaizu pasando el balón al del parche.

-¡Nagisawa!-dijo Toga.

-¡Naoto!-dijo Nagisawa pasándole el esférico, y Naoto avanzaba con el balón.

-¿Qué son esos movimientos?-preguntó Midori sorprendida.

-Ellos manipulan el balón con tanta facilidad-dijo Aoi.

-Minna…-dijo Sara preocupada.

-Entrenador Endou-dijo Haruna.

-¡No te dejaré!-dijo Tsurugi quien estaba detrás de Naoto.

-Hasta que apareces, traidor- Dijo Naoto mirándolo de reojo mientras avanzaba, Tsurugi finalmente lo alcanzó y comenzó una lucha por la posesión del balón.

-¿Es un conflicto entre SEED?-se preguntó Ichino sorprendido.

-Tsurugi-kun…-dijo Kana llena de angustia, pero luego su expresión cambió-¡Tsurugi-kun, no lo dejes avanzar!

Tsurugi finalmente logró robarle el balón.

-¡Muy bien, lo logró!-dijo Tenma.

-¡Eres muy ingenuo!-dijo un jugador que apareció de la nada y le robó el esférico con una barrida, inmediatamente le paso el balón a Yoshimine, el chico que tenía el balón al comienzo del partido. Yoshimine corría a toda velocidad, rodeado por agua y luego saltó para dar unos cuantos giros.

-¡Flying Fish!-dijo pateando el balón haciendo aparecer unos peces y estos se dirigían a Sangoku, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse anotar.

-¡Burning Catch!-dijo Sangoku realizando aquella técnica, trató de detener el tiro pero era demasiado fuerte como para detenerlo e inevitablemente entró a la portería, Kaiou logró anotar su primer gol

-¡Sangoku-senpai!-dijo Tenma.

-¡Sangoku-nii!-dijo Sara preocupada.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó el portero golpeando el campo con los puños.

-¿Esta es la fuerza de un SEED?-se preguntó Shindou.

-Tal y como Tsurugi-kun lo dijo-comentó Momoko-Son terriblemente fuertes.

Endou, Sofía y Haruna observaban desde la banca, a juzgar por las miradas de Endou y Sofía, no estaban muy preocupados, sin embargo Haruna si lo estaba.

-Por eso dije que era imposible hacer una revolución-dijo Hayami.

-¡Protegeremos el futbol controlado por el Fifth Sector con nuestro orgullo se SEED!-dijo el capitán de Kaiou a Raimon.

-Esta es la fuerza de un SEED-dijo Shindou para luego voltear a ver a sus compañeros- ¡Solo fue un gol!

-¡El partido comienza ahora!

-Al final, no son rivales para nosotros-dijo Naoto.

-Considerando su forma de moverse que tienen, no lograremos empatar el marcador fácilmente-pensó Shindou.

-¡Tsurugi! ¡Tenma!-dijo Shindou volteándose a verlos-¡Vamos a seguir con pases!

Ambos chicos asintieron.

El partido se reanudó con el saque de Raimon, Kurama le pasó el balón a Shindou, este seguía avanzando, pero enseguida notó que dos jugadores de Kaiou estaban esperándolo.

-¡Tsurugi!-dijo Shindou pasándole el balón

-¡Matsukaze!-dijo Tsurugi haciendo un pase con talón, Tenma avanzaba con el esférico.

-¡Adelante, Tenma!-dijo Midori-¡No pierdas contra un SEED!

El capitán de Kaiou esperaba a Matsukaze, pero Tenma recurrió a Momoko y le pasó el esférico, la casi rubia comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería.

-Aquí voy-dijo Momoko, ella dio un gran salto e hizo una especie de chilena en el aire para luego patear el esférico con fuerza-¡Gao Shot!

-¡Hydro Anchor!-dijo el portero de Kaiou golpeando el campo con una mano, sacando una cadena y cuando sacó completamente el ancla, mandó a volar el esférico.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Momoko.

-¡No creas que puedes anotarme tan fácilmente, niñita!-dijo el portero, un jugador de Kaiou pateó el balón enviándoselo a Toga, a partir de ese momento Kaiou comenzó a atacar y Raimon ni siquiera consiguió tocar el esférico.

-Ellos son realmente fuertes-dijo Midori.

-¡Tsurugi! ¡Kurama!-dijo Shindou- ¡Vamos a fortalecer la defensa!

Los susodichos retrocedieron para ayudar en la defensa y Hamano trató de detener a un jugador que tenía el balón, pero Hamano fue burlando muy fácilmente, Kurumada y Kirino avanzaron un poco para tratar de detenerlo entre los dos, por otra parte Shindou consigue desviar el balón que Toga tenía en ese momento, Shinsuke y Amagi obstaculizaron a otro jugador y Tenma seguía esforzándose por conseguir el balón.

-¡Aquí voy!-dijo el capitán de Kaiou, quien esta vez tenía el balón, burló muy fácilmente a Hayami por lo que avanzó sin problemas, Shinsuke y Amagi inmediatamente fueron a detenerlo, sin embargo, Namikawa nunca tuvo intenciones de avanzar por lo que le pasó el balón a Yoshimine quien estaba libre de marca y fue directamente hacía la portería.

-Segundo gol-dijo Yoshimine.

-¡No dejaré que anotes!-dijo Tenma quien corrió hacia él.

-¡Spiral Draw!-dijo creando aquel tornado que consiguió realizar en los entrenamientos, a pesar de no tener éxito invocando a su Kenshin, envolvió a su adversario en el tornado y lo mandó a volar mientras que Tenma tenía el esférico en su poder.

-¡Eres increíble Tenma!-dijo Aoi.

-¡Matsukaze!-dijo Tsurugi pidiéndole el balón y Tenma se lo pasó, el peli azul avanzaba con el esférico.

-¡No te dejaré pasar!-dijo un defensa de Kaiou tratando de detenerlo, pero Tsurugi lo burló con facilidad manipulando el balón.

-¡Death Drop!-dijo Tsurugi realizando su técnica y pateó el balón con fuerza, el portero realizó el "Hydro Anchor" pero fue inútil, el tiro de Tsurugi era más fuerte por lo que entró a la portería haciendo de Raimon empatara el partido 1-1.

-¡Lo lograste Tsurugi-kun!-dijo Kana emocionada-¡Eres increíble!

-¡Que alegría Sara-chan!-dijo Koharu feliz abrazando a la peli negra-¡Han empatado!

-¡Muy bien, Tsurugi-kun!-dijo Sara.

Tenma estaba parado sin hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Shinsuke acercándose a su amigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Tenma ¿lograste completarlo, cierto?

Tenma asintió.

-¡Esa habilidad fue increíble!-dijo Hamano acercándose al chico.

-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!-Tenma agradeció el cumplido.

Tenma le sonrió a Tsurugi, este aunque se dio cuenta decidió ignorar a Matsukaze.

-Él robó el balón de Yoshimine-dijo un jugador de Kaiou al capitán.

-No son tan pésimos jugadores después de todo-dijo el capitán.

El partido se reanudó con el balón en poder de Kaiou.

-Genial-dijo Ichino desde la banca-¡Solo falta anotar un gol más para voltear el marcador!

-Están felices solo por que nos anotaron un gol-dijo Toga burlón.

-¡Vamos, muchachos!-dijo Namikawa motivando a su equipo

-¡Hai!-asintieron todos.

El silbato sonó y ambos equipos comenzaron a movilizarse.

-¡Wanda!-dijo Yoshimine refiriéndose a Naoto y le pasó el balón, este lo recibió luego de evadir la marcación hecha por Tsurugi y Kurama.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Aoyama-¡Ellos se mueven de una forma completamente diferente!

-¡No te dejaremos!-dijo Tenma lanzándose al ataque junto con Shindou.

-Las bromas terminan aquí-dijo Naoto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en ese momento el aura oscura lo rodeaba como señal de que un Kenshin aparecería.

-¡Onsoku no Varius!-dijo Invocando su Kenshin, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era azul, su torso era de color blando divido por una franja azul, su rostro también era blanco, ojos verdes, tenía un casco azul y una especie de alas.

-¿Un Kenshin?-se sorprendió Shindou.

El Kenshin comenzó a emitir una especie de ondas, lo que le ayudó a su usuario a avanzar derribando a Tenma y a Shindou.

-¡Shindou!-exclamó Kirino preocupado.

-¡Tenma!-exclamó Shinsuke.

Luego de derribar a ambos centrocampistas, Naoto le pasó el balón a su capitán, Namikawa lo recibió.

-¡Aparece!-dijo haciendo aparecer a su Kenshin-¡Kaiou Poseidon!

Detrás de él apareció una especie de hombre del mar que tenía varias tonalidades de azul en su cuerpo y como el dios Griego Poseidón, también tenía un tridente.

-¿El también usará un Kenshin?-se preguntó Hamano.

Con la fuerza del Kenshin, pateó el balón con fuerza directamente hacia la portería, a Sangoku le fue imposible detener aquel tiro, este entró a la portería haciendo de Kaiou llevara la delantera, Sangoku tomó el balón.

-Finalmente están jugando enserio-pensó Tsurugi.

El partido continuó, un chico de cabello rojo avanzaba con el balón.

-No perderemos este partido-pensó Kurumada, luego usó su técnica "Dash Train" y avanzó con rapidez hacia su adversario y lo envistió, de esa forma logró robar el balón, el defensa pensaba pasarle el balón a Shindou, sin embargo no fue posible ya que Namikawa lo había marcado, luego pensó en pasárselo a Tsurugi pero vio que a este también lo habían marcado.

-Sabemos que ustedes pueden usar un Kenshin-Le dijo Namikawa a Shindou mientras lo marcaba.

-No dejaremos que usen la fuerza del Kenshin- dijo Naoto mientras marcaba a Tsurugi.

-¡Kurumada-senpai!-dijo Tenma pidiendo el pase y como Matsukaze esta libre de marca, Kurumada le pasó el esférico, entonces Tenma avanzaba con el balón.

-No dejaré que avances- dijo un defensa fornido, para luego darse golpes de pecho, apareciendo así el tercer Kenshin-¡Seiei Hei Pawn!

Tras aquel defensa apareció una especie de soldado con armadura

-¡Es la tercera persona que puede usar un Kenshin!-dijo Shinsuke.

El defensa corrió hacia Matsukaze, pero éste tampoco dudó en lanzarse al ataque.

-¡No perderé!-dijo Tenma determinado, tras el chico apareció el aura oscura.

-Eso es…-dijo Shindou.

Muchos pensaron que esta vez, Tenma lograría usar su Kenshin sin embargo el chico fue derribado por aquel defensa antes de poder hacer algo y robó el balón de Matsukaze.

-¡Tenma!-dijeron Shinsuke y Aoi.

-¡Yoshimine!-dijo el defensa pasándole el balón.

Yoshimine realizó nuevamente su tiro "Flying Fish" y Sangoku intentó detenerlo con el "Burning Catch", pero no lo logró por lo que Kaiou anotó el tercer gol dejando a Raimon en una evidente desventaja y así concluyó el primer tiempo.

-Maldición-dijo Sangoku mirando la palma de su mano-¿Cómo defenderé?

-Por eso dije que sería imposible-Pensó Hayami.-No hay forma de ganar, sobretodo cuando hay tres jugadores que usan Kenshin.

_**En la base de la resistencia…**_

Todos ellos observaron con terminó el primer tiempo y lo fuerte que era Kaiou.

-Como lo pensé-dijo Kudou-Este partido es la clave.

Mientras que en el campo, Endou observaba a Tenma y por la forma en que lo miraba, tenía algo en mente para el chico.

-0000-

_**En la banca de Raimon…**_

-¿Qué?-preguntó todo el equipo Raimon sorprendido-¿Tenma será el portero?

-Kirino, tu tomarás la posición de Tenma-dijo Endou.

-¡Hai!-Kirino asintió.

-Sangoku, tu serás el lateral-dijo Endou.

Sangoku guardó silencio.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Kurumada en forma de protesta-¿Poner a Tenma de portero aún cuando él nunca ha jugador en esa posición?

-Por supuesto, es para ganar-dijo Endou.

-¿Para ganar?-preguntó Hamano.

-¿Qué es lo que planea el entrenador?-se preguntó Shindou.

Sara trataba de entender cual era el plan del entrenador, pero no tardó en darse cuenta,

-No me diga que…-pensó la peli negra, Endou observó a la chica y sonrió.

-Que observadora es esta chica -pensó Endou.

-Hagámoslo de la manera que el entrador dice-dijo Sangoku con algo de resignación.

-¡Sangoku!-dijo Kurumada.

El portero se acercó a Tenma.

-Cuento contigo, Tenma-dijo Sangoku con una sonrisa y posó su mano en el hombro de Matsukaze para luego marcharse de ahí.

-Sangoku-senpai-dijo Tenma algo preocupado.

-Dame otro uniforme-dijo Sangoku a Aoi.

-Si-dijo la gerente para luego ir en busca del uniforme.

-Sangoku-san-dijo Shindou mientras observaba al portero jugar con el esférico.

Tenma seguía preocupado, hasta que una palmada en la espalda lo hizo reaccionar, el chico se volteó y vio que se trataba de Midori.

-¿Qué cara es esa?-dijo tratando de animar al chico-¿Necesitas hacer esto, cierto?

-Pero…-dijo Tenma tratando de terminar de hablar, pero Midori lo interrumpió.

-¿Protegerás el futbol, cierto?-preguntó Midori.

-Todo está bien, Tenma-dijo Shinsuke acercándose a su amigo.- ¡Nosotros también protegeremos!

-No los dejaremos hacer ni un solo tiro.

-Shinsuke-dijo Tenma recobrando el ánimo, su mirada de preocupación se convirtió en una mirada llena de determinación.

_**En el Segundo Tiempo…**_

La segunda mitad del partido estaba apunto de comenzar, con Tenma como portero y Sangoku pasó a la defensa.

-¡Necesito hacer esto para proteger al futbol!-dijo Tenma con determinación.

-¿Enserio pondrán a ese chico como portero?-preguntó Naoto burlón-¿Acaso nos están subestimando?

-Muchachos, no necesitamos contenernos-dijo Namikawa-¡Acaben con ellos!

-¡Hai!-asintió el equipo.

-Es el fin-dijo Hayami con miedo.-Es imposible que Tenma logre detener el tiro de un SEED.

_**En la base de la resistencia…**_

-Entiendo.-dijo Kaname-Portero…bien pensado.

-Sin embargo –dijo Kudou-si fallamos ahora, Kaiou ciertamente ganará.

-El próximo gol decidirá la victoria de este partido-continuó-No, este será el gol que decidirá si la revolución debe continuar.

_**De regreso al partido…**_

El segundo tiempo comenzó con el saque inicial de Raimon, Momoko tenía el balón en ese momento y luego decidió pasarle el esférico a Shindou.

-¡Ganaremos este partido!-dijo Shindou mientras avanzaba con el balón.

-¿Crees que puedes superar nuestra defensa tu solo?-pensó el capitán de Kaiou-¡Nagisawa!

El susodicho trató de robarle el balón a Shindou con una barrida, pero el capitán de Raimon lo esquivó sin problema

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo esquivó!-dijo Kirino

-¡Saruga!-indicó Namikawa, Saruga avanzó un poco para detener a Shindou, sin embargo, el capitán de Raimon realizó la técnica "Presto Turn" por lo que pudo burlar al adversario sin problemas, a partir de ese momento Raimon estaba intercambiando pases sin ningún problema, haciendo que el ritmo del partido fluyera.

-¡Yoshimine!-dijo Toga pateando el balón que caía hacia él con la intención de pasárselo al susodicho, sin embargo Shinsuke pudo interceptó el balón con un salto.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Aoi contenta.

-¡Sigan así!-dijo Midori

-El viento está volviéndose uno-dijo Akane algo sería.

-Todos se están esforzando-pensó Tenma-¡Debo proteger la portería!

Endou sonreía al ver la determinación que el chico reflejaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-preguntó Namikawa a su equipo-¿Acaso no son SEED?

-¿Qué pasó con el orgullo de SEED?

-El orgullo de un SEED-dijo Naoto para luego ir rápidamente a robarle el balón a Hamano, cosa que logró sin dificultad.

-¡No te dejaremos avanzar!-dijo Kurumada mientras se lanzaba con Sangoku a intentar detenerlo entre los dos.

-¡Nosotros somos SEED!-dijo Naoto mientras avanzaba-¡No perderemos contra simples jugadores como ustedes!

Invocó nuevamente a su Kenshin y con el poder de este, Naoto atravesó la defensa de Raimon no sin antes derribar a Kurumada y Sangoku, luego dirigió su mirada a Tenma, quien se encargaría de proteger la portería.

-¡Tenma!-dijeron Shindou, Sangoku y Shinsuke.

Endou y Tsurugi miraban expectantes, esperando que Matsukaze lograra detener el tiro de un SEED.

Naoto hizo girar el balón sobre sí mismo creando una corriente de aire.

-¿Podré defender?-se preguntó Tenma.

-¡No pierdas la confianza!-le gritó Tsurugi, Tenma miró al chico.- ¿Acaso no querías proteger el futbol que tanto amas?

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Tenma, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que todo el camino que había recorrido con sus compañeros fuera inútil, en ese momento Naoto pateó el balón, el cual estaba rodeado por aquella corriente, con la fuerza de su Kenshin, visiblemente el tiro se veía fuerte.

-¡Nosotros protegeremos el futbol!-exclamó Tenma haciendo aparecer el aura oscura, pero esta vez fue diferente, detrás del chico una especie de hombre alado cuyos brazos eran blancos y el resto de su cuerpo eran distintas tonalidades de rojo apareció, con la fuerza de este, Tenma contuvo la fuerza del tiro con la pierna, se había convertido en una batalla se Kenshin.

-Eso es…-dijo Shinsuke.

-El Kenshin de Tenma-dijo Shindou, Tenma y Tsurugi sonrieron.

Tenma finalmente pateó el balón y el Kenshin de Naoto había desaparecido.

-Lo conseguiste, Tenma-pensó Endou.

_**En la base de la resistencia…**_

-Kudou-san-dijo Kidou.

-Si- asintió Kudou.

_**En el partido…**_

Tenma observaba sus manos con una sonrisa.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Shinsuke acercándosele, Kirino y Sangoku imitaron al pequeñín.

-¡Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma-Yo… en ese momento…

-Si-dijo Kirino-¡Usaste un Kenshin!

-¡Lo hice!-dijo Tenma sin contener la emoción.- ¡Tengo un Kenshin!

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Hayami-Tenma detuvo el tiro.

Las gerentes estaban felices por Tenma, Sara había dejado de sonreír y dirigió su mirada hacia Endou.

-¿Esa fue la razón por la que puso a Tenma-kun de portero, cierto?-preguntó Sara-Para que despertara su fuerza.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices Sara-senpai?-preguntó Aoi.

-Tenma, que tiene como punto fuerte los dribles, nunca había visto el balón de frente como un portero-explicó Endou.

-¿De frente?-preguntó Ichino.

-Para despertar, fue necesario concentrar toda su fuerza en un único punto frente a él-dijo Endou.

-Así que de eso se trataba-dijo Midori.

-¡No se podía esperar del entrenador Endou!-exclamó Koharu con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Aquí va otra vez su fanatismo-Pensó Sara con una gota en la cien.

-Aquella técnica que se encontró con el balón con toda su fuerza…-pensó Sangoku-El sentimiento que se encontró con el balón…

-El me ha enseñado más de lo que debería-dijo Sangoku y luego miró al entrenador-Entrenador ¿Puedo volver a mi posición de portero?

Endou levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y el partido de reanudó.

-¡Chicos! ¡Voltearemos el marcador!-dijo Sangoku.

-Están confiados solo por que ese chico puede usar un Kenshin-Pensó Namikawa y luego dio una indicación-¡Yoshimine!

El chico asintió y se puso en marcha, Saruga le pasó el esférico a Yoshimine.

-¿Pase largo?- se preguntó Shindou, Yoshimine recibió el balón.

-¡Con este gol el partido estará decidido!-dijo Yoshimine, sin embargo Kirino actuó con rapidez y le robó el balón.

-¡Kirino-kun!-dijo Sara contenta.

-¡Hayami!-dijo el peli rosa pasándole el balón, el susodicho lo recibió, sin embargo dudaba, pero no había tiempo para eso ya que un jugador iba a robarle el balón, el chico reflexionaba sobre cuantas veces se había rendido sin antes intentarlo, hasta recordaba cuantas veces Koharu se ponía furiosa a causa de su actitud, solo por que creía que era algo imposible y al recordar el instante en que Tenma usó el Kenshin por primera vez, reaccionó, se había dado cuenta de que algo es imposible o no si uno lo intenta, ya determinado piso fuertemente el campo con un pie y luego inclinó su cuerpo como si estuviera en una carrera de atletismo para luego salió como si fuera un cohete.

-¡Zeroyon!-dijo Hayami realizando su técnica con la que burlo a su adversario.

-¡Bien hecho!-dijo Hamano.

-Ya era hora-dijo Koharu.

-¡Aquí!-dijo Tsurugi pidiéndole el pase y Hayami le pasó el balón.

En ese momento Tsurugi usó su "Death Drop" con la que consiguió el segundo gol para Raimon, esta vez Kirino tenía el balón y se lo pasó a Shindou, este hizo el "Fortissimo" y anotó el tercer gol empatando el partido.

-¡No pude ser!-pensó Namikawa-¿Ellos nos anotaron tres goles?

-Eso es imposible-continuó-Es imposible que ellos jueguen a ese nivel contra nosotros que somos SEED.

El partido se reanudó con el saque de Kaiou, una vez que Naoto obtuvo el balón invocó nuevamente a su Kenshin e hizo el mismo tiro que Tenma había detenido.

-¡Sangoku-san!-gritó Shindou.

-¡Sangoku-senpai!-gritó Tenma.

-¡Protegeré la portería!-dijo Sangoku, para luego saltar y dar unos giros-¡Fence of Gaia!- entrelazó sus manos haciendo como si golpeara al campo del cual salieron grandes rocas impidiendo que el tiro entrara y Shindou atrapó el balón.

-¡Eso estuve genial, Sangoku-nii!-dijo Sara feliz.

Shindou le pasó el balón a Tenma, Matsukaze avanzaba con el esférico, pero Namikawa lo estaba esperando sin tener la menor intención de dejarlo pasar y luego invocó a su Kenshin, pero Tenma también podía juagar ese juego, el chico invocó al suyo.

-¡Majin Pegasus!-dijo Tenma para dar inicio a una batalla de Kenshin la cual no fue difícil de ganar para Tenma.

-¿El Kenshin de Namikawa perdió?-se preguntó un defensa y luego invocó su Kenshin, pero Tenma lo derrota fácilmente y luego le pasa el balón a Shinsuke, quien hizo el "Buttobi Jump", el portero realizó nuevamente su "Hydro Anchor", pero no era rival para el tiro de Shinsuke, por lo que el pequeñín anotó volteando el marcador 4-3 y el partido concluyó con la victoria de Raimon convirtiéndose en el campeón de la región de Kantou con lo cual tenía asegurado su lugar en el Campeonato Nacional, Raimon celebraba su victoria y el capitán de Kaiou no podía creer que habían sido derrotados.

_**En la base de la resistencia…**_

-El próximo partido será en el Campeonato Nacional-dijo Kaname.-Finalmente la revolución da inicio.

-Si-dijo Kudou

Mientras que en el cuartel del Fifth Sector observaron el final del partido, pero el Seitei no parecía molesto, al contrario parecía estar feliz de que Raimon ganara.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?, con esto finaliza otro capítulo de mi fic, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡HOLA!**

**¿Cómo han estado?, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó a la Ciudad Inazuma, Tenma y Kana iban saliendo de casa, en el camino se encontraron con Aoi.

-Buenos días, Aoi-saludó Tenma.

-Buenos días-dijo Kana.

-Hola chicos-dijo Aoi.

Los tres siguieron su trayectoria a la escuela juntos.

-Finalmente llegará el Campeonato Nacional-dijo Aoi.

-Si. Y por nada del mudo vamos a perder-dijo Tenma.

-Para traer de vuelta el verdadero futbol ¿cierto?-dijo Kana.

-¡Así es!-dijo Tenma-Si todos luchamos juntos, será una realidad.

-Te deseo suerte-dijo Aoi.

El trio finalmente había llegado a la escuela Raimon y se detuvieron en la entrada al ver a un chico de cabellera verdosa, ojos cafés y también llevaba el uniforme de Raimon, este al darse cuenta que lo observaban se volteó a verlos mostrando una amable sonrisa y entró a la escuela.

-Nunca había visto a ese chico por estos lados-dijo Aoi.

-¿Quién será?-se preguntó Tenma.

-No lo sé-dijo Kana- Tal vez sea un alumno nuevo.

_**En el entrenamiento matutino…**_

-Voy a comunicarles algo-anunció Endou, todo el equipo estaba reunido frente Endou-De ahora en adelante, Raimon se enfrentará a los adversarios más fuertes de Japón seleccionados por el Fifth Sector.

-Pero no hay adversario que sea imposible de derrotar-continuó-si trabajamos juntos, es seguro que ganaremos.

Todos se motivaron y dieron comienzo al entrenamiento, Shindou mientras avanzaba le pasó el balón a Aoyama, este se dirigía a la portería pero Amagi lo estaba esperado y logró desviar el esférico, Shinsuke e Ichino se disponían a atrapar el balón, Shinsuke logró tomarlo de un salto derrotando a Ichino.

-¡Debes reaccionar más rápido!-dijo Kirino.

-Disculpa-dijo Ichino, Aoyama se acercó a él.

-No debemos quedarnos atrás-dijo Aoyama.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ichino.

-Todos están muy motivados-dijo Tenma con satisfacción y lanzó el balón para continuar con la práctica, mientras que a lo lejos aquel chico que el trio de primer año vio, los estaba observando.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Shindou pasándole el balón a Hamano, este se lo pasó a Hayami, el chico de gafas tiró, pero Sangoku logró atrapar el esférico.

-¡Allá va la próxima!-dijo Shindou pateando el balón-¡Kurama!

El peli celeste burló a Kirino y le pasó el balón a Tenma, este tiró a la portería, Sangoku lo detuvo nuevamente.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Sangoku-¡No estuvo nada mal!

-Aun no es suficiente-dijo Tenma, luego se giró mirando a Kurama-¡Por favor, intentémoslo una vez más!

-Pasa el balón más rápido.

-Creo que entiendo-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó Tenma al pensar que ofendía al peli celeste -Dije eso como si yo tuviera la razón en todo.

-No debes reprimirte-dijo Kurumada acercándose al chico.

-Así es-dijo Amagi.

Tenma se volteó a ver a Sangoku quien se le acercaba.

-En el futbol no importa si eres un Senpai o un novato-dijo Sangoku.

-Sangoku-senpai-dijo Tenma para luego mirar a sus otros compañeros y estos se mostraban de acuerdo con lo que Sangoku había dicho, Tenma sonreía aliviado.

-Sería mejor si Minamizawa hubiera regresado-dijo Kurumada algo desanimado.

-Me cuesta creer que haya sido transferido a otra escuela-dijo Amagi, aquello fue una sorpresa para el equipo.

-¿Minamizawa-san fue transferido?-preguntó Kirino.

-Si, sin decir nada-dijo Sangoku.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Shindou.

-Y pensar que estuvimos en el club de futbol juntos por mucho tiempo-dijo Kurumada.

-El debe tener motivos para eso-dijo Sangoku.

-Algún día entenderá lo que sentimos-dijo Shindou.

-Si-dijo Kurumada.

El timbre sonó indicando que ya era hora de ir a sus respectivos salones y aquel chico se marchó de ahí.

En el salón de primer año, el profesor entró al aula y el chico de cabello verdoso lo seguía, los alumnos se extrañaron al ver a aquel chico, Tenma, Aoi y Kana se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Pero si es el chico de hace un rato-dijo Aoi.

El profesor comenzó a escribir en el tablero.

-A partir de ahora estará en nuestra clase-dijo el profesor-Su nombre es Kariya Masaki, por favor sean amables con él.

-Soy Kariya Masaki-se presentó- es un placer conocerlos.

-Su lugar será ese lugar vacío-dijo el profesor-Matsukaze.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie y le señaló un puesto libre diagonal al puesto de Tenma-Es aquí.

-Gracias-dijo Kariya.

-Nos encontramos en la entrada esta mañana ¿recuerdas?-dijo Tenma.

-Si- dijo Kariya.

-¡Soy Tenma Matsukaze! ¡Es un placer!-dijo Tenma.

-Si. El placer es mío-dijo Kariya.

El profesor salió del aula.

-Oye Kariya-dijo Tenma parado frente al puesto de Kariya y tres amigos también se le acercaron

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kariya mientras sacaba los cuadernos.

- ¿A cual club entrarás?- preguntó Tenma.

-Yo quiero entrar al club de futbol-respondió

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Tenma alegra-también somos del club de futbol.

-¿Juegas futbol?-preguntó Kana.

-Si-respondió Kariya.

-¿En que posición juegas?-preguntó Shinsuke.

-En la defensa-respondió Kariya.

-¡Entonces estaremos juntos!-dijo Shinsuke felíz.-Soy Shinsuke, Shinsuke Nishizono. Gusto en conocerte.

-Si, el gusto es mío-dijo Kariya con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que aumentó la cantidad de amigo ¿no?-dijo Aoi codeando el brazo de Tenma.

-Si-dijo Tenma.- ¿Has visto la torre de futbol?

-¡Vayamos juntos después!-dijo Shinsuke.

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

Seigo Hibiki se postuló para la elección del Seitei-dijo un subordinado.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Ishido.

-Desde que Ishido-san se convirtió en el Seitei,-dijo aquel hombre-es la primera vez que hay un candidato que no es miembro del Fifth Sector.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos en cuanto a lo que hagamos contra Raimon-dijo otro subordinado.

-Con que Seigo Hibiki-dijo Ishido con una sonrisa.

_**En el club de futbol de Raimon…**_

Todos los miembros estaban reunidos en el salón de actividades y Tenma entró con Kariya.

-Este es el club de futbol-dijo Tenma y Kariya miraba de lado a lado

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Shindou.

-Yo quiero entrar al club de futbol-dijo Kariya.

-¿Un aspirante para entrar al club?-preguntó Shindou.

-El fue transferido a nuestra escuela-dijo Tenma-Kariya Masaki-kun.

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo Kariya haciendo una reverencia y sin que se dieran cuenta, Kariya cambio su expresión amable por una llena de malicia parecía que tramaba algo, Endou y Sara fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta.

-O sea que en vez de entrenar, ¿le haremos la prueba para entrar al club?-preguntó Hamano.

-¿Una prueba?-preguntó Kariya.

-Es verdad…-dijo Tenma.

-Tendrán que hacerle una prueba-dijo Shinsuke y Endou se acercó a Kariya.

-Kariya ¿Te gusta el futbol?-preguntó Endou con una sonrisa, Kariya parecía sorprendido con aquella pregunta y Endou lo miraba seriamente.

-Si-respondió Kariya.

-Muy bien-dijo Endou-entonces ya eres un miembro del club.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hamano-¿y la prueba?

-Eso fue una prueba-dijo Endou-de todas formas el club de futbol esta formado por personas que les gusta el futbol.

Dicho esto Endou salió del salón.

-Entrenador-dijo Tenma con admiración.

-Es cierto…-dijo Hamano

-Típico del entrenador Endou-dijo Sangoku.

-Si-dijo Shindou.

-Esto será divertido-susurró Kariya con malicia

-_Este chico me da mala espina _-pensó Sara con una expresión seria.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

Haremos un entrenamiento de defensa con dos personas-dijo Endou.-Los del ataque deberán tirar con fuerza y los de la defensa impedir los tiros.

-¡Hai¡-dijeron todos.

-Tenma y Shindou serán los primeros en el ataque-dijo Endou y ambos chicos asintieron-En la defensa estarán Kirino y Kariya.

-¡Hai!-asintió el peli rosa.

-_¿Tan pronto?-_se preguntó Kariya-_¿Hasta donde conseguirá hacerlo?_

-¿Estará bien así?-preguntó Midori-el acaba de unirse al club.

-Debe haber sido escogido exactamente por ese motivo-dijo Haruna.

-Tal vez sea para que se adapte al equipo-dijo Aoi.

-Va a comenzar-dijo Akane lista para tomar fotos.

-¡Los del ataque y la defensa! ¡Jueguen con todas sus fuerzas!-dijo Endou.

-Vamos-dijo Shindou.

-¡Hai!-dijo Tenma y ambos empezaron a moverse una vez que Endou pateó le balón.

Shindou atrapó el balón y Kirino trató de impedir que avanzara.

-¡No te dejaré pasar!-dijo Kirino, pero Shindou no tenía intensiones de quedarse con el esférico y se lo pasó a Tenma, una vez que Tenma atrapó el balón avanzó burlando a Kariya con facilidad, pero el chico nuevo fue persistente y corrió a la par con Tenma, volvió a cambiar su expresión y en una jugada maliciosa empujó a Matsukaze de lado, terminando en el suelo, Kariya parecía estar satisfecho con lo que hizo y con una patada le devolvió el esférico a Endou, mientras éste lo miraba con seriedad.

-_Como lo imaginaba_-pensó Sara quien tenía una cara de disgusto mientras observaba a Kariya ayudando a Tenma-_El lo hizo apropósito, este chico causará muchos problemas incluso más de los que Tsurugi-kun causó._

-"_Detesto a esa clase de jugadores"_

-¡Me derrotaste! ¡Eso fue increíble!-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-Fue solo un entrenamiento-dijo Kariya fingiendo modestia, algo sonrojado-por eso pude hacerlo, solo fue suerte.

-No. La velocidad y el equilibrio con el cuerpo fueron perfectas-dijo Shindou acercándose al par del primer año.

-Gracias-dijo Kariya sonrojado.-_Pero que fácil_

-Reconozco que tengas habilidades sorprendentes-dijo Kirino- pero eso fue un poco agresivo.

Kirino se marchó y Kariya lo veía con algo de enojo.

-No lo hace nada mal-dijo Midori.

-¡Me sorprendió bastante!-dijo Aoi.

-No me lo esperaba-dijo Kana.

-No sé como explicarlo-dijo Akane-pero él me asusta un poco.

-Eso fue genial-dijo Koharu-¿Tu que piensas Sara-chan?

-Mmmm… es bueno-dijo Sara con algo de desanimo y Koharu se dio cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la castaña.

-No… no es nada-respondió Sara.

Koharu no dijo pero sabía que a su compañera gerente le sucedía algo.

-0000-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Que pase el siguiente grupo!-dijo Endou.

Esta vez los encargados de defender eran Kurumada y Amagi, los del ataque eran Kurama y Hayami, Endou pateó el balón hacia ellos pero de la nada alguien apareció interceptando el balón y lo colocó bajo su pie, se trataba de Yuuto Kidou.

-¡Kidou-san!-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-¡Onii-san!-dijo Haruna.

-¡Kidou-kun!-dijo Sofía.

Kidou caminó con el balón hacia Endou.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Endou, Kidou solo sonrió.

-Hibiki-san me pidió que fuera el entrenador asistente-respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó todo el equipo sorprendidos.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Endou con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Onii-san, que significa esto?-preguntó Haruna.

-De ahora en adelante, la batalla será cada vez más difícil-dijo Kidou pasándole el balón a Endou suavemente -También quiero ayudarlos.

-Ya veo-dijo Endou atrapando el balón con el pie.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Jugaremos futbol nuevamente!

Kidou sonrió pero luego cambió su expresión.

-El primer oponente de Raimon será Gassan Kunimitsu-dijo Kidou.

-¿Gassan Kunimitsu?-preguntó Endou.

-¿No es le mejor calificado del año pasado?-preguntó Tenma.

-Es un equipo experimentado e importante de del Campeonato Nacional-dijo Shinsuke.

-¿O sea que el Fifth Sector esta vez pretende acabar con nosotros directamente?-preguntó Shindou.

-Probablemente si- dijo Kirino.

-Pero no perderemos-dijo Shindou y todos asintieron.

El entrenamiento se reanudó, esta vez Kirino y Tsurugi se enfrentaron.

-¿Revolución?-se preguntó Kariya.

-¡Si!-asintió Tenma-¡Por eso debemos seguir ganando los partidos!

Kirino trató de impedirle el paso a Tsurugi, pero éste burló al peli rosa.

-¡Muy bien, Tsurugi!-dijo Endou.

Kirino no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y siguió al peli azul.

-Yo también debo esforzarme-dijo Kariya para sí mismo.

_**En el Hospital Inazuma…**_

Después del entrenamiento se veía a Tsurugi y a Yuuichi en la terraza del Hospital.

-¿Qué se siente saber que jugarás en las Nacionales?-preguntó Yuuichi.

-Bueno…-dijo Tsurugi sin saber que decir-estoy bien, ya que estoy jugando con ellos.

-Parece que ya te consideran un miembro del equipo-dijo Yuuichi, ambos observaban la puesta del sol con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes donde está Otome?-preguntó Tsurugi- es extraño que no se haya aparecido.

-Ella dijo que estaría en la habitación de su madre-respondió Yuuichi-Ustedes cada vez se llevan mejor ¿cierto?

-S…ssi-dijo Tsurugi algo sonrojado, a Yuuichi le causó gracia la reacción de su hermano menor y rio un poco, pero después regresaron al tema del Holy Road.

-No vayas a perder-dijo Yuuichi.

-Si, continua viéndome-dijo Tsurugi.

_**En las calles de la Ciudad Inazuma…**_

Endou y Kidou iban caminan juntos por aquellas calles.

-¿Hay un nuevo miembro en el club ahora?-preguntó Kidou.-Es bueno ver a Raimon crecer.

-De ahora en adelante, Raimon deberá enfrentar retos mucho más difíciles-dijo Endou-Cuento contigo.

-Si. Te seguiré-dijo Kidou-al igual que en la épica en que eras el capitán de Raimon.

Endou sonrío, y luego vio a alguien conocido que salía de entre dos locales.

-¿Kogure?-preguntó Endou sorprendido, el susodicho volteó a ver y se sorprendió al ver a Endou y a Kidou.

-¡Endou-san! ¡Kidou-sama!-Exclamó Kogure quien después de diez años, ya era más alto y vestía al estilo de un ejecutivo con pantalón y saco azules, camisa blanca, corbata purpura, llevaba un portafolios negro y llevaba el cabello igual que hace diez años.

-¡Sabía que eras tú!-dijo Endou acercándose posando sus manos en los hombros de Kogure-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-¡Si! Ah es cierto, -dijo Kogure para luego sacar dos tarjetas de su saco- estoy trabajando en este local.

-Parece que te estás esforzando bastante-dijo Endou al recibir la tarjeta.

-¿Es una empresa de primera clase, cierto?-preguntó Kidou.

-Bueno, yo solo…-dijo Kogure sin terminar de hablar al darse de que su celular sonaba-Discúlpenme un momento.

Kogure se volteó para atender la llamada.

-¿Hola? Habla Kogure-dijo-Ah, si. ¿Es sobre mañana, no?

-Si, si, si. ¿Que? –Su expresión cambió-¿Fue cancelado?

-¿Pero a esta altura?-preguntó Kogure algo exaltado, al parecer le habían colgado-¿Hola? ¿Hola?

Kogure desanimado guardó su celular.

-¿Es sobre el trabajo?-preguntó Endou.

-No…-respondió Kogure al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea-¿Endou-sama se convirtió en el entrenador de Raimon, no?

-Si-respondió Endou, al escuchar la afirmativa Kogure se reía de dientes para adentro como siempre lo hacía al gastarle bromas a sus compañeros.

-¡Muy bien, vamos!-dijo feliz agarrando a Endou del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kogure?-quiso saber Endou sin poder zafarse de Kogure-¡Hey!

Kidou los siguió para saber que tramaba su ex compañero de equipo.

_**En Kogarashi Manor…**_

Tenma le ponía el arnés a Sasuke mientras que Aki le llevaba la comida.

-Sasuke, hora de cenar-dijo Aki

-¡Gracias!-dijo Tenma-¡Ya le iba a dar la comida!

-Enseguida le llevaré comida a Bokuro.

Aki le puso el plato y el canino empezó a comer, en ese momento unas personas que parecían jugar en un equipo de futbol iba saliendo del apartamento.

-¿Se van a entrenar?-preguntó Aki.

-Señorita Aki…-dijo un hombre robusto de gorra rosada que parecía ser el portero-O mejor dicho, entrenadora.

-Vamos a ejercitarnos para el partido de mañana.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Tenma-Ustedes habían dicho que tenían un partido mañana.

-Nosotros perderemos por que correremos tanto…-dijo un hombre de nariz puntiaguda y bigote negro.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-preguntó una señora de baja estatura que llevaba un afro rosa-por supuesto que ganaremos.

-¡Puedo ver que la victoria se aproxima!-dijo una jugadora de alta estatura y cabello azul oscuro mientras hacía una posición de manos similar a la de un ninja.

-¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de nosotros!-dijo un hombre de cabello Cataño claro y llevaba gafas.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Johnny-dijo una mujer de cabello rosa.

-Muchachos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo mañana ¿si?-dijo Aki y aquel equipo asintió.

-¡Justo a tiempo!-dijo Kogure al llegar a Kogarashi.

-¡Bienvenido de regreso, Kogure-kun!-dijo Aki, en ese momento, Endou y Kidou aparecieron segundos después.

-¿Así que estas viviendo en el apartamento de Aki?-preguntó Endou.

-Si, es para economizar los gastos-dijo Kogure.

-¿Entrenador? ¿Y el entrenador asistente Kidou?-preguntó Tenma sorprendido y Aki fue a recibirlos.

-¿Qué sucede para que ustedes dos vengan aquí tan de repente?-preguntó Aki.

-Hola-saludó Endou.

-Ha pasado tiempo-dijo Kidou.

-Bienvenido, Kogure-chan-dijo un hombre afeminado de cabellera azulada y luego le guiñó el ojo, cosa que incomodó un poco a Kogure.

-¿Y este equipo?-preguntó Endou.

-¡Es el Akisora Challengers!-respondió Kogure-Es el equipo de Kogarashi que armamos.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Endou alegre por Kogure-¡Entonces continuaste con el futbol!

-¿Quién es esta persona?-preguntó anciano.

-Les presentaré-dijo Kogure de manera formal-El es Mamoru Endou, entrenador de la escuela Raimon.

-Él será nuestro oponente de mañana-finalizó.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Endou sorprendido, Aki y Tenma no se mostraron menos sorprendidos.

* * *

**¡LISTO!**

**Dejaré le capitulo de hoy en este punto ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Como siempre es un gusto escribir para ustedes.**

**¡MATTA NE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡HOLA!**

**¿Cómo han estado? En verdad lamento la tardanza, es que como regresé a mis estudios y he comenzado a trabajar, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero en fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que compense mi ausencia.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

-¿Quién es esta persona?-preguntó el anciano.

-Les presentaré-dijo Kogure de manera formal-El es Mamoru Endou, entrenador de la escuela Raimon.

-Él será nuestro oponente de mañana-finalizó.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Endou sorprendido, Aki y Tenma no se mostraron menos sorprendidos.

_**En la habitación de Kogure…**_

Kogure puso una moneda en una alcancía en forma de rana, Endou y Kidou se sentaron en unas sillas que había en la habitación frente a frente, Endou apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa mientras que Kidou estaba de brazos cruzados, en cuanto a Tenma, estaba sentado en una la cama, al parecer Kogure les había explicado la situación.

-¿Sustitución de equipo?-preguntó Endou.

-Si-respondió Kogure- íbamos a jugar mañana en un partido por el cual estábamos ansiosos.

-Pero nos sustituyeron-continuó-Y todos están tan entusiasmados que aun no logro decirles que no jugaremos.

-¡Por favor, Endou-san!-suplicó Kogure.

-¿Qué hará entrenador?-preguntó Tenma y Endou se quedó pensativo.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

El partido tuvo lugar en la cancha al lado del lago, ya estaban en le segundo tiempo sin embargo ningún equipo había anotado, Kurama agarró el balón entre sus piernas y la lanzó girando en el aire, luego la golpeó por un lado haciendo aparecer un resplandor verde y para terminar la golpeó del otro lado haciendo aparecer a una gran serpiente

-¡SideWinder!-dijo Kurama realizando la técnica, el tiro se dirigía directamente a la portería pero Kogure se interpuso.

-¡Senpujin!-dijo Kogure realizando aquella técnica de hace diez años-¿Qué piensas de esto?

Y luego se lo pasó a Johnny, este lo recibió, pero inmediatamente Tenma intentó quitárselo.

-¡No lo dejaré pasar!-dijo Tenma.

-¡El placer es todo mío!-dijo Johnny intentando zafarse del chico, pero Tenma consiguió quitarle el balón.

Endou observaba el partido con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_**Inicio flashback…**_

-Escuchen chicos-dijo Endou- jueguen enserio hoy.

-Diviértanse jugando futbol-continuó-sin pensar en la revolución o deberes.

-¿Un partido donde hay que cargar con responsabilidades?-preguntó Shindou.

-Hace mucho que no jugaba un partido por diversión-dijo Sangoku.

-Parece que será divertido-dijo Tenma.

-Si-dijo Kariya-¿Podemos jugar a voluntad?

-Kariya-dijo Kirino acercándose al de cabellera verdosa-Si juegas de la misma manera que ayer…

-Terminarás dejando un espacio libre para que el oponente pueda atacar, ten cuidado.

Endou observaba a Kariya seriamente.

_**Fin flashback.**_

Esta vez una jugadora del Akisora de cabello azul tenía el balón, Ichino y Aoyama fueron inmediatamente a robarle el balón, pero aquella mujer sacó un par de papeles espirituales.

-¡Puedo ver que la sombra de los espiritus malignos los asechan!-dijo la mujer mientras avanzaba, el par de chicos no pudieron evitar asustarse dejándola pasar y las siguientes victimas de la jugarreta fueron Shinsuke y Amagi, también la dejaron avanzar.

-Fue un éxito-dijo Kogure mientras se reía, la mujer pateó el balón a la portería, pero a Sangoku no le fue difícil detener el tiro, ninguno de los equipos planeaba ceder, ambos estaban firmes tanto en el ataque como en la defensa, Aki, Haruna, Sofia, las gerentes y Momoko quien en esta ocasión estuvo en la banca alentaban a sus respectivos equipos.

-Como se esperaba de un equipo adulto-dijo Aoyama quien respiraba con dificultad-pero es muy casado ¿no crees?

-Si-dijo Ichino-pero es muy divertido.

-Aquellos dos están muy animados-dijo Shindou mientras los miraba y luego regresó a su posición.

El portero de Akisora pateó el esférico continuando así con el partido, un hombre de cabellera azulada tenía el balón en su poder, Kirino se puso en marcha e impedía que el adversario avanzara, sin embargo mientras el peli rosa bloqueaba a su oponente, Kariya de la nada apareció entre los dos y robó el esférico dejándolo fuera del área, mientras Kariya sonreía de satisfacción, Kirino se le acercó por detrás.

-¡Estas siendo muy descuidado!-dijo Kirino algo molesto.- ¿A caso no ves que dejas tu posición libre para que cualquiera avance?

-Disculpe-dijo Kariya- es que escuche decir a un oponente que usted es el punto débil de Raimon.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Kirino empezando a molestarse enserio, pero enseguida recobró la calma- No digas cosas innecesarias durante el partido.

-Parece que mi ayuda fue innecesaria-dijo Kariya volviendo a su posición notablemente satisfecho por la reacción que había provocado en el peli rosa.

Ya faltaba poco para le final del partido, Akisora comenzaba a contraatacar, un jugador de una apariencia similar a la de un mono le pasó el esférico a otro jugador de piel oscura y cabello morado, Shinsuke y Kariya se movilizaron con Kirino a la cabeza, el peli rosa pudo robar el balón a su contrincante, mientras avanzaba con el esférico Kariya corría hacia el e inevitablemente chocaron, mientras Kirino y Kariya estaban a punto de caer, el peli rosa pudo ver una sonrisa de malicia dibujada en el rostro de Kariya, no tardó en entender de que Kariya lo había hecho apropósito y no contento con eso, el de cabellera verdosa le pisó el pie lo que hizo que Kirino cayera al suelo.

-¡Kirino-kun!-Dijo Sara preocupada-_Sabia que este chico tramaba algo._

Kariya lo miró de reojo y se marchó de ahí, para luego seguir su camino a la portería rival.

-Por aquí-dijo Tenma pidiendo el pase, pero Kariya decidió ignorarlo y avanzó por su cuenta.

-¡No nos subestimen!-dijo Kogure yendo hacia Kariya.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó Kogure mientras iba uno a uno con Kariya.

-Aun no-respondió Kariya para luego hacer un tiro de esquina, pero por desgracia el portero lo detuvo, eso dejó algo molesto al chico.

-¡Yo también haré un tiro!-dijo Hamano mientras avanzaba con el esférico, tiró a la portería pero, el portero se encargó de detenerlo.

-Parece que no pude-dijo Hamano.

-Muéstrenles como juegan los adultos-dijo Kogure.

El portero pateó el balón el cual fue a parar en manos de Johnny.

-¡No lo dejaré!-dijo Aoyama yendo hacia él, pero Johnny en ese momento usó una técnica muy familiar "Fujin no mai" y sacó al chico volando, luego le pasó el balón a otra mujer del equipo de baja estatura y junto con las otras dos mujeres usaron el "Kotei penguin", el tiro estaba apunto de entrar a la portería de Raimon, en ese momento Kariya apareció y uso su "Hunter Net" para detener el tiro, eso dejó a Tenma y a Kirino sin habla.

-_Que impresionante-_pensó Sara.

Ya quedaba poco tiempo para finalizar el partido, Tenma avanzaba junto con Shinsuke, quien le pidió el pase y el pequeñín lo recibió.

-¡Buttobi Jump!-dijo Shinsuke realizando su tiro especial.

-¡No dejaré que anotes!-dijo Kogure realizando su "Senpujin" para detener el tiro, pero el tiro de Shinsuke fue mucho mas fuerte por lo que inevitablemente entró a la portería y Raimon había anotado el primer gol.

-Como lo pensé-dijo Kogure-Raimon es increíble.

En ese momento sonó el silbato indicando el final del partido, Raimon había ganado 1-0.

_**Después…**_

Ya el sol se estaba poniendo y los miembros de Akisora estaban haciendo estiramientos, Endou, Haruna y Sofía estaban reunidos con Aki y Kogure.

-Fue muy divertido, Kogure-dijo Endou.

-¡Si!-dijo Kogure- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

-Fue muy divertido, Endou-kun-dijo Aki- ¿Volveremos a jugar nuevamente, cierto?

-Si, eso suena bien-dijo Endou.

-La verdad es que hace tiempo que no veía jugar un futbol tan divertido-dijo Sofía.

-¡Muchas gracias a usted también Otonashi-sensei!-dijo Kogure extendiéndole la mano, Haruna le extendía también la mano, pero en ese momento recordó las mañas de Kogure y temerosa de que le gastara una broma aparto su mano rápidamente.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Kogure inocente.

-No, no es nada-dijo Haruna nerviosa y Kogure se reía como de costumbre.

-No haré ninguna broma-dijo Kogure y Haruna se sonrojó un poco, el volvió a extenderle la mano y ella lo aceptó.

_**Con Raimon…**_

Los chicos se estaban hidratando mientras que Tenma y Shinsuke celebraban la victoria.

-Me divertí bastante-dijo Tenma-el gol que anotaste fue increíble.

-¡Si! ¡Me sentí muy bien!-dijo Shinsuke muy alegre.

-Mira-dijo Akane mostrándole la foto de Shinsuke haciendo su técnica especial.

-Muy buena foto-dijo Hayami.

-Después la revelaré para ti-dijo Akane.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Shinsuke.

-¿Y mi tiro?-preguntó Hamano.

-Como el tiro no entró, borré la foto -dijo Akane haciendo que Hamano se desanimara.

-De verdad disfruté mucho viendo un partido así-dijo Sara sonriendo- siento que no hayas podido jugar hoy, Momo.

-No importa, debíamos conocer las habilidades de Kariya-kun-dijo Momo- Era lo justo.

Sara después de escucharla se quedó pensativa, algo angustiada, la casi rubia se dio cuenta, pero decidió que era mejor darle espacio.

-Hace tiempo que no jugábamos así-dijo Ichino.

-El futbol es increíble ¿no?-dijo Aoyama.

-Si, debemos traer de vuelta esa diversión-dijo Shindou y Kirino veía a Kariya marcharse.

-Que estupidez- dijo Kariya algo molesto.

-Será que él…-dijo Kirino, luego salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Sara marcharse.

Después de que Kariya se cambió, iba subiendo las escaleras y se encontró a la peli negra quien estaba observando la cancha desde el andén.

-¿Mizutani-senpai?-dijo Kariya acercándose a Sara-pensé que ya se había ido.

-Es que quería hablar contigo-dijo Sara sonriente.-Claro si tienes tiempo.

-Bueno…-dijo Kariya algo extrañado.

-Primero debo felicitarte, estuviste genial hoy-dijo Sara sonriendo -tienes habilidades sorprendentes

-¿Lo dice enserio?-preguntó Kariya algo sonrojado-muchas gracias.

-Solo quiero que me aclares algo-dijo Sara para luego cambiar su expresión amable por una seria.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kariya.

-Quiero que me digas que traes entre manos-dijo Sara seria.

-No se de que está hablando-dijo Kariya fingiendo inocencia.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?-dijo Sara-en ese caso permíteme refrescarte la memoria.

-Puede que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta-continuó- pero sé que lo que le hiciste a Tenma-kun ayer y a Kirino-kun hoy, fue apropósito.

-Eso fue un accidente-dijo Kariya.

-¿Entonces me vas a negar que sonreías al chocarte con Kirino-kun y después de haberle pisado el pie?-preguntó Sara seria.

-Bueno parece que me has descubierto-dijo Kariya dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.-No me imagine que una de las gerentes me descubriera.

-No me subestimes-dijo Sara-reconozco un juego sucio cuando lo veo.

En ese momento Kariya se acercó peligrosamente a la peli negra y le levanto la barbilla.

-No debería ser tan entrometida-dijo Kariya sin apartarse – aunque debo reconocer que es usted muy lista, senpai.

-El entrenador Endou debió tener razones para dejarte en el equipo-dijo Sara con el ceño fruncido-a pesar de que traerías problemas.

-Te advierto una cosa-continuó- yo como gerente protegeré al equipo.

-Y haré que te arrepientas si juegas sucio otra vez.

-Habla demasiado -dijo Kariya- debe aprender a mantenerse callada.

Kariya acercaba su rostro cada vez más hasta casi besarla, pero ella por fortuna lo empujó con las manos y se zafó de él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó la peli negra molesta-Soy un año mayor que tú, muestra algo de respeto.

-Vaya que ruda es usted-dijo Kariya burlón-bueno, ya hemos hablado suficiente

-Así que me voy.

Kariya se marchó dejando a Sara molesta.

La peli negra decidió regresar a casa, iba caminando y en el trayecto a casa se encontró con su hermana.

-Shiori-nee-dijo Sara sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo-dijo Shiori-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Hable con Kirino y me dijo que te vio salir luego del partido-continuó-mamá intentó llamarte pero, tenía el celular apagado y me mandaron a buscarte

-Discúlpame por causarte problemas-dijo Sara.

-Lo importante es que pude encontrarte-dijo la ojimorada sonriente, pero enseguida notó que su hermana menor estaba pensativa y su expresión cambió

-¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Shiori.

-No… no es nada-dijo Sara- mamá y papá deben estar preocupados, mejor démonos prisa.

Shiori sabia que algo le había sucedido a su hermana, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla tranquila y no bombardearla con preguntas, ellas regresaron a casa juntas.

**En la habitación de Sara…**

La peli negra estaba acostada en su cama sin cambiarse aun, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, ella lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era el peli rosa quien la estaba llamando, en ese momento ella no sabía que hacer, si contestarle ya que ella sabía que su amigo se preocupaba mucho por ella y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta hablar con ella, sin embargo ella no quería decirle nada de lo que sucedió con Kariya, por que ella lo conocía perfectamente, al igual que su hermana, Kirino y Shindou siempre la defendían a capa y espada, sobre todo el peli rosa, el podía ser agradable y todo, pero ella sabía que cuando se trataba de defenderla, el era capaz de caerse a golpes con quien se atreviera a hacerle algo malo, ella quería evitar problemas y también era consciente de que Kirino no era fácil de engañar, por lo que no podía ocultarle, entonces, sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones, decidió contestarle.

Llamada telefónica

-Kirino-kun…-dijo Sara tratando de no mostrar nervios.

-Sara, ¿ocurrió algo?-preguntó el peli rosa-es que te vi marchar inmediatamente después del partido, casi al mismo tiempo que Kariya.

-He llamado a tu casa y me dijeron que aun no llegabas.

Al escuchar eso, a la peli negra se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Por cierto ¿qué piensas de él?-preguntó Kirino-Yo estoy empezando a tener sospechas, pienso que se trae algo.

-¿Crees que pueda ser un SEED?-Finalizó.

-Yo me di cuenta desde la primera vez que lo vi -Respondió Sara-para ser honesta, por más que sus habilidades sean sorprendentes, su forma de jugar no me gusta para nada.

-Pero no me parece que sea el tipo de persona que envíe el Fifth Sector-continuó-me gustaría saber que pretende al unirse al equipo.

-Oye… espera un momento-dijo Kirino dando en el clavo-tu no lo confrontaste, ¿o si?

-¿Por eso te fuiste inmediatamente, cierto?

-Es inútil tratar de ocultártelo-dijo Sara dándose por vencida-efectivamente lo confronté, y el no tardo mucho en admitir que todas las jugadas rudas que hizo con Tenma y contigo las hizo apropósito.

-¿El te hizo daño?-preguntó Kirino serio, Sara se puso nerviosa, no sabía como responder a esa pregunta.

-Lo siento mucho… Kirino-kun-dijo Sara para salir del apuro-Debo irme a dormir ahora.

-Y tu también deberías-continuó-Sabes que el próximo partido no está demasiado lejos, debes estar al máximo.

-Está bien…-dijo Kirino- tienes razón.

-Entonces te dejo-continuó- hablamos mañana.

-Si-dijo Sara – que descanses.

Ambos colgaron, Sara mientras trataba de dormirse, pensaba en Kariya y cuales podrían ser sus intenciones, también estaba preocupada de que Kariya hiciera de las suyas en el próximo partido.

-¿Estará bien que él esté en el equipo, entrenador Endou?-se preguntaba la pelinegra y luego cerros los ojos para dormirse inmediatamente.

* * *

**LISTO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que le haya gustado, me alegra actualizar nuevamente para ustedes.**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡HOLA!**

**BUENO, LES TRAIGO A CONTINUACIÓN UN NUEVO CAPITULO, Y COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó a Ciudad Inazuma, los chicos apenas ingresaban a la escuela Raimon para comenzar con su jornada de estudio, Kariya iba caminando y se detuvo cuando vio que Kirino se le acercaba algo molesto. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué significa eso, Kariya?-preguntó Kirino seriamente.

-¿A que te refieres, senpai?-preguntó Kariya haciendo como si no supiera.

-En el partido que jugamos contra Akizora Challengers –respondió Kirino-En ese momento viniste corriendo hacia mí apropósito.

-Y por poco me lesionas el pie-continuó-¿Por qué hiciste algo así antes de un partido tan importante?

-No fue mi intención-dijo Kariya.

-¿Por qué viniste a Raimon?-preguntó Kirino empezando a enfadarse -A caso eres…

-Si hay algo que quieras decir, dilo claramente-dijo Kariya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Eres un SEED?- Preguntó Kirino.

-¿SEED?-Kariya se extrañó un poco ante la pregunta.

-Eres un SEED enviado por el Fifth Sector para crear problemas en Raimon- dijo Kirino- Eso es lo que yo creo.

-Entonces, ¡Responde!

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

-Sé que Sara habló contigo-dijo Kirino-más te vale que no le hayas hecho daño.

-¡Kirino-senpai!-dijo Aoi quien se acercaba con Tenma, Shinsuke, Akane, Midori y Kana.

-¡Buenos días!-Saludó el cuarteto de primer año.

-¡Buenos días, Kariya!-Saludó Tenma y Kariya mostró su sonrisa falsa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Midori-¿Por qué están tan serios?

-¿Sucede algo malo,Kariya?-preguntó Tenma.

-Kirino-senpai me estaba hablando sobre el Holy Road-Kariya mintió.

_**Después…**_

Kirino estaba hablabando con Tsurugi quien estaba recostado en un árbol.

-¿Lo que pienso sobre Kariya?-preguntó Tsurugi.

-Bueno…-dijo Kirino-¿Ya te lo has encontrado antes?

-¿Crees que sea un SEED?-Preguntó Tsurugi.

Kirino no dijo nada, pero Tsurugi rompió el silencio

-Sin lugar a dudas, Kariya posee asombrosas habilidades para jugar-dijo Tsurugi.

-No sería raro pensar que él fuese enviado por el Fifth Sector ¿no?-dijo Kirino.

-Pero no sabría decirte si él es un SEED o no –dijo Tsurugi.

_**En los alrededores de Raimon…**_

Kariya estaba en un mirador con una expresión seria, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Kariya!-lo llamó Tenma quien estaba con Shinsuke y ambos ya estaban listos para entrenar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Kariya con una sonrisa.

-¿Sucedió algo entre Kirino-senpai y tú?-preguntó Tenma, Kariya borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Kirino-senpai dice que yo soy un SEED-dijo Kariya.

-¿SEED?-Tenma se sorprendió.

-¿Kirino-senpai dijo eso?-preguntó Shinsuke no menos sorprendido que Tenma y ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué es un SEED?-Quiso saber Kariya y el par de primer año se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Shinsuke y el de cabellera verdosa asintió admitiendo su ignorancia al respecto.

-Los SEED son jugadores entrenados por el Fifth Sector-explicó el pequeñín.-Jugadores de primera categoría tanto en técnicas como en habilidades.

-Ellos juegan para el Fifth Sector-Finalizó.

-Kirino-senpai parecía estar alerta en cuanto a eso de los SEED-dijo Kariya.

-Eso es por que Raimon planea provocar una revolución en el Fifth Sector-dijo Shinsuke.

-Es por eso que los SEED quieren acabar con nosotros ¿entendiste?

-Entonces, si yo realmente fuera un SEED…-dijo Kariya-¿Qué harías, Tenma?

Tenma se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

-No haría nada-dijo Tenma con una sonrisa y Kariya se extrañó por la respuesta.

-Tu ya eres parte del equipo-dijo Tenma-y ser un SEED no significa que seas un enemigo.

-Tsurugi también era un SEED, y ahora es nuestro amigo-dijo Shinsuke.

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó Kariya y el par de primer año se miraron con una sonrisa.

_**En el entrenamiento del Nadeshiko Japan…**_

Sara tenía puesto el uniforme que usó cuando jugó contra Tenma, la peli negra iba avanzando con el esférico, pero dos defensoras la estaban esperando pero rápidamente pasó el balón.

-¡Shiori-nee!-dijo Sara mandándole el pase y la ojimorada lo recibió, Sara con un dribles espléndidos logró dejar atrás a las defensoras, su hermana mayor le pasó el balón, el cual la ojiazul recibió e inmediatamente disparó con fuerza a la portería, por un momento la portera parecía haber conseguido atraparlo, pero segundos después la potencia del balón le jugó se volvió en su contra provocando que la fuerza de este la empujara y así la peli negra logró anotar.

-¡Bien hecho, Sara-chan!-dijo Kaname y Sara lo miró con una sonrisa y levantó el pulgar.

-¡Wow!-dijo una compañera acercándosele-¡Estuviste genial!

-Si-dijo Shirori quien estaba a su lado-parece que estás en plena forma.

-¿Enserio lo creen?-preguntó Sara-gracias chicas

-Me da gusto que hayas regresado-dijo la capitana del equipo-es una buena forma de retornar.

-Pero no sobra decirte que cuides mucho tu corazón-dijo Shiori.

-S-si eso lo Tengo claro- dijo Sara, después su expresión cambio.

-Sara-chan ¿sucede algo?-preguntó una compañera.

-N-no no es nada-dijo Sara-_Me pregunto como estarán los chicos, espero que Kariya no esté causando problemas…_

_**En el entrenamiento de Raimon…**_

-¡Allá voy!-dijo Tenma para luego avanzar con el balón, pero Shinsuke se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No te dejaré pasar!-dijo Shinsuke marcando al chico.

Tenma, al ver que Kariya estaba libre, Matsukaze decidió pasarle el balón, una vez recibido el pase, Kariya comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Esa es mía!-dijo Kirino yendo hacia el de cabellera verdosa, Kariya inmediatamente dibujó una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro mientras avanzaba.

Cuando se estaban acercando uno al otro, Kariya dejó de manipular el esférico por un momento por lo que al peli rosa no le fue difícil tomar el balón, cuando dejó a Kariya atrás, este cayó al suelo, el de cabellera verdosa se aferró a su rodilla con sus dos manos. Kirino volteó a ver sorprendido, Shindou y Kurumada fueron a auxiliar a Kariya.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Shindou.

-Kirino-senpai…-dijo Kariya, en ese momento, todos miraron a Kirino.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-preguntó Kurumada extendiéndole la mano.

Kariya acpetó la ayuda y pudo levantarse, pero cuando había logrado ponerse de pie, comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

-Están poniendo en riesgo el partido de mañana-dijo Amagi.

-Si se lesiona, no podrá recuperarse a tiempo-dijo Hayami.

-Yo no le hice nada-dijo Kirino.

-Por favor,-dijo Kariya-¡No culpen a Kirino-senpai!

-Ya estoy bien-dijo golpeando la punta del zapato suavemente contra el suelo.

-Muy bien-dijo Shindou-¡regresemos al entrenamiento!

Kirino estaba ahí parado conteniendo su rabia y Kariya se le acercó

-Senpai,ya estoy bien…-dijo Kariya molestando al peli rosa y luego se marchó de ahí, dejando a Kirino molesto.

_**Una semana después…**_

Todo el equipo iba en el autobús rumbo a la Inauguración del Holy Road.

-El equipo está incompleto-dijo Aoyama quien estaba sentado al lado de Ichino.

-Minamisawa-san tampoco está aquí-dijo Ichino-Yo creí que él iba a regresar, pero…

-Los novatos apenas llegaron al club y el salió…

-Aoyama, Ichino-dijo Kidou quien estaba sentado adelante-no se desconcentren.

-Entrenador asistente Kidou-dijo Ichino.

-Deben estar preparados para entrar en le juego cuando sea necesario-dijo Kidou.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y asintieron, Kariya al escuchar eso, sonreía como si se burlara de ellos en silencio. Sara, quien estaba sentada junto con Momoko, miraba a Kirino con preocupación ya que sabía como se sentía el peli rosa respecto a Kariya.

-Kirino-kun…-dijo Sara sin nadie la escuchara, pero por la expresión que tenía no era difícil para Momoko darse cuenta que algo preocupaba a su amiga.

-Sara-chan-dijo Momoko-¿Te sucede algo?

-N-no no es nada Momo-negó Sara-estoy bien.

-¡Vamos a esforzarnos, Tenma!-dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Si!-asintió Matsukaze.

El pequeñín miraba a través de la ventana.

-¡Mira eso!-dijo Shinsuke maravillado-¡Que increíble!

Tenma observaba asombrado el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el partido.

-Entonces…-dijo Tenma-¿Esa es la Asamblea Real, el Estadio Russian Roulette?

Todos los que estaban sentados de ese lado lo observaron también y llegaron finalmente al estadio.

-0000-

En el Estadio Amano Mikado, se llevaba a cabo la Inauguración del Holy Road, era todo un espectáculo, la multitud gritaba emocionada, afuera del estadio se podía ver luces y los equipos que pasaron a las eliminatorias estaban entrando, se podía escuchar a la gente aclamar al Fifth Sector, todos los equipos finalmente se formaron en el campo.

-Increíble-se sorprendió Tenma.

-Parece como si estuvieran exhibiendo el poder del Fifth Sector-dijo Hayami.

_**En algún lugar del estadio…**_

-Así que finalmente la secundaria Raimon llegó hasta aquí-dijo un subordinado observando la pantalla.

-Espero que eso no nos afecte durante la elección del Seitei-dijo otro subordinado.

Ishido no dijo nada, solo estaba observando.

-Ishidou-sama, ya es hora- anunció el sujeto que estaba a su derecha.

_**De regreso a la inauguración…**_

Ishido Shuji, como director del campeonato, salio al balcón como parte del protocolo para darles la bienvenida a los equipos que se ganaron el derecho de competir en el Holy Road, Sofía lo observaba desde donde estaban los entrenadores y asistentes con algo de tristeza, para que todos pudieran verlo bien apareció un holograma de gran tamaño encima del balcón

-Señoras y Señores-dijo Ishido dando inicio a su discurso-Jugadores que llegaron hasta aquí, donde estamos todos presentes.

-Aquí, en este sitio,-continuó-se hará la selección final del Holy Road.

Endou y Kidou lo miraban con seriedad.

-A partir de ahora,-dijo Ishido- comenzará la verdadera batalla para definir al mejor del Holy Road.

-Estaré pensando en todos ustedes para que sigan ganando-Finalizó y automáticamente el holograma despareció.

Se anunció que el Estadio Russian Roulette se dividiría en cinco campos y todos lo partidos se llevaría a cabo en ese lugar y la final en el Estadio Amano Mikado, por último anunciaron que los partidos comenzaría al día siguiente.

-Gassan Kunimitsu…-dijo Tenma emocionado.- ¡Entonces será mañana!

-¡Si!-dijo Shinsuke.

_**Al día siguiente**_

El equipo Raimon estaba en la parte central del Estadio Russian Roulette y había un tren frente a ellos

-El Holy Dynamo nos llevará directamente hasta el local del partido-dijo Sofía.

-¡Increíble!-Exclamaron Tenma Y Shinsuke.

-¿Iremos al partido en este tren?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Pero no sabemos el lugar…-dijo Hayami.

-Es cierto-dijo Amago.

-Estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso-dijo Hamano.

-¿En que tipo de campo nos tocará jugar?-se preguntó Endou.

-Entonces quiere decir que funcionará como una ruleta-dijo Kidou.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y todo el equipo lo iba abordando.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Koharu.

-Tienes razón-dijo Kana.

-Cuánta ansiedad ¿no?-dijo Shinsuke y Tenma asintió

Tenma veía a través de las ventanas de cristal que dividía al tren a los jugadores de Gastan Kunimitsu entrar al otro lado del tren.

-Gassan Kunimitsu…-dijo Shindou observando a los jugadores y vio que un viejo conocido estaba con ellos.

-Minamisawa…-dijo Sangoku al ver que se trataba del peli morado que había dejado a Raimon hace algún tiempo.

-Minamisawa-san-dijo Momoko sorprendida.

-¿Por qué está con Gastan Kunimitsu?-se preguntó Sara y el peli morado les sonreía.

El tren ya había sido puesto en marcha y ambos equipos se ubicaron en su respectivo lado, Gastan Kunimistsu y Raimon se miraron fijamente. Tenma todavía se preguntaba por que Minamisawa se unió a ellos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el tren se detuvo y abrió las puertas permitiéndoles a ambos equipos bajarse en su respectiva plataforma y se miraban frente a frente. El entrenador de Gassan Kunimitsu quien vestía un traje blanco con una capa blanca y sombrero blanco con una luna en frente, miraba a Endou.

-¿Así que ustedes son la secundaria Raimon?-preguntó el entrenador de Gassan Kunimitsu.

Endou solo sonreía e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Minamisawa-san…-dijo Shindou-¿A caso te uniste a Gassan Kunimitsu sabiendo que jugarías contra Raimon?

-Pensé que esa sería la mejor manera de mostrarles lo que es la realidad del fútbol-Respondió el peli morado.

-Tu…-dijo Sangoku comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-preguntó Kurumada no menos enojado que Sangoku.

-¡No lo entiendo!-Exclamó Amago algo molesto.

-Serán derrotados totalmente por oponerse a la voz de la razon-dijo Minamisawa-Ustedes son patéticos, Raimon.

-¡Maldito!-dijo Kurumada con enfado.

-¡No te lo perdonaré!-Exclamó Amagi.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo un chico de Gastan Kunimistu de alta estatura y de cabello negro callando a Raimon.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Soy el capitán del Gastan Kunimitsu, Hyodo Tsukasa-respondió-Minamisawa tiene buenos fundamentos del futbol.

-Y ese talento será util para nuestro futbol y para el Fifth Sector.

-¿Quieres decir que nuestro fútbol está mal?-preguntó Shindou.

-¿A caso no es obvio saber cual es el correcto?-Preguntó Minamisawa, eso molestó a Sangoku.

-Vamos, Minamisawa-dijo Tsukasa y se marchó con el equipo dejando a Minamisawa atrás.

-Vamos a jugar como buenos amigos-dijo Minamisawa siguiendo a su equipo.

El trío de tercer año se veía molesto.

-¿Estarán bien Sangoku-senpai y los demás?-preguntó Tenma.

-Ellos estuvieron juntos con Minamisawa-san todo este tiempo…-respondió Shindou.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos el estilo de juego de Minamisawa-san-dijo Kurama traquilamente.-Será fácil derrotarlo.

-¿Puedes tomarte algo enserio por una vez?-preguntó Koharu enfadada.

-Eso a ti no te importa, no deberías tomar parte en discusiones del equipo-dijo Kurama.

-Kurama-senpai, Koharu-senpai, cálmense por favor-dijo Kana en actitud conciliadora, logró impedir que un gran pleito se acercara.

-Jueguen de la mejor manera posible-dijo Endou.

-¡Entrenador Endou!-dijo Tenma.

-¡De esa forma Minamisawa entenderá nuestro fútbol!-dijo Endou y todos asintieron.

-¡El entrenador Endou es genial!-dijo Koharu con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo que a las gerentes les saliera una gota en la sien.

-¡Muy bien, vamos!-exlamó Endou.

-0000-

Raimon finalmente entró al campo y observaron con asombro que en el estadio había una especie de ventiladores gigantes y por eso lo llamaron el Estadio Ciclón

-¿Qué será eso?-preguntó Hayami.

-¿Aire acondicionado?-supuso Momoko-no, creo que es muy grande para eso

Se podía ver al Gassan Kunimitsu en la banca listo para dar inicio al partido.

-Gassan Kunimitsu-dijo Endou.

-Por lo que pude investigar,-dijo Sara acaparando la atención del entrenador y el entrenador asistente con una laptop azul en sus manos y gafas de montura rosa-Es un equipo que a menudo cambia su formación durante un partido.

-Y su entrenador, Kondo Keiji, es conocido como un buen estratega-dijo Kidou.

Por otra parte, el entrenador Kondo sonreía maliciosamente.

-Cuando Raimon vea lo terrible que es el Estadio Ciclón,-dijo Kondo -lamentará haber llegado tan lejos.

En esta ocasión Kurama no jugaría, a menos que Endou lo dijera, Momoko entraría en su lugar, el partido comenzó con el saque de Raimon, la casi rubia tenía el balón y Tsurugi la seguía, el entrenador Kondo le hizo una seña a Tsukasa quien era el portero, este asintió.

-¡Primera formación!-Indicó Tsukasa, el equipo asintió y se dispersaron, Momoko y Tsurugi se sorprendieron al ver que el centro del campo estaba vacío y se detuvieron sin saber que hacer.

-Eso es…-dijo Tenma.

-¿Por qué dejaron el centro el campo libre?-se preguntó Aoi.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó Akane.

-¿Será que ellos lo hicieron apropósito?-preguntó Midori.

-Que formación tan extraña-dijo Kana.

Sara solo miraba con una expresión de sospecha.

-¿Dejar un espacio vació para el ataque del contrario?-se preguntó Aoyama-¿Existirá una formación así?

-Espero que no sea una trampa-dijo Ichino.

Se veía a Endou y a Kidou algo serios.

-¡Vamos!-indicó Shindou y Tenma lo siguió.

-Este es el Gassan Kunimistu-dijo un jugador de piel oscura, baja estatura, su peinado era un mohicano, se podía ver una cicatriz en forma de equis en uno de los lado, a demás llevaba gafas naranjadas.

-¡La formación para inmovilizarlos!-finalizó.

-Parece que ya es tiempo-dijo el entrenador Kondo y le hizo una seña al capitan y el asintió.

-¡Agáchense!-Indicó Tsukasa y así lo hicieron.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-se preguntaba Kidou.

En ese momento, los ventiladores se encendieron y se podía ver que emitían grandes corrientes de aire, Momoko iba avanzando y una especie de tornado se había formado detrás de ella, el entrenador Kondo veía en su tablet el esquema de su estrategia y dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

El tornado se acercaba cada vez más a la casi rubia y de pronto la fuerza del tornado la atrapó

-¿Qué…?-se preguntó Momoko mientras el tornado la hacía girar entorno a él-¡Ahh!...

-¡Niigaki-senpai!-exclamó Tenma.

-¡Momo!-exclamó Shindou.

-¿Un tornado?-se preguntó Aoi.

-¿Esto es real?-se preguntó Midori.

-¡Momoko!-dijo Endou.

El tornado había devorado por completo a Momoko, en ese momento los ventiladores se habían apagado, el tornado desapareció y la casi rubia cayó al suelo, Tenma y Shindou fueron corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Momo!-exclamó Shindou.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Tenma.

-Si- Respondió Momoko para luego ponerse de pie.

Al ver que la chica no había sufrido daños graves, Endou mostró una cara de alivio.

-Entonces de eso se trata-dijo Kidou.

Gassan Kunimitsu se apoderó del esférico, un jugador de cabellera plateada lo había tomó posesión de él, el entrenador observaba nuevamente en su tablet y le hizo una seña al portero y este asintió

-¡Segunda formación!-indicó el capitán y ellos efectivamente cambiaron su formación, esta vez cuatro jugadores avanzaban directamente a hacia los centro campistas de Raimon, Hamano y Hayami, inmediatamente los ventiladores volvieron a encenderse, formando tres tornados delante de ellos.

-¡Avancen!-exclamó Tsukasa.

Entonces los cuatro jugadores, entre ellos Minamisawa fueron directamente al ataque.

-¡Gassan Kunimistsu es insuperable!- dijo uno de ellos.

-Ellos no podrán hacer nada contra este ataque-dijo el peliplateado.

-¡No los dejen pasar!-exclamó Shindou, Hayami y Hamano fueron directamente hacia ellos, sin embargo mientras más se acercaban, más podían sentir la fuerza de los tornados y eso les impedía acercarse.

-¡Con este viento no podremos acercarnos!-dijo Hayami.

Gassan Kunimistsu usó los tornados para continuar atacando y llegaron finalmente a la línea defensiva y los ventiladores volvieron a apagarse, al final quedaron Minamisawa y dos jugadores en el ataque.

-¡Ataquen!-dijo el de gafas naranjadas.

-¡Shimanta!-dijo el peli plateado mandandole un pase a un peli morado.

-¡Minamisawa!-dijo Shimanta pasándole el esférico.

-¡Hichimonji!-dijo Minamisawa pasándoselo a un pelirrojo.

-¡Soy el mejor!-dijo Hichimonji recibiendo el pase y comenzó a avanzar, pero en ese momento Kariya iba directamente hacia él.

-¡No te dejaré pasar!-dijo Kariya.

-¡No me estorbes!-Exclamó Hichimonji para luego disponerse a disparar.

-¡Hunter´s Net!-dijo Kariya En ese momento, Kariya realizó un corte horizontal en el aire, dejando salir unos hilos luminosos color rosa y realizó otro corte vertical creando otros hilos pero en sentido opuesto, estos se unieron a las primeras que se cruzaron, formando una especie de red y logró bloquear el disparo.

-¡Lo hizo!-exclamó Shinsuke desde la banca.

-No tenia idea que él tuviera una técnica especial desde el principio-dijo Kana.

-_Así que tenía esa técnica guardada…-_pensó Sara-_bien, parece que esta vez fue de mucha ayuda._

Endou se veía contento.

-¡Eso fue genial, Kariya!-exclamó Tenma.

-Parece que me salvó-dijo Sangoku.

Kariya avanzaba con el balón que le había robado al adversario.

-Genial-dijo el de gafas naranjadas con una sonrisa.

Kirino se veía un poco molesto y siguió al de cabellera verdosa.

-¡Kariya, pásame el balón!-exclamó el pelirrosa, pero Kariya lo ignoró y se adelantó-¡Kariya!

Endou miraba serio y Hichimonji recuperó el balón robado con una barrida y los jugadores de Gassan Kunimitsu se pasaban el balón entre ellos y Shimanta finalmente le pasó el esférico a Minamisawa.

-¡Haz el primer gol!-exclamó Shimanta.

Minamisawa lo recibe, y sin marca alguna, logró llegar fácilmente frente a la portería.

-¡Allá voy, Sangoku!-dijo Minamisawa-¿Podrás detener mi tiro?

-¡Sonic Shot!-exclamó Minamisawa realizando aquel tiro de gran potencia de resplandor azul, pero el portero de Raimon no se quedó atrás y usó su "Defence of Gaia" logrando bloquear el tiro del pelimorado, Kurumada atrapó el esférico.

-Sangoku…-dijo Minamisawa

-¡Sangoku-nii!-exclamó Sara alegre.

Kurumada le pasó el balón a Shindou.

-¡El tornado desapareció!-dijo Shindou mientras avanzaba.-¡Vamos a jugar mientras podamos!

Todo el equipo asintió

-_Qué extraño-_Pensó Sara-_no hay tornado esta vez._

_-Esperen un momento-_Continuó_-¿eso quiere decir que…?_

El entrenador observó nuevamente el esquema en su tablet y le dio otra señal al portero, eso solo podía significar algo.

-¡Tercera formación!-Indicó Tsukasa y ellos esta vez habían dejado libre un lado del campo.

-Esta vez se movieron al lado derecho-dijo Endou.

-¡Tenma!-exclamó Shindou pasándole el balón a Matsukaze.

Tenma lo recibió y avanzaba libremente.

-¡Agáchense!-dijo Tsukasa y así lo hicieron, los ventiladores se encendieron nuevamente.

Tenma seguía avanzando y veía que más adelante un tornado se había formado.

-¿Qué harás con ese viento?-se preguntaba el entrenador Kondo.

-Como lo imaginaba -dijo Sara-el adversario de alguna manera sabe el patrón de los tornados.

-Exactamente, Mizutani-dijo Kidou-Ellos saben perfectamente cuando y donde aparecen, y también pueden saber la intensidad.

-¡No puede ser!- se asombró Haruna.- ¡Si es así, Raimon esta totalmente indefenso!

-¿Enserio lo crees?-preguntó Endou dejando a Harina sorprendida y para una sorpresa mayor vio que Tenma sin importarle fue directamente hacia el tornado.

-¡Es una locura!-exclamó Tsukasa.

-¿A caso estás desesperado?- se preguntaba Minamisawa.

-Para controlar un tornado,-dijo Tenma- es necesario un choque con otro tornado para cambiar su dirección.

En ese momento usó el "Soyokaze Step" y pudo pasar sin problemas cerca al tornado, como si burlara a un jugador.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Endou.

-¡Lo hiciste, Tenma!-exclamó Shinsuke.

-¿Entonces el sabía que, para controlar el tornado, -dijo Ichino- tenía que disminuir su velocidad?

-Solo Tenma lo podía lograr ¿verdad?-dijo Aoyama.-Ya que su habilidad especial está basada en el viento.

-¿Quién diría que el "Soyokaze Step pudiera usarse de esa forma?-comentó Aoi.

En ese momento los ventiladores se apagaron una vez más y Matsukaze iba directamente a la linea de defensa.

-¡Eso, Tenma!-exclamó Hamano-¡Sigue así!

Al ver que iban a detenerlo, Tenma le pasó el esférico a Momoko y la casi rubia lo recibió.

-¡Gao Shot!-Exclamó Momoko realizando su técnica especial, el tiro se veía potente y parecía que iba entrar, en ese momento Tsukasa esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Vean mi fuerza!-exclamó Tsukasa para luego hacer aparecer el aura oscura indicando que un Kenshin aparecería.

-¡Kyoshin Gigantes!-Apareció una especie de guerrero fornido con armadura dorada.

-¡Gigantic Bomb!-Exclamó Tsukasa realizando una técnica con la ayuda de su Kenshin atrapando el esférico con los puños.

-¿El capitán de Gastan Kunimitsu es usuario de Kenshin?-preguntó Aoyama sorprendido.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Aoi.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Midori.

-Cada vez hay más problemas-dijo Akane.

-¡Animo, chicos!-exclamó Kana.

Los ventiladores se encendieron nuevamente haciendo aparecer tres tornados.

-Buen viento-dijo Tsukasa pateando el balón y lo tiró dentro del tornado.

-¿Por qué lo tiró dentro del tornado?-quiso saber Shindou.

-¡Segunda formación!-exclamó Tsukasa y los mismos cuatro jugadores volvieron a atacar, Amagi y Kurumada estaban dispuesto a detenerlos.

-¡Así no!-dijo Amagi al ver los tronados- ¡No podemos ver el curso del balón!

-¿Qué dirección tomará?-se preguntaba Tenma al ver que el esférico giraba entorno al tornado.

-Gassan Kunimitsu conoce el movimiento de estos tornados-dijo Shindou para luego voltearse al lado opuesto-eso quiere decir que…

-¡Todos, presten atención a los movimientos del adversario!-indicó Shindou.

-¡El próximo será ahí!-dijo Shindou usando el "Kami no Takuto".

-¡Es el Dios de la Táctica!-dijo Tenma.

Amagi se iba a mover en la dirección que Shindou había indicado, pero debido a la fuerza de los tornados le fue imposible moverse.

-¡Yo iré!-dijo Kirino mientras corría, pero Kariya le seguía-¡Oye, déjame en paz!

Se podía ver como el balón pasaba de tornado en tornado, justo cuando el balón se había liberado de la fuerza de estos, el chico peliplateado se lanzó hacia el esférico, pero Kirino y Kariya también iban del balón, justo cuando ambos defensas lo iban a atrapar, Kariya quiso ir primero y chocó contra el pelirrosa haciendo que el adversario tomara el esférico y se lo pasó a Minamisawa. Este una vez que recibió el balón avanzó rápidamente hacia la portería y uso nuevamente el "Sonic Shot", Sangoku saltó en la direccion que creía, pero lamentablemente, la trayectoria del tiro fue iba hacia el lado que el portero dejó desprotegido e inevitablemente entró, haciendo que Gassan Kunimitsu anotara el primer gol del partido, todo Raimon estaba impactado, Kirino y Kariya estaban en el suelo debido al choque entre ellos y el de cabellera plateada caminaba por donde ambos defensas estaban.

-Ese gol fue el decimoquinto que hicimos ¿no?-dijo este provocando a Kirino y su rabia se dirigió rápidamente a Kariya, Sara veía al chico con preocupación mientras este se ponía de pie.

-Kariya-dijo Kirino y el de cabellera verdosa se puso de pie para luego sacudirse.

-Tenías razón-dijo Kariya.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kirino.

-Yo…-dijo Kariya para luego sonreír- soy un SEED.

Kirino estaba sorprendido y a la vez enfadado.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡MATTA NE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡HOLA!**

**LES TRAIGO A CONTINUACIÓN UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SIN MAS LOS DEJO Y COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Gassan Kunimitsu fue el primero que anotó y se veía claramente en el marcador estaban 0-1, Kirino observaba el marcador, pero luego sintió que Kariya quien estaba a su lado, se alejaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y el pelirrosa lo miraba con enfado.

_**Flashback…**_

-Es exactamente como tú dices-dijo Kariya.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Kirino.

-Yo…-dijo Kariya para luego sonreír-soy un SEED

Kirino estaba totalmente sorprendido ante lo que había dicho el nuevo integrante del equipo.

-¡No pongas esa cara!-dijo Kariya y Kirino se veía molesto-solo estoy bromeando.

_**Fin flashback.**_

-¿Qué pretendías al decirme que eras un SEED?-se preguntaba el pelirrosa algo confundido.-¿Cuál será su objetivo?

Por otro lado, Sangoku observaba el balón con el que le habían anotado y Minamisawa se mostraba orgulloso del gol que había anotado.

-Que mala situación-dijo Minamisawa mientras se alejaba de la portería de Raimon y Sangoku se volteó para observarlo.

-Minamisawa…-Dijo Sangoku.

-Espera, Minamisawa-dijo Kurumada, pero el pelimorado lo ignoró e iba pasando entre los jugadores de ambos equipos con una sonrisa, pero cuando pasó cerca de Tenma, la expresión de este cambió, le mostró a Matsukaze una mirada de odio y esto sorprendió a Tenma.

Sangoku tomó el balón entre sus manos, Tenma, Shindou y el pequeño Shinsuke se acercaron al portero.

-Discúlpenme-dijo Sangoku apenado.

-No te preocupes-dijo Shindou-recuperaremos ese marcador.

Amagi los observaba y de pronto escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Amagi-senpai-dijo Kariya acercándose por detrás-Sin querer acabé escuchando.

-Kirino-senpai dijo que tú debiste haber bloqueado ese ataque.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el grandote molesto-¡Pero si fue Kirino el que fallo!

-No recuerdo cuando fue,-dijo Kariya con cara de inocencia-pero fue un día que estábamos entrenando.

-Kirino dijo "Amagi es lento para correr, es difícil tener de cubrirlo en la defensa"-dijo Kariya, Amagi se alejó molesto y el de cabellera verdosa se mostraba satisfecho ante lo que había provocado.

-¡Kirino!-dijo Amagi molesto, y el pelirrosa se volteó a verlo sin saber en ese momento la situación que había provocado Kariya-¡Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de frente!

-Yo no tengo nada que decir-dijo Kirino confundido, pero no tardó mucho para darse cuenta-¿Kariya te ha dicho algo?

-Kariya no tiene nada que ver con esto-dijo Amagi mientras Kirino observaba a Kariya-la próxima vez que nos ataquen me encargaré de detenerlos.

-No voy a perder ante ti.

-Ese tipo…-dijo Kirino enfadado para luego caminar hacia Kariya.

-Kirino-dijo Shindou posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo-Tú no eres así.

-Las cosas pueden ser diferentes ahora que Kariya se nos unió,-continuó Shindou-pero estarás bien ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo Kirino, Shindou ya contento por haberlo calmado se fue a tomar su posición y Kirino hizo lo mismo, Kariya y el pelirrosa se miraban de reojo.

-Kirino-dijo Endou-aguanta.

-_Espero que Kirino-kun esté bien-_dijo Sara mentalmente-_No debes perder el control ante él._

Tenma se ubicó al lado de Tsurugi.

-¿Qué piensas de Kariya?-preguntó Tsurugi.

-¿A que te refieres?-quiso saber Matsukaze.

-Olvídalo-dijo Tsurugi retirándose-Cuento contigo para controlar esos tornados.

-Si-dijo Tenma y luego observaba a Kariya hacer estiramientos

Momoko se acercó extrañada a Shindou

-Shindou-kun, ¿sabes que le pasa a Kirino-kun?-quiso saber Momoko.-Ha esta muy raro últimamente.

-No te preocupes-dijo Shindou-sé que él estará bien.

-Espero que así sea –dijo Momoko y Shindou posó su mano en el hombro de la chica para que dejara de preocuparse.

El partido se reanudó con el saque de Raimon, el entrenador Kondo dio una seña para otra formación y Tsukasa asintió.

-¡Primera formación!-exclamó el capitán de Gassan Kunimitsu, los ventiladores se encendieron nuevamente formando tornados frente a los chicos de Raimon, Shindou esta cerca de uno y le pasó el balón a Tenma.

-Si-dijo Tenma recibiendo el pase-ya entendí como usar el movimiento.

-¡Soyokaze Step!-Exclamó esquivando el tornado.

-Como pensé-dijo el entrenador Kondo-El parece haber entendido el movimiento de los tornados.

-¡No dejen que se lleve el balón!-dijo el pequeñín de Gassan Kunimitsu mientras marcaba a Tsurugi.

-Entendido-dijeron dos jugadores que parecían esperar a Tenma para detenerlo, pero fue todo lo contrario, cuando Tenma iba hacia ellos, ambos jugadores se hicieron a un la inmediatamente, esto sorprendió a Tenma y del techo salió otro tornado impidiéndole al chico seguir avanzando debido a la fuerza de la corriente de aire e inevitablemente, el tornado se había apoderado del esférico.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Tenma.

-Parece que esos dos sabían exactamente que iba a salir un tornado del techo-dijo Endou.

-Es difícil leer los movimientos de los tornados si ellos se preocupan por los del adversario-dijo Kidou.-Esto es un problema.

El balón salió del tornado y el pequeñín de Gassan Kunimitsu se apoderó de él y comenzó a avanzar, Hamano iba directamente hacia él, sin embargo el chico de gafas naranjadas, pateó el balón hacia arriba.

-¡Claymore!-exclamó el chico de Gassan Kunimistsu dando unos giros en el aire y desde las alturas pateó el balón hacia donde estaba Hamano quedando el esférico bajo tierra, cuando el pequeñín aterrizó haciendo una señal con la mano haciendosalir de la tierra una especie de púas debajo del chico haciéndolo caer desde arriba y el chico le pasó el balón a otro jugador.

-¡Los detendré!-dijo Kirino yendo hacia ello, pero Amagi intervino.-¡Amagi-san!

-¡Vuelve y quédate en tu posición!-dijo Amagi mientras iba avanzando.

-¡No actúes así por lo que te haya dicho Kariya!-dijo Kirino, pero el grandote lo ignoró y dejó al pelirrosa atrás.

-¿Qué pasa en la defensa?-quiso saber Kidou.

-Kirino y Kariya ¿no?-dijo Endou.

El entrenador Kondo miró en su Tablet.

-Es hora-dijo Kondo mirando a Tsukasa y este asintió.

Los ventiladores se encendieron formando nuevos tornados.

-¡Quinta formación!-exclamó Tsukasa y el equipo asintió, Amagi iba hacia ellos, pero en ese momento un tornado apareció enfrente del grandote y el jugador que tenía el esférico, lo pateó hacia el tornado.

-¿Otra vez?-dijo Hamano y Shindou lo seguía.

-¡Defensa!-exclamó Shindou-¡Muévanse para cubrir los espacios vacíos!

-¡Entendido!-dijo Kirino, él junto con Kariya y Kurumada fueron a cubrir los espacios cerca del tornado, pero Shimanta, Hichimonji y Minamisawa se encargaron de cubrir a los defensas de Raimon.

-¡Ellos nos tienen cubiertos!-dijo Kirino mientras Minamisawa le obstaculizaba el paso

En ese momento el tornado desapareció y el pequeñín de Gassan Kunimistsu llamado Kai saltó y con un cabezazo recuperó el esférico y cuando este tocó tierra, Minamsawa corrió tras él y Kariya pudo librarse de la marca.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí!-dijo Kariya corriendo hacia él, cuando esta apunto de acercarse al pelimorado, este pateo el balón y el esférico pasó por encima de Kariya, para evitar caer al suelo puso las manos en el suelo para luego hacer un giro y aterrizar.

-¡Maldito!-exclamó Kariya para luego ir tras ellos.

-¡Que rapidez!-dijo Tsukasa-¡Es una acción esplendida!

-_Lo elogió-_Pensó Kirino-_¿Será posible que Kariya de verdad sea un SEED?_

-¿Viste ese movimiento de Kariya?-preguntó Ichino.

-Si-dijo Aoyama-lo hizo fácilmente a pesar de estar en esa posición y el cambio de dirección tan repentino…

-Nishizono-dijo Kidou llamando la atención del pequeñín-jugarás en el segundo tiempo.

-Si-asintió Shinsuke.

Kariya corrió rápidamente hacia el balón y logró robarlo.

-¡Bien hecho, Kariya!-dijo Sangoku y concluyó el primer tiempo.

-Es un partido difícil-dijo Aoi agarrando la nevera portátil con ayuda de Midori.

-Si, pero lo que yo no entiendo es este estadio-dijo Midori.

-Gassan Kunimitsu es deshonesto-dijo Akane sosteniendo unas toallas.

-Si, ellos pueden usar los tornados a su favor-dijo Kana-no es justo.

-Sin ellos haber mostrado mucho y teniendo el cuenta su plan-dijo Kidou-el nivel de Gassan Kunimitsu es mucho mayor al nuestro.

-Ellos tienen la ventaja gracias a su estrategia de usar los tornados a su favor-finalizó.

-Pero también hay problemas en nuestra defensa, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Sara

-Así es-dijo Endou.-por eso aceptaré la sugerencia que hiciste.

-Gracias, entrenador-dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

Tenma mientras iba a la banca observaba los ventiladores.

-Hasta el estadio es nuestro enemigo...-dijo Tenma.

-Esa es la realidad-dijo Minamisawa llamando la atención del trio de tercer año-¿Ese tipo de futbol de ustedes no es suficiente?

-Obedeciendo al Fifth Sector podemos jugar tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-preguntó Sangoku.

-Claro que si-dijo Minamisawa- la verdad no entiendo por que se empeñan ustedes en jugar ese futbol tan doloroso

-No es doloroso-dijo Sangooku sorprendiendo a su ex compañero

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kurumada-me animaré en el segundo tiempo para voltear el marcador.

-Que perdida de tiempo-dijo Kariya-que estupidez.

-Kariya-lo llamó Tenma.

-Dime-dijo Kariya.

-¿Esta todo bien?-quiso saber Tenma-por lo que dijo Kirino-senpai de que puedes ser un SEED.

-Eso no me preocupa-dijo Kariya marchándose sonriendo astutamente y se detuvo-Pero creo que en verdad me inquieta un poco.

-¿Quieres que hable con Kirino-senpai?-preguntó Tenma.

-No, está bien-dijo Kariya amablemente- Solo puedo probarlo mostrando mi juego.

-Bueno, entonces esforcémonos en el segundo tiempo-dijo Tenma para luego ir hacia la banca.

-Que tipo tan extraño-dijo Kariya-No sospecha en lo más mínimo.

-Kurumada y Momoko los cambiaré por Shinsuke y Kurama en el segundo tiempo-dijo Endou.

-Con el salto de Nishizono será más efectivo proteger el balón de Gassan Kunimitsu,-dijo Kidou-ya que ellos usan los tornados a su favor.

-Cuento contigo, Shinsuke-dijo Kurumada.

-¡Si, haré mi mejor esfuerzo!-dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Kirino!-dijo Endou.

-¡Si!-dijo el pelirrosa.

-Tú también te quedarás en la banca durante el segundo tiempo.

Para el pelirrosa fue una sorpresa y Sara solo miraba seriamente

-Pero Kirino es un punto vital en la defensa de Raimon-dijo Shindou-¿Y quiere sacarlo del juego?

-¿Eso está bien para ti?-preguntó Endou.

-Si-dijo Kirino resignado y Shindou lo miraba.

-¿Y quien entrará en su lugar?-preguntó Shindou.

-En el segundo tiempo solo jugaremos con diez-dijo Endou sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Diez?-preguntó Aoyama sorprendido.

-¿Solo jugaremos diez?-preguntó Tenma.

-Eso es todo-dijo Endou.-Muchachos concéntrense en el segundo tiempo.

-Esfuérzate en el segundo tiempo-dijo Aoi dándole una botella de agua a Kariya.

-Gracias-dijo Kariya.

-Entrenador ¿va a dejar jugar a Kariya?-preguntó Kirino, Aoi y Kariya escucharon.

-Si, lo haré-dijo Endou, Tenma decidió acercarse donde estaban ellos.

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber Kirino.

-Los demás están bien-dijo Kidou-pero tú parecías más inseguro durante el primer tiempo.

-Si se continuaba de esa forma, el equipo sería perjudicado.

-El inseguro es él-protestó Kirino-¡Puede ser que él sea un SEED!

-¿Por qué dices eso?-quiso saber Endou.

-El miente-respondió el pelirrosa-y con la mentira, quiere acabar con la amistad que hay en el equipo.

-Debes calmarte-dijo Endou.

-Entendido-dijo Kirino y fue a sentarse.

-Kirino-senpai-dijo Tenma acercándose-Yo no creo que Kariya sea un SEED.

-El dijo que lo probaría con su forma de jugar.

-Si es verdad, que lo demuestre-dijo Kirino-yo lo veré todo desde aquí.

-No lo perdonaré si veo en él el más mínimo comportamiento sospechoso.

_**Con Gassan Kunimitsu…**_

-¿Qué te está pareciendo este juego contra tus antiguos compañeros?-preguntó el entrenador Kondo.

-Ellos son mis enemigos ahora.-dijo Minamisawa-ni más ni menos que eso.

-Tengo que derrotarlos nada más.

-Es obvio que ellos perderán-dijo Tsukasa-además la defensa esta llena de huecos.

-Me dan lastima-dijo Hichimonji burlón.

-Hasta parecen que están pidiendo que marquemos más goles-dijo Shimanta.

-Si. Presiónenlos hasta más no poder en el segundo tiempo-dijo el entrenador Kondo y Minamisawa observaba con odio a Raimon.

-000-

El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar, todos tomaron sus posiciones en el campo, Gassan Kunimitsu se sorprendió al ver que solo había diez jugadores.

-¿Acaso están bromeando con nosotros?-preguntó Hichimonji.

-Parece que tiene una estrategia secreta-dijo Tsukasa.

-Nunca pensé que alguien tuviera el valor para desafiar a nuestro equipo de esa manera-dijo Kondo para luego mirar a Endou.

-Que estupidez.

El silbato sonó indicando el comienzo del segundo tiempo, Gassan Kunimitsu dio el saque inicial, con Minamisawa en posesión del balón y los ventiladores se encendieron de nuevo, otros tornados aparecieron en el campo.

-Ahí están-dijo Tenma.

Minamisawa estando cerca del tornado, le pasó el esférico al peliplateado quien estaba del otro lado del tornado, y así comenzaron a conectarse pases.

-De esa no se puede ver nada-dijo Hayami.

-_Parece que el conocimiento que ellos tienen relacionados a esos tornados es mayor al nuestro_-pensó Shindou mientras avanzaba

Shimanta quien tenía el blón avanzaba y Amagi fue inmediatamente hacia él.

-¡No te dejaré avanzar!-exclamó Amagi, pero cuando parecía que lo iba a detener,, Shimanta le pasó el balón al peliplateado y Kariya intentó robar el balón con una barrida, pero antes llegar a su adversario, este le pasó el balón a Hichimonji y Kariya en un movimiento rápido fue hacia él , para luego usar su "Hunter´s Net" para bloquear al rival, y se posesionó del balón, el peliplata intentó robarle el balón con una barrida como lo había hecho Kariya anteriormente, pero antes de que llegara a él, el de cabellera verdosa dio un pequeño salto para evadir la barrida y le pasó el esférico a Amagi y este lo pateó hacia arriba, Shinsuke dio su característico salto y con un cabezazo le pasó el balón a Kariya, este iba a avanzar pero Kai parecía impedírselo y apareció otro tornado tras el chico nuevo de Raimon.

-Kai, usa ese tornado-dijo el entrenador Kondo.

Parecía que iba a ser de esa forma, pero Kariya dejó el balón en el aire por un momento.

-Ustedes ya mostraron lo suficiente de como usar el tornado-dijo Kariya con una sonrisa-Ahora es nuestro turno

Pateó el balón dentro del tornado sorprendiendo al oponente.

-Ese tornado es nuestro onceavo jugador-dijo Kariya y Kirino se sorprendió.

-Muy bien-dijo Endou.

-¡Tenma, cuento contigo!-exclamó Kariya.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma corriendo hacia el tornado usando su "Spiral Draw" para combatir tornado con tornado.

-¿Qué es eso?-quiso saber un jugador de Gassan Kunimitsu.

-¿Cómo logró usar el tornado de esa forma?-se preguntaba Tsukasa.

-¡Vamos, Tenma!-dijo Aoi.

-Quien diría que el tornado fuera el onceavo jugador del equipo-dijo Aoyama contento.

Tenma salió del tornado que había creado con su habilidad especia y avanzó rápidamente hacia la portería para usar su tiro "Mach Wind", balón con destello azul se dirigía a Tsukasa, entonces el portero invocó nuevamente a "Kyoshin Gigantes"

-¡Es mío!-dijo Kurama para intentar disparar.

-¡Un disparo combinado!-dijo Tsukasa, Kurama uso su "SideWinder" para combinar su tiro con el de Tenma y el esférico entró en la portería haciendo que Raimon empatara el partido 1-1.

-¡Lo hicieron!-dijo Aoi contenta.

-¡Tenma y Kurama estuvieron geniales!-dijo Haruna.

-Es el primer gol de Tenma en el partido-dijo Sofía.

-Nunca creí que empatarían-dijo Minamisawa.

-Tal vez ellos tengan una oportunidad de vencernos-dijo Tsukasa acercándose a él con el balón en la mano.

El entrenador uso su brazo para darles una señal a los jugadores.

-El entrenador nos dio permiso-dijo Tsukasa.

Kariya iba trotando en el campo.

-¡Kariya!-lo llamó Tenma y el susodicho se detuvo.- ¡Esa jugada fue increíble!

-Tu también estuviste genial-dijo Kariya-cada vez usas mejor el tornado.

-En el primer tiempo Kirino-senpai estuvo desequilibrado en la defensa-continuó-parece que el plan del entrenador funcionó.

-El sabe bien quien es útil en este equipo y quien no.

-¿Será posible?-preguntó Tenma sorprendiendo a Kariya-Nadie puede decidir que no se necesita de ese alguien.

-Por ser un equipo, tenemos varias personas diferentes-continuo-de otra forma el futbol se sentiría solitario.

-Ustedes dos, regresen a sus posiciones-ordenó Shindou.

-¡Si!-asintieron los dos.

-¿Solitario?-se preguntaba Kariya mientras regresaba a su posición.- ¿Por qué habría de sentirse el futbol así?

El juego se reanudó con el saque inicial de Gassan Kunimitsu y en esta ocasión no se encendieron los ventiladores.

-Formación de ataque fantasmagórico-dijo Tsukasa-¡Táctica ciclo!

-¡Entendido!-dijeron Shimanta, Kai, el peliplateado y Minamisawa.

-Observen Raimon-dijo Minamisawa-¡Este es el futbol de Gassan Kunimitsu.

-¿Es una táctica especial?-se preguntaba Shindou mientras avanzaba con Tenma.

Aquellos jugadores de Gassan Kumimitsu formaron un cuadrado y avanzaban sin romper la formación, Shimanta quien tenía el balón, se lo pasó a Kai quien estaba atrás en la esquina superior derecha y en ese momento avanzaron rápidamente.

-¡Su formación ha cambiado!-dijo Hamano mientras corría.

-¡Son demasiado rápidos!-dijo Hayami corriendo con el de googles.

-¡Vamos a detenerlos!-dijo Amagi yendo hacia ellos y Shinsuke le siguió.

Gassan Kunimistu cambió de formación a una hilera y aumentaron la velocidad para luego atravesar la defensa de Shinsuke y Amagi, Kariya fue envestido pero gracias a un ágil movimiento pudo evitar caer al suelo, pero del nuevo defensa no se veía para nada contento.

-¡Kariya!-exclamó Tenma.

-¡Kariya, yo me encargaré de ellos!-dijo Sangoku.

-¿Enserio creen que me voy a quedar tranquilo como si nada después de haber sido envestido de esa forma?-dijo para luego ir hacia ellos.

-¡No importa como, pero yo robaré ese balón a como dé lugar!-dijo Kariya.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kirino-¿Por qué un SEED iría tan lejos por Raimon?

Kariya usó nuevamente su "Hunter´s Net" y los de Gassan Kunimitsu estaba estaban dispuestos a hacer trizas la técnica del peliverde y así lo hicieron, el chico terminó en el suelo, el adversario regresó a su formación inicial. Kai pateó el balón hacia arriba, dio unos giros en el aire y aterrizó en el puño de un chico fornido.

-¡Rocket Head!-exclamó Kai para luego salir impulsado por el puño de su compañero dándole un cabezazo al esférico, lo cual fue suficiente para que este entrara en la portería logrando el segundo gol a favor de Gassan Kunimitsu.

-Maldicion-dijo Kariya levantándose y Tenma se le acercó.

-Kariya, ¿Estas bien?-Quiso saber Matsukaze, pero el peliverde lo ignoró y se retiró de ahí.

-¿Ya lo entendieron?-preguntó Minamisawa-¿Se dieron cuenta de que todo lo que hacen es inútil?

-Minamisawa-san-dijo Shindou ya ambos intercambiaron miradas.

El juego se reanudó con Gassan Kunimitsu en posesión del balón y la misma táctica con la que iniciaron el segundo tiempo Kirino observaba con atención la táctica y el momento en el que la formación cambió, el pelirrosa parecía que descubrió algo y al notarlo, Endou lo miró de reojo son que se diera cuenta y Sara desde atrás dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nuevamente la formación de hilera atravesó la defensa de Raimon y Kai quien era el último pateó el balón hacia la portería, pero afortunadamente Sangoku pudo atrapar el esférico. Los jugadores en la banca de Raimon se mostraron preocupados.

-Entrenador, ¿no tiene algún plan?-quiso saber Ichino.

-Creo que eso se lo debemos preguntar a Kirino-dijo Endou haciendo que le chico se volteara a verlo.- ¿Cómo detendrías esa táctica?

-Si-dijo Kirino-En esa táctica, ellos comienzan con una formación oval para luego pasar a una formación en línea.

-Existe un pequeño intervalo en el que recuperan la respiración-continuó-Mientras corren en el campo, debido al intenso movimiento, ellos pierde gran parte de su fuerza física.

-Tal vez no me entiendan,-dijo Kirino- pero yo puedo ver el tiempo exacto cuando sucede.

-Me di cuenta de eso por estar aquí.

-¿Quiere decir que cuando le dijo el entrenador "Cálmate" era por eso?-preguntó Aoyama.

-Si-Respondió Endou-le di a Kirino la función de controlar la defensa.

-Yo quería que viera lo que ya estaba hecho y lo que faltaba por hacer-dijo Endou-bueno, a decir verdad Sara fue quien lo sugirió.

-Ver el movimiento del ataque adversario desde una posición defensiva para pensar como proteger el balón –dijo Kidou.

-Esa me pareció buena idea analizar el juego de esa manera para saber como y que defender-dijo Sara.

-Ya veo-dijo Kurumada.-fue para que Kirino viera exactamente el intervalo de tiempo ¿no?

-Siendo así, Kirino-dijo Endou-¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?

Kirino bajó la cabeza ante la pregunta.

-¿Qué me dices?-Quiso saber Endou.

-Kariya es la clave para vencer esa táctica-Respondió Kirino aparentemente resignado-Con el equilibrio que su cuerpo posee, sin importar que, es capaz de moverse en cualquier dirección en un instante

-Si, continua-dijo Kidou.

-Solamente Kariya es capaz de contrarrestar los movimientos repentinos de la táctica-dijo Kirino.-Si el pudiera de alguna forma entrar en medio de ese intervalo, podría destruir el ciclo.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos?-preguntó Endou.

-Yo puedo ver exactamente el tiempo del intervalo-dijo Kirino y levantó la cabeza-Yo le daré la orden.

-¿Estas listo, Kirino?-preguntó Endou y el pelirrosa asintió.

Cuando iba a entra al campo, Sara lo agarró del brazo, el pelirrosa se extrañó por la acción de la pelinegra.

-Sara…-dijo Kirino confundido.

-Me alegra ver que el Kirino-kun que yo conozco esté de regreso-dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-Yo también-dijo el pelirrosa-y todo gracias a ti.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Te deseo suerte-dijo Sara soltando el brazo de Kirino, este asintió y entró al campo.

-Kariya-dijo Kirino acercándosele-haz lo que yo te diga.

-¿Crees que yo te haré caso?-preguntó Kariya con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí-dijo Kirino-Si realmente quieres ganar, eso es lo que harás.

-Yo creo que sí, ya que es algo que solo tú puedes hacer.-continuó-yo se que tu puedes vencer esa táctica.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Kariya con una sonrisa-¿Así que creerás en mí? Increíble.

-Kariya, cuento contigo-dijo Tenma acercándose con Shindou.

-Así es,-dijo Shindou-estamos dependiendo de ti y tu futbol.

Kariya se sorprendió ante lo que habían dijo y cambió su expresión por una que parecía quejarse.

_-¿Qué esto?-_pensó Kariya-_Vaya momento para que me presionen._

-Volvieron a ser once-dijo Hichimonji.

-Hay que tener cuidado-dijo Minamisawa-que Kirino haya regresado quiere decir que planean algo.

Raimon dio el saque lateral, reanudando así el partido, Shindou le pasó el balón a Hayami, pero a este se lo robaron y Gassan Kunimitsu realizó nuevamente la Táctica Ciclo, en ese momento estam cambiando de formación.

-¡Ahora Kariya!-dijo Kirino-¡Entra por le numero 8 antes que queden alineados!

Y así lo hizo, Kariya pasó driblando por cada uno de los jugadores hasta llegar al del dorsal nº 8

-¡No te daré el balón!-dijo Kai para luego pasar el balón a Minamisawa, pero Kirino interceptó el pase y se lo regresó a Kariya para luego pasárselo al pelirrosa.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Kirino pasándole el balón y Matsukaze lo recibió venciendo así la Táctica Ciclo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-quiso saber el entrenador Kondo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Perfecto!-dijo Endou.

-¡Ahora anotaré!-dijo Tenma para invocar a su Kenshin-¡Majin Pegasus!

Tenma pateó el balón y su Kenshin ayudo a darle mayor fuerza con su puño.

-¡Kyoshin Gingantes!-Tsukasa invocó a su Kenshin para detener el tiro, ahora una lucha entre dos usuarios de Kenshin estaba apunto de empezar.

* * *

**¡Termine!**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**¡MATTA NE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡HOLA!**

**Después de ausentarme por semanas, he regresado con otro capitulo **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Kariya pasó driblando por cada uno de los jugadores hasta llegar al del dorsal nº 8_

_-¡No te daré el balón!-dijo Kai para luego pasar el balón a Minamisawa, pero Kirino interceptó el pase y se lo regresó a Kariya para luego pasárselo al pelirrosa._

_-¡Tenma!-dijo Kirino pasándole el balón y Matsukaze lo recibió venciendo así la Táctica Ciclo._

_-¡Ahora anotaré!-dijo Tenma para invocar a su Kenshin-¡Majin Pegasus!_

_Tenma pateó el balón y su Kenshin ayudo a darle mayor fuerza con su puño._

-¡Nunca marcarás un gol mientras mi "Kyoshin Gigantes" proteja la portería!-dijo Tsukasa.

-¡GIGANTIC BOMB!-Exclamó Tsukasa haciendo que su Kenshin atrapara el balón entre los puños, en ese momento Majin Pegasus y Kyoshin Gigantes forcejearon, hasta que este último no fue capaz de seguir reteniendo el esférico y este entró a la portería, haciendo que Raimon empatara por segunda vez dejando el marcador 2-2.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Exclamó Shinsuke feliz.

En la banca de Raimon estaban contentos, Aoi y Haruna celebraron juntas el gol del empate, mientras que Sara solo sonreía, pero en el fondo estaba sumamente feliz no solo por el gol, si no también por ver que Kirino ya había dejado atrás los problemas con Kariya y habían hecho un buen trabajo de equipo.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Kurumada-con esto volvemos al inicio.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Shinsuke preocupado acercándose a un agotado Tenma quien respiraba agitado, pero Matsukaze se incorporó y con una sonrisa le hizo saber a su amigo que estaba bien, luego Tenma le sonrió a Kariya, y este en una actitud tímida desvió la mirada, posando la mano en la nuca.

-Increíble…-dijo Minamisawa sorprendido-pudo vencer el Kenshin de Hyodo

Amagi pasó cerca de su ex compañero y le sonrió.

-¿Lo viste, Minamisawa?-preguntó Amagi-este es nuestro futbol.

El grandote se retiró dejando al pelimorado molesto.

-"Nuestro futbol"-dijo Minamisawa mientras volteaba el pelo-que estupidez.

-¡No aprobaré ese futbol de ustedes!

-0000-

Gassan Kunimistsu dio el saque inicial, reanudó el partido, Minamisawa iiba corriendo.

-¡Shiroto!-dijo Minamisawa pidiendo el pase a Shimanta, este estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero en ese momento apareció Kurama y rápidamente robó el balón.

-Ingenuo-dijo Kurama y Hamano le pidió el pase.

-¡Tsukishima!-dijo Minamisawa refiriéndose al peliplateado, este fue hacia Kurama para recuperar el balón, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el peliceleste le pasó el esférico a Hamano y Minamisawa decidió ir tras él.

-¡Avanza, Hamano!-dijo Shindou.

Hamano seguía avanzando, Kai trató de robarle el balón, pero el de googles lo evadió fácilmente.

-¿Por un regate de ese nivel?-se preguntaba Tsukishima-Es imposible que nuestra fuerza no esté aumentando.

Minamisawa miraba a sus compañeros mientras corría.

-No me digas que eso se debe a que la ´"Táctica Ciclo" y el Kenshin de Hyodo fueron derrotados-dijo Minamisawa.

-Vaya, quien hubiera imaginado que el futbol controlado tuviera esa debilidad-dijo Sara llamando la atención de Aoi.

-¿Debilidad?-quiso saber Aoi.

-Exactamente-dijo Endou-Gassan Kunimitsu de hecho es un equipo fuerte.

-Pero, debido a tantos partidos controlados-continuó, nunca pudieron jugar el futbol como un desafío de verdad.

-¿Quiere decir que este partido se volvió un desafío para ellos?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Es por esos que sus movimientos ahora son lentos-dijo Aoyama.

-Un equipo evoluciona cuando supera un desafío-dijo Kidou.

-Eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades de ganar ¿cierto?-quiso saber Ichino.

-Si-dijo Kurumada-si seguimos de esa forma.

-Si es así-dijo el entrenador Kondo-con el próximo.

-Por lo visto, si continuo confiando en ellos no podremos ganar-dijo Minamisawa.

-¡Hamano!-dijo Shindou pidiendo el pase y así lo hizo Hamano, pateó el esférico hacia arriba.

-¡Genial!-dijo Kurumada-¡Está completamente libre!

Antes de que Shindou lo recibiera, Minamisawa saltó e interceptó el pase

_-¡Luchare yo solo contra ustedes!-_Pensó Minamisawa.

-¡Kurama! ¡Tenma!-dijo Shindou, ambos chicos corrieron hacia Minamisawa.

-Si creen que me pueden detener ¡inténtenlo!- dijo Minamisawa aumentando la velocidad logrando esquivar a Kurama y a Tenma.

-¡No te dejaré pasar!-dijo Amagi para luego usar su "Banrin no Choujou", Minamisawa no pudo traspasar la muralla que el grandote había creado y cayó sentado. Shinsuke se encargo de recuperar el balón y avanzaba con él, pero el pelimorado se levantó para luego ir velozmente hacia el pequeñín y le robó el balón con una barrida, también usó su cabezazo para conservar el balón, Minamisawa esta rodeado por Kirino y Hayami.

-_No puedo perder este partido-_pensó Minamisawa-_de lo contrario, el haberme ido de Raimon no valdría la pena._

-Es la primera vez que veo a Minamisawa-san jugar de esa manera-dijo Sara sorprendida-Nunca lo había visto jugar tan enserio.

Tanto Raimon como Gassan Kunimitsu estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del pelimorado, este se descuidó y Kirino le robó el esférico, eso puso a un par de defensas alerta, eran fornidos, ellos marcaron al pelirrosa por ambos lados, se impulsaron y se lanzaron como si fueran balas.

-¡TWIN MIX!-Exclamaron y luego golpeaban a Kirino por todas partes hasta mandarlo a volar.

-¡Kirino-kun!-Exclamó Sara preocupada.

Minamisawa se sorpredio ante la acción de ambos.

-Lucharemos contigo, juntos-dijo el defensa.

-Verte jugar de esa forma nos abrió los ojos-dijo el otro.

-Osafune, Kanehida-dijo Minamisawa.

-Chicos, ¡Ganaremos este partido!-dijo Tsukasa y todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Chicos…-dijo Minamisawa.

Kanehida le pasó le balón a Tsukishima y este comenzó a avanzar, Hamano trató de detenerlo pero, el peliplata lo pasó con facilidad, Tenma y Shindou fueron hacia él pero antes de que se acercaran más, pasó el balón a un chico de cabello negro que tenía una especie de pico en la nariz.

-¿Qué, los movimientos de ellos volvieron a ser como antes?-se preguntó Kurumada.

-Eso fue debido a Minamisawa-dijo Endou llamando la atención de Kurumada.-su forma de jugar logró unir al equipo.

Minamisawa avanzaba c y el del pico lo miraba mientras corría con el balón.

_-Minamisawa, tus sentimientos no serán en vano-_pensó.

-¡Hayami!-indicó Shindou y Hayami le robó el esférico al pelinegro con una barrida.

Ambos equipos iban enserio, a pesar de ataques y contraataques, no cedían un milímetro haciendo que el marcador no cambiara.

-Entrenador-dijo un jugador en la banca-¿no les dará más instrucciones?

-Las instrucciones no son necesarias-dijo Kondo.

-Pero, Si seguimos así…-dijo el jugador.

-¿Acaso no pueden ver lo que está pasando ante sus ojos?-preguntó Kondo enérgico.

Entonces los jugadores de la banca observaron sorprendidos como a sus compañeros en la cancha se les veía el deseo de ganar hasta por los poros.

-Endou-dijo Kidou poniéndose de pie.

-Si-dijo Endou-Están luchando con todas sus fuerzas con el sentimiento de la victoria.

-Así es el futbol.

-¡No los dejaré continuar!-dijo Minamisawa yendo hacia Shindou quien tenía el balón, ambos forcejearon por el esférico por un rato, hasta que Minamisawa se apoderara de él.

Minamisawa le pasó el balón a otro jugador pateando el esférico muy alto, Shinsuke dio un gran salto y logró interceptar el pase, desde el aire le pasó el balón a Hamano, este lo recibió, pero Kai intentó robarlo nuevamente, el de googles muy rápidamente le pasó el esférico a Kirino, sin embargo, los defensas de antes fueron tras él y usaron el "Twin Mix" causando el mismo efecto al pelirrosa.

-¡Kirino!-exclamó Shindou.

Ambos equipos luchaban ferozmente y el partido estaba a pocos minutos para finalizar , habían muchas expectativas sobre que equipo anotaría el gol decisivo

-Cuento con ustedes, chicos-dijo Kurumada.

-Ustedes pueden-dijo Koharu.

-Animo-dijo Sara.

Kariya quien tenía el esférico, avanzaba hasta que Tsukishima y Kai fueron tras él siguiendo la indicación de Minamisawa, sin embargo, Kariya esquivó muy fácilmente la barrida de Kai y aprovecho ese momento para dar un pequeño salto para pasar por encima de Tsukishima con el esférico en el aire, finaltmente puso las manos en el suelo para no caerse al aterrizar.

-¡Muy bien, Kariya!-dijo Tenma.

El peliverde estaba dispuesto a ir con el esférico hasta la portería, pero Minamisawa, Osafune y Kanehida fueron hacia él para detenerlo.

-¡Kariya!-dijo Kirino pidiendo el pase, al ver que esos tres se acercaban decidió pasarle el balón.

Inmediatamente Kirino pateó el esférico, llegando este hasta Tsurugi quien estaba frente a la portería.

-¡Kensei Lancelot!-Exclamó invocando a su Kenshin.

-¡NO TE DEJARE!-dijo Tsukasa y luego invocó nuevamente a "Kyoshin Gigantes"

Tsurugi hizo que el balón se convirtiera en una bola oscura y lo pateo.

-¡LOST ANGEL!-exclamó y Hyodo usó la "Gicatic Bomb" para detener el tiro, ambos Kenshin forcejeaban en aquel tiro, pero Kenshei Lancelot salió vencedor, el tiro entró y Raimon obtuvo el tercer gol del partido, lo que hizo que ganaran 3-2

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!-dijo Shinsuke saltando de alegría.

Tsurugi hizo desaparecer a su Kenshin y en la banca se veía que estaban celebrando la victoria.

-¡Muy bien, Tsurugi-kun!-exclamó Kana.

-¡Lo lograron, chicos!-dijo Koharu-¡estuvieron fantásticos!

Y en la pantalla donde mostraban el marcador, apareció las imágenes de Hibiki y el actual Seitei, Ishido, al lado de estas estaban el porcentaje de los votos, Ishido estaba a la cabeza por mucho.

-Endou-dijo Kidou.

-Si dijo Endou.

-Logramos mucho en este partido-dijo Sara aun sentada en la banca junto con Momo.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó la casi rubia.

-A que, los chicos les mostraron a Gassan Kunimitsu lo apasionante del futbol-respondió la pelinegra- Y al ver eso, decidieron responder a ese futbol, jugando con el mismo entusiasmo que Raimon.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Momoko-a decir verdad, este fue uno de los mejores partidos que hemos jugado.

-Perdimos-dijo Minamisawa sorprendido y el resto estaban tristes.

-¡Levanten la cabeza!-dijo Kondo y el equipo lo miró, a Tenma y Shinsuke también le llamó la atención.

-Perdimos el juego-dijo Kondo-pero ustedes jugaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por primera vez, ustedes jugaron con seriedad-continuó-poniendo sus almas en el balón.

-¿Qué?-dijo Minamisawa mientras recordaba como había jugado y el entrenador se quitó la gorra.

-Gracias a ustedes, recordé el futbol que había olvidado-dijo Kondo.

Después de las palabras del entrenador, Minamisawa se acercó a Shindou y ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Nunca pensé que lo entendería ahora…-dijo Minamisawa-al fin pude entender lo que ustedes quisieron decir.

-Minamisawa-san…-dijo Shindou y Minamisawa miró a Tenma quien estaba detrás de Shindou.

-¡Esfuerzate también en el próximo partido, Tenma!-dijo Minamisawa y el chico se sorprendió, poco a poco, formaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Si!-dijo Tenma, y Minamisawa iba a retirarse de ahí.

-Minamisawa-san…-dijo Shindou deteniéndolo y los chicos de Raimon se acercaron.-Tal vez seas necesario para Gassan Kunimitsu.

-Pero, igual te esperaremos.

Minamisawa se volteó el cabello.

-Gracias-dijo.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Kondo alzando su capa, el equipo se formó dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Despues de esto, creo que no volveré al Fifth Sector-dijo Kondo mientras caminaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellos?-se preguntaba Kariya quien estaba apartado del equipo-¿Acaso no estaban luchando?

Kirino se le acercó.

-Kariya, gracias por creer en mi-dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-¿Creer en ti?-dijo Kariya-no es que lo haya hecho por ti.

-Lo sé-dijo Kirino-solo querías ganar ¿cierto?

-Pero, de algo estoy seguro-dijo el pelirrosa- a ti te gusta el futbol.

-¿Está bien que digas eso?-preguntó Kariya con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Soy un SEED después de todo.

-No sabrás cual será mi próximo movimiento.

-Tu no eres un SEED-dijo Kirino sin dudar, eso sorprendió al peliverde y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si luego lo lamentaremos, no lo sé-dijo Kariya para luego retirarse, Kirino solo sonreía.

Endou solo contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Kirino-kun…-dijo Sara feliz al ver aquella escena.

_**Después…**_

Cuando Raimon estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, dos personas estaban esperando por ellos.

-Entrenador Kaname, Shiori-nee-dijo Sara sorprendida.

-Shiori-san…-dijeron Shindou y Kirino sorprendidos.

-Hola chicos-dijo Shiori-estuvimos apoyándolos.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Tenma.

-Ella es Shiori Mizutani-respondió Shindou-es la hermana mayor de Sara.

-También es la delantera del Nadeshiko Japan.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Matsukaze.

-Kaname-kun-dijo Sofía

-Hola cariño, Endou y Kidou-dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir-dijo Endou.

-Felicidades por ganar-dijo Shiori-han avanzado mucho.

-Gracias-dijo Shindou.

La chica dirigió la mirada a Tenma.

-Me sorprendió tu habilidad para hacerle frente a esos tornados-dijo Shiori-Sara-chan me ha hablado de ti.

-Eres como lo imaginaba, gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío-dijo Tenma haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Y como va el Nadeshiko Japan?-quiso saber Kidou.

-Bien, desde que Sara regresó, han entrado chicas nuevas-dijo Kaname- y todas se están esforzando mucho.

-Eso es genial…-dijo Endou.

-Pudimos ver los resultados de las elecciones-dijo Kaname algo serio-hay que seguir avanzando, por el éxito de la revolución.

Todo Raimon asintió.

_**Al atardecer…**_

Una mujer de cabello negro verdoso, largo, chaqueta azulada, pantalones color crema y un bolso marrón, entró a Raimon y fue directamente hacia la vieja estructura don alguna vez se reunía el antiguo club de futbol, aquella mujer posó su mano en el letrero de madera

-¿La hice esperar demasiado?-preguntó Endou acercándose con un balón en la mano, lo que hizo que la mujer se volteara a verlo.-Disculpe la tardanza, entrenadora Hitomiko.

En efecto, era Hitomiko Kira, la mujer que ayudó a Raimon en el pasado, cuando Endou y los demás se enfrentaron a los extraterrestres, ella no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora llevaba gafas y su cabello tenía un poco más de forma.

-Discúlpame por pedirte que cuidaras de Kariya-kun tan repentinamente, Endou-kun-dijo la mujer.

-No fue nada, alguien que ama tanto el futbol como él, siempre será bien recibido-dijo Endou para luego mirar el balón que sostenía.

-El puede ser muy hablador, pero dispara el balón con sentimiento-dijo Endou-Y ese sentimiento se va transmitiendo gracias al balón.

-La primera vez que vino a Ohisama fue cuando tenía solo once años –dijo Hitomiko-Su padre fue engañado y su empresa se fue a la ruina.

-Por eso el no confiaba en los demás y no socializaba con nadie-continuó –por lo menos parecía que le gustaba mucho el futbol, siempre estaba en solitario pateando el balón.

-El estará bien-dijo Endou.-ahora tiene amigos que lo van a apoyar.

-Es verdad.-dijo Hitomiko-Así es Raimon.

De pronto alguien interrumpió aquel encuentro.

-Disculpen la interrupción, Endou, Hitomiko-san-dijo Kaname apareciendo de la nada.

-Kaname-dijo Endou sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-respondió serio-me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

_**En Kogarashi…**_

Al llegar Tenma se acerco a Sasuke quien estaba metido en su casa.

-Ya llegué, Sasuke-dijo Tenma agachándose para luego acariciarlo miró al perro negro que estaba junto a un árbol.-Hola Bokuro.

-Bienvenido de regreso-dijo Aki quien salió a recibirlo.

-Gracias-dijo Tenma y Aki echó de ver que alguien más venía con el chico además, de Aoi, Shinsuke y Kana.

-¿Un nuevo amigo?-preguntó Aki al ver a Kariya-Kariya Masaki-kun ¿cierto?

-Si-respondió el peliverde con amabilidad.

-Tenma me ha hablado mucho de ti-dijo Aki.

-Yo pensé en celebrar juntos la victoria de hoy-dijo Tenma acercándose a ella después de acariciar a Sasuke.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Aki para luego invitarlos a entrar-Bueno… ¡entren, entren!

-¡Con permiso!-dijo Kariya entrando al

_**En la habitación de Tenma…**_

Los chico de primer año se sentaron en el suelo y cada uno tenía un trozo de paste de fresal el cual fu hecho por Aki para celebrar la victoria del equipo.

-¡…Y entonces el capitán robó el balón!-comentó Tenma con entusiasmo.

-Eso fue increíble, ¿cierto?-dijo Shinsuke.-Y yo que pensé que había sido esquivado.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Aoi sosteniendo un plato con pastel de fresa- Yo sabía que siendo el capitán, el lograría detener el balón.

-¿Otra vez?-dijeron Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¿Ellos siempre hablan así cuando están juntos?- preguntaba Kariya para si mismo y algo incómodo por la actitud de ellos mientras sostenía un plato vacío.

-Kariya-kun ¿Qué tal si comes un poco más?-dijo Aki.

-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Kariya amablemente y se puso de pie para tomar otro trozo.

-Debo entrenar más para ser tan fuerte como el capitán y los demás-dijo Tenma decidido.

-Si, yo también me esforzaré para crear una nueva técnica-dijo Shinsuke y luego se puso algo desanimado-Como soy un defensa solo se el "Buttobi Jump".

-Fuera de eso no tengo ninguna otra técnica defensiva.

-¿Técnica defensiva?-se preguntó Tenma.

-Siendo así, ¿Por qué ustedes dos no crean una técnica combinada?-preguntó Kariya mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-¿Tecnica combinada?-se preguntó Shinsuke mientras él y Tenma se miraban.

-Algo así como que Tenma dispara a Shinsuke hacia arriba.-dijo Kariya.

-¿Yo? ¿Disparar a Shinsuke hacia arriba?-preguntó Tenma para luego imaginarse en una forma muy graciosa como sería.

Entonces Tenma y Shinsuke intercambiaron miradas indicando que estaban de acuerdo.

Kariya comía pastel tranquilo, hasta que…

-¡Es buena idea!-dijeron ambos emocionados a Kariya haciendo que a este casi le diera un brinco del susto, quedando el tenedor con el que comía en su boca.

-¡Así Shinsuke saltará más alto!-dijo Tenma.

-¡Si!-dijo Shinsuke.

-Ya que lo decidieron, comiencen a entrenar mañana-dijo Kana y ambos chicos se pusieron de acuerdo.

Kariya se quitó el tenedor que tenía en la boca y luego los miró con algo de rabia por la ingenuidad de sus dos compañeros.

-Es imposible hacer eso, idiotas-dijo Kariya para sí mismo mientras seguía comiendo pastel.

-¿Qué nombre piensan ponerle?-quiso saber Kana.-Ya que Tenma será quien va a disparar ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos Soyokaze Jump?

-Ese nombre es muy común-dijo Tenma rechazando aquella sugerencia y eso molesto a la peli plateada.

-No es común-dijo Kariya para sí mismo mientras comía y escuchaba la discusión de aquellos cuatro.

-¿Qué tal Rocket Jump?-preguntó Aoi

-Es un nombre muy raro-dijo Tenma.

-¿Rocket Defense?-preguntó Kana.

-Eso no suena muy bien-dijo Tenma.

-¿Entonces cual prefieren?-preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

Tenma se quedó pensativo, hasta que decidió preguntarle al que no tomaba parte en la conversación.

-¿Qué piensas, Kariya?-preguntó Tenma.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Kariya quien estaba a punto que comerse la fresa del pastel.

-Ya que es un salto y hacen un "dokkan"…(algo como boom)…-continuó-¿Qué tal "Dokkan Jump"?

Los otros cuatro se miraban entre sí y luego comenzaron a reírse.

-Que mal gusto tienes-dijo Kana mientras se reía.

-Ese definitivamente no es-dijo Aoi riendo al igual que la peli plata

-¡Es solo mi opinión por que ustedes la pidieron!-Exclamó Kariya de pie y se veía totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Pero "Dokkan Jump"?-preguntó Tenma mientras reía.

-Eso no mola-dijo Shinsuke muerto de la risa.

Y Aki contemplaba con una sonrisa aquella escena.

_**En el cuartel del Fifth Sector…**_

-¿Alguna mala noticia?-preguntó IshIdo desde su trono.

-Si- respondió un subordinado-al parecer la derrota de Gassan Kunimitsu ha afectado su posición como Seitei .

-Para nuestra sorpresa, algunos puntos fueron para Hibiki, al parecer gracias a las victorias consecutivas de Raimon.

-Entonces solo queda acabarlos-dijo Ishido- Destruyan a Raimon, de cualquier forma.

-Entendido-dijo el subordinado.

Otro hombre apareció al lado del telón y fue hasta el trono del Seitei.

-Hay dos personas que quieren hablar con usted, Seitei-dijo aquel hombre de manera confidencial.

Se abrió una puerta, tras esta estaban Endou y Kaname quienes fueron escoltados por personas del Fifth Sector.

-Buen trabajo-dijo Ishido.

Ambos se acercaron hasta las escaleras donde estaba Ishidou.

-Sabía que vendrían, Mamoru Endou y Kaname Kuran-dijo Ishido.

-Goenji, así que realmente eres tú-dijo Endou seriamente confirmando que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros mas cercanos y luego se alteró un poco.-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estas en el Fifth Sector?

-¡Goenji!-exclamó Endou.

-Yo no soy Goenji-dijo Ishido-Soy Ishido Shuji.

-¿Qué rayos te sucedió?-quiso saber Kaname-nunca creí que llegarías a hacerle eso al deporte que más amas.

-Que llegarías a quitarle el futbol a los demás.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Endou-¿A caso tu no conociste el dolor de no poder jugar futbol?

-¿Y ahora quieres controlarlo?-continuó-¡suficiente!

-Dejemos esta lucha sin sentido y pensemos juntos en como traer al verdadero futbol devuelta.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes?-preguntó Ishido.-el futbol cambió.

Se puso de pie.

-No podemos volver a como era antes-continuó-de esta forma controlo el futbol.

-Y así dividir el futbol por igual.

-Goenji…-dijo Endou.

-Apropósito, Kaname-dijo Ishido-¿Cómo está Sofía?

-No está bien del todo, gracias a ti-dijo Kaname-Ya la lastimaste lo suficiente.

-¡Déjala en paz!-exclamó-¡Yo la haré feliz, más de lo que tú podrías hacerlo!

_**En el apartamento de Sofía…**_

La joven peli plata, estaba en su habitación sacando de una caja de recuerdos una fotografía de todo el equipo Raimon, la cual miró con nostalgia, en ella Goenji rodeaba con el brazo a Sofía.

-Shuuya-kun…-dijo ella con la voz quebrada y dejó escapar algunas lagrimas que cayeron en la foto, específicamente en el rostro de Goenji.

_**De regreso al cuartel…**_

-¡Goenji! ¡Por favor, deja todo esto!-Exclamó Endou.

-Esto es lo que debo hacer-dijo Ishido-Ya no tenemos mas nada de que hablar.

-Vayanse.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta detrás del trono del Seitei ,Ishido se retiró de ese lugar.

_**En casa de Endou…**_

Endou al regresar a casa, fue recibido por Natsumi, quien se había convertido en su esposa, ella ahora ella tenía el cabello más corto, lo llevaba un poco más allá de los hombros y más laceo con un flequillo del lado derecho sin taparle el rostro,vestía una blusa café oscura, un delantal blanco con una cinta rosa, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y pantuflas color gris.

Endou le contó a su esposa lo que había sucedido.

-Así que resultó ser Goenji-kun después de todo-dijo Natsumi mientras estaba en la concina preparando la cena y Endou estaba sentado en el comedor.

-Si-dijo Endou mientras miraba la foto de Inazuma Japan que estaba al lado del televisor-aún no puedo creer que él me haya dicho esas cosas.

-Pero quieres traerlo de regreso ¿no es así?-preguntó Natsumi y Endou volteó a verla-El verdadero futbol

Natsumi le llevó la cena a su esposo y se la puso en la mesa.

-Como están las cosas, la única alternativa es traer el futbol de vuelta-dijo Natsumi-De cualquier manera, sigue el camino que creas correcto.

-Esa es tu forma de ser ¿cierto?-dijo Natsumi sentándose acompañando a su esposo-Estoy segura de que esos sentimientos le llegaran a Goenji-kun.

-Natsumi-dijo Endou.

-Bien, ¿comenzamos a cenar?-preguntó Natsumi- Conciné la hamburguesa especialmente para ti.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo Endou comenzando a comer ya sintiéndose animado por su esposa.

Al probar el primer bocado, la cara se le puso azul pero no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿la cociné demasiado?-quiso saber Natsumi.

Endou la tragó con dificultad y el azul de su rostro desapareció.

-Está en su punto-dijo Endou.

-Menos mal-dijo Natsumi contenta-Esta preocupada ya que es la primera vez que preparo hamburguesa en salsa.

_-Si imagino que está delicioso, todo saldrá bien_-pensó Endou.

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

-¿Eres un nuevo candidato?-preguntó Endou con todo el equipo reunido.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero entrar al club de futbol!-dijo con entusiasmo un chico de cabellera corta azul violeta y ojos negros con machas blancas y marrones en cada esquina inferior, obviamente llevaba el uniforme de Raimon

-Al parecer eres muy alegre-dijo Kurumada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-quiso saber Endou.

-Es Hikaru-respondió el chico.

-Hikaru-kun ¿Verdad? ¿Y tu apellido?-quiso saber Sofía.

-¿Mi apellido? Bien, es…-dijo Hikaru y comenzó a ponerse tenso, no sabía nada que decir y todos lo notaron.

-Es Kageyama-dijo Hikaru- Hikaru Kageyama.

Los chicos no le dieron ninguna importancia, no entendían por que se le dificultaba decir su nombre, cuando de pronto un portapapeles cayó de las manos de Haruna, tanto ella como Kidou, Endou y Sofía se mostraron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Kageyama?!-preguntó Endou sorprendido.

* * *

**¡LISTO!**

**Así concluye el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado**

**¡MATTA NE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡HOLA, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

**Cuanto tiempo sin escribir, la verdad extrañé mucho actualizar, siento mucho tanto retraso, ya salí a vacaciones asi que ahora tengo mucho más tiempo, **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Hikaru y comenzó a ponerse tenso, no sabía nada que decir y todos lo notaron._

_-Es Kageyama-dijo Hikaru- Hikaru Kageyama._

_Los chicos no le dieron ninguna importancia, no entendían por que se le dificultaba decir su nombre, cuando de pronto se escuchó como un portapapeles cayó de las manos de Haruna, tanto ella como Kidou, Endou y Sofía se mostraron sorprendidos._

_-¡¿Kageyama?!-preguntó Endou sorprendido._

-Pero Kageyama…-dijo Endou.

-No me digas que…-dijo Kidou.

-Así es,-dijo Hikaru-Reiji Kageyama era mi tío.

Eso sorprendió al cuarteto adulto y Haruna volteó a ver a su hermano.

-¿Hermano?-dijo Haruna, pero Kidou no se veía para nada perturbado.

-Ya veo-dijo Kidou mostrando una sonrisa.

-Kidou-kun…-dijo Sofia algo aliviada.

-¿Y quién es Kageyama Reiji?-preguntó Hamano.

-No lo sé-dijo Amagi.

-¿Por qué querías ocultarlo?-preguntó Kidou.

-Es que -dijo Hikaru-Me he enterado de que mi tío le causó muchos problemas a Raimon.

-Y llegue a pensar que no me dejarían entrar al club de futbol si les decía mi apellido.

-Y creo que no podré ¿cierto?-finalizó Hikaru sonriendo amargamente-Disculpen por molestar.

El chico se dispuso a retirarse de ese lugar.

-¡Espera!-dijo Tenma tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Espera un momento!-dijo Endou haciendo que Hikaru le prestara atención y este se volteó a ver la expresión seria del entrenador de Raimon.

-Kageyama Hikaru ¿a ti te gusta el futbol?-preguntó Endou con seriedad.

-¡Sí!-respondió Hikaru con seguridad y Endou dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces no tienes por que dudar-dijo Endou.

-Es cierto, lo que hizo Kageyama Reiji a Raimon no es algo fácil de perdonar-dijo Kidou con seriedad-pero él realmente amaba el futbol con todo su corazón.

Kidou comenzó a sonreír

-Casi, como nosotros lo amamos.-dijo Kidou-no tienes por que sentir vergüenza.

Kidou se acercó al chico.

-Demuestra que puedes llegar más lejos de lo que él fue-dijo Kidou.

-Kageyama Hikaru, a partir de ahora eres un miembro del club de futbol de Raimon-dijo Endou.

Hikaru no podía ocultar la alegría que sintió al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Hikaru haciendo una reverencia y luego volteó a ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Soy Hikaru Kageyama!-se prensentó-¡Es un gusto conocerlos!

-¡El placer es nuestro, Hikaru!-dijo Tenma.

-Bienvenido al equipo, Kageyama-kun-dijo Sara amablemente.

-¿Y entonces?-dijo Tsurugi aguando el momento-¿Qué tanto sabes de futbol?

-¿Qué tanto sé?-preguntó Hikaru nervioso-Hace unos dos meses que comencé a tocar un balón.

-La verdad no lo recuerdo bien.

-¡¿Solo dos meses?!-preguntó Hayami sorprendido.

-¿Entonces solo eres un novato?-preguntó Kariya.

-Tú no eres nadie para decir eso-dijo Sara-¿o es que acaso se te olvida que tú también empezaste como un novato?

-No te entrometas-dijo Kariya-las gerentes no tiene cabida en esta discusiones.

Sara y las otras chicas comenzaron a molestarse.

-¡Dilo de nuevo!-dijo Sara con una venita roja en la cien.

-Kariya, ella tiene razón-dijo Kirino-todos nosotros hemos comenzando así.

-No veo problema en que se le dé una oportunidad.

-¡Quiero ser un jugador que corre regateando oponentes y hace goles increíbles!-dijo Hikaru emocionado.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

Hikaru intentaba regatear, pero le costaba mucho seguir al balón.

-Realmente es un principiante-dijo Shinsuke con un balón en la mano.

-A este ritmo, no logrará llegar muy lejos-dijo Tsurugi mientras lo observaba y luego se retiró.

El balón que usaba Hikaru llego rodando hasta donde estaba Kariya quien estaba sentado y Hikaru corría tras el esférico.

-¡Disculpa!-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó Kariya-cuando se regatea, debes concentrarte solo en el balón.

-No vas a conseguir correr en línea recta si no lo haces ¿verdad?

-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón!-dijo Hikaru tomando el balón-¡Muchas gracias!

Al retirarse Hikaru de ese lugar, Kariya mostro una sonrisa algo traviesa.

Hikaru volvió a intentarlo, esta vez como Kariya le había aconsejado.

-¡Bien! ¡El próximo!-dijo Sangoku apunto de pasarle el balón a Shindou, el capitán de Raimon notó que algo estaba apunto de suceder y Sangoku volteó a ver, se escuchó como alguien se había golpeado con el poste de la portería, y ese alguien era Hikaru.

-Me duele-dijo Hikaru cayendo de rodillas y sobándose la frente.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Sangoku quien se apresuró a ayudarlo y luego observó a Kariya quien se partía de la risa.

-¡Kariya!, ¿fuiste tú de nuevo?-lo regañó Kirino y luego se inclinó ante Hikaru.-Debes mirar hacia adelante mientras regateas.

-Si miras siempre hacia abajo, no podrás ver lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

-Umm… ya entiendo-dijo Hikaru aun con la mano en la frente

-Estoy seguro de que es una pérdida de tiempo enseñarle-dijo Kariya burlón-por lo que veo no será útil para el equipo.

De pronto un balón se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Kariya y le dio en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-preguntó Kariya, para luego voltear y vio a cierta pelinegra parada arriba de las escaleras con una mirada no muy amigable que digamos.

-Kariya-kun, comienza a entrenar-dijo Sara emanando un aura oscura-ahora.

-¡¿Y quien eres tu para darme ordenes?!-preguntó Kariya con rabia

-Kariya-kun, será mejor que no la enfurezcas más-advirtió Momo con el presentimiento de que lo le iba a hacer caso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kariya indiferente hasta que otro balón golpeo su cabeza.

-¿Eso fue suficiente para motivarte?-preguntó Sara con una sonrisa preparada para patear otro-por que, si quieres te mando otro, pero el doble de fuerte.

-No te creo capaz-dijo Kariya sin darle importancia.

-¿Quieres apostar?-preguntó Sara con el aura siniestra aun visible y apunto de patear el balón.

-¡Te creo! ¡Te creo!-dijo Kariya yendo a toda prisa del susto para practicar con los otros y todo el equipo observaba con una gota en la cien.

-Había olvidado esta parte aterradora de ella-pensó Shindou y luego miró a Kirino como si le causara lastima y el peli rosa lo miró extrañado.

-Sara-san a veces me asusta-Dijo Aoi

-¡Lo intentaré una vez más!-dijo Hikaru para luego intentar regatear nuevamente, esta vez el chico lo consiguió, los chicos de Raimon se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Hikaru aprendía rápido.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ataca, Kageyama!-dijo Sangoku poniéndose en guardia, Hikaru al parecer no entendía lo que Sangoku le estaba pidiendo-¡Es para disparar! ¡Disparar!

-¿Cómo lo hago?-preguntó Hikaru nervioso mientras avanzaba con el esférico

Mientras avanzaba, volteó a ver como Kurama disparaba, y se decidió a hacer lo que el peli celeste hacía, el chico pateó el balón hacia la portería y aquel disparo fue fuerte, pero Sangoku pudo detenerlo, se podía ver algo de humo saliendo de los guantes del portero, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver las habilidades del nuevo integrante del equipo, Hikaru se veía algo desanimado por no poder anotar gol.

-¡Nada mal, Kageyama!-dijo Sangoku.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Hikaru recobrando el ánimo.

-Hikaru, dispara otra vez-ordenó Endou.

-¿Eh? Si…-dijo Hikaru, Sangoku pateó suavemente el balón para pasárselo al chico, pero este lo dejó pasar.

-Realmente es un novato-dijo Kariya con una sonrisa.

-Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, el número de miembros se ha incrementado bastante-dijo Shindou con satisfacción.

-Si, y pensar que alguna vez este club estuvo apunto de desaparecer-dijo Kirino.

-Al verlos a ellos, me recuerda cuando éramos novatos-dijo Momoko.

-Sí, cuando Nishiki-kun estaba con nosotros-dijo Sara mientras les ofrecía botellas de agua.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-¡Chicos, ya se decidió nuestro próximo oponente!-Anunció Sara con una hoja en mano-El próximo equipo con el que nos enfrentaremos en el segundo partido del Holy Road la Secundaria Hakuren.

-¿La Secundaria Hakuren?-se preguntó Shindou mirando la hoja que indicaba la alineación para el próximo partido.

-Es esa escuela famosa del distrito de Hokkaido ¿cierto?-preguntó Tenma.

-¿Tú la conoces, Tenma?-preguntó Shinsuke.

-Si-respondió Tenma-tanto su ataque como defensa son de otro nivel.

-¡Parece que son buenos en todo!

-Esto que dices ¿es de hace cuanto?-preguntó Kariya-seguro deber ser otra escuela en manos del Fifth Sector.

-Si, debe ser lo mismo-dijo Hamano.

-No, hay una esperanza-dijo Shindou mientras leía la información-Aquí está el nombre del entrenador de Hakuren.

-Fubuki Shiro.

-¿Fubuki?-preguntó Kirino.

-¡¿Es aquel Fubuki-san de Inazuma Japan?!-preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

-Si, es un viejo amigo que jugó al lado del entrenador Endou y Kidou-san-dijo Shindou.

-Tal vez él no tenga relación alguna con el Fifth Sector-dijo Sangoku.

-Entonces tal vez podamos jugar un futbol divertido ¿cierto?-dijo Tenma.

-Es correcto-dijo Shindou.-pero será un fuerte adversario.

-¡Chicos, vayamos en el próximo partido enfocados en la victoria!

-¡Si!-asintieron todos.

Tsurugi estaba recostado en uno de los rincones del salón de actividades y miraba a Kana, quien en ese momento se veía algo triste.

_**En el entrenamiento…**_

-¡Chicos, esfuércense!-dijo Hikaru, quien se quedó en la banca.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una misteriosa silueta estaba parada a los lejos de la cancha, observando el entrenamiento.

Tenma corría con el balón y se lo pasó a Kurama, quien iba delante de Matsukaze y el peli celeste lo recibió para luego avanzar, de camino a la portería se topó con el defensor enorme, Amagi.

-¡No dispararás!-dijo Amagi.

-¡No perderé ante ti!-dijo Kurama burlando al grandote pateando el balón hacia arriba para luego recuperarlo una vez traspasó la defensa y luego disparó con fuerza hacia la portería, pero el tiro se desvió y fue directamente hacia aquella persona que observaba el partido, quien resultó ser un hombre joven, que llevaba un pantalón verde, tenis marrones, una camiseta blanca oculta por una chaqueta azul oscura con capucha blanca,todos temieron que el balón lo golpeara, pero aquel hombre parecía tranquilo y atrapó el esférico con la pierna para luego dejarlo rebotar y lo tomó en sus manos.

-Fue un excelente tiro lleno de sentimiento-dijo aquel joven.

-¿Fubuki, eres tú?-preguntó Endou y así era, se trataba de Fubuki Shiro uno de los mejores delanteros de Inazuma Japan, ahora era más alto, con el cabello un poco más crecido, tenía pequeñas patilla a los lados, llevaba una especie cresta de tres puntas hacia un lado .

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigos-dijo Fubuki.

-¿Fubuki?-preguntó Tenma mirando hacia Endou y sorprendido se volteó a ver al Fubuki.

-¿Él es Fubuki Shiro?-preguntó Aoi.

-¡Shiro-kun!-Exclamó Sofía un poco molesta-¿Se puede saber por que no te pusiste en contacto conmigo?

-No he sabido nada de ti desde que escuche que te destituyeron como entrenador de Hakuren.

-He estado muy preocupada por ti desde entonces.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos y Fubuki sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-quiso saber Sofía.

-Lamento haberme desaparecido mucho tiempo sin decirte nada, prima-dijo.

-¿Prima?-preguntó Sara-Hanakato-san y Fubuki-san ¿Son primos?

Sofia no dio respuesta.

-Lo que sucedió, fue que la Secundaria Hakuren…-dijo Fubuki-ha caído en las manos del Fifth Sector.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó el equipo sorprendido.

Y todo el equipo se reunió en la banca y sentados, escucharon atentamente a Fubuki quien explicaba con detalle lo que había sucedido.

-Nosotros también ganábamos los juegos intentando probar que el futbol del Fifth Sector no es correcto-dijo Fubuki-Pero ellos en secreto, estaba destruyendo la Secundaria Hakuren poco a poco.

-Y cuando me di cuenta-continuó- la mayoría de los jugadores ya formaban parte del Fifth Sector.

_-No logro entenderte, Shuuya-kun-_dijo Sofía en su mente-_Cada vez me entristece en lo que te has convertido._

-Y así fue como la Secundaria Hakuren, que se oponía al Seitei, fue destruida-dijo Fubuki.-Sin embargo aún hay jugadores en Hakuren que no pertenecen al Fifth Sector.

Fubuki se puso de pie.

-Yo quiero salvar la Secundaria Hakuren, de alguna forma-dijo Fubuki-con la ayuda de esos jugadores,

-¡Por favor, equipo Raimon!-continuó-¡Quiero que liberen a Hakuren de las manos del Fifth Sector!

Y luego hizo una reverencia.

-Shiro-kun…-dijo Sofía.

-Necesito su fuerza-pidió Fubuki sin deshacer la reverencia y luego subió la cabeza-Esa fuerza que ustedes están provocando con la revolución.

-Lo haremos-dijo Shindou decidido-ganaremos el partido y liberaremos a Hakuren del Fifth Sector.

-Gracias, chicos-dijo Fubuki contento de escuchar esas palabras, pero luego puso una expresión seria-pero…

-Parece que tienes algo más que decir-dijo Kidou.

-Será difícil para el actual Raimon vencer a la Secundaria Hakuren-dijo Fubuki.-A tal punto de no poder vencer a la "Zettai Shouheki".

-¿"Zettai Shouheki"?-repitió Tenma.

_**En el salón de actividades del club…**_

Todo el equipo estaba reunido con Fubuki, quien explicaba los detalles concernientes a la "Zettai Shouheki" por medio de una pantalla

-La "Zettai Shouheki" es cuando se concentran en el centro del campo, moviéndose rápida y constantemente para defender el área.-Explicó Fubuki.-Es una táctica donde usan al máximo el poder defensivo para construir esa barrera.

-Lo vi en televisión-dijo Fubuki-pero no creo que el "Ultimate Thunder" sea suficiente para acabar con esa barrera.

-¿Y como cree usted que debemos contra ellos?-preguntó Hayami desde su asiento.

-Para derrotar la "Zettai Shoheki" es necesario una táctica especial aún más poderosa-respondió Fubuki.

-Solo hay una manera de vencerla-dijo Kidou- Como la "Zettai Shouheki" concentra jugadores en el centro del campo, irremediablemente habrá dos lados que quedarían desprotegidos.

-En ese caso -continuó Kidou- si pudiéramos atacar por uno de esos lados, tendríamos oportunidad de ganar.

Fubuki asintió indicando que Kidou estaba en lo correcto.

-Entonces seria una táctica especial para vencer la "Zettai Shouheki" ¿Cierto?-preguntó Haruna.

-Pero…-dijo Kidou.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Endou.

-Se necesitan dos jugadores que posean velocidad y determinación para traspasar la barrera-dijo Fubuki.

-¿Quieres decir que esa es la clave para vencer la táctica adversaria?-preguntó Kidou.

-Velocidad y determinación…-repitió Shindou.

-En ese caso, tenemos a Tenma y a Tsurugi-dijo Kurama-ellos son rápidos y puede usar sus Kenshin.

-¡Si, es verdad!-dijo Hayami.

-Pero ¿Qué harás tú, Kurama?-Pregunto Hamano.

-Seré el señuelo-respondió el peliceleste.-Atrayendo la defensa hacia el centro del campo, será más fácil para ellos pasar la táctica del adversario.

-¡Kurama-senpai!-dijo Tenma feliz.

-¡No lo malinterpretes!-dijo Kurama-solo lo hago para que el equipo gane.

_**En la cancha…**_

Los chicos comenzaron con el entrenamiento para crear la táctica con la cual derrotarían la "Zettai Shouheki", el entrenamiento se enfocó en Tenma y en Tsurugi, los demás chicos se concentraron en detenerlos mientras que ellos dos avanzaban mediante pases, Shinsuke y Hamano se enfocaron en detener a Tenma, ambos marcaron al chico y Matsukaze intentando librarse de ellos, inevitablemente cruzó la línea y sonó el silbato indicando que se había salido del área de juego. Entonces Shinsuke y Hamano regresaron a sus posiciones y Tenma se quedó ahí parado con una mirada seria.

-_Esta táctica especial será más difícil de lo que imaginaba-_Pensó Tenma.-Pero no hay obstáculo imposible de superar.

Y así pasaron todas las sesiones de entrenamiento, intentando perfeccionar la táctica especial, parecía que no daba resultado, sin embargo a ellos no les importó si eran días calurosos o lluviosos, los chicos estaba decididos a perfeccionar la táctica la cual sería la clave en el partido contra Hakuren.

_**Días después.**_

Tenma iba avanzo con el balón yendo a la par con Tsurugi, al poco rato Matsukaze la pasó el balón a Tsurugi y Kurumada intentó detenerlo, pero Tsurugi lo pasó con facilidad para seguir avanzando, pero Hayami y Kurumada lo seguían por detrás para poder quitarle el esférico.

-¡Vamos, Tsurugi!-dijo Tenma alentándolo a disparar y así fue, Tsurugi dio un tiro fuerte, pero en realidad no fue un tiro que Sangoku no pudiera detener, el portero lo detuvo con facilidad causando el desánimo de Tenma.

-Que mal Tsurugi-Dijo Shinsuke- estuviste tan cerca.

-No, no es así-Dijo Sangoku- El tiro fue débil por que se desconcentró pensando en los defensores.

-A este ritmo, no podremos anotar un gol.

_**En el receso…**_

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, y las gerentes iban ofreciendo bebidas, cerciorándose de que todos tuvieran con que hidratarse.

-¿La determinación y velocidad van juntos?-se preguntaba Shindou y Sara le acerco una botella.

-Aquí tienes, para que te animes un poco-dijo la pelinegra.

-Gracias-dijo Shindou y aceptó la botella de agua.

-Y esto también- dijo Akane mostrando un sobre-correo aéreo.

-¿Correo aéreo?-preguntó Shindou con el sobre en sus manos-¿Ryoma?

-¿Será un carta de Nishiki?-se preguntaba Shindou mostrándose gratamente sorprendido y Kirino también se veía contento, el resto del equipo también se sorprendió

-¿Nishiki?-repitió Midori quien estaba al lado de Sara.

Sangoku leyó la carta en voz alta.

-_Chicos, disculpen por no haberles escrito antes, Atentamente Nishiki Ryoma_-Sangoku Terminando de leer.

-El parece que aún se preocupar por escribirnos-dijo Midori.

-¿Tú conoces a Nishiki?-preguntó Kirino.

-Ryoma y yo fuimos compañeros de salón en primer año-respondió la pelirroja.

-Así que Ryoma…-dijo Sara algo pícara- parece que hasta tú tienes su adorado tormento ¿no?

Esto causó que algunos miembros del equipo se sonrojaran un poco.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Midori algo sonrojada y Sara se rió un poco con algo de picardía, lo que hizo que la pelirroja pusiera una cara de verdad enojada.

-¡Sara no te metas!-dijo Midori.

Mientras seguía el jaleo entre ellas dos, Shindou y Kirino contemplaban la escena, Shindou con una sonrisa y Kirino con una gota en la cien.

-Disculpen-dijo Tenma captando la atención de ellos dos-pero me causa curiosidad, ¿de quién es esa carta?

-Shindou le enseñó una foto de cuando aún eran novatos, podía verse a algunos de los que habían dejado el club.

-Ese es Nishiki-dijo Shindou señalando a un chico alto de piel oscura, cabello negro largo atado a una cola de caballo y de aspecto algo rudo.-Fue nuestro delantero hasta el año pasado.

-Se fue de intercambio a Italia para jugar futbol después de haber mostrado su talento-dijo Kirino.

-¿De intercambbio?-preguntaron Tenma y Shinsuke

-Parece ser alguien increíble-dijo Aoi

-Sus tiros son los más fuertes-dijo Sangoku-aún recuerdo cuanto me lastimé deteniendo sus tiros.

-Él se hacía llamar el artillero de Raimon-dijo Hamano.

-El también posee una velocidad increíble-Kurama.

-La verdad era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo-dijo Amagi y luego Hayami hizo presencia empujando con el hombro a Kurama.

-También es excelente protegiendo el balón-dijo Hayami con entusiasmo.-El nunca permitía que le quitaran el balón una vez que él lo robara.

-Recuerdo que solía molestarme porque él era más alto que yo-dijo Sara algo divertida-eso me hacía enojar mucho y él lo disfrutaba.

Mientras seguían hablando, se podía ver a Kariya intentando mirar la foto, Aoi quien tenía la foto, se percató de eso, Kariya se sonrojó tras ser descubierto y Aoi se la enseñó, el miró la foto de mala gana.

- Parece que Nishiki-san es una persona sorprendente-dijo Tenma.

-Me preguntó si la táctica se hubiera completado si él estuviera aquí-dijo Momoko.

-Si pero es inútil hablar de alguien que ya no es del club-dijo Shindou- ¡Terminó el descanso! ¡Vamos, chicos!

-Bueno chicos, ya debo ir a la práctica-dijo Sara- chicas, se lo dejo a ustedes.

-Si-dijeron al unísono.

-Buena suerte, Sara-dijo Kirino-no te exijas demasiado.

-Sí, y buena suerte a ustedes también-dijo la pelinegra y se fue.

-Bueno, ya solo quedamos cinco-dijo Aoi.

-No, solo estamos cuatro-dijo Koharu- Kana-chan se fue al hospital, parece que es algo urgente.

-Ya veo…-dijo Aoi.-pero me extraña que ella no se despidiera.

Al escuchar eso, Tsurugi se veía algo preocupado, pero eso no afectaba su deseo de completar la táctica

El equipo con más entusiasmo, cada uno de ellos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo en el entrenamiento.

-Parece que Raimon no ha cambiado nada-dijo Fubuki viendo la práctica junto a Endou y Kidou.-Endou-kun si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar, dímelo.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Endou.

-Yo también quiero ayudar con este viento revolucionario que están creando.

-Fubuki-dijo Kidou contento al escuchar eso y Endou estaba de acuerdo con la determinación de Fubuki

_**En el Hospital Inazuma…**_

La peliplata entró a una habitación, esta vez no vería a Yuuichi sino a alguien más, a la entrada de la habitación decía el nombre de esa persona "Otome Akane".

Hola Kana-dijo una mujer recostada en la cama de ojos verdes y cabello café claro atado a una cola baja, con una bata blanca de hospital, se notaba que era una mujer muy hermosa, sin embargo se veía a leguas que era una persona muy fría.

-Hola, madre-dijo Kana cabizbaja- ¿me necesitabas?

-Si-respondió la mujer- me enteré de que no estas yendo a las clases de ballet

-Ya veo…-dijo la peliplata.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?-quiso saber la mujer-Sabes que eres la hija mayor de la familia Otome y tienes responsabilidades, no debes perder tu tiempo en eso de ser gerente de un equipo de futbol.

-Pues para mí no es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Kana sin titubear- me gusta ayudar al equipo de Raimon.

-¿Crees que eso te llevará a alguna parte?-preguntó la mujer con frialdad-¿Cómo puede ser bueno ofrecer bebidas y llevar toallas a unos chicos sudorosos?

Ese comentario molestó a la peliplata

-¡NO LOS INSULTES!-dijo Kana molesta–ellos son mis amigos y lo dan todo por lo que les gusta, ellos se apoyan mutuamente y me llena de felicidad cuando ellos anotan goles, no es como la frialdad del ballet, que solo busca la perfección a cualquier precio, que por un error cometido te condenan.

-Retomarás tus clases te guste o no-dijo su madre manteniendo su actitud fría

-¡¿Por qué?!-exclamo la peli plata- ¡¿Por qué soy una Otome, y por eso debo comportarme como tal?!

-¡¿Por qué no puedo decepcionar a la familia?!-finalizó- ¡por una vez, compórtate como una verdadera madre!

-En vez de vigilar mis pasos piensa también en Naru, él es pequeño aún y te necesita.

-No me discutas-dijo la señora Otome, ser gerente no te conviene y ese chico que te está rondando, Tsurugi tampoco.

-Durante todo este tiempo, haz tomado mis propias decisiones-dijo Kana calmándose un poco-Ahora decidiré por mí misma.

Ella iba saliendo de la habitación, pero luego se detuvo.

-Ah, se me olvidaba-dijo- Ni se te ocurra involucrar a Tsurugi-kun en nuestras discusiones.

-¿Por qué insistes en defenderlo así?-preguntó Akane.

-Es muy simple-dijo la peli plata con una leve sonrisa-porque le quiero.

Dicho esto ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**¡LISTO!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como dije antes pido disculpas por el retraso.**

**Pero si aún les gusta esta historia, no duden en dejar reviews.**

**¡SAYO!**


End file.
